Initiate Plan FUBAR Remnant
by NakaruSoul
Summary: Getting sent into the world of RWBY is one thing. Getting sent there where the foreknowledge that you've acquired is rendered mostly useless is another. I can't meet with the main casts...yet, and very action that I took here, no matter how small, will have dire consequences for them in the future. What am I going to do you ask? FUBAR Remnant and see what happens.
1. Introductions

**Edit 1/18/2016: just a few changes here and there.**

 **Disclaimer: Er...i don't own RWBY?**

 **AN: I never really watched RWBY before so don't blame me if I got something wrong. I've only read fanfics of them and most data can be found on the Wiki. This fic is not to be taken seriously. As a matter of fact, non of my fics should be taken seriously. Let the randomness flow through you. Embrace it with your boredom and let it melt some of it away.**

 **It might get serious later on...probably...maybe?**

 **Also, please leave a review so that I may enjoy reading your feedback.**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions, long ass flashbacks and a metric shit ton of info dumps with sprinkles of randomness.**

Well this is certainly unexpected. I never expected to be standing in front of Beacon like all the other self insert that I've read about. Just like everyone said and describe in their own stories, it's a big fucking building with a big ass tower in the middle and it's really pretty and stuff. I suck at describing things, sorry about that.

How did I get here in the first place you asked? I'm not quite sure. At first I thought that it could be Zelretch but I'm pretty sure that he's busy trolling other people in the Nasuverse to bother me (God, I hope that it's Shirou again). So, in the end I guessed that I got Rob'd. Bloody omnipotent bastard. Probably laughing his arse off on his throne made of tears of all those that he had Rob'd for fun right now.

Oh, how I wish I have a way to materialize that bastard in the form of a human male so I can knee him in the balls. Twice, for good measure.

Well, it can't be that bad. I got a sweet semblance and some Aura to get me by and a weapon that I've made from scraps that I've collected during these six weeks that I've been in this world.

It's not much for now but I can at least take a few hits before I started bleeding or be torn to shreds by the soulless Grimms that resides in this world that also acts as the cannon folder for the main protagonists to make them look cool and show off their badassery while fighting.

But that might be because it's a show and they made everything look easy. Who knows how different things are since it's real life now. I have a lot experience in fighting humans *CoughvideogamesCough* but monsters that looked like they came out of a children's nightmare? Not so much.

It can't be that hard right? I mean most self insert got by just fine with their logical thinking and careful planning on what to do with canon. They could either FUBAR it or not do anything to jeopardize the timeline and mostly avoid parts where the main cast will be. I could do that too right?

I could plan on taking out White Fang on my own and prevent most of the bullshit that happened in canon and save everyone the trouble. It would be suicide but at least I died like a boss or at least took Cinder with me. Or, I could join the main cast and get to know them. I mean, who doesn't want to be the friend of the adorable Ruby Rose and her friends that consist of interesting characters. Sure, I might get into a lot of trouble when I'm with them and have a few laughs and sad moments but in the end I'll be able to create memories that I could remember back on fondly.

Then again, I could just sit everything out and watch the fireworks in the sidelines. I mean, it's not like I have to responsibility to save the world that I don't belong in, right? I'm pretty sure I can find a save spot in the world to bunker down while the main cast do their job and save the world or something.

Even though I've only watched one season of the web series, read some random things about it in the Wiki and a lot of other fanfics, I'm confident that I have enough foreknowledge for me to get by. With my limited knowledge on the RWBY verse I will know who to avoid and what not to do. As in, Ozpin has eyes and eyes everywhere somehow, not sure if he did it legally or placed all those cameras in secret but I'll be damned if I start showing off my skills in Vale and let him caught on that I'm hiding more than I'm letting on. But I don't have to worry about him for now. Why? I'll explain later.

Why am I explaining so much right now? I'm pretty sure that being Rob'd means that you are entitled to have your life story in said world that you were Rob'd to be well written and placed in the net as a fanfiction for others to read so I might as well explain all this shit for the ones who are currently reading my miserable fate right now.

SO! Since I'm done explaining all that I'm guessing that you're wondering why I'm not making my way towards the spot where Ruby would explode in and introduce myself to her. Maybe get to know more of her backstory than Rooster Teeth has shown in the series and get into her circle of friends and start my grand adventure in Beacon? Or maybe even backstab her and make this world go FUBAR? Or maybe even make us fall in love with each other and start making out like dogs in heat like some poorly written smut that I've read about but won't be named here?

Maybe I could start training like mad in hopes of being strong enough to take out White Fang on my own or maybe at least take Cinder with me to hell and maybe take out a few key personals too?

Or maybe avoid everyone and everything in the story and escape Beacon to some place safe to bunker down? Since with my foreknowledge I'm preeeetty sure I could do most of what I listed above. Sans the White Fang part since I have no idea where their base of operation is and I'm pretty sure they could crubstomp me with relative ease until I've trained more. So I guess I could just do the other two and avoid the backstabbing part since I was just kidding about it. So I guess I should start the story by getting to know the main cast then decide whether or not I should just bail and hightail out of there later right?

Not Fucking Possible.

Reason?

The excited chibified white cloaked Ruby lookalike that's gawking at the weapons of other students next to me. "Oh my gosh! That guy has a buzzsaw on a stick. Oh wow! That girl has a Minigun attached onto her forearm! Sweet! That person has a Lazer Rifle!" said girl was busy pointing at various weapons of the students that's suppose to attend Beacon and floating towards the nearest one in the vicinity.

Yep, Meet Summer Rose. The mother of Ruby Rose and stepmother of Yang Xiao Long a.k.a the one whom we saw buried in a grave during Ruby's trailer. She is currently seventeen years old, same age as me and is ready to show Beacon who's tha boss. This also means that the knowledge that I've obtained by watching the one season of RWBY is completely, or just mostly, rendered null. This also means that it's not Ozpin that I have to worry about, it's the current Principal of Beacon that I have to look out for. Absolutely no fucking information on that old geezer. So, fuck you Rob. I'm gonna find a way to collaborate with your wife, if you even have one that is, to make your life miserable just like mine!

"Summer! Calm down." I sighed as I grabbed her white cloak that's fluttering in the air, going against all laws of physic since there's no wind right now. "They're just weapons." I said as I hold the chibified Mother of Ruby Rose near my face as I tried to get the point across. But knowing her daughter I'm guessing that what she's going to say next is…

"Just weapons?" Summer said eyes widen in disbelief and returning to her normal size, still short though, just a bit above my chest level. She pull down her hood to reveal the same silver eyes, pale complexion, and slightly longer black and red hair than her daughter's. She put a hand on her hip and starts waving a finger in the air like some sort of lecture pose that I've seen somewhere before but can't quite put my finger on it for some reason. "They're like, the extension of our souls. They are a part of us just as we're a part of them." Yep, called it. Now I know where Ruby got her love for weapons from.

Well, Summer's currently busy explaining things about weapons and how they make us whole. That phrase kinda reminds me of a certain game that involves an engineer that's having a really bad day when visiting his girlfriend at work. I really can't bring myself to care about it right now so how about some backstory on how I met her eh? Alright then, cue flashback. Eh? Not started yet? Odd, I'm not sure how all this works just yet since I'm new to this….lets see…Ah ha!

 _I am in an alley….a dark, damp, dirty alley. I look around and only saw walls that make up this alley with only a path that leads forward and backwards. How the heck did I get here? I am sure I was nowhere near an alley before I arrived here. Heck, I didn't even left my house yet. Too darn busy baking cookies for my nieces. Shit! Did I left the oven on? No wait, I haven turn it on yet so I'm safe there._

 _Wait, this isn't like one of those fanfictions that I've read that the main character got whisk away into another world is it?_ _Shit._ _Well then, time to deal with it like a man instead of_ _acting like_ _most of the SI's that was panicking like a headless chicken for at least a chapter before they mysteriously get their shit together for some reason. I shall deal with this in a very calm and organized fashion._

" _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"_

 _Yes, a very very calm and organized fashion indeed. Good job me._

 _Now, currently problem, Where am I? I look forward and saw a bunch of people walking pass the alley that I'm in. They didn't see me since it was a rather dark one and I'm hidden by the shadow cast by the buildings. Hmm, seem to be a very normal place sans the_ _odd_ _looking buildings. Time travel? A loud noise passed by over head, causing me to look up and saw a large weirdly designed but still awesome looking yet strangely familiar airship. Okay, not time travel_ _then_ _._

" _-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'_

 _Wow, I'm still not done yet? Reality must be hitting me harder than I thought. Then, I look forward again and saw a person with rabbit ears walking pass. Oh, no_ _w I know why that airship looks so familiar. I'm in RWBY. Double shit then._ _I guess that means dealing with monsters that looked like the offspring of a nope with another nope._

" _-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC-"_

 _Wow, I don't recall my lungs being able to hold that much air before. Must be something that only happens when I find myself in an absurd situation like right now._

" _-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC- oh lookie, a flaming sword." Ah right, my short attention span. I forgot about that. That flaming sword is pretty wicked though._

 _Now that I've dealt with the shock in a manly fashion I should start planning on my immediate survival so that I don't die horribly in this world. Fighting Grimms is out since I'm not much of a fighter against giant nopes_ _that looked like the spawn o_ _f_ _a_ _drunk_ _Satan_ _and a leviathan_ _. Hmm I wonder if any shops are hiring right now. Maybe I could start my own business in this world._

 _I mean I do bake cookies that pack a mean punch._ _My_ _cute little_ _nieces are the living testimonial of that statement._ _I'm pretty sure I could get a certain cookie lover to be my regular customer in this world._ _You know what?_ _Fuck it, I'm going to_ _try and_ _take over this world with my army of cook_ _ie men_ _._ _It's better than an army of flying monkeys since cookies can be eaten. Monkeys? Not so much._

 _D_ _ue to a force of habit I started tapping my feet against the floor whenever I'm in deep thought. Due to this habit I realised something very crucial. My feet is tapping_ _against_ _the_ _cold, dirty floor_ _. Feet, as in no shoes. Then a gust of wind blew_ _pass me_ _and I felt it brus_ _h_ _pass the thing hanging between my tights. I looked down_ _and saw my_ _body_ _standing there in all it's naked glory._

" _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"_

 _Yes, I got transported here without anything at all. Not even clothes. Fuck me sideways._ _Thus, th_ _is marks the_ _beginning of my hatred for the being responsible for sending me here._ _My hatred burns with passion. It's flames can rival the heat of Tartarus._ _My burning gaze shall melt the eternal ice of- oh_ _look!_ _T_ _hat's a neat looking_ _gun_ _._

 _Oh well, at least I'm not fat. I wouldn't say that I'm bulky or anything, just well-toned. I'm more of a speed build rather than a strength build since I rather hit fast and disappear rather than hit slow and miss._ _How am I not embarrassed at being naked in board daylight_ _you ask_ _? Well for one, no one can see me right now since I'm hidden by the shadows. Two, what's there to be embarrass of? Tis not like people are born with clothes on. So stand tall and be proud of your body. Yeah I was kidding about that part. Truth is, I'm_ _just_ _wa_ _aaaa_ _y past the point of caring right now so yeah…._

 _A_ _nyway this is where I met_ _her_ _. Yes, I met her here. In all my nakedness. I think I should stop the flashback now. No? Damn._

 _The sound of footsteps echoing around the alley stopped me mid cursing. My ears perked up when I head it and realised that it came from behind me. I spun around and was knocked over by a white blur. The impact drew the air away from my lungs_ _and_ _thus removing my recently acquired ability to shout a single word for more than five minutes straight. Shame though, it was a great ability._

" _Ow ow ow, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorr- Kyaaa!" a girlish voice shouted mid-apology_ _all of the sudden._

 _I look up and saw a heavily blushing Ruby Ro-...wait, white cloak?_ _I thought Ruby wears a red one._ _Summer? Oh, Shi-._

 _I didn't finish the thought as I felt something sharp pressing against my neck. I move my eye down and saw a long blade pressing against it and I trace the blade back to it's owner._ _Oh, she uses a sword._ _Hmm, she seems_ _quite_ _young so I'm guessing that Ruby isn't born yet. This also means that my foreknowledge about the series is rendered null._ _Woopdeedoo._

 _Summer Rose is currently trying to kill me it seems_ _if her venomous_ _yet confused_ _gaze is_ _of_ _any indication_ _. I haven't even done anything wrong yet and she already thinks I'm someone to be rid of for the sake of the world. I guess running into a naked man could do that to your thinking process._

" _Y-y-you pervert! Why are you even standing around in the middle of an alley butt naked!? Oh my gosh! Are you planning on raping someone!? I should call the police right this instant and put you behind bars." Summer's eyes are somehow spinning in an anime fashion, you know, with the circle thingy whenever the character gets dizzy._ _Looks like she's confuse on what to do right now._

 _Oh great. Just great. A few minutes in this world and I'm already branded as a pervert by the main character's mother. As if this day coul- Hold that thought! The power of jinxes should not be underestimated so easily. I look up and saw her still talking in_ _complete_ _panic. Good, at least she's still talking. I gives me time to think of a way out of this._

 _'Quick! Tell her that you're actually an Evil Overlord from another dimension that was testing out a new spell but somehow ended up here all naked.'_

 _What the Fuck? Brain? Where the bloody hell did that idea come from?_

 _'From you're Brain duh.'_

 _Oh yeah- I mean no! That idea won't work. I need her to trust me, not listed off as someone with mental issues._

 _'How about you were fighting_ _a giant_ _space octopus_ _that_ _shoot_ _s_ _ink that_ _can_ _melt through your clothes but otherwise le_ _ft_ _your flesh undamaged and leaving you stark naked before ripping open a wormhole and_ _tossing you in_ _to it and_ _that_ _you've just woken_ _up_ _in_ _this alley_ _after the battle_ _.'_

… _.Dude….you have issues._

 _'I'm you,_ _you_ _dumb nut, if you said that_ _I have issues then that means you're saying that you yourself have issues.'_

 _Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Any other bright ideas then? I think shes about to finish ranting._

" _Well there is one that I have right now. Here take a look.'_

 _O_ _h_ _wow that might actually work. B_ _rain, you_ _'re_ _devilish bastard._

 _'Mwahahaha, praise me more.'_

 _No_

 _'Screw you.'_

" _W-well!? What do you have to say for yourself?" Summer_ _stammer_ _s_ _, oh hey, it rhymes. Ow, crap she's pushing the sword deeper_ _against my neck_ _._

 _Time to put plan bullshit into action._

" _You know what I'm not even going to bother dealing with you right now." I said while rolling my eyes before pushing her sword away from my neck with my hand before getting up. This caused her to be confused momentarily before she shook her head to clear her thoughts and point her sword at me again._

" _Hey! I'm talking to you!" she glared at me, although her attempts to look menacing was ruined by the blush on her face._

 _S_ _tep one:_ _I_ _gnore her. Bitches hate being ignored and it just might buy you a few seconds._

" _Well I'm not. Look, I'm having a really bad day right now so if you can do me a favor and stop pointing that stick at me?" I kindly asked, pointing at the sword that was inches away from stabbing my chest._

 _S_ _ummer huffs, clearly unconvinced about what I said about this being a bad day for me._

" _Yeah right, the only thing bad about your day today is being put behind bars." Oh wow, I have no idea that I looked so shady for her to distrust me this much. Might have something to do with my dong hanging out in the open._

" _Well, there is the part about me being Rob'd stark naked and then_ _I_ _got accused by_ _a random_ _girl that was too quick to jump to into conclusions for some reason_ _that I was a pervert and needed to be place behind bars_ _."_

" _Wait, you've been robbed?_ _E_ _ven_ _y_ _ou're clothes are stolen?" Summer asked in disbelief, her sword lowering_ _as she did so_ _._ _Wow, she sure believes it easily. Then again,_ _what I said was the truth after all. Just Rob'd not robbed. Gotta love the way to play around with words. And I didn't even have to tell a single lie._

" _Why else would I be naked in the middle of an alley?" I asked while gesturing to my entire body. Summer's gaze followed but immediately snaps her eyes back to mine when she saw my thingamajig and turned even redder. Heh, kinda fun to mess with her._

" _Then a few moments after being Rob'd I got knocked over by some strange girl and she started accusing me for being a pervert and_ _started poking me with her sword and_ _wanted nothing more than to put me in jail." I cross my arms and narrowed my eyes at her causing her to flinch guiltily._

 _S_ _tep two:_ _G_ _uilt trips. Ha! Take that Summer. Bet you can't pull a one eighty and make me feel sorry about making you sad eh?_ _Wait, did I just-_

 _T_ _hen she pulled out a trick in her daughter's book and used the puppy dog eyes on me. "I'm sowie." she sniffed, tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes. She could be acting but I have no proof of it. "It's just that *Sniff* I'm just so excited when I found out that I've been enrolled into Beacon and I thought I could start my career as a Huntress early by taking in a bad guy." Her sobs became more audible as she went on._ _She rubbed her cheeks as her tears reached it._ _Her other hand was clutching her skirt tightly._ _Ah_ _~,_ _still innocent from the evil of the world I see._

 _Well, looks like she's just a rookie and not the badass Summer Rose that was told in the series. Not yet anyway,_ _but she will be_ _._ _Apparently she's genuinely sorry about accusing me like that and is about to cry up a storm unless I do something._ _Fucking jinxing mechanics._

 _Brain._

 _'Yeah?'_

 _You did not planned for this._

 _'How was I suppose to know that the legend of the puppy dog eyes were true. It was suppose to be just a myth damn it!'_

 _Well it's CERTAINLY not a myth as it's being used right in front of us right this_ _exact_ _moment._

 _'Shit. Well, stop guilt tripping her already and find some way to acquire clothes.'_

 _Brilliant plan._

" _Alright, alright._ _Look,_ _I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. This is just been a really bad day for me. I mean I've just got kicked out of my apartment, lost my job and even lost my clothes and all my money with them." I explained. It's all true too since my apartment is in another world so I might as well say that I was kicked out of it, my part-time job counts too._ _So, no lies there._

 _Summer stopped crying after a few sniffs_ _and looked at me with a_ _sorry_ _look in her eyes_ _. "Okay."_ _she said weakly._ _Damn you brain, you made a lady cry._

 _'Oi, you're they one who said it to her in the first place. What does it have to do with me!?'_

 _You're the one who gave me that idea!_

 _'Well you're the one who put it into action! Well, if it weren't for my quick thinking we_ _would_ _be in jail. Or worst! I don't think yo-'_

" _Erm… shouldn't you cover yourself?" Summer asked, eye's_ _still puffy and_ _keeping_ _her sight_ _above my collarbone, forcing herself not to look down. Oh right, I forgot that I'm naked._

" _I'm pretty much past the point of caring already. In fact before you ran into me I was planning on walking straight out without giving a damn on what others think about me." I shrugged_ _without a care in the world. I might have lost the ability to care about trivial matters when I found out that I was Rob'd._

" _What!?" Summer shouted,_ _earlier crying episode forgotten._ _"You can't do that! You might ended up worst than being in jail!" Oh wow, she sounded quite worried there. And to think that a few seconds ago this girl was trying to put me behind bars herself._ _Sob story for the win._ _Yay~._

" _Well I certainly don't have any ideas left." I sighed for real. I really have no idea what to do about my clothes problem. I don't want to be labeled as a pervert by the rest of the world_ _either_ _._

 _Summer seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before clapping her hands together, getting my attention. "I know! I could spare some Lien so you could buy some clothes in the store nearby" She nodded to herself satisfyingly "It's the least I could do after running you over and tried to behead you just now." Oh wow, so you_ _didn't_ _deny that you were trying to_ _murder_ _me moments ago._

 _Oh well that's a good plan, I get clothes, Summer_ _doesn't feel guilty for the pseudo murder that she almost committed_ _and we all could go our own way afterwards. Only one problem_ _though_ _._

" _*Ahem*" I cough into my hand to get her attention. Summer turn to me questioningly. I gesture at myself again and she seemed to realised the flaw of her plan. She was blushing again before stammering "F-f-fine, I'll go buy the clothes for you so just stay here." and she ran off towards the distance._

 _Ah youth, always heading straight for the future, never looking back._

 _'You do realised that you're the practically the same age as her right?'_

 _Shut it. I just_ _survive almost being brutally murdered by the mother of a character that I thought weren't real until a few moments ago_ _. I have the right to act like an old man._

 _Soon she returned in a rather grumpy mood, carrying a shopping bag in one hand. When she saw me her mood got even worst. What did I do this time?_

 _'Do not question a woman's logic my friend._ _If she's angry for no reason then she has the right to be angry for no reason._ _'_

 _Since when did you became an expert in women?_

 _'Just now.'_

" _Here." Summer grunted as she pass the bag for me. I took it with a raise_ _d_ _brow. "What's got you so worked up about?" I asked innocently, hoping that I won't offend the sleeping dragon_ _hidden deep inside the woman's_ _subconscious._

 _S_ _he huffed and crossed her arms "It's because of you, Amy thought that I was buying these clothes for my boyfriend_ _and I might have denied it too strongly and got her suspicious about it._ _And now I'm too embarrassed to go back whenever I want to buy some new clothes."_

 _How the fuck is that my fault?_

 _'Like I said. Do not question a woman's logic, we can stay sane this way.'_

" _Amy?"_

" _The clerk in my favorite shop in Vale" she explained, still mad at me for some reason. Hmm, I just realised that this flashback is rather long._

 _'What ca talking about?'_

 _Oh nothing._

" _Why didn't you go to another store instead?" I asked in a matter of fact tone._

" _Of course I can't. Didn't you know that there's a sale of fifty percent off with each purchase and a ten percent off for those with a membership card?" She said it like it's some common knowledge that I'm suppose to know._

 _I have no idea what she just said._

 _'Just nod my friend, just nod.' And so I did._

" _Aren't you going to wear the clothes that I've bought for you?" Summer asked, eyebrow raised. Although she didn't show it but she was eager to know what I would think about the clothes that she had chosen for me since her eyes kept darting to the bad in my hands. Must be a girl thing._

 _I opened the bag and looked in. Silent descended upon us as I turn my sights back at Summer._

" _Pink?"_

" _It looked cute alright." she defends herself while looking away blushing._

" _Pink boxers?" I asked flabbergasted._

" _Alright alright I get it. You can stop saying it now." she buried her face in her hands in shame. Sad that I didn't noticed that it was to hide her smirk._

 _Seeing that it's better than nothing I slip it on. Let it be known that I will neither admit nor denied that it actually felt comfortable._

 _With my manhood covered Summer_ _could finally look at me and_ _was blushing less now_ _since she_ _could look at me without at least forcing herself to stare above my collarbone._ _I took out the next piece of clothing, light pink t_ _rousers_ _with a picture of a grinning chibified Ursa on the left pocket._

 _I narrowed my eyes at the buyer,_ _said girl just whistles innocently while putting her hands behind her back and leaning back a bit. Oh, I have no doubt that she's enjoying the torment that I'm feeling right now._

 _Sighing in defeat I quietly slip the damn thing on, earning a smirk from my tormentor._ _Sadistic woman._ _I will have my revenge one day, just you wait._

 _Bracing for another surprise, I quickly took out the last piece of clothing in the bag._

 _Bright PINK T-shirt with a picture of a chibified Beowolf winking and making a peace sign over it's eye, accompanied by a rainbow_ _on the top_ _. The back of the shirt is the buttock of the Beowolf with a small X to mark it's arse hole._

 _Oh, it's on bitch. I'm not sure when and I'm not sure how but I will get my revenge one way or another._

 _I_ _turn my attention to the now snickering Summer that's trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. I quickly put on the shirt and face the laughing girl. She noticed that I was looking at her with my 'not amused expression' and finally lose it when she noticed that I was wearing the clothes that she bought for me._

 _Summer was kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach while laughing like a maniac. Okay maybe not like a maniac but that's_ _how_ _it looked like to me. I patiently waited for her to stop like a gentlemen that I am while plotting what kind of revenge I should unleashed upon her. I have a shit ton of ideas already._

 _'Nothing lethal mate.'_

 _Of course_ _nothing_ _lethal, I'm not that evil._

 _'Dude, you were planning on-'_

 _Hush, hush, hush_ _B_ _rain._ _It's my problem now. You just sit back and watch._

 _'Alright then, you'll deal with the fallout_ _on your own_ _when the time comes.'_

 _And thus I never heard from my brain ever again._

 _The sound of coughing brought me back and I saw Summer coughing on the ground from all the laughing._

" _Done yet?" I asked in an annoyed tone._

 _She wipe a tear out of her eye while still snickering. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was just too funny." She took a deep breath before getting up and dusting her skirt._ _She looked at me with the most innocent look on her face, all smiles and stuff._

 _On the side note, I've learned_ _a few weeks later_ _that she originally bought normal male clothing for me before being teased by this Amy character. Then she got all mad for some reason and pick all the pink ones._ _But that's something that happened in the future._

 _I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Well since you're done now I think I should be going. I still need to find a part time job and a place to stay._

 _A sudden glint in her eyes and the devious grin on her face informed me that she has an idea. She vanished from her spot and reappeared in front of me and grabbed my hand in a very tight grip. I_ _think I_ _could hear my bones cracking. "I know a place." she said before dragging me off towards her destination._

 _And thus we've reached her destination in record time. I could feel that my right hand is a little longer than my left one now._

" _Welcome." A middle aged woman from behind a wooden counter beamed happily when she saw Summer entering her shop._

" _Heya, Aunt May." Summer waved happily at the woman. She has long green hair tied into a bun and a gentle green eyes that could turn even the toughest thugs in the neighbourhood into docile children. Needless to say, I'm scared of her for some reason and I don't have a freaking clue why I felt this way._

 _The woman finally noticed me behind Summer and suddenly gained a mischief glint in her bright green eyes. Please tell me that she's not going to tease Summer about me being her boyfriend just because she dragged me in here._

" _Oh my~ bringing your boyfriend here already Summer? You sure work fast." the lady teased as she place a hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling with mischief._

 _I knew it! It's like the housewife group doesn't have anything else to tease the younger generation about. I eyed Summer and saw her stuttering out excuses with her face painted bright red._

" _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ouch, strong denial much. And to think that we were getting along so well after your pseudo murder attempt._

 _Oh no. I know how this works. I need to plug the flag out before it rises! But how!? Brain, you there? No? Shit, I'm on my own for this._

" _I'm more of a glorified mobile bag carrier than a boyfriend though." I said with full seriousness in my voice, causing the two ladies to look at me weirdly. Oh well, at least I stopped Summer from going to the 'do I really like him?' mindset. Fucking anime cliché._

" _Anyway~" I said, dragging out the word as I look around the place. I saw shelves of baked goods all neatly lined up. The products, ranging from small cookies to full size cakes. "a bakery huh?" I asked Summer._

 _She suddenly stood proudly and place her hands on her waist. "That's right, the best bakery in the whole darn world." she said proudly._

" _Aww, thanks hon. But I'm sure there are others that are better than my old rundown shop." Aunt May was waving her off embarrassingly but one could tell that she was quite happy when Summer said her bakery was the best._

" _And you brought me here because?"_

 _Summer blinked before realising what she was suppose to do here. "Oh right. Aunt May, you said that you wish there was a helping hand for baking right?"_

 _Aunt May taps her lips in deep thought. "Hmm, I do recall saying that yes."_

 _Summer then points at me. Didn't your mother taught you that it's rude to point at people? "Meet your new assistant." Summer said with glee._

" _Well, he seems like a capable young man but he's certainly not going to work here while wearing that." May said while gesturing at what I'm wearing. The two lovely ladies have a nice laugh about my attire before I was hired._

 _And thus marks the beginning of my life in RWBY verse. Also, Summer was a frequent customer and I managed to pull my revenge within the six weeks that I'm been here. How? By denying her the cookies that she craves so much. Mwahahaha. Sadly, thanks to that I've also learned why I was, and still am, very afraid of Aunt May. Oh, the horror. I think the Grimms would think twice about attacking humanity if we've just sic Aunt May on them._

"Hey! Are you even listening me to me?" Summer knocked me out of my extremely and ridiculously long flashback before pouting cutely at me. Oh god. This level of cuteness should be illegal, she just makes me wanna cuddle her in bed and make her squirm….Shit, bad thoughts there mate, bad thoughts.

Obviously I can't be the one for her since she need to hook up with Taiyang Xiao Long in some point in the future to produce Ruby...Unless this is the sort of fic where I became the father of Ruby Rose instead and genuinely fuck up canon big time. Hold on a darn minute, wasn't there suppose to be a Faunus war some point in the future when the Faunus can't deal with the racism shit anymore? Well damn.

Oh well, at least I'm more skilled in dealing with humanoid creatures than monsters that came out of a children's nightmare. Besides I should be fine for the moment since White Fang doesn't exist yet. Most I have is a few years or a decade or two to change the human's view on the Faunus before shit hits the fan. Heh, Racism. Some things just never change don't they?

"Oh course I was listening." 'but I wasn't paying attention to it at all' I left the last part out.

As you can see, I have no clue on what to do right now. White Fang's nonexistent, for now anyway. The main casts aren't even born yet. The badass grown up hunters that were in the series are still in their training wheels. I do have an idea in the planing stages but nothing solid yet.

Hmm, right now I could literally stop the antagonists from being born by cockblocking their parents or something. It ain't murder if they were never born in to begin with. Or I could guide Cinder to the light side or whatever. Still don't know why she's did all that crap in the series for anyway. Hmm… I wonder what kind of rating this fic would have. Definitely a T rating since I've been swearing a lot until now.

I started walking towards the school in hopes of finding the Amphitheater. "I'll be in the Amphitheater if you need me little Rose." I called out behind me for Summer to hear.

"I'm not little! I drink milk!" she shouted back. Heh, sensitive about her height like just her daughter. I ignore the angered cries of the banshee and made a beeline straight to the place where all the newbies were suppose to go.

"Hey wait, where are we suppose to go? Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where is my dorm? Do we have dorms? Ugh, I have no idea what I'm doing." I heard Summer called out as her footsteps was heard, zoning in on me rapidly. I froze in my steps. Oh. My. God, that's the exact same line as Ruby said when she reached Beacon. Don't tell me that-

*Crash*

"What are you doing!?" another female voice screeched. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

I slowly turn around and was greeted by the sight of Summer being reprimand by a very angry Schnee. Let see here, pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, except of her bangs which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Yep, it's the younger version of Winter Schnee. What is she wearing you ask? White, duh.

Great, now all we need is a Blake lookalike before the we can list this off as something that the next generation would do once they've reached Beacon.

Oh lookie, here she co..mes? Okay, who the heck is that.

Long black hair that's messy, pale complexion, red eyes, a very nice figure. A very very nice figure. Nope, never seen this hot chick before.

She slowly walks towards the duo and started talking to them. She managed to get Winter to calm down with a few words. Then came a teen with dark spiky hair with the same red eyes as the woman that came before him. They looked quite alike so I'm betting that they're siblings. Is he- Oh god, he is. He's hitting on Winter. Someone give that guy a medal. Shit, I wish I could hear what they are saying right now but I don't wanna ruin the moment for them by going there.

Wait, wasn't Winter suppose to be a student in Atlas Academy? Huh, Maybe something happened and she had to transferred there. Oh well guess I'll never know until then.

I begin staring at the new comers, mostly just the hot chick. And I think I am starting to piece together their identity. Slowly but surely they are starting to look very familiar to me for some reason. Wait, I've got it! It's her boobs. It's the same size as Yang's. So that means that she's her mother. Ha! I managed to reconsigned Yang's mother just by her breast size, brilliant.

That means the guy hitting on Winter is Qrow- annnnd he just got kneed in the balls and is laying motionless on the ground. Don't worry brother, I shall establish a statue for your balls in the memory of your bravery in attempting the impossible. Oh, Winter just left with a very annoyed expression on her face.

I wonder if Ozpin has his coffee addiction yet.

Hmm, I guess I haven't explained why I'm in Beacon yet did I? But if I did, then I would need to have another ridiculously long flashback again. Oh well, nothing to lose here. Flashback Go!

What? A cooldown timer? There's a freaking cooldown timer for this thing? Damn it Rob, now you're just being childish. Oh wait, you always were. Well then, I have twenty minutes to spare before lunching flashback part two and I shall use this time to diligently analyze the parents of the main casts.

Yes, I'm getting a lot of data in a very short amount of time already.

'Dude, stop staring at her boobs.'

Oh, Brain! You're back. I missed you.

'Liar.'

Yeah, you're right. It's creepy to have another voice in my head.

'I think she noticed you staring.'

What!? Nonsense, my peeping skills is at Master Ninja level.

'Hmm, true...I guess she just noticed that there's someone standing on the same spot for a while now and is staring at them for a while. Then again, you do look pretty shady with what you're wearing.'

Bitch, I looked fabulous.

'*snort*'

Did you just snorted in my head?

'Oh look, she's pointing at us.'

Wah?

True to what my brain just said, the raven haired bombshell was pointing at me and saying something to Summer. Now I'm really doubting whether if my peeping skills is really at Master Ninja level.

Summer turned to look at me and then back at the raven haired female before saying something to her. Raven, yeah let's call her that since it's her hair colour after all. What are the odds that it's actually her real name. Said something to Summer causing her to have a very surprised look on her face and turn towards me.

Brain?

'Yeah?'

Do you think that it's time to bail?

'Yep.'

And so I ran with the type of speed that would put Ruby's semblance to shame.

 **Moments ago, with Summer**

"Oh god, I can feel my future kids suing me for child abuse." Qrow, moaned in pain on the floor, completely unable to move due to the pain that he's experiencing. I guess the legend of the nut cracker were true. Is it really that painful though?

Raven took a glance at her brother before saying "He's fine. Really." with even batting an eye. Winter took at look at the downed Qrow before huffing and left. I just stood there not knowing what to do.

I look back at my recently acquired friend. Raven and Qrow are quite friendly, if you ignore the part where Qrow like's to flirt around with girls most of the time. Then there's the Schnee girl, she has some anger issues but other than that I think she's a nice person after talking to her once Raven calmed her down.

"Well then, now that you aren't being verbally assaulted by the Ice Queen. I think we should head to the Amphitheater since the assembly is about to begin." Raven said to me.

My eye's widen when I heard that. "Oh right! I have no idea where the Amphitheater is." at least I won't have to worry about not being able to find it anymore since there's someone else with me.

"Yeah, me too." Raven just sighed.

My jaw dropped when I heard that. How are we suppose to find the place now? I look at the person still moaning in pain on the ground in hopes that he has some idea on the place's location. "He was the one that got us lost in the first place so I highly doubt that he knows where it is." Raven explained once she saw my eyes on her brother.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Looks like we'll have to keep looking then."

"Or we could just ask that shady looking guy that has been standing over there, watching us for a while." Raven brought my attention towards the person that she was pointing.

I found her pointing at a tall teen wearing his oddly designed black Jacket with his pointed hood on, he placed his emblem that looks like an A with out the line in the middle and bended line underneath it on his shoulder. Followed by his loose black cargo pants with the same design, steel plated fingerless black glove and steel toed black combat boots. I questioned him about the design once and he looked quite proud of it. I can't help but feel that there's some story behind it's design.

He said he designed it in memory of his favorite video game character Ezio or something. He has that infuriating smirk on his face again. The one that he usually wears whenever he knows something but would share what he knows. I completely forgot that he was there for a moment.

"You looked like you know him. Is he your friend?" Raven asked curiously while eying him.

I begin scratching my chin in deep thought. "Hmm, I guess you could say that he's my friend? Personal cookie maker? Rival? Prank partners?" I said uncertainly, not really sure what kind of relationship that we have right now.

"Hmm, I see." Raven hmm'd her eyes glimmering with some unknown intention as she eyed him in the distance. "Prank partners?" she finally ask as she turn to me again.

I let out an embarrassed laugh before saying "Yeah, we kinda had a prank war going on for a few days. After a prolonged battle that ended up with both parties tired and ragged just to prove who's the best we decided to call a truce and started pranking other people instead." Good times, good times. I wonder if Aunt May actually managed to remove the strawberry stain on the ceiling yet.

"Well, call him over. He looks kinda lonely standing over there all by himself." Humph, I doubt it. I swear it's harder to get him to go out and meet with other people than it is to kill an Alpha Grimm. I opened my mouth to shout out his name but a sudden realisation hit me like a megaton of bricks that was shot out of a naval cannon that was placed in front of my face. I think Raven might have noticed that something was wrong and started to look worryingly at me.

"Summer? What's wrong." her voice was full of concern.

"I don't know his name" I mumbled out.

"What?" Raven asked, unable to hear me.

"I don't even know his name!" I practically shouted it out, eyes widening when I realised how absurd it was.

"Oh, is that it? Come on, it's not that weird." Raven wave her hand in front of her in a 'clam down' gesture.

"How can it not be weird!? I've known the guy for over a month now. I see him like practically everyday and not once did I hear his name being mentioned in a conversation or being said by others." I think back on those six weeks that I've known him. True to what I've just said, his name was never mentioned at all. I think Aunt May knows about me not knowing and decided not to say his name whenever we talk just to mess with me. How come I never asked?

It was Raven's turn to look confused. "How did you get by an entire month without calling him by his name then?"

I put both my hands on the side of my head and begin rubbing them. "Hmm, lets see." I summon all my memories that I've been with him during the six weeks that I've met him.

" _Hey~ make me cookies."- After finding out that he could make delicious cookies._

" _You! Get your ass moving."- When helping out Aunt May in her bakery._

" _Bastard! I'll get you for this."- During the prank war period._

" _Cheater, I bet you can't fight me head on if you didn't cheat."- During sparing._

" _Butler, get me some ice."- During a very hot and lazy day._

" _Jerk."- When mad for some reason._

Nope, not once did I ever use his name. I usually use 'You' or 'Hey' or just 'Oi' whenever I see him.

"I got by." I answered seriously, trying to hide the fact that I called him with plenty of insulting names before. Though, he didn't seem to mind and laugh them off. In order not to be questioned by Raven anymore I quickly decided that I should call him over and ask him to introduce himself to them, that way I can finally know his name without having to ask him myself. Best excuse ever.

I turn around to call him only to find him missing from the spot that he was standing on. There seem to be a trail of smoke leading towards the building however.

"…." I just stare at the spot where he used to be. "Well then, I suppose we should start looking for the place." I said cheerfully, completely avoiding eye contact with Raven.

Just then someone was shouting from behind us. "Hey, wait up." the two of us turn towards the voice and saw a young man with blond hair and lilac eyes running towards us. We then turn to each other and ask the silent question of 'do you know him' to each other. Seeing that we both have no clue on the blond's identity we both decided to wait for a bit to see what he wants.

He was bending over, hands on his knees and panting quite hard when he reached us. "Woah, haven't ran that fast for a while now." he said, trying to regain his breath.

"Whew. So, are you guys going to the Amphitheater? Mind if I tag along?" he asked with a smile while looking at us. When his eye's reached Raven's he seemed to blush a bit before fighting it down. Oh ho~ looks like there's something fun to for me to do afterwards.

"Thing is, we have no idea where it is right now." Raven answered the blond while shaking her head a bit. Apparently she noticed the blush and it was something normal for her.

"Oh, don't worry. I know where it is." He perked up at that, thumping his chest triumphantly.

Raven turn to me and raise a brow and I just shrugged.

"Alright then, led the way..." Raven trails off.

"Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long. Just call me Tai for short." He happily introduced himself before taking lead and started heading towards what I assumed to be the direction of the Amphitheater. Seeing that we finally have someone to lead us there we followed.

After a while of following the blond I sudden had the feeling that something was missing and said. "Do you think that we've forgotten something?"

Raven taps her cheeks for a while. "Nah, I don't think so." she shrugged and continue on.

"Sis…. Don't leave me…." the plead of the fallen Qrow was ignored by everyone else.

 **Back with the SI**

'Dude, we're lost aren't we.'

Fuck no, We just...don't know where we are right now.

'...Really? That line?'

Oh shut it, I'm trying to find out where the god damn Amphitheater is.

After running away from Summer and the rest I found myself in a very long corridor. A very, very long corridor. There's no one around, so I'm guessing that they're already at the Amphitheater. So I can check asking others for the location off my mental list. As I walk I could feel the emptiness of the place, just like an abandoned grave. I think I saw a hay ball being blown across the corridor. Geez, you can make a horror movie in here.

I could only hear the faint sound of my breathing and a set of footsteps that echoed eerily throughout the place….wait, footsteps?

'Footsteps -Noun- also known as the sound that was created when people's feet tap the ground when they walk. Not that strange to hear it if you're walking, duh.' My brain helpfully supplies.

Brain.

'Yeah?'

I don't make sounds when I walk.

'Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Then who could it b-' He never got the chance to finish as I turn around the corner and bumped into someone with a clank. The force of the crash caused me to fall onto the ground flat on my back. The one I ran into seemed to be like a mountain, completely unmoving by the force of our crash.

"Ow." I let out. Hey, this floor kinda feels comfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry." the person I ran into apologized. But I chose it ignore it in favor of just laying on the ground.

"Erm, are you okay?" a familiar female voice called out causing me to push myself back up and abandoning the comfy floor. My eyes widened when I saw who it was and pointed a finger at the person.

"Hey! You're that blond lady that unlocked my Aura for me." I said, but it's mostly for the audiences sake since they don't know who she was yet.

Her eyes widened when she realised who I was. "Ah, it's you. How have you been." she has a small smile on her face when she asked that but underneath her eye is an emotion that I can't figure out yet. She seemed to be trying to distant herself from me. I don't smell do I?

"Oh, nothing much." I guess that's quite true in a sense since nothing much has happened after meeting her, save for Summer's constant sparing challenges after she found out that I'd my Aura unlocked.

'Oh hey, the cooldown's done.'

Really?

'Yep, wanna lunch flashback part two?'

Sure why not, it might explain who this lady is.

'Well, it might not explain much since you never got her name in the Bank.'

Wait, how did you know that? You weren't there when it happened!

'I'm you.'

Oh. Lunch Flashback part two if you will.

'Lunching flashback titled: Aura Unlocking.'

 _Aunt May was standing outside my doorway, tapping her foot on the wooden floor._

 _Right after Summer told Aunt May that I'm penniless as well as homeless she decided that I could take the spare room upstairs. Turns out that her shop is also her home. It has been four weeks after that. It's also been a week after getting my revenge against Summer. Oh, how I do enjoy tormenting her by denying her the cookies that I baked. Speaking of the cookies that I've baked. Ever since I started here the shop has been getting a lot more customers than usual. Summer usually hogs most of them though, it's a frequent sight to see her face stuff full of them while munching like a chipmunk and fighting off the other customers that acted like a zombie horde with a broom like a ninja._

 _Aunt May said that it might have something to do with my cookies but I highly doubt it. It's not that good is it? Oh well, guess I'll never know. Now where was I? Aunt May, right. You might ask why she is standing just outside my room looking like a disappointed parent, I must admit I asked the same thing too. It's not like I did anything wr-_

" _Don't you think that it's time for you to go out for once?" Aunt May has an annoyed parental look on her face. One that every parent has whenever their kid won't do as they're told. Oh right, going out. I forgot about that. Apparently I might have been cooped up for a wee bit too long since I generally am not a people person._

" _But Aunt May." I whined and pouted. "I don't want to go out." sadly my pouting skills are weak and was not as effective as Summers so it didn't changed Aunt May's mind._

 _She let out a sigh when I said that. "It has been four weeks since you've came here and you've spent them all cooped up in this building and never stepping foot outside at all." she shook her head disappointingly at me._

 _Oi, most kids my age in my world are either getting drunk, addicted to drugs or pregnant. You should be glad that I'm just sitting here and baking cookies. Speaking of cookies, I wonder how Summer hasn't gotten any fatter at all. "That's not true, I totally went out before." I beamed happily while putting my hands on my waist._

" _Taking out the trash doesn't count." Aunt May said with a 'I'm not amused expression', making me drop in disappointment as that excuse wasn't enough._

" _Who else could help out in your store if I wasn't here." I tried to find bullshit excuses to remain indoors._

" _I can managed without you for a day like I've always have before you were hired boy." Aunt May crossed her arms when she said that, emitting a 'are you looking down on me' aura._

 _I gulped, but otherwise stood my ground even though I knew that I would lose in the end. Aunt May narrowed her eyes when she saw me challenging her authority silently. She let he arms down and reached behind her for something. I froze and took a step back when I saw her action, knowing full well that she was going to bring out the weapon that made me realised just why I was so afraid of her in the first place._

 _Impossible! I was sure that I swipe it off her before and hid it well. Does she have another one? Curses! How many does she have in her possession. One demonic weapon that would make any grown man quake in their boots was enough already but two!?_

 _With a quick movement Aunt May was holding said demonic weapon in her hand and tapping it against the palm of her other hand. Oh God. It's glittering in the light and there isn't any source of light for it to glitter from. It's that god damned soup ladle again! It was emitting a blood thirsty aura that could rival the spear of that Irish hound that always ended up getting killed for some reason. I swear I could hear the cries of all it's previous victims weeping and wailing from it. There's a familiar voice that sounded suspiciously like Summers but I was too shaken up to notice._

" _I don't see you moving." She said in a playful voice._

" _Mam Yes Mam!" I straightened up instantly and run to the closet to grab my black jacket before rushing past her like a bullet. I might have forgotten to mentioned that after a week of working here I finally have enough money to buy a new wardrobe. I was so happy that I could finally get stop wearing all those pinks I actually sobbed in relief._

 _Now my outfit consist of a red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sport shoes. All those pink monstrosities are kept in the deepest part of the closet, carefully hidden away from the light of the world. I didn't throw them away since they were the first gifts that I've ever received in this world and I wanna keep a memento of it. Also, they were comfortable to a degree but I will never let anyone catch me wearing them. NEVER!_

 _And so I found myself in Vale. Big ass beautiful city. What do I think of it you asked? I think that we need a plague. Too many people here._

 _Now I just wandered around trying to find a bank so I could finally make my own account since I kept being reminded to make one by Aunt May. Anyway, it's not that hard to find the Bank right? Aunt May keeps telling me the direction and it's only ten minutes away from foot. How hard could it be?_

 _And thus I find myself standing in front of a strip joint, sexy looking ladies outside luring in horny costumers with relative ease. Strangely enough, the strip joint is on the other side of the city that was suppose to take four and a half hour of walking in a straight line but I somehow managed to reach it in a few minutes. Just how bad is my sense of directions?_

 _Well, seeing that I have nothing to lose right now I walk in the place with a stride._

 _And that's now I find myself sitting in a cafe, sipping on some great tea. Not as good as mine's but it'll do. Apparently, you needed to be twenty to be able to enter the place. There's something bothering me when I heard that though._ _I did some research online and found that y_ _ou can be a Pornstar at eighteen but you needed to be twenty to enter a strip joint? The age limits in this world doesn't make any sense at all. This is_ _blasphemy_ _I say!_

 _Anyway I said what I was thinking about the age limit to the guy guarding the door and now he's here in front of me, draining the contents of his seventh_ _can of beer_ _. Looks like he doesn't get it too and has gained some inner turmoil from that question that I've asked._

" _I just don't get it man." he sobbed. "Just what is wrong with the world nowadays."_

" _Don't worry about it too much bud. If we don't get it, why bother trying to figure it out._ _We get to keep ourselves from turning gray this way._ _"_ _I said, flopping my hand in the air with my elbow on the table._

" _Yeah, I guess you're right about keeping out hair from going gray. Thanks, you're actually a nice guy now that I think about it." Oh wow, a compliment. I haven't have one in ages. Oh wait, I did when Summer accidentally compliment my baking but quickly denies it afterwards._

" _Although you are quite perverted if you're actually trying to enter a strip joint at the age of seventeen." he rambled on drunkenly. And he just killed it._

" _Wish I could introduce mah boy to ya. Junior would be glad to have a friend like you."_

 _Who now? Sounds familiar but I can't quite remember who. Does this mean he thinks of me as a friend!? Ha! Take that Aunt May! And you said that I would never be able to get a friend besides Summers. Well lookie here, I have a very drunk, confused door guard as my friend now._

 _I never got his name though, lets_ _c_ _all him_ _the_ _door guy._

" _Hey Door Guy, do you know where the Bank it?" I asked curiously, earning a nod from the drunken adult._

" _Mind taking me there?"_ _I requested while drinking my tea like a gentlemen._

 _A_ _nd finally, I've reached the Bank with the assistance of the Door Guy. I wave good bye to the nice man as he walks back to the strip joint where he works, stumbling all the while. With him out of my sight, I walk into the Bank with a stride._

 _And thus, I find myself involved in a bank heist. You know what Aunt May, I am never leaving the_ _Bakery_ _anymore._ _I was push to_ _one of_ _the corner_ _s_ _with the rest of the hostages since they messed up somewhere and the cops and_ _H_ _untsmen and_ _H_ _untress are outside, surrounding the place._ _Since help is already outside, I just have to wait until the find a way to save us all. No biggie. But the robbers aren't the problem here. It's what they're wearing._

 _T_ _here's_ _five_ _of them. The one with a ski mask seems to be the leader, the second on is wearing a pantyhose with three hole cut for his eyes and mouth._ _Third and forth is wearing a plastic bag with holes and t_ _he last one is just wearing a latex BDSM mask with a zipper on the mouth area….. also, he's naked with only the leather straps covering his nipples and groin area._ _It's like they're not even trying to conceal their identity._

 _You know… life was so much simpler back home._

 _The adults were covering the children's eyes and is glaring at the robbers with disdain. I'm covering the eyes of a Faunus kid_ _that's sitting on my lap, petting him because I can,_ _while wondering what went wrong with my life._ _The kids were crying in fear and the adults can't do anything in case the robber would fire upon the children. Hard to believe that there isn't a single Huntsman or Huntress in this Bank right now._ _Usually at times like this, the main character would be the ones to save the day and I_ _still_ _don't see anyone making a move to kick the robbers asses…._

 _How hard could it be? I mean the only one with a gun is the leader and the other_ _four_ _is armed with knifes. Who rob banks with knifes anyway? And we outnumbered them ten over one._ _Don't tell me there this is where I'm suppose to make my debut as some sort of hero_ _or Huntsman_ _and tries to save the day. Nope, not doing it. Let's just wait and see how this plays out._ _Someone would eventually step up and do something about this._ _Did I just jinxed myself again?_

 _T_ _he robbers were shouting for the bank clerks that were stuffing money into garbage bags, yes, garbage bags, to hurry it up._ _Dude, there's gotta be someone here who can fight._ _Can't anyone do something about this? Apparently not._ _T_ _he clerks hurriedly stuff fist fulls of cash into the bags with worried expression. Shouldn't there be security guards guarding the banks? I then noticed a notice on the notice board that made me notice that the notice on the notice board was_ _informing_ _people_ _about_ _vacation days for the security guards. Heh, so many notices. Anyway, Who the fuck put this out for everyone to read!?_ _You're basically asking this place to be robbed._ _Am I in a comedy show!?_

 _One of the kid was starting to cry rather loudly now. The leader turn his head towards the kid, I did too and saw a little Faunus girl with rabbit ears no less then four_ _at the other end of the bank_ _sobbing with her face against her mother's chest._ _Her mother was trying her best to calm her down, cooing to her that everything would be fine. Sadly, the leader is a stereotype bad guy and is about to do what I think he's going to do. To shut the kid up, either_ _by_ _shouting at her_ _or by force._

 _Well then, this changes things. I would be fine if they just rob the damn place and left but harming a little kid? Not happening, especially not to such an adorable little fella. Darn me and my inability to resist cute things._ _And so I_ _started_ _plan_ _ning_ _as the leader slowly make his way towards the kid,_ _like real slowly._ _It's_ _if he wants to look cool while walking towards his target or this is the type of situation where the main character gets more time to make plans for the situation._ _I'm guessing that Rob has something to do with this._ _Fucking bastard just won't leave me alone._

 _A_ _nd my solution the robbery problem? Nothing yet since everything I have ended up either with me getting shot or slashed or someone getting caught in the cross fire. I don't have Aura to block bullets like everyone else._ _I'm pretty sure I can't regenerate from that._ _Although someone in here might have their Aura unlocked already but_ _they're not_ _taking_ _any_ _risk_ _to ensure the safety of others_ _. If only I have someone to unlock my Aura for me…._

 _Think, think, think….what would the main character in these situation do when they need help…._ _Oh right._ _I slowly look to my right and saw a lady_ _who's hair was tied into a ponytail_ _with bright blue eyes._ _She's wearing white long sleeve buttoned shirt with frills on it's cuffs. She wears a long blue knee length skirt and brown boots._ _She was unarmed but she looked like she wanted nothing more than to throttle the robbers if they dare to harm a single hair on the cute kid._

 _But her eyes tells me that she was uncertain if she could do it without getting the hostages mixed up in it._ _She'll do,_ _she'll do indeed._ _I left the kid whose eyes that I was covering to the person next to me and move towards the blond. I give her shoulder a tap_ _causing her to be startled and spun around, sending a punch towards me face._

 _M_ _y eyes widen and quickly tilt my head right, the hand shot past where my head used to be with a_ _faint_ _sonic boom_ _loud enough only for me to hear. It_ _graz_ _ed_ _my cheek and blood started to leak from it. And I thought that Summer was scary when she was mad._ _Obviously I was wrong; all women are scary._

 _I_ _was still shaken from fright from the sudden assault of the blond lady. Now that I looked closer, I think she's my age so I guess calling her lady is inappropriate_ _but I didn't care_ _. She finally realised that she almost decapitated an innocent man and her eyes widen with guilt. Her hands were over her mouth, stopping her self from gasping so that we don't draw attention to ourselves._

 _She then glared at me for startling her and use her hands to signal me 'What is it?'. Truth be told, I don't know sign language so I was just guessing that was what she meant when she sign it._

" _I need someone to unlock my Aura for me. Can you do it?" I lean closer and whispered next to her ear. She raise an eyebrow and then whispers "The unlocking of Aura is a sacred thing_ _that should_ _only to be done by_ _those closest to y_ _-" she started a lecture for some reason._

" _Yeah yeah yeah. Look, we really don't have much of a choice right now." I interrupted her rudely as the leader is edging closer to the kid now. "No one's doing anything about this situation right now and I have a plan. But I need my Aura unlocked so I don't get heavily wounded or crippled by the_ _if I messed up_ _."_ _I quickly explained while staring into her eyes with the most serious expression I could muster._

 _She stared at me weirdly but_ _I seemed to be able to get through her_ _as_ _she just sighed heavily and nodded._

" _You're right, I might be able to do something if I ha_ _d_ _my weapon with me but right now I'm just worried that someone else will get hurt if I tried anything." she admitted somberly._

 _Seriously? There's only_ _five_ _guys. They're all split up at different parts of the bank lobby._ _two_ _is guarding the hostages on our side of the bank while the other_ _s_ _is guarding on the other side where the leader is heading._ _How hard could it be to knock out th_ _ese two_ _guy_ _s_ _and went after the_ _rest_ _?_ _Well, it might have something to do with alerting the others when you take one down but_ _have they never heard of stealth take downs before?_

" _I could do something, but no guarantees until I try." I honestly admitted that I might fail. The blond seemed to be thinking hard on whether she should risk letting an unknown variable like me loose into the fray._ _Her eyes dart to the crying kid that's being approached by the leader that for some reason, is only half way there. My god, he sure is slo_ _w. But he looked good._ _Then her eyes dart back to me. The action repeats itself for a few more times as she ponder on what to do._

 _Eventually she gives up and agrees to unlock my Aura for me. "Alright, I'll do it. Do you know how it works?" she shifts her body to face me and sits on a seiza position._ _I furrow my eyebrows as I rack my memories for anything about Aura from the show and Wiki pages that I've read._

" _Erm...you need someone to help you to unlock it?" I said, unsure whether I got that right or not._

" _Or you could train and unlock it yourself but I doubt you have the time to do that here. Basically, asking others to unlock your Aura is like a jump start. It connects the souls of the one unlocking it with the one being unlocked. It's something that should only be done between family members as the one doing the unlocking might see_ _a glimpse of the other' soul_ _._ _That's why it's something only to be done_ _between_ _family members._ _No one wanted their deepest darkest secret to be seen by others so casually by others._ _" The lady explained patiently._ _She looked up questioningly when she heard no responds and found that the person that she was explaining to had already fallen asleep in front of her._

 _A_ _tick mark appeared on her forehead and she proceeds to pinch me and waking me up instantly and cover my mouth with her other hand to prevent me from screaming like a girl. "Let's just get this over with." she sighed annoyingly._

" _There's an adage that must be spoken during the unlocking. Do you have yours or shall we use my families?" She asked seriously._

 _Adage? What does that mean? I don't have that word in my dictionary._ _I wonder if it's that funeral rite that Pyrrha said to unlock Jaune's Aura. "Does it have to be a funeral rite?" I asked curiously._

 _She just looked at me weirdly. "No, just say a_ _proverb or short statement expressing_ _something about you." she shook her head. "When you're ready, close your eyes and begin."_

 _With that said, I close my eyes and think of something that would express something about me…. Or I could just say something random and hope I still get the same result._ _Dickbutt maybe?_ _Nah, let's do this normally._ _What describes me the most? I don't really like how the world works with all it's pretty white lies, I think that the laws placed are mostly useless_ _and restricting_ _, I rather stay out of the spotlight and do things in the shadows._

 _O_ _h ho~ I got one._

" _Where other men blindly followed the truth, remember...Nothing is true.." I begin, and I suddenly felt something entering my body. I'm taking a wild guess that it's the blond lady's Aura._ _It feels warm and fuzzy._

" _Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember...Everything is permitted." The feeling is started to get heavy now, it feels like my body is being flooded by it._

" _We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."_ _I_ _feel something trying to come out._ _I could feel it breaking free from it's restrains and-_ _Oh wait,_ _that was_ _a fart. False alarm._

 _Okay here we go! Aura unlocked_ _and ready to kick ass._ _My eye's opened and a faint trail of red smoke appeared in my field of vision but I dismissed it and quickly ran towards the ones guarding the hostages on my side. If I had looked back, I would have seen_ _that the_ _lady_ _had_ _a mixed expression of confusion, disgust,_ _sym_ _p_ _a_ _t_ _h_ _y and fear._

 _I_ _t was a good thing that I didn't, otherwise I would have flip her off on instinct. I don't need anyone's pity...not anymore._

 _I immediately dashed to the neared goon that's wearing a plastic bag and slid under him_ _between his legs_ _with my hand held into a fish and raised up. Thus, when I slid past, my hand rammed into his manhood. He immediately dropped his knife and grab on to his future kids but before he could let out a sound I got up and planted a foot on the back of his head._

 _His fall might have alerted the other plastic bag wearing guy behind me as I notice him turning at the edge of my vision. I sprinted towards him then, bending down to pick up the knife from the other guy as I did so._

 _Just as the thug had spun around I_ _leaped and_ _slammed the blunt edge of the knife at his throat with great force. His sudden lack of air caused him to gasped_ _for it and claw at his throat with his hands and dropping his own knife in the process. Because of my_ _leap_ _, I managed to_ _land_ _a few feet behind him and send an elbow at the back of his neck. I may or may not have heard a crack when my elbow hit._

 _My heart skipped a beat when I realised that I've made too much noise already. My eyes dart to the remaining three and my suspicion was confirmed to be true as the other three and already noticed and the leader was pointing his gun at me._

 _Without any hesitation I reach out for the knife on the floor and started running towards them. I toss both knifes at the leader's hand in hopes of hitting the gun away, the leader fired his gun once before a knife smack the gun from his hand and the other managed to hit the groin of the guy wearing the BDSM mask. I'm not very sure but I think I heard him let out a pleasurable moan when the ladle struck. I need brain bleach.  
_

 _The bullet managed to hit my shoulder and it felt like exploding. I could feel the dust bullet drilling into my flesh. I thought Aura was suppose to be able to block these things!? I let out a gag as the bullet hits, my momentum stopped temporarily as I did so._ _I went on my knees and clutch the wound._ _I could feel blood starting to sip into my clothes. God damn it, that was my favorite shirt._

 _Seeing that I'm currently weaponless and injured the leader ordered the one with the pantyhose to, I quote 'deal with him'. Ah, but I'm not completely unarmed. I brought something with me today, a weapon that was crafted by the hands of a witch and she uses it to punish the wicked for her sadistic pleasure. A weapon so_ _santanic_ _that all those that stood in it's presence could feel it's evil._

 _As the one with the pantyhose got close, I took out Aunt May's soup ladle from my pocket. Yes, it was on me this entire time. I did an uppercut swing and slam it onto his chin, knocking him backwards and out cold._

 _The remaining robbers froze at the sight of it, I also noticed a few adults in the bank also froze when they see the ladle._ _it seems like they too could sense the cries and pleads of the ladle's victims._ _Other than that, everyone else was fine, especially the children. I turn my head around and saw that the blond lady was gone from her spot and is running towards me. I'm guessing that she saw me getting shot and came to save me. She doesn't seem affected by the blood thirsty aura that the ladle was emitting._

 _It seems that my theory was correct. The l_ _adle only targets people who did something wrong._ _That would explain why I couldn't feel it's hunger for blood when Aunt May took it out to discipline Summer when she did something wrong and vise versa._

 _A_ _nd thus, taking advantage of my opponent's temporally distraction I quickly finished them off with the demonic weapon made for housewives to use on their husbands or something._ _I defeated them in a series of moves that I'd like to call_ _the_ _'_ _L_ _adle_ _Art_ _of_ _P_ _arenting_ _'._

 _the entire shenanigan leads to me being put in the front news of every newspaper titled 'Teen saves the day with just a Soup ladle'. This also leads to me having a good laugh with Summer when she showed it to me. Then it leads to the principal of Beacons reading it and coming to meet me in person_ _which leads me into a whole different sort of mess as I didn't want to go there_ _._ _Let's just say that he got my curiosity for the moment and I want answers._

And thus, I finished another long flashback and find myself being lead towards the Amphitheater by the Lady that I've met in the bank. She's currently wearing shining metal armor with gold lining at it's edges that covers her chest entirely. Metal gauntlets that nearly reach to her elbows and metal boots. At least I think it's metal. Underneath the armor is a blue one piece battle dress with long sleeves and knee length skirt with frills at the end. She has a gold emblem engraved into her armor. It looked like golden line bending upwards. Looks familiar for some reason. Right now with her armor on she looks like someone from my favorite visual novel.

I think I should ask her her name now, what do you think? Brain? And he's gone again.

"So what's you name?" I asked as I follow behind her. She turn her head around and narrowed her eyes at me distrustfully. Okay, what did I do this time?

She eventually turns back and continues walking with me following her like a lost puppy. I heard her sigh and then she spoke up. "My name is-"

 _'_ _Please_ _don't_ _be Arthuria Pendragon, please_ _don't_ _be Arthuria Pendragon, please_ _don't_ _be Arthuria Pendragon._ _'_ I silently prayed.

"Juniper Arc." she finished. Oh thank god, it's not Saber. That means that this is not a crossover fic. Wait, Arc? Jaune's mum!? She looks so young! Didn't Jaune have like seven sisters? How did she managed to pop so many out before giving birth to Jaune? How can this be? Twins and triplets? Yearly sex?

'Hey, I'm back. Wut I miss?'

Brain! Do some math for me.

'What!? You know I suck at that.'

Well shit, fine we'll do it together and hope that we can figure out her age when Jaune is seventeen.

 **Juniper Arc**

I was walking quickly towards the Amphitheater, the teen that I met during the bank robber was following behind as he. Although I'm wary of him, I still not quite sure what to think of him. He's looked so goofy and harmless when I first saw him back in the bank. He looked like someone who'd never been in a fight before. Then he proved me wrong by swiftly incapacitating the robbers by using dirty tactics and hitting inappropriate areas.

I don't like him. He just seemed out of it for some reason. When I talk with him it's It's like talking to a bipolar or an insane person. Completely unpredictable on what he's going to say or do next. My dislike increased especially after I heard his adage.

At first, I was confused. I've never heard an adage like the one he'd spoken before. It made him sound like some sort of rebel that would go against every rules and laws set for the safety of others. Then I felt disgusted when he said the word 'Assassins'. He claimed that he was one and they are actually serving a noble goal.

Bullshit, everyone knows that assassin's only kill for profit. The Arcs are no stranger to assassins as they are frequently sent by others because they were jealous or envious of our status in the world. I've took care of my fair share of them already.

Then came the memory when his Aura was unlocked. Most people didn't know that the memory you'll get during the unlocking was the one that has the strongest emotion linked to it. And so I saw a piece of his past that most likely made him the way he is now. I didn't see much at first, just a blurry figure of a person. I tried to dive deeper to find out more about him as he could be someone who will be sent to assassinate my family some point in the future. I wanted more information about him just in case.

I finally got through the blur and the scene changed completely. I saw snippets of pictures that's completely random. A burning city with strange buildings. Him kneeling on a barren ground in front of a tiny body with bloodied hands, crying. An improvised grave made out of branches with a ribbon tied in the middle. And a figure of a man laughing maniacally as he continue to watch the city burn.

I could hear a sentence, a frail tired voice that said to him. _'Please...don't forget me…'_ Then came the emotion, I could feel his sadness and pain crashing into me like a tidal wave. My heart goes out to him as I too know the feeling of loosing a love one. Then came his hatred, his pure concentrated resentment at the man laughing like a maniac filling every pore of his body.

To be truthful, I've never felt something like that before. I never knew that a person could have so much hate inside of them, if he had that kind hatred like he did back then, it would be enough to draw in any type of Grimms within a twenty five miles radius. By the time I realised it, I was shaking in fear and thanking Mothy that his hate wasn't directed at me.

By the time I regain control of myself I saw him getting shot and I instinctively ran out to aid him, forgetting what I saw and felt for the moment. I was halted from my dash when he pulled out the most ridiculous weapon that I've ever seen. A Soup ladle. Out of all the things he could have used as a weapon, he uses a Soup ladle. And so the mystery about him deepens.

I turn my head around and saw him deep in thought. But the way he looked is like he's having an interesting conversation with someone if his occasional attempts to stifle his laughter was anything to go by.

"Just who are you?" I murmured to myself as my questions about the mysterious boy continues to grow.

 **Back with SI, whose name has not been mentioned yet for some reason**

Wow, this Amphitheater sure is big. I can see the bright sky in this glass dome. I look back down and saw bodies of students all gathered in this place, chatting with each other and playing around until the Principal appears to make his speech. We were handed a bottle of Dust before we entered for some reason though.

Juniper and Brain left after we've reached this place, leaving me in the mist of the crowd, all alone. Now I'm just looking for a nice quirky girl to talk to just to pass the time. My eyes scan the place in hopes of finding someone I know aka Summer, but sadly there's just too many people in this place for me to pinpoint her location….I wonder what would happen if I collapse this place with everyone still inside. Woah, how did I go there? Get your head together man.

With I sigh I resign myself to the fate of boredom as I patiently wait for the old geezer to show up and give his speech. Speaking of the old geezer, his name is Silver. He looked like a knocked off version of Gandalf the gay- i mean grey, wearing a business suit and holding a cane infused with Dust when I first saw him.

I really don't like him. After all, I never wanted to come here in the first place. And so, I stood among the crowd, waiting for the old man that's no doubt making us wait on purpose. With this much free time, I start to plan on what I should do in the future. As of now, I have plan A and B.

Plan A is to carefully do things and not make any ripples in the timeline so that things would still be the same when the main casts are born. It would require painstaking focus as an SI's action could cause a very very large ripple if he's not careful.

Plan B is to FUBAR everything…. Yeah, Plan B sounds nice. Lets do that instead. But if what the principal said when he was recruiting me to Beacon was true then this world has already-

"Good Morning everyone." a loud cheery voice boom across the Amphitheater. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the Gandalf ripoff on the stage with a big grin on his face. That reminds me, the other thing that I don't like about him is that he's unpredictable.

"Please apply your weapons with the dust that you were handed before entering this place. It's a special type of dust that makes your weapon 'non lethal'." he made the quote gesture as he said that. "Basically you can beat the crap out of each other with it and won't have to worry about kill each other. Useful in duels and practices too." he chuckles to himself for some reason.

"Anyway, when the bell rings I want you to beat the crap out of each other. Last one hundred remaining gets to go to the second stage of the initiation and the losers gets rejected."

See? Fucking unpredictable.

And so the students were all in a rush to apply the Dust onto their weapons so that they wouldn't accidentally maimed or killed their fellow students. It makes me wonder who was responsible for my situation in the first place. Oh, right.

"Rob, if you're listening- Oh What am I saying; of course you're listening. When I find a wish granting device of some kind in this world I swear that my first wish is for you to materialize in front of me as a male before I knee you in the balls with extreme prejudice. This I swear." I glared into the ceiling, trying to bore a hole through in and glare into the sky, knowing full well that Rob was watching with a smug look on his face while applying the Dust onto my own weapon.

Soon, I saw a figure moving into my line of sight. I found Juniper standing with her sword and shield raise at my general direction. Oh, that's Crocea Mors. I thought it belonged to Jaune's Great-Great-Grandfather.

"Wow, seeking me out already?" I asked with a playful tone. She narrowed her eyes but otherwise didn't answered. She bend forward towards me in preparation for the assault. Looks like she's determined to get rid of me for some reason.

"Feisty aren't you." I said as I face her, losing my playfulness. Hands on my side, twitching with anticipation; legs spread apart and planting my left foot forward, leaning my body forward a bit. My eyes are fully serious now and is boring into hers. We both stare at each other, not taking notice of what the other students are doing as we both make plans on taking out each other.

"No longer using your ladle?" she finally asked with a smirk.

"Alas, I no longer have it in my possession. The Satanic weapon of the damn has been returned to it's rightful owner along with a sacrifices of candies in hopes of earning her forgiveness for stealing it in the first place." I said jokingly but otherwise remain serious.

The bell rings and hell was unleashed in the Amphitheater.

 **AN: WHY!? Why Muse why!? This was suppose to be a 500 word short story. Why must you do this to me? If only you were this active when writing Fates Derailed.**

 **Anyway, I started this because I was downloading Dragon Dogma and didn't feel like starting a new chapter on my other RWBY fanfic yet. And yes, just like every other fic that I've wrote. This one is also written on the fly, hence all the randomness inside.**

 **Also I need some help in writing this. I need a summarised history of Remnant and main cast's parents and their** **semblance. Please tell me if you know.  
**

 **Thank you for reading it anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I know I did when I was writing.**

 **Please tell me what you want to read about in the next chapter and I'll do my best to write it out. If there's any mistakes please inform me or if there are questions then just ask away and I'll do my best to answer you (or just ignore it entirely because I have no answer for it yet).**


	2. The Story Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own the popcorn that was mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 2: The story continues...so does the flashbacks.**

Inside a glass-domed Amphitheater we could see hundreds of people fighting each other valiantly. Swords, axes, spears and all other forms of melee weapon were swinging about, clashing against one another. Gunshots from all form of firearms echoed throughout the place. People shouting profanities at each other as they try their absolute best not to be killed (knocked out) by the other. A few area in the Amphitheater detonate in large scale explosions, enveloping all that were caught in the blast.

In the mist of it all we could see a certain white cloaked sword user leaping away from other student's attacks gracefully. She ducked under a horizontal swing from an axe before rising her sword behind her to block another strike from another student. She quickly pivot on her spot and send a kick onto the one who attacked her from behind and thrust her sword at the one that attacked her with the axe.

The kick and the thrust both connected and her attackers were pushed away. She was clear for the moment as other students begin attacking her attackers, leaving her alone for the moment.

With both of them dealt with for the moment she finally had time to catch her breath and survey her surroundings. Her eyes dart everywhere, panting lightly as she did so. Everywhere she looked she could see people trying to best each other in hopes of attending Beacon. Never in her life have she seen such savagery all cramped into one place. If it wasn't for the Dust applied onto their weapon the casualties would be unimaginable.

Summer look down onto her hands and saw her sword. A long, wide, one edge blade. The blade is white and has a narrow, red straight cross-guard, adding weight to the blade for a better weight balance, as well as offering hand protection during battle. At the bottom of the red hilt there's a mechanism to place a vial of Dust so that she could enhance her sword with elemental attacks. Her sword also have a second form where it will turn into a shotgun when she press a button within the hilt.

A yell made Summer looked up and she saw Raven beating up countless other students with ease. Her weapon looked like a long-bladed, single-edged, Japanese-style sword, wielded by its user in one hand. The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow. Once Summer saw Raven's weapon she unconsciously begins to drool but caught herself in time and wipe it off quickly, eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed.

Sensing someone rapidly approaching her Summer spun around and swing her sword at the one charging at her. Her sword was blocked by the attacker's weapon, creating sparks as their weapons connected.

She saw that the weapon that blocked her sword was greatsword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel handguards is set beneath. She trace the weapon's form hungrily, soaking in all the details with gusto. Her eyes were shining with excitement before turning to it's owner.

Her excitement died and her face turned into a frown when she saw who it was.

"Hey~ Summer~, wanna go hang out once we pass this test? I know a great place where they serve the best drinks." Qrow said to her happily with a big smile on his face causing her to roll her eye at him. Summer turn her attention towards his sword and back to him. Qrow noticed it started boasting about his weapon.

"You like it? I'm planning on adding more forms in the future. Right now it's just a sword and a gun. I'm still not sure what I want for the third form though." He shrugged as add more strength into his arm, pushing Summer back a bit. Evidently, he's stronger than her so she would have to think of another way to beat him other than relying on brute strength.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Qrow ask with a frown when he realised that Summer wasn't answering him at all. Summer just shrugged and let out a small smile before taking out another sword that's hidden underneath her cloak that looks identical to the one in her hand.

She switch it to gun mode and spun it in her hand as it transforms before pointing the fully transformed red and white SPAS-12 model shotgun at Qrow's face. Qrow's eyes widen in surprise and he instinctively draw his sword back and tries to get as far away from Summer as possible. But before his sword could leave Summer's, she pulled the trigger and his face was smacked with Dust bullets that has a fire enhancement.

"Gak!" was all Summer could hear before Qrow was launch away from the force of the blast. Qrow's body skipped against the floor a few times before landing in a pile of student corpses. Summer could see that he still wasn't out yet and was trying to dig his way out of the pile.

Summer let out a soft smile before whirling her shotgun then blowing the smoking barrel and hiding her gun under her cloak again. 'Well, he's persistent I'll give him that.' she thought to herself before skipping off happily as she had already figure out most of the schematics of Qrow's weapon and would be able to recreate it if she wants to.

She begins to giggle to herself as she greedily scan everyone's weapons in her vicinity so that she could improve her own by stealin- borrowing other people's designs. Then she remembered Jerkface's advice on always being on the move when in a battle against multiple opponents. She suddenly remembered that he was suppose to be in here too and started looking for him. Maybe she could save him so that he would pass too.

She started running and waving through other students in search for a hooded idiot that she'd grown to know over the course of six weeks. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. 'Maybe I should be saving the ones that he's fighting instead.' she thought to herself dryly as she recall a time that she'd fought with him.

 _In a lush green forest there's a small clearing where people could have their picnic in peace. There was black and red haired female swinging her sword at a young teen that's currently dodging it with an amused smile on his face. In clearing around them, some of the trees have giant lines on them or is completely cut in half, evident that they were struck before. The ground in the clearing is littered with potholes and pitfalls._

" _Stop moving so much! Damn it!" Summer shouted as she swing her sword overhead in hopes of hitting Jerkface. Said person just twist his body around so that she misses by a few inches. He then send kick at her stomach but Summer quickly blocked it with her other sword. The force of the kick send her sliding back a bit._

 _Summer grunted due to the kick and noticed that Jerkface has already put some distance between him and her and having distance between each other is usually bad news when it comes to him. He would usually use the time where she would close in to make some sort of evil plan to gain any kind of advantage he could get. Bastard never fought fairly at all. Although thanks to that Summer_ _has_ _learned a lot and is able to avoid most dirty tactics used against her_ _even though she was suppose to be teaching him how to fight instead_ _._

 _Summer quickly rushed in, hoping that he didn't have a pothole somewhere between them. She swears that she had fallen in them more than she could count in these past few days after finding out that he had his Aura unlocked._ _'Why did I offer to help him improve on it's usage again?' she though to herself regretfully. 'Oh right, the cookies.' she recalls the_ _mountain of new flavored cookies_ _that he has offered in exchange for live combat practice._

 _W_ _ith a small sigh, Summer resign herself to her fate of falling into traps_ _that's no doubt_ _set by Jerkface before they got here. 'Never should have let him choose the place in the first place.' she inwardly cursed. "_ _It was_ _suppose to be_ _the first thing that I've learned after the first day but did I listen to myself? Nooooo, I just arrogantly believe that I could beat him this time even with all his tricks up his sleeves."_ _she grumble to herself._

 _Summer managed to get near Jerkface without stepping on any pitfalls, rope trap, bear trap, potholes, Stunt mines (still not sure where he got those)or dog poop (Yes, dog poop. Big hole filled with them). Summer was actually surprised that there wasn't actually any traps this time. She was so surprised that she didn't noticed that not placing any was the trap in the first place. When she finally turn her attention to her sparing partner and found him missing she realised that she messed up big time._

 _Her instincts screamed at her and s_ _he quickly pivot on her heels and raise both sword in a cross just in time to block a thick branch aiming for her head. "_ _A branch!? You're using a branch this time!?" Summer stated with her eyebrow twitching. 'Great, last time it was a rock, the day before it was the water bottle that he brought with him_ _and the day before that, it's_ _a chair_ _from the bakery'_ _. His choice of weaponry_ _is odd and it_ _just gets more_ _bizarre as times goes by._ _Maybe that's why he's gathering parts to make a real weapon._

 _Jerkface just shrugged and smiled before kicking dirt up onto Summer's face. She_ _fumed_ _in frustration_ _at falling for the same trick again_ _as she_ _turn her head around before the dirt hits her eyes. She never closed her eyes though, doing that when fighting against him is just an idiotic move._

 _As soon as her head was turned she could feel the weight of the branch leaving her sword. Knowing full well that he was about to attack Summer did a horizontal slash with her right sword in hopes of hitting her target for once and switching the one on her left into a shotgun._ _She turn her head back in to find her opponent's location but saw no one at all._

 _She quickly spun around and aimed her gun behind her but he wasn't there either. Summer was starting to feel nervous as she had no clue what's going to happen next. Losing sight of him usually spells more traps or ambushes._

" _Why is it that you never talk during a spar." she asked_ _loudly_ _, in hopes of getting a respond and pinning down his location. Like she had expected, there was no respond. He never talked during a fight at all._ _He_ _only talked when necessary or after the fight was done._ _She begin grumbling incomprehensibly to herself._

 _She didn't lower her guard and continue to scan her surroundings for movements or a lock of black hair. Her eyes dart around restlessly, her finger was twitching while resting on the trigger on her gun. Cold sweat started to slid down her back as she extent her senses further._

 _Her instincts suddenly screamed at her to duck an_ _d_ _she followed. A loud 'whoosh' flew overhead and she saw the branch swinging over where her head used to be._ _Summer kick back to gain some space and aim her shotgun at him. Jerkface surprised her by charging in and using his forearm to redirect the gun barrel, causing her to shoot_ _for_ _the trees instead._ _Before she could swing her sword down at him she felt both her wrist being grabbed and their bodies collided against each other._

 _The force that Jerkface was running with was enough to knock Summer off her fee_ _t. They both fell onto the floor with Jerkface straddling Summer_ _on her waist_ _and pinning both her arms down onto the floor._

 _Summer shook her dizziness away and saw_ _a tall teen with medium length spiky black hair,_ _his_ _crystal blue_ _eyes were sparkling with mischief_ _and there's_ _a smirk on his face_ _looming over_ _her. "To answer your earlier question little Rose._ _I_ _t's because I find talking in combat a waste of breath and would rather use it_ _for_ _another strike instead. By the way, it's my win again." he said smugly._

 _Summer let out a snort and glare_ _d_ _at him. "In case you didn't notice, you still haven't finish me off yet and both your hands are occupied right now. They moment your hands let go I would be able to counter attack." She said while yanking her arms, in hopes of getting free_ _from his tight grip_ _._

 _She suddenly stopped moving when she saw a playful glint in his eyes,_ _his smirk became a barely contained smile. Summer gulped as she increase her effort to escape from her captor_ _only for him to tighten his grip_ _._

 _S_ _he look up at her hands and saw that her gun was already knocked off her grip but her sword was still there. When she look back the only thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes staring into hers._

" _Oh little Rosie, didn't you know?" He said cheekily as his face slowly inch closer to hers. Summer's face_ _has_ _taken_ _a light reddish hue on it as she finally noticed the close proximity of their faces. "_ _Didn't know what?" She forces herself to calm down as_ _h_ _er heart started_ _beating against her chest rapidly. She felt like a bug caught in a cobweb as she couldn't do anything but wait._ _He place his lips near her ear,_ _Summer's blush deepens as she felt his warm breath against her skin. He_ _whispers into her ear in a_ _soft, sweet voice._

" _I can just rip your throat out with my teeth." was all she heard before she felt his teeth sinking lightly into the side of her neck. It send an unknown sensation that she'd never felt before down her spine. Her body shivers, tensed_ _and twitched all_ _at_ _the same time during_ _the contact and she unconsciously let out a moan._

 _T_ _his caused the one straddling her to panic and recoiled away, leaving Summer on the ground by herself_ _covering_ _her mouth with her hands_ _in embarrassment_ _. "Whoa whoa whoa. I did not expected that." his hands were flailing around wildly, eyes wide._

" _I was expecting some panic or a scream or a knee to the nuts... but a moan? That's not in my expectation list." he begins r_ _umbling to himself, rubbing_ _his chin in though_ _t. He was completely_ _unaware_ _of a heavily blushing_ _Summer already aiming her guns at him._

 _A_ _while later, Summer was sitting_ _cross legged_ _on top of the still smoking form of her sparing partner._ _Her head was resting on her hand while the other one was using_ _her gun_ _to stab_ _at the back of his head._ _She felt rather satisfied as this was the first time that she actually managed to hit him._

" _I said I was sorry." came the weak reply of the downed teen. Summer just ignores him in favor of stabbing him again. "_ _Aw come on, Why are you so mad that I made you moa-" Jerkface was interrupted by Summer whacking her shotgun against his head. "Please forgive me." he whimpers._

 _C_ _learly Summer wasn't in a very forgiving mood right now as she continues to jab the gun at his head. "Convince me." she finally said with a huff._

" _I'll give you some_ _tips_ _for fighting other people."_ _he said while raising a hand. Summer purse her lips_ _as she thought about the offer. While being a Hunt_ _smen_ _usually means that you only have to fight Grimms but occasionally there's some wanted criminals threatening the peace and Huntsmen are sent to capture them._

 _I_ _n the end she choose not to accept the offer. "Why would I need to know how to fight other people?" She asked questioningly. "While sometimes there are some criminals that needs to be apprehended_ _and I might need some skills to capture them,_ _I'm pretty sure I could learn_ _how to do_ _that in Beacon."_

 _The downed teen just remained silent after hearing that. Summer thought that he was thinking of a way to bribe her to stop but that doesn't appears to be the case_ _as_ _she heard him let out a long tired sigh._

" _Rose Rose Rose, naive little Rose." he said tiredly as he push himself up. Summer fell of him with an 'eep' due to the sudden movement._ _Summer fell to the ground with an 'oof' and looked up just in time to see a very tired look on his face that seemed so familiar to her but it was gone in an instant_ _as_ _he_ _turn to_ _face her, his grin back._

" _Well then, guess that_ _as your only friend,_ _it's my job to teach you some_ _of the extra things_ _that they would never teach you in a school." He said, voice full of_ _life as if earlier never happened._

 _Summer tried to shake_ _off the familiar feeling that she got when she saw his tired look_ _and puff up her cheeks, "I so have friends!" she claimed._

 _Jerkface recoiled back in shock. "No Way! I can't believe it."_

 _Summer crossed her arms at him and questioned "Of course I do, why is that so hard to believe?"_

" _If you have friends how come I never saw any of them?" he_ _demanded, clearly plotting various forms of pranks to pull on her so called friends when he met them._

" _To protect them from you duh." She shot back, although the real reason_ _was_ _because she was too busy trying to figure him out and forgot about her other friends for a bit. Not that she would admit it of course._

" _Point." he admitted "Who knows if they might accidentally fall for my charming personality." he said while wagging an eyebrow._

" _Pff." Summer tried to hold in her laugh. "Yeah right. As if that would ever happen." She rolled her eyes at him._

 _H_ _e dropped his shoulders in depression. "Yeah, guess you're right about that….do you want me to teach you_ _some of the stuffs that I know_ _or not?"_

" _Oh? And what_ _is it that you're going to teach me_ _?"_

" _Dirty combat tactics and a shit lot of tricks hidden up your sleeves." He said with a smile. Summer_ _just_ _smiled with_ _before_ _rais_ _ing_ _her gun at him again "Not convinced."_ _was all that was said before bullets were shot._

 _In the end she settled with all that_ _he had offered_ _and a mountain plate of cookies before she finally forgave him._

Summer actually tripped when she remembered the part where he softly bit her on the neck. She just lay there on the ground as the battle rage on all around her. She doesn't feel like getting up yet and stayed there waiting for her blush to die down.

She actually found out why that tired look of his was so familiar to her. She had seen it countless time on her grandpa's face whenever he was thinking about his past. One full of fighting and bloodshed. 'That's one more mystery to add to the list I suppose.' she let out a sigh and thought it would be a great idea to distract her thoughts by listening to whats happening around her and so she extend her to her surroundings.

"Rin, Rin! Look at me~" a male voice happily called out to the person called Rin.

"Nate! Get down from there right now!" a female, presumably Rin, shouted over the sound of explosions and the screams of the dying.

"Okay~" Nate, presumably, shouted in a singsong voice and another explosion followed. Another rumble of explosions and clanking of steel later Summer could hear Rin again.

"Nate, stop using that guy as a weapon." Summer could feel the female facepalming herself and sigh with just the tone of her voice.

"But Rin, he's so big and bulky. He makes the perfect hammer to swing around." the male voice whined like a child.

"Put down the unconscious man right now. I'll treat you to pancakes later." Rin attempt to bribe Nate with food and a loud crash that sounded like ten ton of steel was heard immediately after the word pancakes left Rin's mouth. "Yaaaay~ Pancakes~" Summer decided that this Nate character was on sugar high and leave it at that.

After finally feeling ready to move again, Summer push herself up with a grunt and take in her surroundings. People are sprawled everywhere, some were stacked up into a huge pile, there were human shape holes in the walls, some guys are spooning each other while drooling, there was a cat strolling around the area followed by a turtle with a snail riding on it and somehow there's a guy hanging upside down by a rope with doodles drawn on his face.

There were still plenty of people fighting each other so no doubt she would have to join in too. Summer kick off the ground and started sprinting towards the nearest batch of students that were fighting each other.

Just when she was about to reach them they were all lunch aside by some sort of kinetic force. Summer had to plant her sword into the ground and held on to it for dear life to avoid being blown away by the force. The strength was overwhelming, never before had she felt something like this. It made her curious and afraid at the same time. Her eyes were shut tight as the wind assaulted her face without mercy.

When she finally peak open her eyes she saw a beautiful blond Knight standing in the clearing where the bunch of students used to be before they were blasted away.

Her ponytailed hair was ruffled a bit but otherwise looked fine. Her blue eyes shone with determination, scanning around for something or someone. Her armor seemed to have scratches on them, evidence that she had been fighting before. She had a white and gold sheath attached onto her hip.

She had her right hand stretched out to her side, as if she had just done a swing with it. She was holding a simple sword with blue handle and a golden cross-guard. There seemed to be smoke emitting from the blade, the blade was glowing with some sort of power. Her left hand was hanging limply by her side as though dislodged from her shoulder.

Summer pluck her sword out from the ground and stare at the woman who's just standing there, looking around for someone. Even with the messy look she has she still looked majestic. She has an aura that seemed to draw people to her like a natural born leader. A grimace suddenly flashed across her face as she tried to move her left arm. She stab her sword onto the ground and use her now free hand to push her arm back into her socket. Summer winched at the sight and the blond was gritting her teeth. Once she's done she starting looking around again.

Their eyes meet and it stayed that way for a moment before the blond woman turn around and walks away, clearly uninterested in Summer and have bigger fish to fry. Presumably the one who dislodged her arm.

Summer turn her head when she heard someone shouting just to see Raven dealing with a bunch of students that decided to gang up on her. Fighting by her side is Qrow that now dons a smoking Afro which was no doubt Summer's fault. Taiyang was also there backing up Raven but their numbers were not enough as it was only three against twenty people. Clearly they were all skilled as they could hold out against this many people for a long amount of time.

But they were starting to be overwhelmed by the number of students charging at them and is losing ground fast. Summer could see sweat sliding down their cheeks and their light panting as they work together to block and dodge other student's blows. They might lose soon if this keeps up.

Quickly checking on her small red satchel that holds her Dust rounds on her hip to see if there was enough ammo left, she quickly ran to their aid without any thought of the consequences, taking out her other weapon and switching the sword into her shotgun while she's at it. After all, that's what friends do right?

 **-0-**

Sitting above one of the pillars that was suppose to be the roof of the Amphitheater, a silhouette of a person could be seen. That person sat there silently, legs dangling over the edge, hood covering his face and munching on a bag of popcorn that he bought from somewhere before all this started. He position himself carefully so that he's hidden by the shadows cast by the pillars. He watches as the fighting continues underneath him like a gladiator match, making bets with himself on who's winning. So far, he losing a lot. But it's ok, since he still gets the money in the end anyway.

"Alex my boy!" a voice of an old man shouted from behind the silhouette, the person, now named Alex turn his head around. "Oh, Gandalf the gay." he greeted the person who called him with a wave and cheeky smile.

Said old man wearing a suit just clutch at his heart in mock pain, "Oh how you wound me so." he put his hands down and started walking towards the boy. "Why you gotta be so rude, don't you know I'm human too, boy?" he just chuckled and sat down cross-legged besides Alex, who just snorted.

They sat in silence and listen to the sound of blades clashing, bombs exploding and students shouting at each other "Ah, the sound of pointless chaos, how it made me remember the good old times where I accidentally blew up the council room because they were bickering too much." the old man said in a nostalgic tone as he watch his students try to kill each other. Then he turn to his company and asked with a curious voice. "So, who are you rooting for lad?" and gesture at the madness that was occurring beneath them. Alex rest his chin on his palm as he continue to watch the violence below them. He turn his eye at the old principal, "You know who I'm rooting for, why ask?" Alex raise his eyebrow at the old man.

"An old man like me needs to have some fun with betting once in a while ya know? There's not much left for an old geezer like me to do other than to make the lives of the younger generation miserable." Alex place the popcorn between them and the old man happily eats them. "So," the old man begins with amusement in his voice while munching "Anyone caught your eye yet lad? Someone who you'd want to spend the rest of your life with? A certain Rose perhaps?" he said, wagging his eyebrow knowingly at his popcorn buddy while sporting a large grin on his face.

Alex rubbed his chin in thought for a brief moment before shaking his head wistfully, eyes never leaving a certain white cloaked female charging to aid her friends.

The old man had a shocked look on his face but it turned into confusion and tilt his head. "Why not? She's adorable, interesting to be around, loyal to her friend, fun to tease and she's got a nice firm ass, probably from all the running she did. Running from your libido no doubt." The old man said with a wide grin on his face.

Alex just stare at the old man coldly. "Harde har har, I'm above banging other people just because they have a nice ass and aren't you a bit too old to be looking at teenagers asses?"

"Nonsense, you're never too old to appreciate a nice set of ass." the old man pretended to look offended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, pedophile." Alex rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, you know what I said to you in the bakery when we've first meet right?" The old man continues, looking back at his lively students whose numbers are still quite large.

"Oh course I do, it's the main reason that I came here in the first place. How could I resist after you dangle that kind of bait in front of me." Alex said rather excitedly and leaned back, placing both his hands behind him to use as supports. Suddenly, he stare at the person beside him, face plastered with a serious expression. "So, are you really going to teach me 'Sinanju's Thirty Seven Steps To Bring a Woman To Sexual Esctasy'?"

The old man regarded him seriously for a moment as if contemplating whether or not he should, before suddenly bursting out in a full blown laughter. "Bwahahahahahahaha- no." he finishes equally serious while narrowing his eyes at the lad.

They were staring at each other silently for a moment, eyes narrowed, lips struggling not to twitch upwards. Then both males started laughing at their own joke that only they know of.

 _Inside a small bakery where everything was mostly quiet since it's already closing time. There were only three people left inside cleaning up after an honest day of work. There was a few tables for people to sit and enjoy the baked goods there. By a table that's near the door, a black and red haired female was busy collecting the plates there. She was listening to the music on her headphone that she's wearing, humming along, and swaying her hips to the beat as she did her part time work, piling up the plates onto the tray in her hands so that she could wash them in the back._

" _GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"_ _the voice of an old man_ _shouted as the person barged into the bakery through the door. The door was_ _bust_ _open_ _ed_ _like_ _Goliath_ _just rammed through it. Naturally, being_ _so_ _close to the door Summer's bump_ _suffers the full force of being_ _slammed by the opening door._ _And_ _since the_ _force_ _of the door being slam open is like_ _a_ _Goliath_ _high on cactus juice riding a unicycle while juggling live grenade,_ _Summer was catapulted away towards the wall on the other side of the bakery, the tray filled with plates followed._

" _Eeeep" the high pitch cry was heard, followed by a loud crash. The poor girl was laying on the ground covered in plates which mysteriously didn't break for some reason or the other. Alex took this time to walk out from the back just to witness this scene and instantly listed the old man in his 'Cool dude' list. Next thing he did was taking a picture of the downed Summer covered in plates with his scroll that he bought the day before with his paycheck._

 _Seeing that she looks completely fine after receiving such an assault to her rear that would normally crack open a person's skull, the old man concluded that she has a very firm ass._

 _Another figure walked out from the back, her green hair glint slightly when she walk pass a source of light. "It's six p.m. in the evening old man." The owner of the bakery sighed as she toss her weapon forged from the depths of hell towards the old man's face._

 _The evil ladle struck true and the old man collapsed to the ground, twitching before becoming limp._

" _Yes! I was right! The ladle does suck a person's soul out!" Alex suddenly shouted in joy only to receive another ladle thrown by Aunt May and had his soul sucked out by the demon ladle and collapsed._

 _Aunt May just groan into her hands at the sight of three fallen people in her bakery and muttered "I'm surrounded by weirdos." Aunt May turn towards the old man that's pretending to be dead and is blocking the doorway._

" _What do you want this time old timer?" Aunt May said in annoyance, clearly irritated by the sight of the old geezer. Alex and Summer noted that they both seem to have some history together. Summer suddenly had an interesting thought that had nothing to do with the situation right now. 'How come the plates didn't broke when they hit the wall?'_

 _The old man stood up instantly, no one saw him pushing himself up. It's just like he just zip into standing. "Now, now lass, is that how you greet your old principal?" the old man gave her a friendly wave._

 _Alex and Summer finally got up and started collecting the plates on the ground, leaving Aunt May to deal with the stranger. Though, it's mostly just Summer picking them up while Alex was pretending to help only to be found out and suffered a plate to the face, which in fact, still didn't broke when it made contact with his face._

" _Yes." Aunt May deadpanned. "Every time you came over, my house ended up being wracked one way or another." she gave a resigned sigh before walking towards a table and taking a seat there. The old man took it as an invitation and went to sit in front of her._

 _The old man pull the chair out and promptly sat down. ' **Pfffffft'** the sound of someone farting resounded around the place. Everyone just stopped moving when they heard it. The old man silently stood up and look down at his seat before reaching out to take someone from it. "Ah! The old whoopie cushion on your seat trick, not bad, not bad at all." the old man nodded in approval._

" _Thanks, it was actually meant for Summer though." Alex admitted shamelessly with a shrug._

 _Currently, Summer have conflicted feelings right now. She doesn't know whether she should be mad that Alex was going to prank her again or afraid that he actually managed to predict that she was going to sit on that chair in particular. In the end she just decided to take a step away from the guy and eye him with suspicion. Who knows what else he might have predicted and set traps in advance._

 _The old man toss the Whoopie cushion over his shoulder and it landed on another chair. He sat down properly this time and face Aunt May in a serious expression. "There's something I need to talk to the lad about." he gesture at Alex. "I wonder if that's alright with you?" he asked, smiling._

 _Aunt May just narrowed her eyes at the principal, pursing her lips while thinking of something that only she knows. Summer's eyes just dart between Aunt May and the old man excitedly, waiting for something to happen. Alex was busy uploading the picture of Summer covered in plates onto the net and thus ignoring everything else going on in the building._

 _Everyone's attention turns towards Aunt May when they heard her sigh. "You're just going to kidnap him elsewhere if I said no aren't you?" she eyed the old man wearily. The old man's respond was to beam at her, causing her to let out another sigh._

" _May I ask what this is about?" Aunt May lean back on her chair and started messaging her temples._

 _The old man lean back too and started rubbing his chin in thought, 'hmm'ing all the while. "Eh, what the heck. Not like I was going to make it a secret anyway." he shrugged and then point at Alex who at this time just finished placing all the plates on the tray Summer was holding._

" _You, young man, are invited to Beacon Academy and all your schooling fees are being sponsored by me should you accept." he announced happily._

" _Wait, you're getting invited to Beacon!?" Summer shouted in disbelief, her hands on her cheeks and mouth wide open, dropping the tray filled with plates again which still haven't broken yet. God, what are they even made of. "No way, He can't go!" Summer was panicking for some reason._

 _Alex tensed and eyed the old man suspiciously while Aunt May has a calculating look in her eyes. Summer noticed Alex's reaction but said nothing about it. The air between the two at the table suddenly became still. The atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. The old man just waited patiently for the answer, eying both Alex and Aunt May before turning to Summer._

" _Aww, don't worry about your boyfriend lass. I'm sure he'll be fine." The old man teased the girl._

" _He's NOT my boyfriend!" Summer snapped at the old man, face flushed and pouting._

" _Youch. Strong denial much. I feel sorry for you lad." the old man winched at Summer's tone._

" _Eh, no biggie. But I've heard that people who deny things strongly tend to have the opposite feeling of what they're saying." Alex smirked and share a laugh with the old man at Summer's expense. Summer immediately stump on Alex's foot and place some distance between them while fuming. Aunt May just shook her head while muttering 'Oh Monty, there's two of them now' The mood lighten but Alex still eyed the old man with caution._

 _Eventually, Aunt May stood up slowly, her chair pulling away emitting a 'screech' as it scrap against the wooden floor. She gave the old man a tired look "You're going to pay for the damages right?" she asked._

" _Of course I will, who do you think I am?" the old man looked offended by this somehow. "I always pay for the damages that I'd cause directly or indirectly." he declared proudly._

" _And I'm guessing that you have something to say that's only for his ears?" Aunt May lean forward towards the old man while raising an eyebrow._

" _Ah, you know me so well, little pup." The old man grinned._

 _Aunt May just grunted something incomprehensible and walk towards Summer. Said girl was confused when she was suddenly being dragged outside the shop by the Owner. "Hey, wait! I want to stay behind." Summer protested while struggling to get out of Aunt May's grip. Too bad the middle aged woman was stronger than she looked and was able to lift Summer up over her shoulder with relative ease. "Nooooo, I'm being kidnapped. Aunt May! You need to stop him from going! You haven't seen him fighting against a Grimm before. He's horrible at it I tell you. He'll be killed if he goes to Beacon!" Summer wailed and flail around before the two disappear outside the front door._

 _With the two gone the old man beacons for Alex to come over. The teen stared at him for a moment but complied. He took his seat in front of him slowly, eyes never leaving the principal._

 _The old man's face soften and he look at Alex with a genuine smile, one that he rarely showed to anyone. "Well then young man," he started taking out a letter and waving it around "First order of business is to inform you all you need to know when going to Beacon."_

" _I'm not going." the teen replied blandly, crossing his arms while inspecting the enigma in front of him. Currently, to him the Principal of Beacon is someone that he had absolute no information on and it made him uneasy. But he had no interest in going to said Academy and want nothing to do with the Grimms so he would have to do everything he can to avoid going there._

" _Aww, don't be like that kiddo. You haven't even heard of what Beacon could provide for you yet." The principal wave his hand with the letter still in hand like he's swatting a fly away, just like he just swatted away his refusal to attend the school._

 _The young man just rolled his eyes at him before leaning back on his chair, his posture still tense, ready to spring into action at any given moment. "Oh relax my boy, I'm not planning on forcing you to go if you don't want to." The old man tried to get him to loosen up, placing the letter on the table._

" _Oh?" Alex look at him coldly, ignoring the letter. "Then leave since I'm not interested." he said, trying to get rid of the old man. Right now, Alex was feeling very nervous but he didn't let it show. Something in his guts are telling him that this old man is more than he seemed. There's some sense of familiarity about him that sets off every warning bell inside his head, which would be impossible since he never saw him before today._

 _The old man took out a scroll from his suit and open it. He played a video from it and place it on the table. Alex debated with himself whether or not he should read what's being played on the scroll or just ignore it, his eyes dart from the scroll with the moving images to the old man repeatedly. Alex's curiosity won in the end and he lean over to take a peak._

 _Alex's eye's widen for a fraction of a second before returning his face into a nonchalant look_ _but if one were to look closer, they could see that Alex was gritting his teeth_ _._ _He was looking at a video of himself fighting against the common thugs lurking in the alleyway_ _during his nightly exploration since there's less people at night_ _._ _That and the fact that he's trying to find the strip joint that he found by accident and invite door guy for another drink._ _By all right, this video shouldn't exist at all. 'How could I be so careless.' he_ _scold_ _himself, 'Just because Ozpin isn't the principal yet doesn't mean that there_ _aren't anyone watching a_ _t all_ _.'_

" _So you were spying on me?" Alex stated calmly, the air around them suddenly became tense again._

 _The old man just nodded with a laugh. "I never thought that I would see this kind of semblance before but there you were, using it like it's no one's business. You know, a lot of greedy people would want this kind of power for themselves ya know? Me included." The old man admitted shamelessly._

" _So, you're going to blackmail me into joining?" Alex eyed the old man with caution, leaning back again, crossing his leg and placing a hand over the chair that's he's sitting on, hiding it from view. His other hand was place on his lap._

" _Oh no, not at all. I've already said that you don't have to join if you don't want to. This is simply a warning that you're not as hidden as you might think. Whether you heed it or not is up to you." The old man smirked._

 _Alex frowned but quickly return to a natural expression. The old man had the perfect blackmail but he just throw it away just like that. Alex doesn't get him at all and it's making him very uneasy. Since he already know what his semblance was then a surprise attack is mostly useless now unless he create a distraction._

" _Now now, calm yourself. Young people nowadays sure are antsy." the old man chided the teen with and waving a finger at him. Alex doesn't know why but the old man's attitude just rubs him off the wrong way. Normally he would just play along but the sense of familiarity just keeps assaulting his subconscious and he just couldn't place where he felt this before and it's making him restless. He felt like there's a knife palced at his throat, one wrong move and he'd lose his head._

 _And so, in a spur of a moment Alex did something without thinking and without reason. He attacked._

 _Alex uses the hand on his lap to flip the table over, the old man kick back sending his chair sliding backwards with a loud screech, with him still sitting on it. Scroll and letter flew towards the old man, he effortlessly catches them and stuff them inside his suit. The table landed where the old man used to be and Alex sprung forward from his seat, his chair falling over from the force._

 _Alex send a fist forward but the old man took out an extendable cane from his sleeve and swat it away. Their eye's met and Alex saw the old man grinning widely at him and it pisses him off for some reason. With the momentum still present in his body Alex does a spinning kick at the old geezer. The old coot just lean back and the kick misses him by mere inches. Alex let out a 'tch' before letting the his leg touch the floor._

 _With a glare Alex sent out another punch and the principal tilt his head to the side, the fist flew pass him and he used his free hand to grab on to Alex's arm. With a jerk he pulled him forward, making Alex lose his balance and fell forward. Alex's fall was halted when the old man place the end of his cane on his throat._

" _You may have an unfair advantage in a fight due to your semblance but any Huntsmen worth their salt could easily beat you in a fight the way you are right now." The old man laughed._

 _Alex moves his eyes down at the walking stick and furrow his eyebrows. Alex turn his attention towards the still grinning old man "Well now." the old man finally said after a moment of silence. "Can you tell me why it is that you stopped?" he asked curiously._

" _The cane is actually a gun." Alex stated rather calmly for a person who has a gun jabbed at his throat. The old man nodded and open his mouth to continue._

" _You are untrained, you only rely on your instincts when you fight. It serves you well when you're fighting against the common street thugs but if you're planning on fighting those that are skilled then you're going to have a bad time, I can tell." The old man said while removing the cane from Alex's throat and nod at the table. "_ Would you kindly _place the table back?" Alex's fingers twitched at those three words. The old man was emphasizing it with some sort of hidden meaning but he just doesn't know what._

 _Faced without much choice Alex sighed and flip the table back to it's original position before putting his chair back in place and sitting on it cross legged again._

" _I don't want to be a Huntsmen, old man." Alex maintained a civilized tone for now. The old just just nodded at what he just said, apparently ignoring the part where Alex just tried to attack him a few moments ago. "Trust me, I would do badly against Grimms." Alex winched slightly when he was reminded of the time where Summer dragged him out of Vale for a test run._

" _Who said anything about fighting Grimms?" The old man laughed. Alex was clearly confused and it showed on his face. The Principal of Beacon noticed his confusion and decide to explain to him. "I've seen how you fought against them before lad. To be frank, you suck. Needless to say, I'm impressed that you're even alive right now after the lass dragged you out to the forest."_

 _Alex huffed and look away pouting. "Well sorry for not being a badass fighter like Summer."_

" _Don't be jealous my boy, you're still skilled in your own little way." The old man said with a snicker._

 _The black haired teen just glared at the old coot and place his leg down before leaning forward and placing both hands on his laps. "If I'm not going to fight Grimms then what's the point of going to Beacon?" he questioned. "Isn't the entire point of the school to teach your students on how to combat these monsters?"_

 _The old man's face brighten at the question. "Oh no, I have other reasons for you to go there. Besides, learning how to fight Grimms is just a bonus for you but you don't have to fight them if you want to." the old man suddenly grown_ _somber_ _before let out a sigh "You will be hunting down the real monsters_ _on_ _Remnant_ _." he look at Alex with a serious expression on his face._

" _You and I both know what they are and what they are capable of Alex." Alex's surprise was carefully hidden when he heard his name. It would be impossible for anyone besides Aunt May to know it since he never told anyone else. "How did-"_

" _I know your name? Oh please, Little May and I have been in contact for years. You should've read how happy she was when she was talking about having a new assistance in her bakery. You remind her of her son you know." the old man interrupted._

 _'Ignoring the part where Aunt May basically told him my name without meaning to, this guy just basically asked me to kill-' Alex's thoughts were interrupted when the old man started speaking again._

" _We're not so different you and I." he begins, earning Alex's confusion once again._

" _Yeah right." Alex rolled his eyes, clearly unconvinced and look away so he could focus on thinking. He's getting close to figuring out why the old man has the familiar air around him. He didn't need the distraction now._

" _Of course we are." The old man laughed. "After all, we both hate a certain Rob that whisked us away from out own world."_

" _Wait, what did you-"_ _Alex quickly spun around when he heard that but_ _the old man was gone and the invitation letter was left on the table with a picture of a smiley face winking at him_ _and some worlds below it 'if you want to know more, come to Beacon'_ _._ _Alex read the sentence over and over again, his eye was twitching_ _as he realised_ _why the old man felt so familiar._ _Bloody dastard was from his world._

 _Aunt May and Summer returned to a Bakery carrying a bunch of groceries with a giant gaping hole where the door used to be, and a broken table outside the building. Once they walked inside they saw a pissed off Alex stomping on the floor, destroying the floor board as he did so and cursing up a storm. The entire area was mostly destroyed, table's broken, light bulbs popped, chairs sticking out of walls and wallpapers torn down by said person. The only thing that's still fine are the plates imbedded in the walls. My god, they sure are durable._

 _Summer covered her mouth in surprise. She never thought she get to see the day where Alex actually lose his temper and never had she imagined that it would cause this much property damage. Even after all those pranks she'd pulled on him he just laughed it off. Now she's actually glad that she never pissed him off at all. Who ever that old man was, he'd earned her respect slightly._

 _Aunt May just sighed and place her hand on her forehead, shaking it as she was reminded just how much damage the principal would cause indirectly whenever he came over. Though, most of the time the one trashing the area in anger was her._

" _Shouldn't you stop him?" Summer asked as she watches Alex trashing the place even more._

" _I guess is should." Aunt May walk towards the raging male and whip out her unholy weapon, forged within the pits of Tartarus by the Titans imprisoned there. It's screeching out the voices of the damned as soon as it left her pocket._

 _Whack_

 _Alex fell unconscious after having his soul suck out by the ladle._

 _Summer walked in and place the groceries on the last remaining table that's undamaged and sat down on the only chair left in the building._

 _ **'pffffffft'** _

" _Darn it!"_

The sun was setting and the familiar broken moon slowly raise up to take the sun's place. The two just sat in a peaceful silence, wind blowing gently towards them as the continue to watch the fighting that has been going on for a few hours now.

"Welp, looks like their numbers are finally dwindling to a reasonable amount." The old man said while getting up. He took out his scroll and pressed a button there. An announcement sudden sounded informing the students that they could stop fighting. "Huh, it's already getting dark." The old man noticed the fragmented moon slowly floating up the sky as he put his scroll away. "Hm, I guess I shouldn't start the entire thing at three in the afternoon then." he mumbled to himself as he turn around to leave.

"You're leaving already then?" Alex asked.

"Yep, need to give some bullshit speech and tell the survivors to sleep in the ballroom for the second stage tomorrow. Maybe I'll supply them condoms while I'm at it." The old man nodded.

"One question."

The old man raise an eyebrow "Fire away."

"Why is Aunt May's ladle filled with so much blood lust. It's the scariest thing that I've ever encountered." Alex looked at the old man, his eyes filled with curiosity and demanding answers.

The old man thought of the questions for a while before saying "If you think that her soup ladle was scary, wait until she takes out her frying pan"

Alex went to think what it would be like when Aunt May pulled out a frying pan while The Principal was instantly reminded of said cooking utensils. Suddenly, they both shivers at the thought.

"Oh god, now I'm afraid of kitchen ware." Alex cradle his head while still shivering.

"Well, you'll get over it sooner or later." the Principal continue walking. "Go and wait in my office, I'll meet you there later."

Alex stood up slowly and turn his head around. "I don't have to be down there?" he asked curiously.

"Nah." the old man shook his head before turning it around. "You sure you don't wanna hook up with the little Rose? You two seem great together."

Alex shook his head somberly before returning his sight to the excited white cloaked female. The was happily chatting away with three others, most likely to be her future teammates. The fighting had stopped and Alex could see that the ones who were knocked out were dragged out by Beacon's staffs while the ones who remained all chatted happily among themselves. "She still has that spark of innocence in her...I don't want to be the one who snuffed it out."

"Ah well, it's you choice anyway." the old man said as he stood by the edge of the pillar that they're on. "You sure you really want this? There could be no turning back once I told you what the plan is." he asked without turning around.

"Not as long as you keep your end of the bargain old man." Alex said, resolution could be heard from his voice.

"Heh, of course I will. Just remember to prepare yourself little boy, because war is coming and you might just be the only one who could outright prevent it." 'Or be the one who started it in the first place.' the old man finished the last part in his head before walking off the edge of the pillar.

Alex just stood silently at his spot, his head turn upward as he gaze at the beautiful broken moon. "War...huh?" a glint of some emotion flickers through his eyes as he let out a weary smile. "I guess it's true then. War never changes." he muttered for himself to hear and walk away, melting into the shadows before disappearing from view.

The only evidence that there was someone there before was the thrown balled up bag that once held popcorns.

 **AN:**

 **The Traveler's T - Thanks for the support Triple T.  
**

 **Two days after finishing Undertale and I'm still here sitting and listening to it's OST's… I am not crying at all, I just... have something in my eyes…. called tears. Anyway I needed a new keyboard since my old one was flooded with water for some reason.**

 **This was suppose to be less than 1k but thanks to Undertale, I needed something to stop reminding me of the feels and thus, this was born. And...and...oh god, I just realised that I've finished this chapter and there's nothing left to distract me anymore.**

 **Why did I even went to watch the genocide route after finishing the true pacifist one. *Sob***

 ***Cough* Anyway, I need help in coming up with semblance for Summer and the rest since I am bad at coming up with things like these. So...help please?**

 **Does it suck? Was it any good? Please leave it in the review. Like seriously, leave anything in there. I just want to know what people think of my story and the lack of reviews are very disheartening.**


	3. Ballroom

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **Chapter 3: Talking, some action and more talking**

A broken moon was slowly raising up, taking the place of the sun while the remaining students that had passed the first stage of the initiation were gathered around at the bottom of the stage. The atmosphere was lively as they chatted away excitedly, completely ignoring or just oblivious to the fact that they had ruin other people's chance of attending the Academy just so they could themselves. Laughter was heard all around as the students mingle with each other. The females were gossiping with each other about the latest trend or juicy rumours. The males were chatting rather animatedly with each other, showing off weapons, boasting about how many they had defeated or who's the hottest chick in the amphitheater.

Beacon's staffs were still busy piling and dragging away the unconscious students into the infirmary to be healed before being sent back to their homes. They would have no choice but to search for another school to attend or just look for mundane jobs to earn money. If they fail to enroll into any school but still wanted to hunt Grimms for a living they could sign up for a mercenary contract or take jobs from the Guilds and see where they could go from there. Sure they could earn Lien just like any other Huntsmen but they won't be as famous as Huntsmen or Huntresses since they are like a form of celebrities in Remnant.

In the mist of all the people there was a white cloaked female running around the Amphitheater, her bright silver eyes were laced with worry as they scan the entire place for someone. Her black hair with red highlights were swaying against the momentum she generated during her aimless search. Underneath the cloak she wore a long sleeve black blouse with white trimming. She wore a black combat skirt that reached just above her knee and black combat boots with white trimmings and laces. Her weapons were kept hidden underneath her cloak for surprise attacks.

She went to search in the dark corners of the Amphitheater in hopes of catching sight of her friend(?) since he dislike crowded places yet he wasn't there at all. So she started heading towards the clusters of students, thinking that maybe he was among them, pretending to fit in with them just so he won't stand out. He did like to mention the fact that he is great at hiding in plain sight after all.

'Gotta find him, gotta find him, gotta find him, gotta find him.' the thought ran through her head over and over again and she didn't know why.

Another thought told her that If he did fail to make it in then she wouldn't have to worry about him being mutilated by Grimms anymore like what almost happen last time she brought him out to the forest. They still haven't figure out why the Beowolves are so keen on humping him instead to killing him though.

'I should be glad that I won't have to worry about him getting hurt anymore...but why do I feel so...disappointed?" she frowned, her feet continue to tap away on the ground and waving past a bunch of students. Her frown quickly dissipate and was replaced with a confused look as the growing feeling of unease started wrapping around her heart.

She just realised that something was missing in the Amphitheater. There was no sign of him at all, no sign of sprung traps, no sign of people trapped in awkward or embarrassing positions, no one scratching like crazy from itching powder, no sign people looking for bloody vengeance against a hooded person. The lack of improvised traps and the manhunt for a certain idiot proves that he didn't spent much time here at all. It would mean that he got defeated early on but that would be near impossible since he's the most slippery bastard she had ever faced. Not really slippery in a literal sense, just very very hard to land a hit on. Like really hard.

How do you hit someone who tends to disappear whenever he left your sight for just a second, would mostly likely use your friends as meat shields or just seemingly knows how to counter every attack you throw at him. Summer was reminded how he would place the cookies that he brought with him in front of him just to block a strike. Sad thing is, it actually worked. She didn't have it in her to destroy that cookie in his hand just so she could land a hit on him.

Another possibility is that he faked knock out just so he wouldn't have to attend. Summer had thought that he wouldn't go to Beacon at all after he was handed the invitation from the old man since he had told her before that he had absolutely no interest in the school or being a Huntsmen. Then she got curious when she saw him following her to the Airship.

At first she thought that he was following her to see her off which was kinda sweet in her book but then he followed her into the Airship instead and she realised that he was coming with, causing her to start worrying for his safety. He take one look at the transport and started grumbling about it being a giant metal death trap. 'He never did look interest in Beacon in the first place. The only reason he even came along was because he said that he had something to settle with the Principal.' she sighed.

She knew she should be happy that her friend no longer have to face possible death in the hands or claws of the Grimms anymore but she just couldn't help but feel sad and she still couldn't figure out why. Summer slowed down to a walk, shoulders a slight slouch as she continue looking around one last time.

"Summer!" a voice called out, catching her attention and causing her to spin around. She saw a blond and two raven haired siblings running towards her.

The blond was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a bandana tied firmly on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt. He was running towards her with a worried look on his face.

The raven haired female wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. She also has the same worried look on her face.

The male, presumably the female's sibling, is wearing a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His hair is a smoking Afro right now. The reason for that is most likely because Summer had shot him with her shotgun before. Unlike the other two, his eyes were checking out the other females that he passes by as he follow the other two.

"Oh." Summer realised who had called her and wave towards the trio. "Tai, Raven, Afro guy." she called out happily.

The three ran up to her while Qrow was grumbling about something regarding his hair and trying to comb it down with his fingers.

"Summer. Why did you ran off like that? Are you alright?" Raven questioned, her voice laced with concern as she look over Summer. Summer's attire was mildly ruffled due to the scuffle before, she had suffered a few scratches here and there but her Aura had already healed her.

"I'm fine Raven. Really." Summer tried to wave off Raven's concern while a small smile.

Raven gave her a pointed look and cross her arms. "Summer." She said sternly causing the girl to shrink back and let out an 'eep'. "I know when someone's lying so spill." her gaze were locked on to her and it was imitating enough for the other two males to feel it.

'Wow, she's totally going to be the one wearing the pants in the family. I hope Tai doesn't mind.' the thought ran through Summer's head as she was faced with an unamused Raven.

Summer was about to make an excuse that doesn't involve her looking for Jerkface because she was worried about him when the Principal showed up at the stage and drawing everyone attention because he came from the bloody roof and landed on the stage in some cool pose, generating dust that she was sure that wasn't there before as he touched the ground. She let a sigh filled with relieve as she didn't want Raven to think that there's something going on between them and silently thank the strange old man.

'There isn't anything going on between us, is there?" She thought about it carefully. 'I don't even know his name yet, how could there be anything going on between us? Then again we tend to do strange things together that other passerby would normally mistaken us as a couple. A weird couple but a couple nevertheless. But most of the time we were actually plotting our on who to unleash our pranks on and some other times it just ended up as a shouting match. Then it ended with me chasing him around with my weapon.' she debated internally, confused at what stage that their current relationship is right now.

Her silent debate was interrupted when the Principal started speaking.

"Congratulations!" his voice boom though out the amphitheater, no doubt due to the microphone in front of him which yet again, wasn't there before and look around the place to count the remaining students.

"You all have passes the first stage of the initiation with flying colours." he nodded happily to himself. "Sadly, I don't give a flying fuck about that. Now, it's time for the second stage which involve finding a piece of relic in Emerald Forest." he declared happily. Everyone's jaws dropped when they processed what he had just said. The only thought they have is that they're going to have to find some relic in the middle of a forest right after an exhausting fight against each other.

You can imagine the complains piling up like how normal whiny teenagers do. Summer and her group were staring at the old man wide eyed, slack jawed like the rest. Everyone here knew where Emerald Forest is since it's rather infamous due to the number of death the occurred there over the years. It's even known as 'The Forest of Death' by most. There are rumours floating about that you could hear the wails and cries of those who died there. There are even ghost sightings reported but no one could confirm it's legitimacy.

"Normally, all this would've started during the morning and ended in noon and I would've sent you all straight to the second stage buuuuuuuut." he stretch out the word. "Since the flight was delayed and all and you lots arrived far later than I'd hope. We will postpone the second stage until tomorrow." he finishes with a sad tone.

Everyone let out sighs of relief when he said that. Some even cheered.

"So, what I'm going to do now is to inform you all that you will be sleeping in the ballroom and will gather at the Beacon cliff tomorrow after breakfast. It would be just like a massive sleepover." The principal let out a hearty laugh. "Oh to be young again." he said in a nostalgic tone.

"Sir?" a female voice called out, catching the attention of the students and the principal. Summer and the gang turn their heads towards the voice and saw someone with their hand up.

She was a tall looking teen whose skin was pale white. Her black hair was kept just short enough to touch her shoulder, there was a magenta streak on the right side of her hair. Her eye is the same colour as the streak and her clothing design seemed to be influenced from the eastern part of Remnant.

She wore a sleeveless red tailcoat that's blue on the inside, with black and gold trimming. Beneath the suit she wore a skin tight black long- sleeve shirt that reach her wrist, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Yes, you there. The Chinese looking girl." the principal pointed at her.

'What's Chinese?' most of the student's thought but otherwise didn't say.

The teen put down her hand before continuing "You're putting masses of teenagers of both sexes in the same room?" She asked causing a wave of panic from the female population as they finally realised that they would be sleeping in the same place as the opposite sex. Since most of them never slept in the same room with the opposite sex before sans a few as they had siblings, they were quite worried about what would happen.

"Oh that." the old man perked up as he realised something. "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered." he tried to reassure everyone with a thumbs up. "I already left a box of condom at the corner just in case you all turn the sleepover into a massive orgy." he reply nonchalantly with a wave, completely not reassuring anyone at all.

Some of the boys cried out in tears and started worshiping the old man as some sort of God while the girls cried out in outrage. The girl that asked the question in the firs place just let out a resigned sigh as she realised what kind of person the principal was.

"It's not like it's the first time this happened anyway." the principal added, shocking everyone below the stage. "Do remember to clean up afterwards. The janitors kept complaining about the smell yearly and I want to spare them the trouble this year." he grin before vanishing in front of everyone in a puff of smoke.

The amphitheater was left in dead silence as some the students wondered if they should transfer schools just in case. Their train of thought was interrupted by an announcement with a female voice speaking.

"Attention students, please ignore what he'd just said. There was never a massive orgy and there never will be. The ballroom that you will be sleeping in is split in two sections. One for males and one for females. The entire area will be monitored and if any of the males are caught crossing the line, they will be punished and marks would be deducted from their overall score. If they attempt to try again, their score will be deducted again and will be wearing a sign that labels them as perverts for an entire week." The voice said, bringing relief to most of the females and disappointment to the males.

"If they try the third time however….worst case scenario is that we castrate him before sending him back home, so please rest easy. If you're feeling hungry then the cafeteria is still open for some late dinner. That is all." The announcement ended and all the males in the amphitheater covered their manhood in perfect unison.

Afterwards, everyone started heading towards the ballroom with various thoughts in their mind. For the boys it's mostly about whether or not there's actually a box of condom there and for the girls it's about how to defend themselves just in case. Summer and the gang followed quietly. Summer suddenly had a hunch on what Jerkface would do if he was here and heard what the principal said and facepalm herself. TRQ saw what she did and couldn't help but be curious. Tai decided to be the one to ask since the Branwens aren't going to do it.

"Er..Summer?" he nervously asked, gaining the attention of the shorter girl.

"Yes?" She said with her eyes closed, her palm never leaving her face.

"Why are you slapping your own face." Tai asked while Qrow and Raven nodded beside him. The curiosity in the air was palpable for the ones involve in the conversation.

"Because I just found out that if Jerkface ever heard what the principal just said, he would do something stupid impossible yet impressive at the same time that would cause a mass confusion when everyone wakes up tomorrow." she deadpanned, the image of his would be prank already forming in her mind.

Qrow and Tai were confused since Summer wasn't making any sense. Raven, being the only one who knew who Jerkface was, spoke up for the team instead.

"By Jerkface you mean your friend that you've known for a month but still didn't get his name?" she asked as they continue to follow the herd of students to the ballroom.

Summer's eyes widen as she was reminded by Raven that she still haven't gotten his name yet and groan into her hands. "I'll need to ask Aunt May when I get the chance." she mutter to herself. This is seriously going to be a problem soon. At least he wasn't here right? Just thinking about it somehow made her sad again.

"So, what is it that he would do then?" Qrow asked, interested in this Jerkface character.

"He'll probably strip everyone naked while they're asleep, then place them all next to each other and open all the condoms and filled them with whatever white gunk he could find and litter it all over the place just so everyone could freak out the next morning about the orgy that never happened. Thank Monty that his not here." Summer said, massaging her temples because she just realised that she was able to predict what he would do with very frightening accuracy. Now she's not sure whether or not she wanted him to be here.

The rest of the gang just looked at her funny. "I don't think that's even physically possible." Raven said, clearly didn't believe what Summer just told them about her friend. Any sane person wouldn't.

"He manged to steal my bra once." She said offhandedly, causing the trio to freeze at her words for a moment before they regain their motor functions.

"I'm not sure what that have anything to do with-" Raven stared but was interrupted.

"While I was still wearing it, with three other layers of clothes on." Summer continues with a growl as she remembered the events of that day. Qrow's mouth dropped, Tai blushed because he never thought a girl would say something like that without being embarrassed while Raven raise an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"I went on the entire day without realising that it was missing. He got bored waiting for me to notice and toss it back to me...in front of everyone in the bakery." Summer remembered clearly how she felt that day. Aunt May's bakery was filled with bullet holes afterwards though. The customers were mostly fine, mostly since one of them tried to steal her bra and slip out only to be caught by an unamused Aunt May. "So, after all the impossible things that I've witness him doing before, I think you shouldn't be asking whether or not he could, but whether or not he wants to, because trust me, as long as it's interesting for him then he totally could." Summer let out an exasperated sigh as the four finally made it to the ballroom and the ladies split up from the males and head to their side.

Qrow was standing on the doorway with a very serious expression on his face, debating whether or not he should meet this person and ask him to teach him the art of striping others without being noticed. Tai was wondering who this Jerkface was as he continue walking towards the male side and also thinking about where would be a safe place to hide just in case Jerkface was actually here and would do what Summer said.

In the mist of the female horde, a lone Arc was sitting in seiza on top of her cot. She was wearing her pajamas which consist of a loose white shirt, long blue comfy pants and bunny slippers. She cleaned up nicely after the fight, her beautiful blond hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and left hanging over her shoulder.

Her eyes were close and she remained motionless. The only thing that indicated that she was actually a living being was the faint moving of her chest that's prove that she's still breathing. She was thinking deeply about what had transpired today while ignoring the constant chatter of the rest of the students.

She was mostly focusing on what had happened in the amphitheater as she review on the things that she did and what she could have done to get a better outcome. Her eye suddenly twitched as she was reminded how her left arm got dislodged by someone who she had considered an enigma. She continue to think of ways to counter that person but no feasible way seem to present itself to her since he was too unpredictable and it was starting to grind her gears.

It all stared off really well, she found her target, got his attention and prep herself to attack or defend. He noticed her and got into a very loose stance with both of his arms down. It was a stupid and suicidal stance but it made sure that she won't be able to predict what he would do next when he's like that. He was leaning forward and his body tensed so she assumed that he's going to spring towards her to attack.

He had no weapon in hand but Juniper wasn't convinced that he's actually unarmed since she saw him with taking out a ladle out of nowhere during the bank robbery. She remained cautious and lift her shield in front of her and planted her feet to the ground, getting ready to receive any impact from his attacks.

Despite having a smaller frame than her opponent she wasn't worried at all. The Arcs were well known for having a larger pool of Aura than your average infant at birth and an even larger pool after they have trained when they are older. Juniper has already gone through the harsh training method created especially for the Arcs to giver her Aura an immense boost before she even reached fifteen. Among her family she was considered a prodigy and was constantly praised by others for being a talented fighter.

But she didn't let it get to her head and instead focus solely training only. She had a dream, to be able to protect those important to her. Her determination to be stronger in order to protect her love ones pushed her beyond her limits and she achieve a standing away above those her age.

Thanks to the ridiculous amount of Aura Juniper has, she is able to withstand even a charge from an Alpha Boarbatusk without any serious injury. Thus, she wasn't worried about what he could throw at her and just stood in a defensive stance while waiting patiently for the bell to ring to signal the fight.

When the bell rang her target just turn tail and ran into the crowd. Juniper was stunned when that happened, she had assumed too quickly that he was like every other men that she'd fought before. Too proud to deny a straight up challenge and would charge in to fight instead. What she didn't know was the pride was something long forgotten by him and thus he ran into the mist of bodies and disappeared from sight just to create a more favorable terrain to fight in.

She was confused for a moment but quickly shook it off and chase after him. Later she would have learned that she shouldn't have gone after him in the first place but stayed where she was or chose another target. She was heading into a trap like an amateur and she didn't even know it. How could she though? Who would have though someone could set a trap in just a few seconds after disappearing from sight.

She sprint through the masses of bodies fighting each other in hopes of catching a glimpse of the hooded male. She caught sight of the teen at the corner of her eye and change her path towards him, weaving through the other students like a leaf in a river. Her target twist his head a bit before turning back to his front and increase his speed, pulling other people down to block her path which she easily jumped over.

While chasing the teen she thought of ways to combat him. If he suddenly turn around to attack she could put her shield up quickly enough to block it so she's fine in the front. If he were to attack from the sides then she could adjust her position so that he would hit her shield instead. Her entire fighting style was base on wearing her opponent down by blocking with her shield then attacking. If they decided to stay on the defensive then she could push on with her attacks with her sword.

She remembered her training well enough. She was a guardian, one who protects all and she would do everything in her power to prevent the enemy from harming her comrades. Thus her fighting style rely heavily on her shield and never really bothered to learn how to fight without it since no one could disarm her before.

Once she reached the middle of a cluster of students she lost sight of him. With shield in front and sword by her side, she look around warily for any sign of the hooded teen. The other students that surround her seem to be content to ignore her in favor of fighting the ones that they were already engaged with. The clanking of steel and shouts of profanities surrounded her, making sure that she couldn't rely on her hearing to find her target or warn her if he was coming for her.

At that moment, while standing in the middle of a mob, Juniper had a chill ran down her spine that just screams danger. It caused her breathing to hitch as an unsettling feeling appeared in her stomach. It felt like she was walking into a Grimms' nest without any backup.

She quickly calmed herself down with deep breaths and took a step forward. As soon as she made the first step she felt her feet stepped on something metallic before she heard a click. The entire area was enveloped with a bright flash of light and an explosion resounded around the amphitheater.

Her senses were scrambled, there was a loud buzzing in her ears and she was fumbling around in order to stand back up. That was the first time she took an explosion face first and it was not an interesting experience for her. It was something that she'd rather not experience again if she could help it.

When she regain her senses back she realised that she was crouching on the floor and no longer holding on to her weapon and shield as her hands were covering her ears in hopes of stopping the buzzing. She let her hands down and reach out for her shield quickly, never noticed the person standing behind her.

Her instincts were telling her that danger was behind her and she responded accordingly by rolling forward and grabbing her shield and sword in the process. She got up from her crouching position just in time to see him slam his foot into the floor, creating a web like crack in the wooden floorboard where her head used to be.

She heard a 'tch' from him before he rush into her personal space to attack. Juniper quickly raise her shield to block whatever's coming. Her eyes were stern as she watch her adversary closely.

He was in front of her, close enough for her to get a hit in but she didn't do it. She wanted to wear him down first due to a force of habit. Later she would have realised that she should have just struck when she had the chance to save herself a lot of trouble. Just as she though he was about to strike her shield he quickly leap back, she saw a smirk on his face and a mischief glint in his eyes as he create distance between them.

Juniper's eyes widen in confusion when he did that and she heard something landed behind her. She quickly turn her head around and her eyes widen even more when she saw a bunch of grenades landing there. Since when did he had the chance to do that?

She tried to turn around and use her shield to block the blast but her shield refuse to budge from it's position. She snap her head back to the front and saw the hooded teen grabbing onto her shield, tilting his head sideways with a smile on his face. He had a look on his face that seem to be saying 'sorry, can't let you do that'. Realising what he was planning, she quickly use her sword to trust at him but was too late as the grenades detonated and sent large shock wave from behind her, blasting her forward with a grunt leaving her mouth. The teen was using her as a human meat shield and riding along with the blast.

While they were in the air, the teen slammed something onto her chest plate and turned them around mid-air so that Juniper would land first. When she hit the ground with her back the impact knocked the air out of her lungs as her armor scraped along the floor. He leap off causally and landed elsewhere.

Juniper tried to push herself up, coughing as she did so. When she look down she saw something sticking out on her chest with a red light beeping ominously. She had a horrible feeling in her guts all of the sudden and tried to pry it off. Before her hand could reach it the red light turned green and an electrical charge surged throughout her body. She gritted her teeth in pain and her body starts to spasm before she fell limp to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut, twitching on the ground while smoke is coming out of the gadget that's on her.

She wasn't hurt greatly but the shock was actually a shocking surprise. She could feel the drain in her Aura reserves already. It wasn't much but she could definitely feel the drain. While still on the ground she quickly did a full body check and found that the only damaged she received was the unexpected shock from whatever that was attached on her armor.

"Welp, that's one down. Sheesh, she's harder to take down than Summer." she heard him mutter a few feet away from her, followed by footsteps that's getting further and further away. He actually thought that she could be beaten so easily? That line of thought set off some irritation in her. She was getting annoyed with him and his tricks. She grip her sword hilt tighter causing her knuckles to go white.

Juniper quickly push herself up whilst pumping her Aura into Crocea Mors. It started to glow brightly and lets out a hum as it happily soaks up the energy provided by it's wielder. She glare at the retreating back of the hooded teen that's slowly blending in among the crowds of fighting students. They all seem to be ignoring him or rather, didn't notice him at all. She yanked off whatever he placed on her and did a horizontal slash with her sword. A long white line made of pure Aura shot from where she had slashed and lunch itself forward, soaring towards the teen.

He froze mid-step, as if sensing danger coming towards him from behind. He quickly turned and grab the person that's busy fighting someone else next to him, eliciting a 'Hey!' from him before placing him in the way of the Aura slash while ducking behind the person.

The attack hit the wrong target and discharged a large blast, blowing everyone within the vicinity away and creating a smokescreen from all the dust and smoke from the surroundings when it struck.

Juniper stabbed her sword on the ground and uses it as a leverage to keep herself from falling. The side effect of the electric shock that she'd suffered before is still present and she needed time for her Aura to take care of it. She surveyed the area of the blast, eyes completely focus on the spot where the hooded teen once stood.

Only seeing a bunch of bodies sprawled on the floor where her attack detonated with no movement from within, she naively assumed that she had got him and yank out her sword. She took a deep breath before turning around to search for her next target as the smoke slowly dissipates. There was someone else that caught her interest. A tall male with red hair and vivid green eyes. He was wearing heavy armor and had a tower shield strapped onto his back. She didn't know what weapon he had but if he's using a shield that she wanted to challenge him to a fight to prove who's better at using it.

As she walk away from the mess, thinking of ways to fight the other guy, she didn't notice a pair of glowing red eyes from within the smoke that's approaching rapidly and silently.

When her senses finally registered that something or someone was approaching from behind she turned around to see him at a very close proximity. She had just enough time to raise her shield to meet a tackle. Normally, she should be fine from such a charge but when he made contact with her shield she was actually pushed back for the first time in her life from an attack that wasn't caused by her parents.

She couldn't shake the confusion that she felt when she was move back a few steps. She could take a charge from a Boarbatusk twice her size without even moving an inch but a tackle from someone like him was enough to get her off her feet. Her confusion didn't last long as her mind quickly snaps back into attention and started thinking of ways to counter him.

Her sword was raised overhead and quickly swipe down. The teen just twisted his body sideways to avoid it. Juniper quickly use her shield to bash him in the face but it was stopped when he slam his knee against her shield, pushing her back some more.

Panic was slowly setting in her heart as her continued assault on him did nothing at all as he kept dodging and parrying with the steel part of his gloves with relative ease. Each strike with his fists that he landed on her shield managed to push it away from her body more and more, slowly giving an opening for him to strike at her. Something wasn't right and she knew it. With her Aura enchanting her strength she should have made her into an unmovable wall and yet he managed to push her back again and again.

Eventually, there was a small enough gap for him to strike and he took it without hesitation, sending a fist towards her side where her shield wasn't covering. Juniper wasn't worried as she was wearing a high quality armor that was gifted to her by her parents before she departed. Punching it with his bare hands would do nothing but hurt himself. At least, that's what she had assumed before he proved her wrong.

She felt a sharp pain coming form her side, like someone had just jabbed her with a blunt object. She flinched from the pain and stopped moving, her eyes dart down to see a small thin blade coming out of his wrist. He managed to stab it between the tiny gap that her armor has. She was perplexed at the sight of the blade that's imbedded in her side. It was jabbed between the gap so accurately even when they were constantly moving around. She would've admire his precision with a blade if she weren't in pain from being stabbed by it.

Her aura should have blocked it like any other attacks that she'd received yet she could feel the pain from being stabbed by the hidden... knife? Dagger? Thankfully the blade didn't tear through her skin. It was most likely due to the Dust that was coating the blade that they had received before entering the amphitheater. If he had never applied the dust on his weapon then the blade would have been thrust deep into her flesh.

Her eyes quickly returned to her attacker and she got a good look at his face for the first time since the entire fight started. His hood was already down, most likely from the blast that her attack created. Thanks to that she got a clear view of his face. He was annoyed, she didn't see any of his smirk of smile whenever he got the upper hand during their bout. It was rather amusing to see that she was finally doing something to him.

His red eyes seemed to leave a trail of faint red smoke coming from his irises but she couldn't really tell as she was more focus on the eyes themselves. They seem to be the only thing that's the most expressive thing on his face and it's pretty clear that he's annoyed right now.

During her entire observation only a second had passed. The teen send another fist towards her face, straight at her eye. She could tell that there's a hidden blade there too. With her Aura somehow not working at all she rather not risk letting it hit. She responded by using her shield to bash his already outstretched arm, dislodging the blade from the gap between her armor.

As she did so, she also used the flat side of her blade to block the hidden blade aiming for her eye. Sparks were created when his hidden blade shot out from his wrist and scrapped against her sword. She managed to alter it's path just so it only graze at her cheek. It was too close for comfort and her Aura didn't block that strike too. She shudder at the thought of her eye being removed if she wasn't fast enough.

But she didn't have time to think on it as her opponent was already attacking, he use his thumb to pivot the blade on his left wrist, effectively turning it into a small dagger. He uses fast jabs with his right arm that still has a blade sticking out of it at her unprotected areas; his left hand was holding the dagger in a reverse grip and swinging it at her head. His assault gave her almost no time to think of a plan to push back. She was giving it her all just to block all his strikes. Sparks were generated as steel meet steel, the clanking of metal they created in their fight was mix with the rest that's resounding around the amphitheater. Occasionally, he would be able to slip past her defenses and attack between the gaps in her armor, causing her to flinched in pain and slowing her down. It gave him more openings to attack with and he happily took them. But she held fast and skillfully direct her shield to block the rapid moving daggers while using her sword to keep him at bay.

The fight dragged on and she was constantly being pushed back. She did her best to ignore the panic raising in her heart as she fought back. Each swing of her sword did nothing as he weave through them like a slippery snake. He got by without even being grazed while his attacks were constantly wearing her down. she could clearly see that he was getting irritated because he was not able to finish her off fast enough.

She actually let out a smirk when she realised that she was annoying him to a degree. There was some sort of thrill that she felt during their entire engagement. Being unable to predict whether she would win or lose made her oddly excited. Most of her fights always ended in her victory, save for fighting against her parents, it got boring for her. Everyone in her age group couldn't keep up with her and she was mostly left alone to train by her lonesome or with an instructor.

Not once had she ever gotten injured in a spar with others her age and it usually take a few seconds before she won. They kept saying that it was talent or it had something to do with her being an Arc but she called bullshit. They weren't there to see her sweat blood and tears as her parents steel their heart and put her through rigorous training that could break any normal person. They couldn't see how many times she was toss about like a rag doll during her training with her parents and yet they had the galls to say it was pure talent? She felt rather disappointed when she heard them make up excuses whenever they lost. But fighting with him somehow reignite the spark that could only be found in the heat of battle that she unknowingly once lost. She was almost giddy when he slip pass her defenses so easily.

Sadly he saw her smirk and took it as an insult and decided to amp up his attacks. His strikes grew more vicious as he relentlessly chip away her defenses. Juniper got more desperate as she realised that she was going to lose if this kept up. Despite enjoying the fighting and wanted nothing more to see who would come victorious naturally, she wanted to attend Beacon. She had promised someone that she would after all. She chose this moment to use one of the Aura trick that she knew and surround herself with it.

He clearly noticed that something was going on when she started glowing. He immediately turn around to run but was too late as Juniper unleashed an area blast by forcing her Aura outwards, blowing everything around her away. This skill is very valuable when she's surrounded by enemies but the cost is high since she wasn't proficient in using it yet. She felt the massive drain in her Aura reserves whenever she used it and saw her opponent's body get launch away from the blast.

She thought she finally got a chance to take a breather but was proven wrong again as her opponent threw something at her while being blast away. A small black ball collided with her forehead before bursting into thick black smoke. She started coughing as the smoke completely blinded her.

Fumbling around in the smoke was not fun, she tried moving away to a clear area with haste and hope that she wouldn't have to fight him in the smoke. Just when she ran out from the smoke she heard a clunk as something impact her armor before bursting again into the same smoke as before, shrouding her in it once again. This keep repeating over and over as she tries to escape.

Her eye twitched in annoyance when she was surrounded by the black smoke yet again. She was fairly certain that he was doing this just to irk her as he never showed up to attack. Before she could let loose what would no doubt be a train of colorful profanities she heard something from behind her shifting. She tensed and swiftly swing her sword behind wildly in hopes of hitting anything at all.

She wasn't expecting to hit anything but hopes that her wild swinging could keep him from getting any closer. Never did she expect that she would land a hit during her aimless waving of her sword. She felt her sword struck a body and he went sprawling onto the ground. She unknowingly did a fist pump while smiling widely at her accomplishment.

She could see a limp body in front of her as she smoke slowly dissipates. She moved closer to make sure that he's down for good as to ensure that he doesn't get up later and strike her with her back turned again.

She stop in front of the body with her shield raise and sword poised overhead in preparation to strike if need be. She couldn't see his face clearly due to the smoke and she kept getting the nagging feeling that she's in danger. Her eyebrows creased as the smoke finally let up so that she could get a view of her defeated foe.

It was just another student.

She was so focus at fighting against him that she had forgotten that she was still in the amphitheater with a few hundred students fighting each other for the chance to attend Beacon. She was so immersed in the thrill of the fight that everyone else was nothing more that just background noises.

Discovering her mistake and what her nagging meant she spun around and swing her sword down.

Her swing was obstructed when her target uses his forearm to halt her attack by blocking at her wrist, preventing her sword form reaching him. He quickly dart into her personal space, eye's focused and boring into hers.

She idly noted that had already put his hood back on, his eyes seemed to laughing at her oversight.

Before she could do anything he grabbed her chest armor and pull her in and rammed his head against hers. Juniper staggered back in pain, losing her balance as he added a push with the arm that's grabbing onto her armor.

Instead of falling like she expected she saw him using the both his hand to grab onto her outstretched arm and spun around. She felt her leg being kick off the ground being being pulled over his shoulder. He fling her over and threw her onto the ground with ease.

She slammed onto the ground painfully. The back of her head felt like it's been hit by a truck as the pain transferred throughout her body. She wanted to stay on the ground to recover but she saw him lifting his leg above her face. She didn't need to think and quickly acted.

She quickly rolled away and a foot smashed at where her head used to be. She could hear him let out a tired sigh as he missed causing her to unknowingly smile at his expense. He saw her smile and his eye visibly twitched.

She heard him growled at her before she managed to push herself up and quickly get into a defensive position. Her breathing hitched when she found out that he's missing. She quickly scan around the surroundings for any sign of the hooded teen but only saw other students fighting each other. It was always bad news when he disappeared and right now he could be anywhere waiting to strike. She was slowly losing her nerves due to her erratic foe.

She expected him to do something dastardly or use some sort of gadget that he has to get the upper hand in this situation where no end seemed to be in sight. Heck, she even expected him to pull a Grimm out of his pockets of all things considered. She never expected to slip and fall onto her rear due to a banana peel of all things.

Mildly embarrassed because of the slip she silently prayed that no one saw that and place her hand on the ground to push herself up. Before she could even lift herself up her face suddenly exploded in pain as her opponent seemingly appeared out of nowhere and knee her in the face, sending her head onto the floor with a loud thud.

She let out a yelp as the back of her head made contact with the cold hard floor. She was certain that her nose was broken and she could feel some warm liquid coming down from it. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out that it was her blood. Her Aura was already working on setting her nose back and healing it, in a few moments it would be like it was never broken at all.

She tried to take a swing with her sword at him but a foot placed her wrist tells her otherwise. She glare at him as he pinned her down with a knee on top of her armor and he's only respond was to keep on chewing on whatever is in his mouth before swallowing. She tried to hit him with her shield but he grabbed it before it could hit him. She couldn't get the leverage needed to pull off a meaningful strike while on the ground and thus her shield was mostly useless now since it's in his hands.

He twisted the should off her hand, almost breaking her fingers and twisting her entire arm in the process if she didn't let go. She grunted in pain but he ignore her in favor of checking out her shield.

"You know." he started, getting her attention. "I'm not really a fan of shields."

Her eye twitched when she heard that. What's his problem with shields? They're reliable and who's to say no when you can place a piece of metal between you and your foe.

He threw it away like it's worth nothing at all and turn his attention back to her while puffing one side of his cheek. "So, mind telling me why you're after me?" he asked curiously.

Juniper didn't respond, her mind was too preoccupied on getting away so she could recover back her shield. The shield was an important part of her fighting style. Losing it is like losing a piece of herself and it would render her ineffective in combat. Thus, in her haste to get back her shield she did something she never thought she'd do in her life.

She busted him in the balls. He keel over while holding on to his manhood, and releasing her from his hold.

Her shield was few meters away from her, she quickly turn around and started crawling towards it without caring about her appearance at all and reach out to grab it.

But before she could reach it, something slammed against her shoulder and push her to the ground pinning her there. She saw a hand reaching out to grab the wrist of her outstretch arm that's just a few inches from reaching her shield.

She slowly turn her head around and saw the teen with a smile on his face. To anyone else, the smile may seem gentle and caring. But to her it seemed like she was looking at a tiger playing with it's food.

His blood red eyes were completely calm and boring into hers when they met. They seem to be promising agony for what she had done. It managed to froze her on her spot and she could feel her sweat slide down her back. She was ashamed to admit that she was panicking back then and couldn't think properly. Then a slight frown appeared on his face that's unnoticeable unless you're really looking. He tilt his head to the side a bit and let out a sigh.

"That was a low blow, pun not intended. Good thing I came prepared." he said while holding up a piece of metal with a small dent in it on his other hand. "Usually, I don't leave people alive after they tried to un-man me but don't worry. I won't kill you." his tone has a trace of amusement in it. "Sorry but, this is nothing personal. It's only to hinder you if you decided to come after me again." He said apologetically as he look at her, his eyes were weary and apologetic.

Juniper had no idea what he was going to do but she didn't like the tone he used when he said that. She tried to yank her hand away from him but couldn't get it free from his grips. She was shocked by the fact that she couldn't free herself at all. Even though she was smaller than him, her strength was without a doubt stronger than anyone in this room thanks her Aura enchanting her base strength. Yet, she couldn't even free her hand away from his. It feels like he's somehow dismissing it entirely.

Then she heard something snap before she found herself screaming in pain. She didn't even noticed that he had already left as she cradle her limp arm while gritting her teeth as pain assaulted her senses. She never had a broken bone before, let alone had an entire arm dislodged form it's shoulder. She lay on the ground, cradling her broken arm like it's made of glass and whimpers softly.

By the time her Aura numbed the pain enough for her to get up and moving again he was long gone. She spend the remainder of the time searching for him for payback but it's like he just disappeared without leaving a trace.

Now she's just sitting on her cot thinking about what happened. Why did she wanted to fight him in the first place? She couldn't remember the reason after the fighting. She was pretty sure she had a good reason to hunt him down the first chance she got. Now she's just drawing blanks. It was a fun fight while it lasted but what he did in the end was unacceptable.

It was odd that she couldn't find him after the fighting's over. She even look around a bit but there's no sign of the hooded teen among the students that had passed the first stage. She really wanted to get him back somehow...maybe by breaking his legs.

Did he fail? That would be impossible since he was the hardest foe that she'd ever fought in her live (excluded the traps and tricks he used). She doubt that anyone else could land a solid hit on him without being played around like a fool first.

Did he drop out on his own? But why? Why did he come all the way here just to drop out? What's the point? Did he come here for another reason?

Ugh, thinking about all of this was giving her a headache. That annoying wisp of black smoke that's appearing faintly from her wrist is making it worst….. wait, wisp of black smoke?

Her eyes snap onto her left wrist and sure enough, there's an eerie black smoke appearing from the area where the teen had grabbed her. The smoke creates a black wisp that dances around her wrist, giving it a sinister feel to it. The entire thing gave her the goosebumps as she stare at it. It seem to be made out of Aura.

She should be panicking right now but something was stopping her. Despite the creepy look the aura has, the way it dances around her wrist was mesmerize to look at. It captured her attention like a moth to a flame.

Then the annoying headache came again. She felt dizzy and started swaying before she place both her hands on her cot to stop herself from falling. She lift her hand to her temple to massage it. Bad choice as that one had the black Aura on it and once it made contact with her head was enveloped in a massive headache. Her vision started going blurry, her breathing was shallow. She felt nauseous and wanted nothing more than to vomit her dinner out. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would do something.

" _Look! Mike, get over here!" a voice of a woman was heard, followed by a rushed footsteps, splashing on a pile of water that's slowly getting closer. It seemed to be raining as the sound of raindrops could be heard in the background_

" _Well I'll be damn. There's actually a survivor." the gruff voice of a male said. "Come on, let's go. No point leaving him there getting soaked."_

Are those...voices? What are they talking about.

" _Hey, hey kid." the female voice cooed. "We're here to get you out of here, alright?"_

 _There was silence, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy rain, splattering against the ground._

" _Are you even listening?" the male grumbled impatiently._

" _Mike. Now's not the time for you to be grumpy." the female scolded the male. Incomprehensible grumble was heard from the male before the female continued, talking to someone else now. "HQ, this is Viper 2-1. Please respond."_

" _We read you loud and clear, Viper 2-1. What seems to be the problem?" another voice said, somehow it was filled with static._

" _We've found a kid in the ruins. He's the only thing that's remotely alive in this shithole." the male voice answered._

" _Oh, hey Mike. Wait, what do you mean by remotely?"_

" _He don't look alive that's for sure. He's badly injured. Heck, the skin on his hands are all torn open, bleeding and burned. Presumably, used to dig himself out of the burning derbies. His clothes are all torn and burnt, and his entire back seemed to be bruised, his feet are bleeding with glass and rock shards sticking out of it. Hell, even his eyes look dead. The only thing that's indicating he's alive is his faint breathing."_

" _Wow, little bugger's been through a lot I reckon. You sure there aren't any more surv-"_

" _We don't need this right now." the female snapped, interrupting the two males "We need to evac him asap. Send a transport over to this location." the female then proceeded to say a string of numbers with a few letters and words mixed in them._

" _Alrighty then, Humvee is on it's way. ETA ten minutes max." he voice said before some static took over._

" _Hey, kiddo. Can you hear me?" the female said in a worried tone._

 _A shuffle of clothes could be heard._

" _Huh. I guess he's actually awake." the male said in surprise. "I thought he'd be out like a light from all those burns that he had."_

" _Listen kid, we're going to take you to a safe place alright?" the female said in a soft voice. "But I need you to do something for me to make it easier okay?"_

 _No respond, the only sound was the continuous pouring of the rain._

" _I need you to let go." the female voice continued._

 _The sound of someone growling was heard._

She could feel... rage, pure concentrated rage, targeting someone. But why could she feel it?

" _Woah." the male exclaimed "Now that's some mean looking eyes. If looks could kill then we'd be dead ten times over."_

" _Hush Mike." The female sighed. "Looks like it's a no go then." the sound of cloth rustling was heard again._

The rage dwindle until it became nothing more than mere annoyance.

" _Looks like he's holding it even tighter now." the male said._

" _Yes, I can see that Mike." the female replied sarcastically. "Is there anything we could do then? We only wanted to help" she asked in a kind voice._

" _B...bury..." a hoarse voice said weakly. The owner of the voice sounded like a child._

 _The area suddenly return to silence for a moment before the female spoke again. "Alright." she said understandingly. "Don't worry, we won't make you leave her behind. The least we could do is to get her away from this place to be buried someplace nicer."_

 _It was quiet again save for the rustling of clothing._

" _T..ha..nk….y..ou..." the child said before breaking out into sobbing could be heard._

Relief, she felt relief and then sorrow. It was accompanied by a sensation of something dying inside her. Something just stabbed at her heart, It felt like someone stabbed a knife into her heart and twisted it just to see what would happen.

When she finally pry open her eyes she found herself inside some sort of ancient ruin or city. It was dark and she could make out the shapes of the buildings. The entire place was desolated, the roads were cracked or just outright destroyed, the buildings were of strange designs and some were tall enough to touch the sky with vines as thick as a tree climbing up the structure. Normally she would be fascinated by something like this but right now she's frightened at the sudden chance of scenery, the emptiness of the place just gives her the bad vibes.

All of the sudden she felt herself starting to sink from where she stood. Her eyes snap to her legs and found herself standing in a pool of darkness. It's slowly expending and dark tendrils were slowly climbing out of it to wind itself around her, giving it more leverage to pull her down with.

Her eyes widen in panic as she started to trash around, search around for anything to grab hold on. She could feel her whole being sinking into a dark abyss. Her attempts to escaped were hindered by black smokey tendrils coiling around her body. She reached out to grab something, anything at all but the tendrils immediately bind itself to her outstretched hand.

She was slowly sinking, waves of negative emotions kept assaulting her, confusing her to the point where she just wanted everything to end.

Her entire torso has already sank into the abyss now. The only thing that's still there was her head and her outstretched arm. The tendrils were slowly coiling around her neck, slowly suffocating her as she slowly lose consciousness.

Before she could black out she heard a blood-curdling voice 'hmm'ing. The pulling had stopped the instant the voice was heard and the tendril around her neck loosen enough for her to breath again. Her hazy eyes turn to it's source. A figure shrouded in the shadow cast by one of the buildings was sitting on the hood of some sort of broken car. The only thing that's visible was it's eyes since they were glowing an unnatural yellow.

It's figure tells Juniper that it's a he and the pair of glowing yellow eyes with thin catlike silt that's staring at her with interest was starting to unnerve her.

" **Oh?"** he sounded amused as he continue.

" **What's this?"** he asked no one in particular as he hop off the car. He landed with a grace of a cat and started strolling towards her. He stopped in front of her head that's sicking out of the ground and tilt his head slightly.

Juniper could only stare at him as he crouch down and slowly reach out his hand towards her. Now that he's closer she could see that his entire body was covered by black wisp of smoke just like her wrist.

She felt disturbed as the being cupped her chin and force her to look at him before stare into her eyes. The sound of hissing could be heard from his hand as it made contact with her skin. His touch felt cold, it's almost like he just took a dip in a freezing lake.

The being let go and stare at the smoke coming out of his fingers with a large smile on his face. She could see sharp teeth that no human should have when he smiled but it was gone as quick as it appeared.

He placed his hand on her outstretched arm, the hissing noise appeared again as he started tracing his hand along her arm to her hand. It made her shiver, then she got mad and started glaring daggers at him. Someone was touching her inappropriately and she couldn't do anything about it. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out of the pool of darkness and placing her away from it.

Juniper was kneeling onto the ground, panting while her hands are on planted onto the ground to keep her stabilized. He stood back up slowly and walk back towards the car, leaning back on it's metal frame, keeping his eyes on her all the while. **"How odd."** he observed.

Juniper tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out, her mouth was just opening and closing like a fish. This seems to amused him as he just smirk at her.

He stretched his hand out and said " **If you ever see him again, tell him this. "You can't keep me locked up forever. I will _always_ be waiting."" ** he started chuckling to himself, his voice was sending all sorts of warning signals down her spine. Before she could do or say anything he snapped his fingers and the tendrils shot out from the darkness and slammed onto her head before everything blacked out.

Juniper suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of whatever trance she was in. She was finally aware that she was cradling herself while laying on her cot. The voice was gone and the onslaught of emotions that she felt as it vanished like it was never there to begin with.

She quickly push herself up and saw who put their hand on her shoulder. She saw a female, looking at her with concern in her eyes. It was the girl that raised her hand during the speech the Principal was giving.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Juniper stuttered, trying to get her bearings together. She felt something moist sliding down her cheeks and press her hand against it. She was crying. Why was she crying? Those emotion that she'd felt when she was experiencing the headache were not hers. The voices were talking about strange things that she'd never heard about too. _'What did it meant by that?'_ she thought about the last words of the person shrouded in darkness. The foreboding chuckle still rang at softly at the corner of her mind causing her to shiver involuntary.

The female raise an eyebrow, clearly not convinced but let the matter drop. "I see." she said before placing her cot down beside hers. Juniper looked at her in confusion. She didn't expect that someone would be sleeping next to her at all.

"You don't mind right?" the female tilt her head.

Juniper didn't get what she meant and stare at her in puzzlement. The female then nod at her cot that's placed next to hers before Juniper understood that she was talking about sleeping next to her.

"Oh." Juniper let out an embarrassed laugh. "No, not at all." she gesture for her to sit.

The female sat down on her cot and then turn to face her, her face was relaxed and her eyes were lidded. She looked like she could fall asleep any time soon.

"Ignoring why you were just crying a few moments ago, let's introduce ourselves." she said bluntly.

Juniper quickly adjust herself to sit properly and cough into her hand. "My name is Juniper Arc." she said, pushing whatever that just happened to her into the deepest pit of her mind for now.

"Rin. Lie Rin." she introduced herself before falling onto her pillow and drifted away into slumberland.

Juniper blinked at the unexpected behavior. She never expected her to just fall asleep after introducing herself. Today's just been one thing after another. She look at her wrist and the inky smoke was gone, leaving behind her pale looking skin that looked completely untouched.

 **Moments ago right after the announcement, In the principal office that's on top of the big ass tower, Alex's pov**

"So your last name is Goodwitch." I asked the blond lady that just told everyone that the Principal was a massive troll while sitting on my seat. Her long hair was let down and her eyes were green were showing signs of annoyance while she glared at her scroll which showed a video of the Principal making his way towards the tower.

We had been talking for a while as she kept her eyes on her scroll with the video of the amphitheater. Then came the announcement the old guy made and I kinda wish I was there instead. Must have been awesome.

Thinking of all the people panicking about the orgy that never happened would be great for my amusement. Ha! I bet no one would expected it.

"Yes." a feminine tone answered me, I look at her to see that she said that without looking at me. She's completely focused on her scroll.

"And you have a daughter studying in Beacon whose last name is also Goodwitch." I asked again innocently, even though she'd already told me about Glynda, her precious little angle. Heh. Anyway, I'm asking her again just for the follow up later.

"Yes." she let out a sigh, clearly annoyed at me now.

"Is by chance your husband's last name called Goodwizard then?" I smiled innocently.

She looked at me with a blank expression and said "No" before turning back at the scroll. The moment her sight returned to it she let out a groan and facepalmmed. "Every damn time I look away." she muttered.

I stretch out my neck from my seat to see what's going on and saw the principal doing…. Let's just say that I might just found my match in the pranking business.

"Ah ha! I see that you made it without a hitch." a voice catch both our attention and we turn to look at the old man sitting behind his large desk, looking like any presentable person would. Sadly, I could tell that he's not wearing any pants since the desk was designed specifically to hide the lower region of a person's body from view. Heck, you could get a blowjob down there and no one would even notice. Thankfully, Miss Goodwitch didn't or just couldn't tell and proceed to scold him for the things he did.

We both ignored the fact that he was on the other side of the academy just a few seconds ago and the only entrance to the place was the elevator behind us. I wasn't surprised since things like this is a common skill for trolls. Miss Goodwitch might be used to it already.

The old man pretend to listen to her ramblings attentively while we have an enlightening conversation using only our eyes.

'Nice trick you did back there.' I 'said'

'Eh, I could be better but we're on a tight schedule' he replied with a grin.

'One question though, why is there a constant buzzing around Goodwitch?' I crook an eyebrow.

'Oh, that's just her vibrator' he shrugged.

'Ah, I see.' I nodded understandingly.

'By that I mean it's her semblance and it has something to do with vibrations.' he rolled his eyes.

'I repeat what I just 'said'' I nodded again. 'I assume that you set too many traps in the office before and now she's constantly checking for it with her semblance right?' I tilt my head towards Goodwitch.

'Oh ho ho, right indeed.' he smiled.

"- and repeating the same thing every year is not only- Stop having a silent conversation while I'm in the middle of chastising you" Goodwitch snapped at the old man, causing him to flinch.

"Monty damn it gramps. If you keep this up the school might as well be shut down." she huffed angrily at him.

My eyes widen at the old man before quickly returning it to a casual stare. Yep, this confirm it. The plot went FUBAR long before I came here.

"Alright alright." the old man quickly said while holding out his hand to calm her down. "I won't do it next year."

"So you won't do it the year after the next too right? And the year after that, and the year after that." she stare at him with a sweet loving smile that's fooling no one right now.

I could see the sweat pouring down the old man's forehead as he was faced with the so called 'scary smile' technique that's somehow spread throughout the universe. Or in this case, the multiverse.

"Don't be like that Rey-Rey." the old man tried to calm her down to no avail as she seems to be getting angrier or embarrass since that there's someone else in the room.

"Don't call me that when we're in the academy!" she piratically shouted while blushing faintly. Embarrassed it is then.

"Aww, but you'll always be my little Rey-Rey. I even helped change your diapers when you were little." the old man cooed, doing nothing to ease her embarrassment.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you." Goodwitch grumbled, looking away while pouting, her face still has a faint tint of red on it. I briefly wonder if Glynda was this easy to rile up like her mother. The urge to find out is getting stronger but I must resist!

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway I need to have a private conversation with the lad here so if you don't mind." he said while gesturing at the elevator, apparently trying to move things along.

Goodwitch look at the elevator and then back at the old man "Given your track record of how many students that left your office was barely clinging onto their sanity, I think I'll stay."

"Rey, this is important." his face was completely serious, the previous mischief was gone and he actually almost look like a man that's actually dependable. Almost.

The stare off the between the two continued silently as the spectator, which is I, watched in amusement while munching on another bag of popcorn.

In the intense battle of wilts where lightning was coming out of their eyes and colliding against one another, generating sparks that were flying everywhere (not really, but it sounded cooler). One could see that Miss Goodwitch was losing ground fast.

The old man used 'Serious face'. It was super effective.

In the end she sighed, slouching for a bit before standing back straight. She turning around and started walking away, clearly unhappy that she's leaving a teen with her troll of a grandfather.

She pat me on my shoulder sorrowfully as she pass by. I look up and saw her with a regretful expression on her face. "I'm sorry I cannot remain here to protect your sanity. But do not fret, you will not be the last one to leave this place nearly insane." she said before leaving me with the old man.

What she didn't know is that my sanity was damaged long ago, otherwise I wouldn't have a voice in my head. But hey, no one cares about him.

 _Oi, I heard that._

No offense meant.

 _None taken._

Silence descended upon the office. The two of us watch as the blond lady walk into the elevator before pressing a button and disappear as the door closes. We waited for a few moments before returning our attention to the matter at hand. The light mood from before slowly fades into a more serious one.

"Well, I'm impressed to see you fighting first hand." he commented offhandedly, leaning back on his comfy looking chair.

"Didn't you saw me fighting the thugs in the alley?" I asked, getting comfortable in mine as I expect this to take a while.

"Nah, it was too dark to see clearly." he wave his hand casually. "Now, on to business." he pull in his chair and sat straight, placing the fingers of both hands together and placing them near his mouth.

"Seeing that you're here means that you have questions you want answer to no?" he stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "So, you're a self-insert too? What did you change while you're here." I asked. Since he's here longer than me then I guess a lot would be changed and my foreknowledge about the series is not going to help me much anymore, even though it won't help much to begin with. Still, I need to make sure so I can adjust my plans for the foreseeable future.

He look somber for a moment before smiling. "Yes, I guess you could say that I'm a self-insert. And no, I didn't change anything at all. The plot for RWBY is still going on track as it should be, albeit a few thingamajigs that exists that should have never been invented or found in the first place *Cough*heroin*Cough*."

"Why not change anything at all?" I asked curiously. I mean, if I have the power to change things before it even began then I would gladly abuse it to the best of my abilities.

"Because I don't give a damn." he answered simply.

"Uh huh." I said flatly. "I suppose you sought me out for another reason then? Since you're not interested in messing with the plot and all, besides being the great grandfather of one Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh, that. Well you see, it was a result of a very crazy party after a successfully mission that had an extremely low survival chance. In which involves shit ton of alcohol, delicious grubs and a broken condom." he started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I did not need to know that." I stopped myself from thinking about what he just said.

"Anyway, it didn't matter much since we were already married anyway." the old man said nonchalantly.

"You being her great grandfather is a big thing alright. It could change Glynda's personality and in turn mess with canon." I argue.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Besides, you're going to mess with the plot anyway."

"I admit that I was but tell me, why shouldn't I worry about it? With you as a great grandfather I think Glynda would encourage Ruby happily for tying to stop Roman instead to being stern and uptight. That itself would have some sort of undesired effect and ended up causing a lot of problems later."

"Well, to answer your question you must first answer mine so it would be easier to explain. Have you played Fire Emblem: Awakening?"

I tilt my head at the sudden question that I wasn't expecting at all. "Er..yeah. I did, like years ago. What does it have to do with what we're discussing right now?"

"You see, when the characters have kids they all have the same personalities right? The only thing different is their hair and eye colour but otherwise everything else is the same."

I slowly think back to the past where I played the game. True to what he said, it's mostly the same personality but I'm guessing that's because the developers can't be bothers to make too many just because the father is different.

"The same thing applies here." he said.

"Wait, what!?"

"I'm saying that even if the father is different, the child would be the same as they're suppose to be, albeit a different hair colour. Like if you hook up and Summer and produce a little Ruby. She'll still be the same, maybe with a different hair or eye colour."

"Stop trying to ship me with Summer." I stood up and whack him with a paper fan before staring at said fan while wonder where the heck it came from.

"But I'm an old man. What else am I suppose to do but ship the younger generations. It's the only joy I have left." he pouted and look away.

"Ew, dude. No, just- just stop." I quickly look away from the horrible sight. Old people should not pout, it's disgusting to look at. I sat back down and toss the fan overhead and turning my sight back at the geezer.

"How are you so sure that they'll still be the same?" I couldn't help but wonder. He sounded completely certain about it too.

"I asked Rob." he said in a casual tone, like he's just stating the weather. "And no, you can't see him since he's extra wary of you since you proclaimed that you wanted to knee him in the balls." he interrupted before I get to say anything.

"Damn. No matter, I'll find a way eventually." I sigh dejectedly, disappointed that I couldn't get my hands on the omnipotent being. "Anyway, back to business. What's your reason for getting me to come to Beacon."

"Ah, to start explaining the reason why I wanted you here I would need to explain what had happened in the past." he begins. "Ahem, it started years ago when an I was still an immature SI that was sent to this world-"

As he started his story which is no doubt a very long one, I started to think about other interesting things instead to kill the time.

 _Shouldn't you be listening?_

Nah, I'm more interested in the idea that Glynda's mum could essentially turn anything into a vibrating dildo and thus proving the fact that everything could be one if you're brave enough.

 _Even a cactus?_

Especially a cactus.

"So, do you understand the story so far?" he finally finishes and took a sip of tea from the plain looking cup on his desk before leaning back on his chair.

Oh crap, what was he talking about again?

 _This is what happens when you don't pay attention._

How come you didn't then?

 _Dude, I'm you. If you're not paying attention then I'm not pay attention too._ _Try asking for a summarized version._

"Can you give me a summarized version?" I politely asked. The slight shaking of his head tells me that he knew that I wasn't listening to begin with.

He let out a breath before staring at me blankly "Due to the actions of my younger self and the jealousy of my friend, I indirectly created a faction called the 'Chaos Bringers' that should not have existed in the first place. The main goal of said faction is to destroy everything like any classical villain in the movies by using the powers of the Four Maidens. I already killed the leader of said faction but someone else took his place and I found out too late to do anything about it as years has already passed. Now that I'm too old to deal with it I needed someone else to before they could finish what the old leader had started." he finished with a wave of his hand for dramatic purpose.

"So basically, you just want me to clean up your mess?" I crooked my brow. Well, I've been taken advantaged of weirder reasons so I'm not really complaining about this.

"Yes" he admitted shamelessly.

"And you wanted me here at Beacon because?"

"Why, to train you of course. Don't tell me that you don't have any doubts in your abilities after fighting the young Arc." I winched when I was reminded of the fight. It was a complete disaster that fight was. I couldn't find a quick way to end it, it was dragged on longer than I'm used to and my stamina was running low. Prolonged fights are not my thing at all. I wanted to end things quickly but she just kept on getting back up like some sort of unrelenting pursuer. What did I do to get her attention in the first place anyway.

"Alright, I admit that I'm way out of my league compare to the Huntsmen or Huntress in Remnant." Heck, Juniper is only seventeen and she could practically kick my ass any day if I never fought dirty. How strong would she be a few years from now. She's already hard enough to fight as she is, she'd be a monster in a few years. Why do I get the feeling that my legs are in danger of being crushed.

"Well then, this brings us to another reason why I want you here." the old man replied. "I'm going to train you myself and there's nowhere else better to train someone in secret than in Beacon." he declared. "I did use the school budget to build a secret training facility after all."

I just stare at him blankly before replying. "No offense old man but shouldn't you be behind your desk doing paperwork?" I was skeptical at his sudden declaration.

"Pff, of course not. I let Rey-Rey do all the work while I goof off." he started laughing.

"You can do that?" I question curiously.

"I'm the principal, of course I can do whatever I want." he cross his arms, looking proud at what he could accomplish with his position.

"Okay, now that's just abusing your power as a principal. Why not let other teachers train me? They're strong right?" I couldn't help but wonder. It's not like the teachers in Beacon can't train me? They might be even better then the old man considering that they're born and raised in Remnant and therefore had been training since a very ripe young age.

"No, no they can't." he said somberly. "They're strong, no doubt about that. But their primary focuses are the Grimms. And we need them to train all the youngsters to be ready to face the Grimms as they are growing in numbers. I can't spare any just so they could personally train you. Besides, they don't even know of the threat that the group that poses nor do they even know of their existence. I highly doubt that I could just tell them to train someone specifically to kill other people without raising a bunch of questions." he sighed tiredly. "What I'm going to teach you is not something that the other teachers in Beacon should know about. I could teach you about the Grimms too while I'm at it so learning how to fight Grimms would be just an extra bonus."

"You're actually asking a random guy to kill people for you then? Don't you know that people have morals and asking them to just kill someone else could get you in jail?" I asked, completely baffled and causing him to laugh.

"Are you implying that you actually have morals?" he smirked knowingly at me.

"Well, not a lot. But what made you so sure that I don't have any with killing people the first place?" I challenged.

"That's because the only ones that Rob sent here are all...broken, in a sense. They all either had a traumatic experience some point in their lives that mind fucked them or had loose screws to begin with. And they all have one thing in common, they have no qualms about ending other people's lives as long as it suit their needs. And without a doubt, you're the same."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." I said immediately.

"Come on, you know that it's true. We're just better at hiding how messed up we are than others."

Something he said caught my attention so I decided to use that to change the subject. "You said others. You mean that there's more?"

"Yes, there used to be." he nodded. "They're all dead now. The leader of the faction that I want you to hunt was also an SI but I took care of him a long time ago. It's the current leader that proves to be the most elusive. Here's a picture of the current leader of the Chaos Brings." He pull something out of the drawer and toss it to me.

I caught it mid-air easily enough and examine it. I was greeted by a picture of a dickbutt….when I flip it over I saw a troll face with the words 'You mad bro?' written on it.

 _Trolled._

I gave the principal my best 'are you serious' face, clearly unamused by his action. He gave a nonchalant shrug with a grin. "Sadly, there's nothing I can do about that since I never saw who it was that took his place. No matter how much I try, I just couldn't find the bastard so you'll have to get to him or her on your own. No one knows what they look like or who they are, not even their goons." he sighed tiredly.

He cap his hands together and rub it before placing them at his chair's armrest. "Since I'm done explaining why I want you here. It's up to you to make the decision. Now chose, to join or not to join." The glint in his eyes seem to be telling me that he already knew what my answer is going to be.

I rolled my eyes at him before tossing the picture away. "Fine, but I have a few conditions." I said sternly, my eyes never leaving his.

"Name it." he nodded with his eyes closed as if already expecting it.

"One, I get paid to do your dirty work. Two, if I want some materials or parts to make things with, no matter how illegal it is, you get it for me and I'll pay for it with the money I've earned and finally, you help me disappear from the face of the world, I want all traces of my existence gone." The first and second condition was so that I could continue making weapons and better gear so I won't get caught with my pants down with this so call faction that I'm hunting. A group started by an SI is always a pain in the ass for people to deal with. The third condition speaks for itself. With no record of me existing it would be harder to track down who's killing the faction's members.

This so called Chaos Bringers, if they plan on destroying the world like he'd said then it's best if I get rid of them sooner rather than later. Can't let them mess up what I had planned to do now can I?

He let out a hearty laugh before continuing "Deal, now that that's over and done with, let talk about getting you hook up with the young Rose." The mood instantly lightens and a shit eating smirk marries his face.

I groan loudly and my face met my palm. "Not this again. Seriously dude! I don't want to hook up with Summer. You said it yourself that we're all messed up in the head. I want her to be happy with someone that doesn't have loose screws or have their hands stained in blood. Besides, didn't I said I wanted to disappear." I glare at him, my annoyance was palpable for all to see.

"Oh, don't bother you'll end with being found eventually anyway, I'm helping you disappear anyway because it'll buy some time at least. Besides, I'm messed up in the head too, but I'm living a happily married life and besides you completely meet her standards." he tried to reason.

"How!?" I look puzzled, ignoring the part where he said that I couldn't disappear for long since I know it's true.

"You bake cookies right?" he said.

What does me baking cookies have anything to do with meeting her standards? "Yeah." I answered, still not getting the point.

"Then you totally meet her standards." he crooked a brow at me, amused at something that I couldn't quite catch.

"I don't get it." I tilt my head questioningly causing him to roll his eyes.

"Oh god, don't tell me I was like that before too." he mumbled while looking at the sky or in this case, the ceiling. "Look," he turn back to me. "lets try another approach. Does she meet your standards?"

"Well, she kinda did since she's so adorable when she's happy and fun to tease." I admitted on what I think about her without thinking.

"There you have it, you both meet each others standards. Why not just hook up and get it over with." he put out both his hands towards me, clearly trying to convince me to hook up with Summer just for his amusement.

"I don't think love works that way bud." I mean seriously, who falls in love in such a short time span.

 _Meanwhile, across the multiverse, most of the Disney princesses sneezed for no reason at all._

Really?

 _I dunno but I get the feeling that it happened._

"This is a world where people kept dying to monsters made from darkness everyday. Love is generally not a big deal as it was back in our world. Heck, the youngest legal age to marry is fourteen in Vacuo since the death rates there is the highest and they needed people to repopulate it."

"I still don't see what it has anything to do with me." I was really confused at where this is going.

"You just won't admit that you like her don't you." he frowned sadly that his fun was being denied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I want to keep at least some things canon for now."

 _Not going to do anything with Summer then?_

Nah, I'm gonna let everything play out as it should and wait until Raven leave Tai for whatever reason and then pair him up with summer so that he could...I suddenly feel the urge to rip Tai's dick off for some reason.

 _And yet you wonder why._

What does that mean?

"Oh alright, enough of this then. It's getting late." he said dejectedly as he turn his chair around to look at the miniature city from his extremely large windows, or what ever people call them. The city lights were shining brightly enough for us to see it form here, one could tell that the city was as lively as ever.

"We'll continue with the Q and A's sometime in the future but for now it's time for your initiation test." He turn his chair back with a large grin on his face.

"Wait, wut?" my eyes widen in confusion since it's like ten already and I thought I was going to get a room so I could sleep peacefully before training starts.

"Your test of course. You thought you get to enroll into my school just like that just because you're an SI didn't ya?" his shit like grin intensified.

"Well yeah. I thought SI's were suppose to look out for each other." I accuse him of being a traitor to the SI code, not that it actually exist but meh, it sounded cooler.

"Well, you're out of luck lad, here's your first target." he toss a file from the drawer onto the table and I stood up to get it. Taking the file on my hand I noticed that there's only a few pieces of paper inside.

"Already? I mean you haven't even train me how to be an assassin yet." I open the file and look at a picture of a man with panda ears on him. There was another piece of paper that listed what kind of crimes he did and another one that gives me the basic information like his name, age and whatnot.

"Oh please, there's no need to lie about you being new to this. I need to see how well you do first so I will know what to improve on later. Besides, in a world where everyone basically have their own force field and is completely relying on it for survival your semblance gives your the most unfair advantage over them." he shrugged.

True to that, my semblance is just basically the best cheat tool ever. The ability to bypass Aura and go straight for the flesh. I think it also nullifies Aura enchantment too but I'm not quite sure about that yet. I think it has something to do with Juniper having too much Aura to nullify completely.

"There's not much for me to go with." I complained while looking through the file. There's nothing to tell me where I could find him or what kind of security he has. Heck, the only useful thing I got from this is what he looks like and what's his name.

"Of course there aren't. Most of the targets in the Chaos Bringers are the same so you'll have to get used to finding out yourself. Besides, you've played assassin creed right? Then you should have no problem in getting the information yourself with eavesdropping, trailing people, hacking into computers or just bugging people's rooms to find out more about your target." the old man close the drawer and turn back to me. "Well now, get going. We don't have all day and I need to start erasing evidence that you actually exist and I want to finish it before midnight just so I could get some shut eye." he wave me off and I started walking towards the elevator.

"Oh and do make it look like an accident." he added.

I stop midway and turn around to ask "Any final advices you can give me?"

The old man sat there thinking about what kind of wisdom he could impart with me just so I don't die miserably on my first job. "Our Auras are not as strong as the people of Remnant." he begins in a serious tone. "As you recall, Aura is the manifestation of our soul and it also gives us our semblance due to our character. The reason our Aura is weak is because our souls are not as powerful as the people of Remnant." he leans back onto his chair and place his arms on the armrest.

"The people here are born and raised in a world filled with creatures of the dark, threatening their very existence. They have slowly evolved over the centuries and learned how to refine their soul throughout the generations to reach this point. Us however, at best you can say that we're just intruders, meddling in a world where we shouldn't even exist in." he gave a tired laugh.

"Our souls, which came from a world where the only dangers are from illness, starvation and your fellow humans who lie, cheat and backstab for their own gain, are pathetically weak compare to the Remnant counterparts. We could still use them to block strikes or enhance ourselves but we can't do it for long or risk having Aura exhaustion and dying in the middle of a battle." he finishes somberly.

"A simple 'your Aura is weak as shit so don't get hit' would have suffice" I grumbled to myself and spoke up again. "So after getting rid of the group what's your plan next? You're not planning on stopping me from messing with the storyline right?" I ask the potential enemy sitting in front of me.

He stretched his arm out "Look at me boy, I'm old. There's not much time left in me and I know it." he place his hands back on the armrest. "Since I'm going to die anyway I don't really care what you do with the plot as long as you leave my precious family out of it." he smiled, but unlike the ones he had shown before, this smile was promising pain and suffering that could make any man wish for death if they cross him. The sight of it could unnerve any hardened veteran Huntsmen.

I smiled. This old man isn't the principal for nothing I suppose. Training under him would prove most interesting. "Don't worry old geezer, my plans would not involve your family since it generally involves saving the world and getting rid of racism in a very effective way, even if it would only last a few generations before Humans start getting jealous again."

 _You actually just forgot that Glynda existed until you met her mother and make a plan that didn't include her didn't you._

I didn't reply Brain but instead continue on "Oh and by the way, put on some freaking pants." I deadpanned

"You cannot deny me life's simple pleasures." he deadpanned back.

 _Yeah! You should just leave him alone. Don't you know how stuffy pants can be?_

Whose side are you even on.

Brain didn't reply so I just turn around and press the button to summon the elevator. While waiting for it, I was reminded of something important and turn back to face the old man. He raise a brow but otherwise remain seated on his chair, doing nothing.

"Question, when I was fighting the robbers why is the my little pony theme playing on the background. It was a shitty choice of music to play." I asked seriously. Truth be told, I was rather surprised that music was actually playing in the background all of the sudden when I started charging towards the first guy. The theme was annoying when I was fighting them, why can't it be a cooler one instead.

 _Seriously? There was music playing in the background when you started fighting and you're complaining about it being a bad one? Why aren't you worried about where it came from in the first place?_

Oh right. There's that too.

"Oh, that was a battle theme, everyone has one when things started to get serious." he answered equally serious. Apparently something like this is commonplace in Remnant.

"So you're saying that my battle theme is a my little pony song?" I expressed my shock through the act of widening my mouth and slapping my hands on my cheeks. I've been through hell and back and my battle theme is a fucking pony song!?

"Nah, it's not yours. It's still too early for you to have one so it's probably one of the robbers." he dismissed my worry with a small wave.

"Oh, Thank God!" I visibly shagged in relief. Thank god for small miracles that I don't have to listen to that everything I started fighting. The elevator chimed signaling that it has arrived. I turn around to see the door open before walking in with a stride.

 _I think that we're forgetting something here._ Brain 'said' as I turn around in the elevator.

Like what?

 _Like where did the music came from?_

Anime logic my friend. We do not question Anime logic.

 _Alright then, what about another thing that we're forgetting._

Again, like what? I asked as I pressed the button to the ground floor

 _What the fuck are the Four Maidens?_

Oh, good point. I level my gaze at the Principal and open my mouth to ask the question, but before I could get a word out he spoke up instead.

"Oh, since we're doing this and all we need to get you a code name." he shouted out for me to hear from his seat. "From now on whenever you're on duty you will be called-"

The elevator door slammed shut as the old man finish saying the name that I would no doubt be using for a long while. At least it sounded cool.

 **A/N: Finally! After 4 weeks of downloading I've finally got Dragon Dogma: Dark Arisen. Now I can finally play the damn game that I've always wanted ever since it came out for the ps3.**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a shitty author. It might be my fault alone since I slept through my school days and thus lack the proper grammar and rich vocabulary needed to write a great story.**

 **How did I learn my English in the first place you ask? Cartoon Network, Disney and Nickelodeon…. it's true, don't look at me like that. The only reason I know English is because I watch too much TV when I was younger.**

 **Anyway, about this chapter. If it doesn't make any sense then I apologized for it. Please leave the question in the review and I'll try to address them on the next chapter. Would you believe this was originally suppose to be a 5k chapter? No? Oh well then.**

 **I'll be trying to make things more serious if I can but given how badly this turned out I have no doubt that I won't succeed at all. Besides, I'm still testing out the waters so to speak. Seeing if I should use first person POV or just third person and changing writing style to see what fits. I've never wrote a series before so might as well use this as practice.**

 **Anyway, is Summer ever going to see Alex again? Is Juniper going to break Alex's legs when she finally found him? Will Alex actually work up the motivation to do his laundry?**

 **Find out never because we're getting a time skip. Oh, and we get to see Alex or Ruby or maybe both of them visiting Summer's grave….wait, was that a spoiler? Oops.**

 **Maybe, it might not be what it seems. Who knows what might happen during or after the timeskip. Alex seem to be interested on keeping things canon for now while the Principal just doesn't care at all. Summer's death could've be faked...or not…. Maybe Alex was the one who killed her in the first place so that things could remain canon and won't interfere with his plans, whatever they are.** ** **So many possibilities.** Is Summer even dead to begin with? I have no idea. Mwahahahaha.  
**

 **And so, will I finally get the reviews that I've always wanted or will I be depressed that no one's reviewing and started sulking in the corner somewhere.**

 **Anyway find out on the next chapter in like….a month or two...since I'll be busy playing Dragon Dogma for the time being. Also, I need to hammer out a plot because I only got the beginning and the ending in my head. What happens in between is still a pitch black blank. Ideas are welcomed, like seriously welcomed. Oh, and what's the average number of words in a chapter suppose to be? That would help too.**

 **I've also wondered what STRQ's semblances would be, could anyone filled me in and can someone tell me what age Cinder and her group is in the main show?**

 **Please review, I'm a very lonely person. D:**


	4. Timeskiped

**The Author has developed a serious case of 'Corner sulking' due to the lack of reviews! Now he's all sad and shit. Oh well, at least the new chapter's out since my muse decided that it's a great time to start working when I was playing my games.**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership of RWBY does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 4: Timeskip, the best excuse for flashbacks and filter chapters.**

It was a late and chilly night in Vale, the air was cold enough to see your own breath. The near empty street appears enormous compared to when it was filled with pedestrian during the day. The once lively city, filled with adults going on their business, chatting away with their friends or on their scrolls, children dragging their parents to the stores that they wanted to go with their laughter filled the air is now nothing more than a desolated ghost town. Only a few were milling about, either going back home or heading out for some late night fun.

The only sources of light illumining the place were the street lights and a few shops that were still opened or the lights that were left on to show the selection of wares placed neatly on the shelves behind the display windows. The light managed to cast away the dark but it's influence could only reach so far. Within the shadow, something moved.

The streetlights flickered for a second, causing the entire place that it was lighting to be to be submerged in darkness. Only the brightly lit shops were left to fend off the darkness. Before long, the flickering stopped, returning the area back to it's original soft luster. But now there was something different in the area that wasn't there before. A person was standing beneath a streetlight, leaning on it's cold metal pole in a casual manner with his hands in his pocket.

The person appear to be a middle aged male wearing a black combat trench coat with his hood shadowing his face. There's a black metal shoulder guard that could be seen on his right shoulder, complete with black military boots and black fingerless gloves.

In front of him was an electrical appliances store. The display window showed rows of televisions behind it that was being advertised for all to see. A few of those televisions were left on, broadcasting different channels. One was about a drama series, another was about a movie with sparkling vampires which burns the eyes of any male who watches it but teenage girls love to watch it, there was also a children's cartoon that's about superheros saving the day. However, non of those was of any interest to him as a pair of blue orbs was focused on only one in particular, a news channel.

"-The peace talk between the Faunus and the Humans are still on going and it seems to be heading to a favorable outcome. Could peace between the two races finally be achieved after all these years filled with hatred for each other? Stay tuned to find out." A cat Faunus reporter was talking to the camera while a bright smile on her face. The video also showed a large heavily guarded building where the negotiation of the two races were talking place.

The scene changed to a neatly dressed human male sitting behind a desk with a large screen behind him. "Thank you Anna, wonderful report as always." He looks at the camera before continuing.

"We all know that the leader of White Fang, Adam Taurus and the leader of the Atlesian military, James Ironwood had agreed to cease all hostilities two months ago. The peace has definitely gave the Humans and the Faunus a chance to get past old grudges and reconcile the two races."

The reporter stops for a bit. "Now two months passed and the two races are getting along rather nicely for the first time in centuries. And to think all this happened was because of a madman. With the two races no longer fighting each other, White Fang and the Atlesian Military can finally focus on hunting down this person." the video changed and showed a blurry image of a man cladded head to toe in black knight like armor, he wears a dark-visored helmet that completely covers his head. He was standing in some sort of vault with the bodies of Atlas android soldiers littered in many pieces all over the place. In his hand one could see that he's holding onto some type of blade twice his size and the other was holding on to some sort of device.

The image shrink and was place at the corner of the screen while the reporter continue on speaking. "The 'Death Knight'" the name was spoken with a hint of venom "is commonly known name after the _incident_ where he made his debut by hacking over all live broadcasting to show him eradicating the Kingdom of Blackwall from existence, leaving behind nothing more than an enormous smoking crater on where the Kingdom once stood." the reporter's tone is starting to have traces of anger slipping into it. "Blackwall was once a small town founded by Humans and Faunus who worked together to build decades ago. Over the years it slowly gain more refugees from villages that suffered from Grimm attacks and slowly expanded into the great Kingdom that we all know. It was a place where the two races could live in harmony and still is after the war. It's also a place that was a living proof that humans and Faunus could work together and strive for a better goal."

The reporter took a deep breath before continuing. "Then he destroyed it, killed over five million innocent lives just because he wanted to test his weapon of mass destruction on something. Making everyone else in the world watch as the once proud Kingdom disintegrate into ashes." anger was evident in his tone now when he said that. "The two races who, by then, were still hating each other to a degree were horrified by his actions and as quick as it came, fury took over their mind and they wanted his head on a pike so badly they decided to call for a truce just so they could hunt him down. He was the main reason the two races to finally bury the hatchet and wanted to combine their might just to take him down." he let out another breath, calming himself down.

"It's not been confirmed yet but there were reports that he could control Grimms and use them as cannon folders to weaken Huntsmen before finishing them off. He also has loyal followers that called themselves the 'Chaos Bringers' that has been harassing the borders of other Kingdoms. Tension is still rising for everyone and the hunt for the Death Knight officially begins tomorrow. Will-" the screen turns black as the television's power was cut.

The shop has finally close for the night, the employees inside switch off the lights and lock down the shop in preparation to head home for their well deserved rest. The rest of the shops soon followed or shows sign of closing down. They quickly lock up their shops and left, eager to leave the cold and back to their warm beds. Soon, the street was deserted, nothing more than an empty husk of it's morning counterpart. The only thing that's alive there was the man in the trench coat.

The man that was watching the news showed no sign of moving when the shop's lights go out, he maintained his position by the streetlamp like a silent watcher, waiting for something to happen. He close his eyes and let out a breath, creating a long wisp of white steam from his mouth under the streetlight. He stayed there enjoying the cool breeze that swiped by, ruffling his clothes in the process. A small smile appeared on his face as he continue to enjoy the little things in life.

A soft beep got his attention and he opened his eyes, blue orbs glint under the light cast by the streetlamp. He pull out his scroll from his pocket and turn it on. There was a message on it form an anonymous source with only six words. Those six words were all he needed to know to before he could start his plans.

'The Queen is on the move.' - Reaper

After reading the message he type in his reply and shove his scroll back into his pocket. He rest his head against the cold metal pole of the streetlamp and let out a tired sigh, another wisp of breath come out from his mouth as he did so.

"And so it begins." he murmured to himself. "Now it's just a race against time." The lights flickered again, once more shrouding the street in darkness once more before the light returns to fight it off. The man was gone, vanished from his spot like a ghost, leaving nothing behind that would indicate that someone was there mere moments ago.

"I wonder who'll win." his voice was carried over by the wind.

 _ **Static**_

Alex was having a superbly awful day so far. So he decided to just lay on the comfy ground and ignore his problems and hope that they go away, in the hallway, inside Beacon, with almost everyone staring at him. He ignores the stares that others were giving him since he doesn't give a fuck about their opinion. This is his life and he'll live it however he wants. He still haven't figure out why the floor on the hallway feels so nice though.

How did he ended up there you asked? Well, to find out we will need to go way back to the beginning of his day and it all stared out like any other day. He woke up all sore because of the assignment he was given yesterday. He had spent the entire day till late at night tailing a team of newbie huntsmen in training to make sure that they don't fuck up in their mission and get themselves killed by providing a little aid from the shadows without being seen or noticed that they even had help to begin with.

Normally, it would be an easy job but this time they're located on top of a freaking mountain. He had to climb up and down again and again to avoid being seen and to find a clear vantage point to snipe Grimms for them to ensure that they weren't overwhelm by their numbers. After clearing the area and watching them complete their mission he had to climb all the way down, avoiding falling rocks all the while.

Also, their leader was an idiot. Who the heck in their right minds would go after a giant Nevermore with just a mace when his teammates were all out of ammo and down for the count. Heck, Alex needed to time his shot just right so that the leader would think that his strike was the one that kill the Nevermore instead of a bullet.

After he got back to his room he woke up on the floor and was confused about why he was on the cold hard floor instead of his comfortable bed. Then his brain rebooted and reminded him that he crashed before he could reach it. When he tried to get up he realised that he's sore all over the place because he slept on the floor. It took a few minutes for him to get up and moving again.

Once he finally regain his body functions he walked took a shower and found out that the heater's broken and was forced to take a cold one instead. Needless to say, he's weak against the cold, like ridiculously so. You could hear him singing curses that could make a sailor cringe his butt from miles away as he sing of ways to open up new butt holes for his victims in different places. Thankfully, his room was soundproofed so no one heard him.

His was given his room after he passed his initiation test which took about five hours give or take since the guy he was suppose to kill wasn't that hard to find and it only took two hours to find him. It took two more hours to set things up to make it look like an accident waiting to happen and then bait him to the area where the trap is laid. Then he wasted an entire hour to ensure that no evidence was left behind before returning back to the principal.

The old man was like 'Oh great! Truth be told I gave you the wrong file but whatever he was a prick anyway so here's the key to your room.' and toss him the key to his room. He still haven't put on his pants but that is none of Alex's business.

Alex's room was spartan at best when he first entered it. It was large since it was two rooms mixed together, there was a bed, a long desk for him to create things with, a closet to store his clothes and a simple kitchen that comes with pots, pans and cooking utensils and an Exhaust hood to suck out the smoke. Over time, Alex added new stuffs in it using his own hard earned money. He added a tool rack filled with all sorts of tools that took up most of the wall on the left side of his room with his desk right in front of it. He built a secret compartment behind the wall inside his closet and that's where he kept some of his primary weapons and gadget that he built and some armor. There's also a fridge installed in the kitchen where he kept the ingredients for cooking, which is currently empty right now and this leads to his other problem.

No breakfast.

His stomach was complaining about the lack of food too.

Normally, he would have restock his fridge already but the recent missions that he'd been getting had been very taxing and require all his focus so that no mistakes were made. He keep forgetting to buy the ingredients when ever he return from his tasks.

"Those Chaos Bringers are starting to get antsy with their members dropping dead all over the place. Why they're all so hard to find anyway? Two freaking years and still no closer on finding out where their hideout is." he mumble to himself while draped in only a towel as he stare into his empty fridge. "I can't get a break at all if they keep this up." Alex let out a tired sigh as his stomach started singing the blues and annoying him considerably. With no choice left Alex decided to head to the cafeteria to fetch something to eat and close his fridge before walking towards his closet. He stop in front of it and he slowly reach his hand out to the handle.

With dread filling his heart he swing the door open and was greeted by the sight of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie hanging neatly on the rack.

He growled at the sight of the uniform. Alex was never one for formalities, the suits or uniforms for formal wear are all so stiff and itchy it makes his skin crawl just by thinking about wearing them. The uniform for Beacon was given to him after he move into his room but he never wore it since there wasn't a need to. But he had no choice right now since the only food source in the academy is at the cafeteria and he needed to blend in so that the students won't be staring at him when he eat among them.

He could head out to Vale and eat there by using trapdoor under his bed that leads to the secret training facility that the Principal built with the school budget. It also serve as a main hub for transportation as it's connected to different part of the continent. But heading out to Vale would take too long and his stomach demands to be filled immediately.

With a sigh, he took the uniform from it's rack and stare at it with distaste. He really didn't have a choice right now and so he started putting on his uniform, his body twitching and shivering all the while as the itch appeared when his skin made contact with the cloth. After a few minutes of brutal self inflicted torture he finally put his uniform on and looked at least presentable enough to pass as a student in Beacon. He took a step back and look at the mirror attached to the back of the closet door.

He still look remotely the same as before except being taller (6 feet) and his hair had grown out a bit with his ponytail touching his back and bangs reaching the side of his cheeks. His hair is still slightly spiky no matter how he tried to get them down. At least he wouldn't be attracting any attention when he go out while wearing the uniform. He face still look feminine enough to pass as a girl if he change into a dress but no one needs to know that. What he didn't know is that he would attract a whole different kind of attention if the member of the opposite sex saw him. Or the gender of the same sex if he wore a dress.

"Oh my god! This uniform is tighter than Summer's anus." Alex suddenly exclaimed as he resist scratching his back by placing his hands on his side, twitching as the itch started to become more noticeable.

" _I don't even want to know how you managed to find out how tight Summer's ass is but I think your uniform's tight is because it's your measurement from two years ago."_ Brain helpfully supplied with the information he was lacking.

"I don't know how tight her butt is Brain. I just say whatever came out of my mouth when I'm irritated." Alex grumbled as he finally gives in to the temptation of scratching his backside only to find that his hand couldn't reach his back at all as his uniform prevents him from stretching that far.

"Oh God damn it! Wait! Wasn't Beacon's uniforms designed and woven with Dust just so it could grow along with the wearer?" Alex suddenly remembered what the old man told him about Beacon's uniform that totally save a lot of money so that they wouldn't have to keep buying them to fit the student's size.

" _I think you need to infuse your Aura in it for it to change size."_ Brain told Alex and he immediately pump his Aura into his uniform in hopes that it will no longer be tight anymore. As soon as his Aura made contact with the cloth the effect was instantaneous and it grew to match the size of it's current wearer.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as he's no longer being strangled by a piece of cloth and adjust it so that he won't look like a some sort of thug. "It's still itchy though." he complained.

With his uniform on he is now ready to put on the next part of the set. Alex's gaze slowly turn to the red viper hanging on the rack, staring at him mockingly as if it knew that Alex wanted nothing to do with it. Alex growl at it while it just hang there lazily, waiting for him to make a move.

" _Dude, put on your tie already."_ Brain spoke in an annoyed tone.

"But that thing is cursed I tell you. It would never let me put it on right." Alex justify his hesitation to put on the tie. Then his stomach reminded him that he's hungry by mimicking a whale's mating call rather loudly.

"Alright, alright." Alex finally relent to the basic need to get food for his stomach so that it would stop being so loud. He yank the vipe- tie off the rack and proceed to place it over his neck to tie it. In just a few minutes he's finally done and stare into the mirror to give himself a final check before heading out.

" _Why are you wearing your tie like a scarf?"_

"Do not question my methods!" Alex snapped at Brain and if anyone else was watching this they would see a guy shouting at himself and would back away slowly lest he turn his attention towards them. Thankfully, Alex's still inside his room that's for this very reason, soundproof.

Alex pull the tie off and redo the tying again in hopes of getting it right this time. He did not.

"How the hell did I turn a tie into a bow tie." he let out a frustrated yell, he's hungry, itchy and tired from yesterday's mission and the tie is not improving his mood at all.

In a fit of annoyance Alex pull out his tie throw it onto the ground. It spontaneously combust into flames the moment it made contact with the floor. Alex just stare at it wide eyed at the stupidly impossible phenomenon as the tie continue burning like a witch tied onto a stake. One could see it's black magic seeping out of it's fabric, creating a skull like face before dispersing from reality like a demo- oh wait, it's just smoke.

During the process of comprehending what the actual fuck just happened Alex aborted the process by slamming on to the 'Fuck it' button somewhere in his mindscape. He decided that it's just is too much trouble and point a finger at the burning remains of his tie.

"You've won this time tie but mark my words, I figure out how to put you on correctly….eventually." Alex made a promise to the tie's remains that's nothing more than ashes now.

" _So, no tie then?"_

"Fuck the tie! We're going in without it like a boss!"

" _Bosses wears ties you know."_

"Stop questioning my logic!" Alex fumed and walk to the front door, grabbing the handle and ignoring the dust that's on it since it wasn't used for a long time. He open his door and left his room before slamming the door behind him, leaving behind an ordinary room to most eyes but it's actually filled to the brim with gadgets and a few weapons that's hidden away carefully in secret compartments to make the room seem normal.

 **-0-**

Alex is currently waiting in a long queue with other students to buy his food. All around him are students going about their own business, carrying their trays of food to their seat or talking and eating. He look around for a bit and saw most of the tables are filled with students and the line is still ridiculously long reaching about forty meters. While waiting, Alex was repeatedly bumped and pushed by the students in front and behind him, making his mood worsen.

The cafeteria itself is nothing special. It's just a big room with multiple long table and chairs for students to eat in. There's also huge TV screens hanging on the walls for students to watch the news. Alex also noticed that some of the Humans and Faunus sat in separated groups instead of mingling with each other. Sometimes they sent out glares to each other but otherwise remain where they are. He let out a sigh. 'Guess racism is harder to get rid of than I thought.' he thought to himself. In the two years that Alex had been in this world he had discreetly tried to improve the relationship between the two races to no avail. There was only so much he could do in such a short amount of time. The old man has already tried his best to get the two races together years ago but also failed. He said that the humans were too greedy and the Faunus were too hateful for him to do anything but wait as time heal some of the wound in their relationship.

'I could initiate Plan FUBAR right now but there's still so much I need to prepare first, the main cast hasn't even been born yet and there are plenty of uncertain variables that I need to solve first, mainly the Chaos Bringers.' One of the things that Alex dislikes are unpredictable enemies and the members of the Chaos Bringers are all unpredictable to a certain point.

The latest one Alex hunted down could be an example. Alex was sent to hunt him down because he was carrying a bomb and planned to use it somewhere and when he finally tracked down the guy he sent his goons to slow him down. After dealing with his cannon fodders he finally caught up with the guy only to find out too late that he himself was the bomb and proceed to jump and latch on to Alex like glue and self-destructed. Turns out that they were aware of his existence already and was starting to form plans on getting rid of him. Alex could still feel the stinging from the blast after he recovered days later. He would need to be more careful in the upcoming days.

Alex look around once more and noted that there were actually a few tables with mix races, all chatting happily with each other, telling stories, talking about their days and whatnot. They didn't seem to mind each others presence and believe it or not, some of them appears to be couples.

Alex had a small smile while watching them, at least he now knows that his and the old man's effort wasn't wasted. Maybe in a few more decades he could actually get rid of the barrier separating the two. Whether or not he would succeed he'll never know but at least it gives him hope to try.

Then a loud laugh caught his attention and he turn his gaze towards the source. A large blond guy that seemed familiar to him was standing on top of his table, boasting about some kind of achievement perhaps? Alex couldn't tell since he was too far away to hear. A few people were gathered around him, listening to his story attentively.

Then it hit him, that blond dude was the leader of the team he had to tail yesterday. He's probably talking about how he killed that Nevermore no doubt. The bunch that were listening to him are a gullible sort then. Losing interest in the guy Alex decided to focus on the task at hand. Getting food to quell the beast residing in his stomach, making sinister wails of the damned every now and then.

After a few minutes of being shove around in line, waiting for his turn to order his food Alex finally reached the end of the line and get to pick what he wanted to eat for breakfast.

There was nothing left to choose from.

 **-0-**

In the end he made do with stealing other people's food by walking past them and taking pieces of their food without being noticed. It's not much but at least his stomach stopped making a whale mating call.

Now he's in a hallway, heading towards the principal's office to inform him of the broken heater. He walk pass students that are heading for their class, getting a few odd looks and stares as he did so, mostly from the females. Alex thought that it's because of the missing tie but he was wrong. Brain did tell him otherwise but decided in the end that it takes too much effort to convince him that they were checking him out and so remain silent throughout the trip. His last words were _"Freaking dense Anime protagonists."_

Normally he avoid taking the hallway as there's a chance he might ran into someone who knows who he was (Summer) and usually take a more private route (Rooftops) to the old geezer's office. It would take longer to reach there and right now Alex's in a bad mood and wasn't thinking straight so he just ignore the consequences and carry on using the hallway, risking the chance of meeting someone he might know.

And so, Alex slowly walk towards the Principal's office, ignoring the stares of other students that's wondering why he didn't need to go to class. The trip was uneventful for the most part except for the part where he was delayed considerably and it started with running into the janitor, literally. The janitor's cleaning supplies flew everywhere and Alex help pick them up.

As soon as he finished picking up the janitor's cleaning supplies he continue on and ran into someone else, causing that person to drop the things they were carrying. This process repeats itself for a while. Oddly enough, the space in the hallway was large enough for a group of students to walk by together without blocking the passing and yet he kept running into people. Most of the people he ran into were females though and they were carrying a lot of things for no reason. It's almost like they were running into him on purpose but that would be silly when he think about it.

And so a now slightly more annoyed Alex is standing in front of the Principal's door mentally preparing himself for more trolling and pranks just so he could tell him that his heater's broke. With another deep breath, he walked in valiantly.

 **-0-**

"Forgot to pay the bills he said." Alex mumbled as he walk out of the office. "I call bullshit." he grumbled as he close the door behind him. As it turns out the heater wasn't broken at all. The reason it wasn't working was because the Principal _forgot_ to pay the gas bills for his room. And the whoopie cushion that he had sew inside the seat was loud, really loud. He also had to change his uniform into another one that the old man had already prepared in advance because the one he was wearing was rendered….unwearable. The old man also mentioned that he would be given another mission soon which did not help to improve his mood at all.

Now Alex just wants to head back to his room and catch some Z's, maybe take a hot shower before doing whatever he needed to do this time. Hopefully he still have enough time to do some maintenance on his weapons before he gets sent out into the filed again.

As he turn around the corner he ran into yet another female, this time with enough force to knock him over to the ground. And thus, that's how he is currently laying there, completely given up on today and ignoring the stares of other people and wishing that the day could be over already.

Eventually, a voice caught his attention. "Ow, ow, ow." a feminine voice was heard and Alex lift his head up to see just who had ran into him this time.

She had long white hair tied in a ponytail crown braid, innocent looking bright jade colour eyes, pale white complexion, C cup breast, slender neck, just as beautiful as any other females in Beacon, like seriously Beacon is almost like a high school for models only. He had yet to see an average or ugly looking student so far. She's wearing the female version of Beacon's uniform as in a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar with long stockings.

She was rubbing her forehead with both hands cutely with her mouth shaped like an upside down V. The first thing that came to mind when Alex saw her would be. _"Dem legs."_

'I was going to say she look a lot like Ciaran from Darksouls' fan arts without her mask but only with white hair but you're right, she does have a nice pair of legs.'

When the girl made eye contact with Alex she blinked and quickly push herself up before running away from him. Alex just stayed on the ground looking confused at her sudden departure.

'What's her problem?' Alex watch the retreating figure of the girl.

" _I dunno but she looks familiar somehow...oh yeah! I remember now, check your 'list of important people' in your scroll."_

With Brain's advice, Alex slowly push himself up from the ground before digging into his pockets for his scroll.

'Let's see here, smoke bombs, throwing knifes, poison flask, compass, magnet, rope, photo of the time where I was force to be a bag carrier for Summer, miniature grenades and oh- so that's where it went, no wonder I can't find it in my room' Alex listed out the things he felt inside his pockets.

" _I'm more interest at how you managed to stuff all those things inside without your pockets bulging'_

'I have very deep pockets.' Alex answered, 'Ah ha! Found it.' he pull out his scroll and turn it on, showing a screen with only a few apps and files on it. There was only a few useful apps on it since he never really use it besides calling the old man, reading files on targets or just listening to music. The old man even had music from their own world brought over and graciously share it with Alex, right after he was done murdering a lot of people.

Alex open a file titled 'Lists' then open the file within that's labeled 'About people' then 'Important people currently in Beacon' before slowly reading through the vast number of profiles, hoping to catch at glimpse of the white haired teen that he ran into.

After scrolling down to the female section Alex's eyes dart from left to right, scanning through all the people that's in the list before his eyes rest on the picture of the same girl that he saw moments ago. Without further ado he press on her profile and it expanded, taking up the entire screen, her picture shrink to the top left corner and the screen started displaying more information on said person for him to read about.

 **Name: Jade Kōkishin**

 **DOB: 12 June XXXX**

 **Eye colour: Like her name**

 **Hair colour: White**

 **Hairstyle: long hair tied into a crown braid.**

 **Height: 5 feet, 5 inches**

 **Weight: it's rude to ask a lady's weight**

 **Semblance: Oracle type?**

 **Aura Level: Medium**

 **Role in combat: Support type**

 **Note: Jade is a very curious but shy individual. She would stop at nothing to find out more about the things that caught her interest. She would be awkward around new people but will gradually warm up to them overtime. Although her shyness often got her into misunderstandings frequently but she is able to solve them rather peacefully, most of the time anyway. She also display traits of bravery whenever the need arose and is very protective of her friends.**

 **Due to her nature her semblance made her into some form of an oracle and it allows her to see snippets of the future of the person she made physical contact with. The visions she receives are random and at different length. While not useful for combat unless she knows how to exploit it, it is useful for investigations or predicting where the enemy would go and such.**

 **It is noted that she has no control over it yet and should refrain from touching people if she could help it. Also, her semblance doesn't always show the person that she made contact with but would sometimes show completely different people but they would be talking about or doing something that involve the person she touched.**

 **For example, Her vision could show the children of the person she made contact with talking about their parents or other people plotting to do something to said person.**

 **It should also be noted that her semblance would make her the perfect target for crime syndicates. A very very profitable target indeed. She's also the reason why I kept winning the lottery but don't tell Rey-Rey I said that.**

 **Useless trivia: Her name can be translated to: Curious Jade**

After reading and rereading the intel on the girl, Alex mentally did a calculation that involves future seeing oracle, crime syndicates and quickly made a conclusion based what he know.

'She's going to get kidnap some point in the future isn't she.' that did not came out as a question.

" _Yep."_

'And the old man is going to send me to save her isn't he?'

" _Yeeep."_

'Some other shit would happen while I'm trying to save her and I'll end up having to do other stuff before I could call it a day ain't it?'

" _Sucks to be you."_

'Fucking rescue missions.' Alex grumbled in his mind.

Alex let out a sigh and massage his temples. He gives the scroll one more look though to memorize important things before putting it back in his bottomless pockets. With the inevitable kidnapping that's bound to happen some point in the future Alex started planning on something that could let him easily find Jade once she finally get herself kidnapped. Hopefully he will have a few days to make whatever he had in mind before she actually gets kidnapped.

'Do you think that she managed to see my future?'

" _It could be about plan FUBAR and she would decided that we were a threat and come to confront us some point in the future. Or it could be about us dying. Anyway, just be sure to keep a look out for her from now on.'_

"Today is just not my day." Alex whined sadly as dark clouds started forming on top of him. With a flash of lightning it started pouring rain all over him. Other students continue on with their own business, though some still spare a glance at the tired looking teen standing in the middle of the hallway.

" _Well, I'm sure it couldn't get any worst."_

'Did you just jinxed me!?' Alex cried inside his own head as lightning flashes again overhead, signaling some form of foreboding.

"Alex!" a familiar voice that he haven't heard for a long time called out to him from a distance. Alex flinched and reluctantly turn to the source before his eyes widened considerably and started sprinting away.

" _Welp, guess I did jinxed you. Maybe Grey's having a better time than us."_

 **Meanwhile, in an abandon warehouse where illegal dealings takes place**

"Achoo!" someone sneezed, rubbing his nose afterward with his free hand while his other one was holding on to a tied up man that looks roughed up. The lights in the warehouse was destroyed so there's nothing illumining the place. Most of his figure was hidden by the shadows, the only thing that could be seen from him was his heterochromia eyes. His left eye was crimson while his right was blue.

"Huh? Someone must be talking about me. Hope it's a hot chick." he murmured to himself. "Anyway," he drawled out while turn his attention back to the person at hand. "Where is it." he ask the beat up man casually while giving him a shake to get his attention.

"Fuck you!" the man screamed at him, his spit shot out form his mouth nearly hit the person holding him.

"Nah, I'm good. Your sister already did." he replied while rolling his eyes "Besides," he dropped the man onto the floor, face first. He crash with a grunt before turning around to face him. The man found his interrogator lifting his leg and sending it down full force towards his manhood.

A sickening crunch was heard, echoing throughout the warehouse followed by a pained scream. "You won't be fucking anyone any time soon." the guy lift his leg from the man's crotch while he squirm in pain.

"I'll ask again. Where is it" his tone was dull, lacking of any sympathy for the man whose balls he'd just crushed.

"G-go to hell!" the man grunted from his position, his eyes bloodshot and glaring at his interrogator. He just shook his head ant let out a annoyed sigh.

"Eh, sure why not. Sounds like a great place to be in." he man sarcastically reply while he reach into the air. The fabric of reality itself was cracked open, creating a small hole hanging in the air. He reached into it and pull out a gun, a white 44 cal revolver with red outlines and a black handle. He pulls down the hammer with his thumb and point the barrel at the man's face "But you'll be there first."

A gunshot rang throughout the warehouse. A warm corpse flump onto the floor loudly. The person who shot the man just blow the smoke away form the barrel before placing it by his side and his other hand on his waist.

"Well then, who's next." he asked cheerfully at the rest of the tied up grunts who were shivering and pissing themselves from fear. They were stuck in the warehouse with him until he gets what he wants and he had plenty of time to go through all of them. Now it's just to see who's willing to blurt out all their secrets just to save their own lives.

 **Meanwhile, hours ago in Team STRQ's room**

"Summer, it's time to get up." Raven said to the curled up blanket that's currently housing a sleeping Rose. Summer moved slightly under her blanket but return back to sleep as soon as she stopped moving.

Raven cross her arms and taps her foot on the floor, creating a soft thump each time her feet made contact with the wooden floorboard. "Come on Summer, Qrow and Tai are already at the cafeteria. You won't be able to get anything to eat if you don't hurry it up." Raven softly coax the sleeping female to move. Summer responded by wrapping herself tighter in her blanket and curl up into a fetal position.

Normally Summer would be the first to be up but she stayed up late last night just so she could study more for the test that they were having next week. It shouldn't be a problem for Qrow and Tai since they will just wing it and Raven wasn't worried about it at all. The overall passing score isn't really that high but Summer just wanted to have a higher score to show for her parents to make them proud.

Raven look at the clock hanging on the wall and realise that there won't be enough time for Summer to get ready if she doesn't get up soon so she decided to use the most effective trick that she knew after getting to know Summer.

"Apparently, cookies are on the desert menu today." Raven smirked as the bundle of blanket suddenly straightens, looking like a human shaped burrito. The burrito started wriggling slowly until Summer's head came out from the top with a pop, revealing her disheveled red and black hair and sleepy looking silver eyes.

"Really?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, I'll even give you mine if you manage to reach the cafeteria on time." Raven decided to use her desert as a bribe to get her moving which by default, always works.

"Okay~." Summer said tiredly and begin rolling off her bed while still being wrapped in her blanket. She landed on her rear with a plop and started crawling towards the bathroom like a caterpillar, dragging her blanket along the floor. Raven could only watch in amusement at the scene while shaking her head slightly.

"Summer, you're going to get your blanket dirty." she chided good-naturedly as Summer finally crawled into the bathroom and uses her bundled up legs close the door.

Raven took a seat by her own bed and waited patiently for her partner. She took out her scroll and inform her other two teammates that their leader is awake now and warn them that their cookies are in danger so they better finish it quickly or else.

With the message sent and Summer's still busy getting ready. Raven thought she had the time and started browsing through the photos they took. Two years worth of memories, all in one little scroll. She look through them all with a sense of nostalgia and her mind wandering to the time when the photo was taken. A small smile grace her lips when she stopped at one picture in particular.

The picture was taken a week after they were lunch off the cliff for their second stage of their initiation test. The principal claimed that it was a tradition to lunch the newbies off the cliffs but no one really believed him.

It shows a fast food joint with Summer wearing her casual outfit while making a peace sign with a big grin on her face on her seat. Raven was also wearing her own casual outfit while ruffling her hair with her other arm over her shoulder. Tai was in the back holding on to two trays filled with fast food and drinks, balancing it so that it doesn't spill over. Qrow was somewhere in the background, flirting again. You could see his butt sticking out at the edge of the photo.

It was fun while it lasted, Tai managed to topple over a tray when the flash blinded his eyes and Qrow got slapped which he rightfully deserve for thinking that women are simple creatures and Summer was laughing along with Raven.

Raven remembered why they went there in the first place. After the Initiation Summer was looking disheartened for some reason. Raven knew that she was sad and disappointed that her friend didn't made it so she organized a trip to her favorite fast food joint in Vale during the weekend in hopes of lifting her spirits. Then they went on a mad shopping spree to get her mind off her friend. When she saw Qrow and Tai being forced to carry their stuff she remembered that she had a photo of them doing it and dig it out to show. The picture shows Summer grinning like a happily in the front of the picture while her friend was panting tiredly on the back, carrying plastic bags filled with groceries. It was rather cute, Raven thought as she watch how animatedly Summer talked about that day, a large smile was present on her face.

Then remembered that she could just visit him since they were near the Bakery anyway and decided to drop by where he lives, to tease him or to console him for not passing the initiation Raven would never know. Summer said that since he didn't pass the initiation he should be at the bakery helping out and so that was their next destination. The following events that followed could be best described as hectic.

 _When they reached the place Raven noted that it's a decent looking two story wooden building. There seem to be a lot of customers today as the interior seem be to filled with people. Raven turn her head towards Summer and noticed that she seem to be fidgeting in place with her eyes darting around. Obviously still thinking about what to say when she sees her friend again and thus hesitating to enter._

 _Raven turn around to raise an eyebrow, asking a silent question towards her other teammates who was still holding on to the bags of...female stuff. Tai just tilt his head questioningly at fist but got the message eventually, nods in approval. Qrow just shrugged with a small smile on his face and nodded towards Summer._

 _Receiving the answers to her unsaid question, Raven gives Summer a gentle nudge to push her forward. Summer let out a quiet 'eep' as the sudden push she received. She turn around with confusion etched onto her face._

" _Well? What are we standing around here for? Let's go in." Raven prompted their leader. Summer hesitated for a few more moments before nodding. She walk towards the front door, which was already replaced after being knocked down by a table, with TRQ following behind her. She's just going to wing it and hopes that she doesn't fall into any traps or pranks when she saw him again._

 _When they entered the bakery they saw people buzzing about, all the tables were filled with customers and a very busy green haired lady behind the counter. The lady was packing cakes and biscuits into boxes before handing it out to customers, when she lift her head and spotted Summer standing at the doorway she beckoned her over happily._

 _After exchanging a brief greetings the lady, also known as Aunt May by Summer, asked them to help out and will receive free goods in return. Summer gladly accepts with stars shinning in her eyes. Raven had nothing better to do so she decided to help. Tai was unsure on whether or not he could be any help so he was assigned as the bakery's mascot and had to stand outside and lure in female customers with his good looks. Qrow was made to wash the dishes with tears in his eyes since Raven told Aunt May of his unrelenting lust for women and was forbidden to even come out just in case. Summer and Raven was given aprons and was serving the customers inside._

 _The number of customers increased ten fold when they started helping out and things got busier than before. Usually, only the numbers of males would increase when Summer was the one serving and the females when Alex was serving but now the numbers of both sexes has increased to the point where they couldn't even catch a breath at all._

 _They were all spent after helping out for a few hours and the numbers finally dwindled and team STRQ finally got a chance to relax. The team was resting on an empty table, Tai was slumping on the table, face red with embarrassment when all the girls was flirting with him while he was outside. Qrow's hands were placed on the table and they look like an old mans, he was leading against the chair while muttering about missed opportunities. Raven was fanning herself with a notepad and tugging on to her shirt. Summer was cleaning up a dirty table while humming happily and listening to the music on her headphones, no doubt thinking about the free treats that she would soon get her hands on._

 _Raven's eyes suddenly zeroed in at the hand that was reaching out to touch Summer's rear, Tai and Qrow noticed it too and the team acted. The hand froze mid-way and started sweating when a few sets of clicks were heard. The owner of the hand, was an old man, slowly turn his head towards the source and found three teens aiming their guns at him. Raven was smiling sweetly at him, Tai was glaring at him and Qrow was dragging his thumb across his neck. The perverted old man gulped and slowly retract his hand back and the three put away their guns. Raven sighed while shaking her head, their leader could be so innocent in some areas sometimes._

 _The sound of someone's footsteps caught her attention and Raven's gaze turn to the source._

 _Aunt May was walking towards them with a can of beer in her hand. She was wearing a bright red loose buttoned up blouse with her sleeves rolled up and tight brown jeans that hug her slender looking legs. She also wore brown sneakers. Despite being over thirty she still looks to be in her twenties and has the figure to put a model to shame._

 _Once she got to their table she pull out a chair and promptly sat down with the trio, putting her legs on the table and taking a swig at her beer. Tai was stunt by her behavior while Qrow and Raven were so and so._

 _After several long seconds of gulping she stops and let out a satisfied sigh. "Pwah~ that was the stuff." she declared happily and place the empty can on the table._

" _Taking a break already?" Raven asked._

" _Hey, I deserved it alright? I've been working all morning without breaks at all." Aunt May gives Raven a causal wave. Just as Aunt May finished her sentence the quartet at the table noticed yet another hand reaching out to touch Summer's damn fine looking rear. But before Team TRQ could do anything the hand was knocked back by something that was sent flying from their direction. The object was thrown with the skill of a master and the precision of a sniper. The speed that it flew with was so great that the thing just zip by like a blur. No one in the room could follow it with their eyes, even the somewhat trained eyes of the rookie Huntsmen in training couldn't catch up with it._

 _The hand retracted in pain when said object made contact with it before it was sent spinning back to the hand of it's owner, Aunt May, after it hit the out stretched hand. She grabbed the spinning object in mid air and it reveals itself to be a soup ladle. The trio was stunned when they saw the object in Aunt May's hand. Somehow, despite looking like any ordinary soup ladle, Team TRQ sworn they could feel something emitting from the ladle but couldn't tell what._

 _The guy who's hand was hit turn to his attacker with a glare only to be met with the stone cold face of Aunt May that was basically saying 'You wanna die Punk?' while twirling her ladle in her hand so fast that you can't even see it anymore but you could hear the sound of a high speed spinning blade or chainsaw from where the ladle was._

 _The man swallowed his saliva and quickly got up and out of the bakery, leaving behind his nearly untouched food and drink on the table and a chibified confuse looking Summer who's tilting her head questioningly in a cutesy manner at his sudden departure. But in the end she just wave and call out "Thanks for coming, hope you come again soon." like any good waitress would before returning back to normal size and continue on with her business._

" _Geez, there sure are a lot of pervs here." Raven said, getting nods from the two male though it doesn't really mean anything when it cam from Qrow since he's one himself, hopefully he'll grow of out it in the future. "Are they usually like that?" Raven asked Aunt May who's watching the young crimsonette sharply, eying for more hands that are heading to where they shouldn't belong._

 _Aunt May turn back towards the trio and replied bluntly "Every damn time she came over to help." she put her elbow on the table and place her chin on her palm. She let out a sigh and continue. "I wonder if I should stop asking her for help if this keeps up. My hair would turn gray before she finally gain self awareness about things like this. I wish that she could just get a boyfriend so he'd protect her form things like this and I wouldn't have to worry about that innocent kid anymore." she said wistfully, eyes gazing back at Team STRQ's leader who's heading to the counter._

" _So you usually have to watch out for her and man the counter whenever she came to help?" Tai asked._

 _She gave Tai a curious glance before returning her gaze towards their leader who was sneaking a cookie into her mouth, thinking that she wasn't being watched right now and could get away with it. "Hm? Oh, no, there was no need since the hands of those who tried would be impaled into the wall by their cuffs with silverware before they could touch her butt. I swear that kid had a six sense for this kind of things. He seem to know just when they were going to get all grabby and would pop out from the back just to throw forks or knifes at them. You should have seen him when he's like that, it's almost like the Grim Reaper was floating behind him, sharpening his scythe while eying the pervs with a boney smile, scaring every men in the room into submission." She gave a small snickers to herself as she thought of the numerous times he suddenly bust out from the back just to throw knifes at people._

" _Oh ho~ so he's been looking out for her then." Raven had a sly smile on her face when she said that. "Are they an item then?"_

 _This got the males attention and they both turn focus on the lady with vast interest showing on their face._

 _Aunt May blinked and burst out laughing. "Pfff, hahaha. Oh that would be something that I would pay to see. Ahahaha." after a few moments of laughing she was holding on to her stomach and started gasping for air desperately. "Phew, though I was gonna die there." she wipe the non-existent sweat on her forehead before leaning back onto her chair._

" _No, they're not. The boy probably only think of her like a little sister and the girl could only think of him as her best friend since she doesn't have a lot of experience in romance. I swear, watching them interacting is like watching some high school romance drama. But would they act like a newlyweds sometimes without knowing and it always made me think that they should just hook up already." she gave a disappointed sigh._

" _Ah, I see." Raven nodded sagely, already thinking of ways to tease their leader. "Anything you can tell me about him?"_

 _Aunt May's eyes has a glint of mischief and gave Raven a knowing smile. "Well, the boy is extremely weak to cute things. As you know, Summer would be the prime example of cuteness. Whenever she got too excited or happy she tends to forget that she was suppose to be a grown up and act like a child again. Her 'Moe level' as he so kindly put it would always be off the chart." Aunt May uses finger quotes for the word._

" _It's always fun to see him restraining himself from glomping onto the kid." Aunt may continues while Raven was using the notepad to write something down._

" _Hey Qrow." Tai suddenly whispers._

" _Yeah?" Qrow raise a brow at his partner._

" _Is this what women gossiping looks like?" Tai's eyes dart from Raven to Aunt May repeatedly._

" _Oh yeah. Yes it is. Your first time witnessing one?"_

 _Tai nods while the women chat at a speed that the men could never catch up._

" _Best we don't draw attention to ourselves, otherwise we would be dragged into an endless cycle of nonsense chattering." Qrow had already took out his scroll and started playing Angry birds on it, proof that he had already gotten used to situation like this._

 _Tai could do nothing but nod. He noticed that Summer was approaching them in the corner of his eyes and turn to wave. Qrow continue to play with his birds and the other two females were still chatting away._

 _Summer was wearing a confused look on her face as she move next to Aunt May. She tap her shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Aunt May, where is he? Even if you did sent him out for errands he shouldn't be taking this long."_

 _Aunt May went silent. Her gaze meet Summer's and she bit her lip while tapping her fingers on the table. Her eyes sweep around the place and noticed that all the customers already left. With a sigh she stood up and walk towards the front door, looking outside to see if anyone was approaching before she lock it._

The bathroom door slowly open and Summer walk out looking tidier than before wearing her uniform and white cloak that's red inside. She rubbed her eyes for a bit before yawning. "Time to go." she mumbled as she walk out and threw her blanket back on her bed before heading towards the front door only to fall asleep while resting her head on said door.

Raven shook her head slightly before getting up. She place her scroll back in her pocket and move towards the sleeping girl. "Just like a kid." she said with a small smile and prepare herself to drag her leader towards the cafeteria.

" _What do you mean he's_ _not working here anymore_ _!?" Summer's eyes were as wide as saucers,_ _clearly not believing what she'd just heard. For the past two months that she'd known him he never once leave the bakery on his own unless forced but now, he'd actually leave by himself? Unless..._

" _Wait, you didn't kick him out did you?" Summer accused Aunt May._ _The other three that were on the table were forgotten but they didn't mind and just listen attentively._

" _Summer, clam down and take a seat." Aunt May gesture at the empty seat which used to be Ravens but she left and was already sitting with the two males, edging closer to Tai just to mess with him. She was rewarded with the sight of him_ _sitting straighter than a pole and_ _getting redder_ _as she got close enough for their hands to almost touch only to move away at the last moment._ _Tai sigh in relief or disappointment we'll never know and slouch back_ _onto his seat while Qrow was snickering._

 _W_ _ith Summer seat Aunt May continue "He left on his own kid, just came back the day after you both went to Beacon and started packing everything away_ _without telling me where he's going_ _."_ _Raven noted that she was_ _telling_ _half truths but remain quiet and watch on._

" _But why?"_ _Summer grip the edges of her skirt and had a dejected look on her face._

 _A_ _unt May said nothing, instead she got up and head towards the counter, the eyes of the four teenagers followed her every step. She open up a drawer and took a piece of paper out._ _She beacon Summer over and she complied silently, eying at the piece of paper with interest._

 _A_ _unt May handed it over for her and she read it. TRQ just stare at her as she stood shock still with a piece of paper on her hands. After a few minutes and Summer still haven't moved the trio got up form their seat and head over to where she was just to peak over her shoulder. What they_ _saw_ _was nothing more than a rushy written note._ _At least they finally got a name for him._

 ** _T_ _hanks for being my friend_ _and as cliché as it sounds please don't look for me since I_ _'ll_ _probably dead by now._ _Goodbye._**

 _ **-Alex (That's my name in case you still haven't figure it out yet)**_

"-Then I bash it's face in with my mace and it exploded into meaty chunks." a blond haired student was standing on top of the table while boasting about his achievement for those that were listening.

Summer was woken up by the blond's loud voice and realised that she was already in the cafeteria sitting with her teammates. A tray of breakfast set that consist of eggs, pancakes, sandwiches and a glass of milk was already placed in front of her. But the only thing that caught her attention on the tray was a small bowl filled with cookies. She lick her lips and gingerly reach out to grab them.

Just when she thought she could finally eat some of her favorite snacks her hand was swatted away by a very displeased looking Raven sitting next to her. "Summer, what did I tell you about eating cookies before your meal."

Summer looks away with a light tint of red on her face. "Sorry mum." she muttered. Raven nodded happily and ruffle her hair. "Good girl." Summer could only pout and eat her pancakes, eyeing the cookies out of the corner of her eyes as if sending it a silent message that says 'You're next.'

Qrow and Tai, who was sitting in front of them, was snickering at their antics earning another pout from their leader.

"Then it was all smooth sailing form there. All the Grimms were dead and we complete out mission without much problems." the loud voice of the blond boom to their side. Annoying those who just wanted to eat in peace.

"Seesh, who rubbed his dick and made him feel manly." Summer mumbled, causing Tai to chock on his drink from the sudden vulgar language. Qrow whistled and Raven look at her disapprovingly.

"Summer, do you even know what that means?" Raven questioned. After knowing her for years, she knew that Summer really didn't know what any of the cussing mean but said it because she learned it from a certain someone.

"Nope." she replied instantly, tilting her head at the question.

"Let me guess, Alex?" Raven massage her temples when she realised that even when Alex was gone, his corruption still runs deep in their innocent leader. She fear the day where she would need to explain the birds and the bees to her.

"Yep, he said it when one of the customers was getting too vocal with his friends. So, what does dick mean?" Summer ask Raven innocently, her eyes were shining with child like curiosity. Raven was unsure on how to respond to that and just groan into her hands while averting her gaze from the curious child sitting next to her.

"Well, fearless leader, dick means-" Qrow started suddenly but was immediately stopped when his mouth was stuffed with pancakes by her sister when she lean over the table.

"Not another word." her eyes were boring into his sharply. Qrow's only respond was to nod and hope that his sister doesn't push the fork any further or it'll stab the back of his mouth.

"Hey Winchester! Keep it down will ya!" someone shouted from somewhere causing the blond to laugh sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head before sitting down.

With the blond quiet down Team STRQ managed to overhear the table next to them talking about something interesting.

"Hey, you think the Guardian Angel was the one responsible for blowing up the Nevermore's head? I doubt Winchester could actually survive that fight on his own." one guy said.

"What? That rumour again? Oh come on, we both know that there aren't any spiritual being watching over us." the guy next to him replied.

"Don't be such a downer. My friend told me that his team was in deep shit in the Grimm infested forest back then. They were surrounded with no hopes of escape until the Grimms started dropping dead one by one for no reason at all, slowly giving them the opening to make their escape. He said that he even saw a figure disappearing into the treeline too." the other guy enthusiastically said.

"Psh, they were probably panicking and overestimated the Grimms numbers. The figure that he saw was probably a figment of his imagination from all the stress."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, if this Guardian Angel is real then I wouldn't mind if she came to save my sorry ass."

"What makes you think that it's a she?" their chatter slowly quiet down to the point where the four can't hear them anymore.

Ah yes, The so called Guardian Angel. Raven noted that the rumour has been going around more frequently lately. It originated over a year ago where some students mentioned that they feel like they're being watch over by something. At times when they reach the Grimm they were suppose to take down it was already heavily injured, making it easier for them or when one of them were about to be mauled over by a Grimm because they were on the ground of it sneak to their back, it would suddenly drop dead for no reason.

No one really knows whats been happening and they all chalk it up as luck or they were being watch over by a spiritual being. Some even say that the one watching over them was the ghost of a dead Huntsmen who watches over the younger generation so that they may live longer and become stronger so that they may pass on their skills to the future generations.

Raven couldn't help but let out a sigh. The men here was all disappointments so far. Instead of getting better to protect themselves they thought that if they were in any danger the so called 'Guardian Angel' would swoop in and save them. She knows that this Angel couldn't be everywhere at once since he or she is actually a Huntsmen or Huntress that's trailing the Teams to ensure their safety. Anyone with the right mind could figure that out. The only decent male she knows so far is Tai, at least he's dependable when you need him.

Raven turn around to make sure Summer was sneaking any cookies in before she finish her main meal only to find her gazing off into space while nibbling on her sandwich. Her eyes looks unfocused and her hands were holding the sandwich to her mouth, slowly nibbling it away.

Raven wave her hand in front of her eyes but got no response. Tai tried to get her attention by snapping his fingers in front of her. Qrow's attempt was to steal her cookie but found a fork stabbed into his out stretch hand, courtesy of an auto piloting crimsonette. Thankfully, his Aura kept the fork from being imbedded into his flesh. Qrow's eyes widen and pull back his hand quickly and shake it in the air while blowing at the place where he was stabbed.

"Summer, stop thinking about him." Raven patted her partner on the head. This finally got a respond form her. "W-w-what!? I'm wasn't thinking about Alex at all!" she shuttered while turning towards her.

"I never said anything about Alex now did I." Raven smiled, getting a small blush from Summer as she quickly look back down onto her plate and purse her lips.

"Summer, you only had that look when you're thinking about him. I even have pictures to prove it." Raven informed her by taking out her scroll and started flipping through images of Summer with the same unfocused look on her face. One of those picture had Summer with drawings on her face and the other had her head being stack with books and other stuff.

"I could have been just thinking about what I'm going to do later." Summer defends herself.

"Uh huh." Qrow answered monotonously, clearing not believing her at all.

"It's been two years already. We've searched everywhere and not a single trace of him could be found. Don't you think you should focus on something else instead?" Raven asked softly.

"I know, I know. But it's just that….how can someone disappear completely. It's like he never existed in the first place." Summer planted her face on the table and let out a groan, Raven already move the tray away before she could facedesk her food.

"There, there." Raven begins petting her head again but her mind was thinking about the enigma named Alex. For someone to disappear completely has a lot of meanings, none of it good. But what? Summer seems to think that he's harmless but from what she saw of him when he was standing there during our first day there seem to be a sort of air around him that made him seem dangerous. Will his secrets bring harm to her partner? There's just so much to find out about this Alex and it's making her uncomfortable. It should be fine if he isn't a danger to her teammates but if he is then…

"Alright!" Summer suddenly announced while getting up, getting the attention of the trio and the other students nearby. "Tai." Summer pointed at the blond. "What's our first class?"

"It's Grimm studies." Tai answered as he read through their timetable in his scroll.

Summer nodded with a serious expression on her face. "What do we have in the afternoon then."

"Our schedule for the afternoon is free since we need to do a mission for points. We'll have to get to the Amphitheater after combat class." Tai replied.

Summer nods again. "Alright then, it's decided!" she did a little fist pump. "We're going to chose the hardest mission available and finish it in record time." she announced with her eyes shinning with stars.

"Wait, what!?" Tai's eyes widen. "I don't think we should." he argued. "A lot could go wrong and we would be needlessly putting ourselves in danger."

"We're the best team in our year. We could take it." Summer declare confidently. "Besides, it's a great chance to proof if the so called Guardian Angel is real or not. We'll pretend to be weak and in trouble and keep out eyes out for the Guardian Angel, maybe get a few pictures of him." Summer was grinning innocently. "All in favour raise your hand and say 'Aye'." Summer raise her hand happily.

"Aye" Qrow gives a thumbs up form his spot.

"Aye." Raven raise her hand with a small smile.

Taiyang still looks hesitation in agreeing and shift his gaze dart back and forth to all his teammates in hopes that they change their mind. "Tai." Raven begins.

"Yeah?" he replied hopefully, thinking that Raven would actually change her mind and stop Summer from doing something so dangerous.

"We're going and that's final." her tone leave no room for arguments and Tai slump down on his seat.

"Yes ma'am" he said, looking downcast. Qrow made a whipping sound while Summer just look at him with a question mark floating on her head.

"Alright then. With everyone in favour of my plan let's get to our first class and get the day started." Summer quickly left, leaving behind her teammates to catch up with her. Her figure draws the eyes of most of the boys in the cafeteria without her knowing.

"Should we tell her that she's really popular among the boys in school?" Tai suggested.

"Nah." Qrow shook his head. "It'll be more fun later on. Hope she finds her fan club soon. Her reaction to it would be great." he grinned happily.

Raven got up and started moving to catch up with their leader and her not so subtle attempts to keep her mind of Alex. "Come on boys, who knows what will happen if we leave our fearless leader out of our sight."

 **-0-**

The day passes by without much going on. Team STRQ studies diligently in their lessons during Grimm studies and copied a lot of notes detailing Grimms weak points, their natural habitat and the new varieties of Grimms that seem to be popping out of nowhere lately.

After the class was over Team STRQ started heading towards their next one and thus is walking in the long hallway that seem to stretch out forever. Summer was mulling about the spur of the moment plan that she had and how to improve it. Raven was watching over her so that she doesn't trip or run into someone. Tai and Qrow were chattering away behind them, Tai was talking about escape plans just in case things go south while Qrow chip in with ideas or flaws that Tai missed.

Summer suddenly slam her fist into her palm creating a soft poof that caught the teams attention. "I got it!" she announced happily. The three remain quiet and Summer took it as a signal to continue. "We'll find a mission that's a high risk one that provides a high reward in return. That way we wouldn't have to worry about our points for two weeks straight and enjoy our rightfully earned free time messing around in Val- Oof" Summer was interrupted just when she was about to turn into a corner and running into someone.

 _ **Static**_

Snow.

It was snowing as the wind gently blew across the open area at the cliff. The surrounding area was filled with dead trees caked in snow. The small opening looked like nature had gently cover the place with a white blanket, leaving behind a beautiful smooth blanket of snow. The broken moon was risen high above the place, illumining the place with it's radiance.

Placed at the edge of the snowy cliff was a gravestone. A single rose was inscribed onto the smooth surface of the stone, along with a few words.

'Summer Rose, Thus kindly I scatter'

A man wearing a black combat trench coat was sitting casually in front of the grave, leaning against his hand that's placed on the ground, buried under the snow. His other hand was placed on top on his knee. He was ignoring the cold as it was never there to begin with. His face was hidden under the shadowy veil created by his hood as he stare into the cold dead forest beneath the cliff, completely caked in snow, showing nothing but vast whiteness.

His body has already pile up a decent amount of snow, evident that he hasn't moved in a while. He didn't mind it as he continue to stare off into the distance. He lift his free hand up to his chest and clutch on to the pendent hidden beneath his coat, the snow sliding off his arm as he did so. He dug the necklace out and place it on his hand, his eyes gaze at the oval shaped pendant that's attached to a metal chain. He caress it with his thumb before something caught his attention.

His eyes look up and widen when he saw a female figure covered in a white cloak, the gentle wind blew pass them, ruffling her cloak and revealing a pair of silver eyes looking at the man sadly. She slowly reach out to touch him and he did the same, dropping the pendant back on to his chest as he did so.

Before they could touch each other the female slowly dispersed into white rose petals, being blown away by the wind. The man's hand flinched and stopped midway, staying there for a brief moment before he listlessly place it back onto his knee.

"Hallucinating again huh…." he murmured to himself as he use his free hand to put the pendant back into his shirt underneath his coat.

He pick up the rose that he had placed next to him and started rolling it with his fingers, ignoring the thorns as it couldn't pierce through his skin while huffing a breath of cold air. He witness as more and more snow fell from the sky, littering around the open field.

The sound of boots crunching against the snow could be heard behind him, slowly approaching him with caution. The man stopped rolling the rose and place it down on the grave gently. "You're here early." he said in surprise without turning around. He never expected anyone to be here at all, he thought he still had an hour before someone shows up.

The person he was talking to stopped approaching, as if never expecting to be heard at all. The man turn his head around and saw a girl, her body was being covered by her red cloak as the wind gently blew against it showing the body of a young girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings. She slowly pull her hood down and reveal the face of an innocent teen with wary silver eye and black shoulder-length hair with a red tint to it.

Attached onto the back of her waist is her weapon in compact mode, making it look like a red rectangle.

"Usually I would have enough time to leave before anyone show up." the man continued with her ignoring the cautious gaze of the girl. They both just stayed at where they were, watching each other before the man turn back to the grave, turning his back on her. After studying the stranger for a while with no sign of him moving the girl started walking towards him.

The girl stopped a few feet behind him, unsure of what to say and fidgeting on her spot. The man noticed the girl hesitating to say something behind him and decide to throw her a bone before she starts having a nervous breakdown.

"Do you have something to ask?" he said, getting the attention of the girl. She took a deep breath, a long white wisp came out from her mouth as she did so.

"Erm, who are you?" she nervously asked, clearly not used to speaking to strangers but something seem to be telling her that this man could be trusted.… even if he looks as shady as hell.

The man went silent, thinking of an appropriate answer to give the girl. Though the girl only starts fiddling with the edge of her skirt due to the silence. It was after a few moments before the man spoke up again. "I am… somewhat of a friend to Summer." the man said.

The girl, clearly a very naive one, believed him even though he looked as shady as hell right now and continue asking. "I always saw a single rose in front of my mum's grave when I came to visit yearly so I thought that I might catch the one who place it there if I came here earlier than before. Are you the one who place it there?" she tilt her head in a cutesy manner.

The man chuckle to himself and push himself up, the snow on his body all fell off, rejoining their snowy brethren on the ground, plotting to take over the word with their whiteness but could never survive through Spring. The girl took a few steps back and eye him curiously, unsure of what he's going to do.

The man just shrugged "Well, we'll never know now will we." the girl could see a small smile underneath his hood. He started walking away from her mother's grave and pass her but not before ruffling her hair, leaving it a playful mess. The girl yank her head back with an annoyed huff and start fixing it while pouting cutely at the man.

"Who are you then? If you're a friend of my mother then how come I never saw you before." she inquired as he slowly walk away from her.

The man stopped, letting out a breath before speaking up again "But you have, you were only a wee little lass in a bundle of cloth back then." he turn around to face her again, the wind made his hood flutter a bit, giving her a split second view of his eyes. She could make out bright blue half-lidded eyes looking at her sadly from underneath the hood before it's gone, hidden away from the world again by the shadow created by his hood.

He snickers before continuing "I had to change your diapers before you know." he tease the girl, making her blush the same colour as her cloak and trying to hide it by pulling her hood down over her head.

When she look up the man was walking away again "Well kid, I'm leaving now. I'm going to go bug your father for a bit. Maybe raid your uncle's beer stash while I'm there." he became distant, but she could still hear his voice being carried over by the wind "You're going to be a great Huntress one day kiddo. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

She didn't know why but she smiled at the stranger's encouragement. It managed to filled her with the kind of confidence and determination that she never felt before. Her subconscious was nagging at her, telling her that she knew that man but she just couldn't figure out who he was. His smile just seem so sad to her and his eyes seem to be telling her that he was tired, so very tired of living.

Maybe she would see him again one day. Maybe she could cheer him up so that he doesn't look so sad anymore. But right now there's something she needed to do first. And so with the mystery of the lone rose that keeps appearing on her mother's grave solved she begin paying her respect to her deceased mother, telling her about how everything has been for her this year.

In the distance the man was seen trekking through the dead forest before reaching another opening. He slowly walk towards the center of the place before a horde of Beowolfs rushed out from the trees, enclosing him with their numbers.

The man took no notice of them and continue on walking with his hands in his pockets. The Beowolfs took it as a challenge and rushed towards him ferociously, their claws glint under the moonlight as they scamper towards their latest meal in a predatory manner.

The man let out a sigh as a breath of white wisp blew from his mouth as he look at the broken moon above him. He close his eyes and muttered "Sorry Ruby, looks like you won't get to show off your skills for the audience this time around."

When he open his eyes again his eyes were heterochromia. His right one was blood red while his left one was glowing bright yellow with a thin black catlike silt replacing his iris.

 _ **Static**_

"Ow ow ow." Jade rubbed her head for the second time today as she push herself from the ground and she found the person who she'd run into doing the same.

Jade look at the girl sadly before pushing herself up and bowing "Sorry!" she apologized before rushing off, leaving behind the girl and her friends. She had something important to think about and need to write them down before she forgets.

The guy that she ran into before had a piece of the puzzle that she's trying to solve. Lately everyone's future had something to do with the Death Knight and there was never really any information about him except that everyone hates him for doing something.

The guy that she ran into gave her a piece of the puzzle. Now she knows why everyone hates the Death Knight. But just who is the Death Knight? Just what's his motive? Why did he killed over five million people? This mystery is really making her anxious to solve. Maybe she could prevent it from happening in the first place but she needed more information to work with.

Her thought return to the girl that she ran into just now. It was revealed that she died some point in the future. Jade really hates her semblance sometimes. Seeing people's death or how other people would morn for said person was always painful and depressing. Almost everyone that she made contact with in Beacon always shows how they would die. Thankfully, she could avert their fate by giving some offhand advices and hope for the best.

The guy from the last vision was visiting the girl's grave for some reason. Were they connected somehow? The most interesting part about that guy was that he was able to forcefully cut the vision short. No one was able to do that before and it just made her even more curious. Now she had two mysteries to solve and she would stop at nothing to get her answers.

Summer was pulled up by Raven after the girl that knocked her over ran away. "Well, someone's in a hurry." Qrow commented while watching the girl's retreating figure.

"Are you alright Summer?" Tai asked worriedly. Summer shook the stars away from her head and patted the dust from her skirt.

"No problems Tai. I'm completely fine." she reassured her worried teammate.

"Er, Summer? That's a wall." or did nothing to reassure him at all.

"Oh." Summer blinks a few times before the dizziness stops. She turn towards the path the girl who ran into her took. "Hmm." she lets out and taps her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure but that girl seem sad when she look at me." Summer tilt her head questioningly before dismissing it entirely. "Oh well, come on guys. We still need to get to our next lesson." Summer marches on and her team follows her without question only for her to stop again when they turn round the corner. The trio bumped into their tiny leader but somehow she remained standing while gaping at something in front of her.

"Run into a boy this time?" Qrow asked with a slightly amused tone. But their leader didn't respond. She only had her mouth open and gaping like a fish and raising a finger, pointing it at something in front of them. Everyone turn their attention towards where she was pointing and found a floating cloud that's somehow indoors and pouring rain with lightning flashing.

The three turn their gaze downwards and saw a teen being drenched by the rain, looking hella depressed. It was then did their fearless leader spoke, or shouted, quite loudly too.

"Alex!"

 **A/N:** **Originally this fic was suppose to be a 500 words one-shot but somehow I managed to get it over 10k words. Over time, more and more ideas just keeps coming and then I though, "Hey, maybe I could actually turn this into a series." and so this happened.**

 **Alex was suppose to be a character with no set background and no set personalities but then I thought it wouldn't work if I'm going to make it into a series so he's getting some changes over time.**

 **Anyways, I need OC's to fill up the empty world that I have right now. If anyone of you wants your OC to be in then give me a character chart filled with information about your OC. Every little detail counts so don't be afraid to fill him or her up with interesting details. Just don't make him/her too flashy otherwise I'm going to have a hard time writing them and just decide to kill them very early on just so I won't have to write them anymore.**

 **Next chapter's release date is uncertain since I still need to finish Dragon Dogma and will brutally silence my muse just so I can concentrate on it. I've also downloaded a game called Civ 5. it sounded interesting so I thought I might give it a go.**

 **Ideas for the fic are welcomed with open arms.**

 **Also, please review. I'm very sad that I didn't get much at all. D:**


	5. Captured

**A/N: I suck at fight scenes. Please review when finished reading.  
**

 **Chapter 5: Captured**

When Alex slowly regain his consciousness, he was rather drowsy and there's a faint pounding on his head, making his feel like he had the worst hungover ever which is weird by itself as he had never drink before and wouldn't know how a hungover felt like. Yesterday's exhausted must have finally caught up with him and made him sleep like a baby, otherwise he would be more alert than he was right now.

When he tried to move his body he only found something digging into his skin in response. He tried to move his hands and got the same result. With still blurry eyes, he look at his hands noticed that they were tied up tightly against each other, even his fingers were tied together. He found that his entire body was wrapped in ropes, giving him no freedom to move at all. His entire torso was wrapped with so many layers of rope you can't even see it anymore and the ropes that bind him were tied to the chair he was placed on. Also, his clothes were bloodied and there was a hole on his side where most of the blood came from. You could see the smooth skin that the hole was showing, proof that whatever wound that he had was healed. The only conclusion that he could make out of his situation was that he was captured.

His mind was quickly snap awake and started analyzing his sudden predicament but he didn't move as his captors could be near him. Moving would indicate that he's awake and alert his kidnappers. His memories were still fuzzy at the moment so he doesn't remember why or how he managed to get himself captured in the first place. His opponents must be strong or extremely cunning if they were able to take him down without much of a fight. Or maybe he did give them a fight but couldn't remember it.

This is quite an embarrassing situation for him considering that the first thing that the old man had drilled into him was ways be prevent being caught in the first place since he would be useless to him when in the enemies hands. Or if failing that, ways to escape after being caught. He had never been in a bondage before, but there's a first time for everything he supposed.

His eyes dart to the sides while keeping his head in place, taking in any detail he could use to figure out where he was. He noticed that he's in a very moderate sized room. It doesn't seem like a place where the enemy would put their charge in as it's too homely. It looked more like a dorm than an abandon warehouse or cell that he was expecting from watching all those movies that involved being captured by the enemy.

There were four beds, two on both sides of the room, neatly arranged so that there would be enough space in the center of the room where he's at. The left side is incredibly messy. The blankets weren't placed neatly and was left on the bed in a bundle, the bedsheets were wrinkled and a pillow was on the ground. There were a few books on the ground or under the bed and some clothes were left lying around. One need not be a genius to figure out that the left side was the men's territory.

His eyes went to the right side and found that it was cleaner than the left as the beds were neatly made and there's nothing on littered around the ground there. The walls were painted differently than the left side in white and red stripes oppose to the plain white of the left side. There were a few books stacked neatly on the desks there along with some kind of….cosmetics which Alex have no idea what they're called but had used them before… don't tell anyone he said that. It was a desperate moment back then. He promptly list that side as the females.

With his eyes limited for now Alex concentrate on his hearing instead and started reinforcing his ears with his Aura. He started to listen closely for anything that would indicate that someone was in the room with him. So far he haven't heard someone else breathing aside from him nor did her hear any heartbeats beside his. He's guessing that he's alone right now or that his captors are very good at hiding their breathing and heartbeats, which is very unlikely, but still possible.

Slowly raising his head, his eyes dart around in search of movement but found none. He could get a better look around the room now and found that he was facing the door. He turn his head around to see if there's anything he missed, his neck made a cracking sound as he did so.

He scan the entire room for clues of his captors, ignoring the useless details like why is there a bottle of lotion underneath one of the bed in the men's side and carefully hidden fashion magazines under the mattress in one of the beds in the female's side that would normally be unnoticed but it's edge was sticking out slightly. If you're wondering why he knew that it was a fashion magazine the answer is that he had read it before.

There's some type of golden gauntlets placed on the desk in the male side that's taken apart. It's owner was probably maintaining it or fixing it as some parts looked damaged. The gauntlets also clued in on the fighting style of one of his kidnappers. At least he now knows that one of them is a close ranged fist fighter. Or at least uses some form of close combat technique that uses gauntlets. Another thing of interest is that there was a scroll placed on top of one of the female's bed. Perhaps he could find something in there.

Then his eyes trail along to the next bed and saw a cute old looking Beowolf plushy that's placed on top of the pillow. It's position to face him so Alex gets to see it's was winking at him with a tongue sticking out. Strangely enough, that plush toy seem oddly familiar to him for some reason. He just can't quite put a finger on it. Something in his guts was telling him that he really should remember where he had seem that plush toy before or he'll regret not remembering who it's owner was when his kidnappers return.

'That odd looking plushy, now where have I seen it before again?' Alex mused silently while trying to get comfortable in his bindings. 'I think I remember having that plush in particular pressed against my face before but where?' he tilt his head while keeping his sight at the plush.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Alex's head as the name of that plush toy was revealed through the fog that was currently jumbling up his memories. 'Wait a God damn moment! Isn't that Princess Peanut MacWigglebutt?'

The plush, also named Princess Peanut MacMigglebutt, was Summer's. She had it since she was a kid and she absolutely adores it. She said it was a gift from someone when she was just a kid. She bought it to the Bakery once to ask Aunt May if she could sew a hole that it had. It look old, almost a decade or two old. It's quite remarkable that she was able to preserve it until now. She must have taken great care of it if it only have a few sew marks to show after being owned for so long.

Alex then question about it and her face had a faint reddish hue due to embarrassment or something else when she was talking about that person whom she can't quite remember that bought it for her. Alex guessed that it was a childhood crush or admirer. When Alex commented about it's name she got mad and threw it like a weapon on his face and thus the memory of it being press against his face. He also found out that it was actually very durable.

'If it's here then that means- No. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.' Alex's eyes widen in panic as he realised what the presence of MacWiggleButt means.

" _*Yawn* oh man, that was some sleep. Geez, the heck happened in here? everything's so jumbled up. Welp, time to start fixing the memories. Initiate memory recovery software.'_

'Brain! Sto-'

 **Unknown amount of time ago**

Bartholomew was just a normal student in Beacon. He's usually seen with messy green hair and has round glasses that hides his eyes. He's not the tidiest student around as you can see his uniform is quite disheveled with some of his buttons undone and his tie isn't tuck in his vast. Bartholomew was someone who likes to take his time doing things. Rushing just isn't in his nature.

Right now his classes are over and he had at least thirty more minutes before the next one starts. He had plenty of free time to spare and usually likes to spend it wandering around the courtyard, enjoying the sight and sound of nature. He had a small smile on his face as the wind ruffled against his hair.

The courtyard is a very large open space that is one of the path with beautiful plants and trees planted to improve the atmosphere. Students who enjoys nature would usually come here to relax. The courtyard is also one of the few places that would lead to cliffs.

The cliffs is also has a landing platforms for Beacon's dropships that the principal designed and implemented years ago. The dropships were designed to be able to fly faster than any air transport to date. It's also sturdy enough to take any punishing hit, making it an ideal transport for transporting people in and out of hot zones. The design also allows weapons to be attached onto them and therefore, making air support possible. It could transport eight people at once or thirty if you remove the chairs and everyone remained standing while holding on to straps that were attached above them.

Needless to say, ever since the dropships were introduced the effectiveness of mission completion vastly improved and many lives were saved because Huntsmen and Huntresses could arrive at the scene in time to deal with threats or evacuate civilians when the Grimms overrun their village. Bartholomew was planning on heading there next, maybe take in the view of Vale from there or enjoy the cool breeze with his arms outstretch.

Then his plans for relaxation got completely derailed when a black blur crash into him, sending him spinning into the air. Bartholomew glasses was shining due to the light of the sun while he was spinning like a helicopter's rotor in the sky, his body limp like a ragdoll's and his limbs are following the momentum he's generating through his spin.

During that absurd moment that seems to break all laws of logic and physics, he thought 'Hey, I can see my house from here.' as he had a split second to see the area where his house was at.

Bartholomew slowly stopped spinning and the laws of gravity returned, causing him to slowly descend from his flight. His slow descend increase in speed, making him approach the ground rapidly. Bartholomew's eyes widen behind his glasses as he tries to fumble around in the air in hopes of catching something before he became a stain on the ground.

Despite his panicked state, he notice that he was falling towards a large barrel filled with blackish looking liquid that could potentially save his life from the fall and tries to redirect himself by swimming in the air and hopes that he landed inside the barrel and not on the ground. He didn't care that the liquid is black at the moment as his life is more important than caring about getting his clothes all dirty. It could be oil but as long as he doesn't lit himself on fire then he should be all good.

Bartholomew squeeze himself as small as possible so that he may fit in the barrel and landed in it with a splash. The liquid spill out of the barrel and stained the ground with it's inky blackness. While submerged in the liquid he manged to swallow some of it before he managed to pull himself out. It tasted bitter, way too bitter for his liking. Barth lay on the ground beside the barrel and started coughing out some of the bitter tasting liquid to clear his throat.

With deep breath Barth slowly calm himself down from his panic-stricken state. Then, he started to feel weird. There was some sort of sensation filling his body, making him uneasy. Just by lying still made his body twitch with restlessness. It's almost like he's being fill with energy and need something to do to expend it, otherwise he'll go mad with energy. Barth suddenly hopped up onto his feet, his eyes wide like a mad man. He stood there silently, his mind started running a mile a minute to think of things to do. To others who were watching, it would look like he's vibrating on the spot. Then he rush off to god knows where to expend his new found energy.

Little did he know that he fell into a barrel filled with failed experimental coffee. It was engineered and modified to supposedly give students ten hours of energy. Suppose to anyway. It failed because it did not just give ten hours and you'll be horribly addicted to coffee and your body will be modified and just a bit of caffeine would make you filled to the brim with unnecessary energy. Question is, who in their right minds would leave something potentially dangerous like that lying around the courtyard? The only answer is a troll of a principal that this school have.

It was an event that had changed Bartholomew's life forever. Poor old Barth will never be the same ever again.

But wait!

Aren't we suppose to be focusing on Alex? Pan the camera back and rewind time a bit please.

There we go.

"Get the heck outta my way!" Alex screamed as the dash through the courtyard, running into a green haired guy that seem to be enjoying a leisure walk and resisting the urge to swear as he didn't want to corrupt Summer with anymore vulgar languages otherwise he'll have to face the ladle again.

He turn his head around as he ran, his eyes widen as he saw Team STRQ still on his tail. He redoubled his effort and pump a little bit of Aura into his legs, enchanting his muscles slightly so that he could run faster. He would need to save it just in case they caught up with him. His short ponytail trail behind him like a snake and with each step he took, the floor beneath him shook a little bit as he dash through the courtyard, passing by shocked students that were enjoying the beauty of nature. Some were shouting in annoyance at him while some simply just moved out of his way.

'God damn it! I've been running for an hour already.' Alex half shriek, half yelled inside his head. The team was still on to him and show no signs of exhaustion, clearly showing the results of their hard training to be Huntsmen and Huntress. He would've been impressed….if they weren't targeting him with that endless stamina.

When he ran out of the courtyard and out into the open he saw the Beacon's cliffs and the helipads. The helipads was build near the cliffs as it's the best place to transport people from when they need to get somewhere quickly. Right now Alex was looking at the dropship docking at one of the helipads. The Principal called it the Assault Transport a.k.a The AT. The design was completely ripped from Star Wars' LAAT and remove the Low Altitude from Low Altitude Assault Transport. Then only changes were different type of guns attached and placed with extra thrusters on the back to make it go faster than it originally could. Plus, it was given a paint job by making it all sliver with Beacon's logo attached to the wings.

Normally, the sight of one of these things would mean that he would have another long day filled with tedious waiting on the transport before it could reach his destination. He's more used to hitchhiking on his partner's semblance which allowed him to be instantly teleported to where he wanted to go. Whenever he is unable to hitchhike on his partner because he's unavailable, he would usually hope that there aren't any AT's docked in so that he could use that as an excuse to slack off for the day. But no manner how hard he wishes for it to be true, there's always at least one of them was there, mocking him for his failed attempt to take it easy. But today, things were different and never had he been more glad to see one of those Star Wars ripped off LAAT docked on the helipad.

'Alright! Escape transport sighted! Now to reach it before them and have enough time to start the damn thing.' Alex started planning his escape route in his head as his head turn back to see if Team STRQ was still after him.

They were, and Summer is not looking too happy at all. At least the sweat that was present on them indicates that they were having a hard time catching up to him. Alex think back to the time where Summer tried to catch him during their spar and remembered that Summer would usually be on the ground panting after running for so long. He briefly wonder if he should be proud that Summer was better than before or scared that Summer was better than before. Right now he's leaning towards scared.

" _Need I remind you that we have no idea how to fly that thing."_ Brain reminded Alex.

'One problem at a time mate!' Alex replied and his eyes narrowed as he realised something important that needed to be done about his escape plan.

To make it to the AT and have enough time to start the engine, Alex needed a wide breadth between himself and the Team that's currently chasing him. Alex abandon the desire to save his Aura for emergency uses and pump his Aura enchantment to the max to get as much distance from them as possible. With each step the ground beneath him cracked as his feet sink into the stone pavement that's leading to the helipad. He started to leave a trail of weblike cracks on his wake, his feet continue to tap against the ground in a rhythmic fashion. He's running like his life is on the line, because it is.

"How can he be so fast!" Summer's voice came from behind and Raven answered but it was lost to the wind as Alex paid no attention to it since he's already far enough for her answer to be faint enough not to hear.

Alex ran up the helipad and hope into the open side doors and move to the pilot seat to take control of the ship. He could deal with the not knowing how to fly later when he's in the air. Then, he was surprised to see that someone was sitting there while drinking a can of some kind of drink through a straw. He was wearing the standard gray jumpsuit with Beacon's logo on his left chest that indicates that he's a pilot. He's wearing a helmet with dark-visored googleds that block out the sun and hides his eyes.

'Great! I don't need to fly it myself. But how am I suppose to get him to fly it without any reason to. Oh well, time to improvise.' he thought and pointed at the pilot, trying to keep himself as calm and collected as possible while ignoring the fact the Team STRQ is gaining more distance between them.

"Fly the ship! Now!" the panic and desperation in his voice was palpable, causing the pilot to chock on his drink at the sudden demand from his unexpected visitor. He slap himself in the head mentally as he failed to even keep a his voice composed.

"Wait what? I didn't get any notice about an emergency mission?" The pilot flinched at the sudden demand and turn to stare at Alex in bewilderment. The can in his hand was dropped during the flinching and it's content was spilled all over the floor.

"It just came in a few seconds ago and we need to be moving like yesterday. Just fly and I'll tell we where to go." Alex's eyes dart to the door and saw team STRQ catching up to him. He gulped and turn back to the pilot with a pleading look on his face, begging him silently to just fly the damn thing already.

The pilot looks unconvinced "Yeah, I'm going to have to ask Mission control about this." he answered and reach out for his scroll that was placed on the control panel.

Alex let out a threatening growl that made the pilot stop mid reach. Seeing that it would take too much time to convince the pilot to do his bidding, Alex took out the thing in his pocket that he thought he had lost long ago. He slam it on the pilot's chest, the force causing him to start coughing before a click was heard.

"Dude what the hell!" the pilot turn to glared at Alex before he noticed something sticking out of his chest. It looks like a small round metal plate with a red led blub that's blinking ominously in his face. "What the heck is this!?" he demanded while pointing at the object sticking out of his chest.

"A bomb." Alex answered coldly "Now fly the damn thing or become a bloody chunk and I'll fly it myself." Truth be told, it wouldn't explode at all since it was a failed experimental mine. He tested it on someone who he can't remember and it was suppose to electrocute the person who stepped on it then explode but somehow Alex just couldn't get it to go boom at all. Then he misplaced it somewhere and couldn't be bothered to make another one. But the pilot didn't need to know that.

"You're kidding, right?" he questioned as fear started to creep into his voice, thinking that this is just a prank. But seeing the serious look on Alex's face he abandoned that thought before gulping. He quickly turn to face the control panel and turn on the engine, hoping that the so called bomb on his chest doesn't explode.

The ship powered up and the thrusters started heating up. The pilot let out a silent whimper while thinking 'I'm not getting paid enough for this.' The AT's sliding door slowly closed as the ship lift off from it's position. Alex move to the closing door and watch as the ship move off the cliff just in time before Team STRQ reaches the helipad. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw them stop at the helipad, not jumping after him at all. Alex move to the other side and lean against the metal frame of the ship, taking deep breaths to regain some stamina. "Oh man, I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Erm, I got the ship in the air now. Can you take the bomb off?" The pilot weakly asked from his spot while keeping his eyes on the road, or in this case, the air.

"No." Alex bluntly answered as he starts to think of places to lay low for a while. All that time spend hiding was a bust now that Summer knows he's in Beacon. Well, it's already a bust since the Chaos Bringers already knew of his existence. Maybe they already know who and where he was but couldn't make a move without attracting too much attention to themselves. Alex ruffles his hair in frustration as nothing he think of was of any use to get him away from Team STRQ as he would have to return to Beacon eventually. All his stuff was there and right now he's not as armed as he's used to. Being out form his base of operation without as much as a hidden blade equipped is making him uneasy but right now he'll just have to acknowledge the fact that he has no choice but to get used to it.

Summer reached the helipad but the ship was already over the cliffs. To go after it now would be suicide as slipping would mean falling to the forest below. She was bend over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily. The rest caught up with her and were in the similar exhausted state as they watch their target get away via hijacking.

Summer wipe the sweat from under her chin as she stood back up. Two years of training has made her able to keep a level head during missions. Her mind was already thinking of ways to catch her target as her eyes quickly scan the surroundings for anything to use.

Her eyes stopped at another AT that's just next to the helipad that they're on. An idea clicked in her head and she quickly give out orders to her teammates. "Raven!" she called to the woman beside her that was already reaching a hand out towards the escaping AT.

"Already on it." Being on the same team as Summer for two years had made them into an effective team. They would know what the other was thinking of and would execute them flawlessly. During their early years they would often make mistakes or get into fights with each other. But the pointless fights and quarrels would only make their bond stronger and solidifies their teamwork.

Right now, without being told what Summer wants Raven already had a clear idea of what she need to do and had already used her semblance to open an energy field that also serves as a portal. Summer nodded as she saw the red and black vortex opening in front of Raven.

"Tai." Summer turn towards the blond that's eyeing the escaping ship with intense focus with his lilac eyes. He blink and turn towards his leader. Seeing the grim looking expression on her face he nodded and dash towards the portal without another word, trusting his other teammate not to miss and ended up sending him sprawling towards the forest below. "Remember to never let him leave your sight and keep the tracker on your scroll opened." Summer warned before he went into the portal.

As soon as Tai passes through the vortex Summer made a gesture and Raven form up behind her without question. She nodded at the other AT on the other side of the helipad that they're on and noticed that Qrow was already there talking to the pilot about their situation. Summer let out a small smile as she realised how effective her team is but as quick as it came she replaces it with a firm look befitting for a leader and move to the AT where Qrow is, Raven following behind silently like a ninja.

'Alex's not getting away this time, that's for certain.' Her eyes were fixed with determination to capture her friend and make him regret his choice for disappearing like that.

Alex heard something land on top of the AT with a soft clunk and immediately turn his head upwards. His eyes narrowed at the spot where the sound originated from. "Hey, you heard that?" He asked the pilot who was flying the ship.

He turn his head around and look up at the spot Alex was staring at before turning back to the controls. "It sounded like something just landed on top of us." he answered.

Alex Hmm'd and continue to stare at the spot above him. There was no other sound, indicating that the person on top haven't move at all. Alex started thinking about who it could be and what being on top of their craft would serve. He taps his feet against the metal floor, creating a soft thunk each time his feet made contact with it.

'Now who the heck would just stay on top instead of trying to get in to get to me.' Alex mused, his eyes never leaving the spot where he heard the clunk.

" _I think_ _whoever's up there is give our location to the others_ _."_ Brain answered.

Alex's eyes widen considerably as he realised what Summer was planning. "Fuck!" he swore out loud, getting a confused glance from the pilot. 'The scroll had a tracking function in case one of the members of a team got lost or died so they could recover the body.' Alex scold himself for not thinking of it sooner. He push himself away from the metal frame that he was leaning against and turn to the pilot.

"Open the doors. Both of them." Alex ordered. His face went blank like a switch had just been flipped. His entire demeanour changed as he prepares himself for a possible battle. His eyes were set with firm resolution to do something drastic if necessary.

Tai was holding on to what he could on top of the AT, after being dropped through the portal it was all he could do be to prevent himself from being fling away by the wind. It was cold and his hair was being blown everywhere by the wind as he squint his eyes to stop the wind from entering it. He had thought that he would need to hold on until the ship landed and discreetly follow Alex until his team track him down with the tracker. Or maybe force open the doors and hijack the ship from the hijacker and they would have to fight for the controls while the ship was flying wildly in the air and hopes that it would be slowed down enough for his team to catch up.

He never expected the doors to open by itself at all. He was pretty sure he landed quietly, then again he couldn't really hear the noise that he made over the sound of the blaring wind that's assaulting his ears. Alex probably heard him and open up the door so he could deal with him or to let him in so that he doesn't fall off the ship. But given how panicky he looked when he saw Summer and how desperately he tried to run away from her Tai's leaning towards the former. Heck, he even ran through the girl's bathroom just to loose him and Qrow and succeeded but the girls were still after him. Then he run through the male ones just to loose Summer and Raven. He never expected Raven to just run into the bathroom with him so he's plan on losing the team was twatted by Raven who also uses it as an excuse to see what the male bathroom looks like. Alex's eyes seem to have a flash of yellow when they saw him though but it could just be the reflection of the light.

Tai chose not to look at the gift horse in the mouth and position himself so he could swing himself in. At least he wouldn't have to deal with frozen fingers now. He uses one hand to take out his scroll while keeping the other latched onto the metal frame of the ship. Taiyang activated a function on his scroll before putting it back on his pocket. "Here goes nothing." he muttered to himself as he swing himself inside.

When Tai landed inside the AT he quickly got into his his fighting stance with both hands held close to his chin in a boxing stance. He had expected Alex to jump at him the moment he landed. Instead of facing a black haired teen that was desperate to escape the grasp of his leader, what he saw was nothing more than an empty AT with a fidgety pilot in the front. His eyes dart around the ship, never letting his guard down just in case. The slide doors were still opened and the wind was entering the ship, making everything that's not completely fixed in place flutter around.

When nothing happen after several moments and the pilot didn't even turn around to look at him, Taiyang knew that something was wrong. Did Alex get away somehow? He couldn't have escape already since there's no way to go. There's still a chance for him to escape by jump off the ship right before Taiyang arrived on top and the pilot wanted to let whoever was above the AT in. He move to the front and saw some metal contraption sticking out of the pilot's chest. The frequently blinking led kinda clue in on what it was.

"Are you alright?" he asked the pilot worriedly.

The pilot turn around fearfully. When he saw Taiyang standing behind him he wanted to tell him where the guy who strapped the bomb on him went but couldn't. He's watching him after all. The pilot's eyes dart up to the straps that's attached on top of the ship's interior. Holding on to them with his hands and legs was Alex, he was hiding above Taiyang with a calculating gilt in his eyes. He took one hand off the strap holding him up and place a finger on his lips, telling the pilot to keep quiet before putting it back through the strap.

Taiyang noticed that the pilot wasn't looking at him at all, but was focusing on what's behind him. Taiyang twitched just a bit but otherwise remain looking at the pilot, not wanting to alert Alex that he knows where he is. But Alex already noticed the subtle movement and realised that his game is up and hop down to face Taiyang.

Sensing movement behind him Taiyang spun around and send a fist towards his back. His fist hit nothing as Alex was still crouched down and sprung himself forward like a spring, ramming into Taiyang and sending him crushing into the console. It had hurt a lot, Tai was panicking as something like this shouldn't be this painful. His Aura should have protected him from the impact and ensure he receives the minimum amount of damage but somehow he was receiving the full brunt of the impact.

The entire ship shook and wobbled as the pilot fought to keep it in the air. Taiyang send a kick at the person that's holding on to him to keep him in place. The kick connected and Alex was sent flying back before using the momentum of his flight to spin around in mid air, landing back on his feet.

Tai push himself off the console and it allows the pilot to finally get the ship stabilized. The pilot let out a sigh in relief as Tai dash forward to face Alex in close quarter combat. They stare at each other from their respective sides and Taiyang noticed that something was different about him. 'Wasn't his eye's suppose to be blue?' he thought to himself but shook his head to clear away the distracting thought. Right now he needed to focus on subduing Alex and then removing the bomb strapped on the pilot. He took a deep breath before dashing towards the red eyed teen.

"I'll lose my job." the pilot cries as the two teen fought behind him. "I'll lose everything and would be left with nothing but my pants on." he sobbed as the two ignores his cries. "Is that what you both want!? To make me lose everything and be left for dead in the streets!?" the pilot shouted as Alex somehow managed to get hold on Tai's head and slam it head against the ground.

"Monty damn it, first my girlfriend cheated on me then I found out my dog's doing drugs and stealing my money for it and then I found out my brother's knee deep in debt and decided to be a female hooker to pay it off and wanted me to pay him for services so he could get out of his debt quicker. Now I'm about to lose my job and my only source of income because of two teenagers that's fighting on my ship and destroying it!" The pilot waved a hand in the air to emphasis how unfair the world is treating him and yelled out for everyone to hear but no one paid him any mind.

Tai got up form the ground and quickly send an uppercut towards Alex's chin. Alex tilt his head back and the fist just graze through his skin by mere inches. He send a knee forward and it landed on Taiyang's abdomen. Tai winched at the sudden pain assaulting him stomach. He wasn't used to this at all. He more or less rely on his Aura to keep himself safe but right now it's not doing anything to help him against Summer friend.

Tai sent out a series of combos with his fists but Alex manged to weave through them fluidly and hit back. Taiyang uses his forearms to block Alex's punches. He could vaguely feel them becoming sore as he continue to prevent Alex from landing a clean hit on him with his forearms. Taiyang was actually surprised at Alex's skills in hand to hand combat. Not many could keep up with him because of his strength and speed but Alex was keeping up just fine.

Tai saw an opening when his arms were stretch too far back and took it. Tai managed to land a hit at Alex's ribs. Tai's eyes widen when he heard a sickening crack when his fist made contact with him. He quickly pull his fist back and stare at Alex only to widen his eyes even more when he saw nothing on his face, no reaction to the broken ribs that he'd just received, no indication that he was in pain. The only thing Taiyang could see was a set of cold calculating red eyes that unnerved him. Tai receive an elbow to the nose for his hesitation. Tai move a few steps back and put a hand over his nose that's no doubt broken.

Before he could react, he felt his collar being tugged and something knocked his feet of the ground. Panic starts to settle in as he realised that he's being lift off the ground. Taiyang reach out for anything to grab but was promptly thrown out the AT without as much as a scream. Before he was forced to leave the ship, Tai dropped his scroll on the floor and it slided to the back.

With Taiyang gone Alex lean forward and place a hand on his knee while the other was holding on to the part where Tai struck. Emotions slowly return to his eyes and you could see him grating his teeth in pain. "Argh! My ribs! Bastard broke my ribs." Alex hissed out as the pain started to assault his senses. 'I hate my semblance sometimes.' he complained in his head.

Alex's semblance is like a double edged sword. Not only does it neglect people's Aura so he wouldn't have to deal with their personal shields it also neglect his. Because of that Alex tends not to use it unless it's for kill shots only, using it to wear down his opponents was always a big gamble. He would be making himself vulnerable just so he could slow down his opponents with small wounds and it doesn't always work.

The old man said that it could be controlled with training so that it only neglect the opponents but it would take a while before he could manage to do that.

Alex was breathing deeply to calm down from the adrenaline rush, his eyes slowly turn blue as his semblance deactivates. The pilot was still swearing nonsense like a man who had just lost everything but Alex ignored him and smiled as he thought he could actually get away. Just when he thought that he could get away his ears picked up some soft beeping. Alex stood straight, ignoring the burning pain as his Aura started to mend his ribs back together and search for the source.

Alex's feet scuffle towards where the sound originated from, his ears strain themselves so he could hear it clearer. He move to the back of the AT and his feet bump into something metallic. It went sliding deeper into the back of the AT and Alex saw what it was. It was Tai's scroll, and it was beeping for some reason. Alex blinked as he stared at the small handheld device before blinking again as he suddenly had a feeling that he should throw the damn thing out before more bullshit happens.

He reach out to grab the device he noticed something moving at the corner of his eyes. Sighing in resignation that he failed to prevent the bullshit that his gut feelings were warning him about from happening he turn his head around only to be greeted by Taiyang, standing right outside the flying AT, waving his hand at him.

Taiyang manged to get back after being thrown out by Alex and what he was using to catch up to the AT that was flying faster than a jet plane was rather unthinkable. Alex would never had thought that he would be riding a locker that had a rocket attached underneath it like a surfboard. Looks like he found out what the beeping on the scroll means. The locker was probably following it so it could land near the scroll for the student to equip the weapons inside.

Now that he think about it, how come he never thought of placing his back up weapons inside one of those lockers. He could have had an easier time whenever he ran out of gadgets or ammo. Then he remembered that he had trust issues against that thing when it flew into a lake with all his precious gears one time. He had to dive into the freezing cold water and take everything out one by one and fix all of them because of the water that got in.

Tai had already equipped his weapon. It look like some form of golden gauntlets that fit his arms perfectly. It has a golden metal plate covering his forearms that acts as arm guards, in the palm there's some sort of hole there and Alex did not like how it was glowing.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the blond as he casually wave at him. For the second time today, the switch inside Alex's head flipped and he once again entered combat mode. His mind already thinking of ways to fight Taiyang and started to ignore the pain generating from his ribs.

Before Taiyang could enter the AT once more, Alex had already jumped out of the aircraft and landed on to locker. The entire thing started to wobble due to the unexpected weight it gained, causing Tai to flail his arms around in the air in hopes of keeping his balance. Alex was clinging onto the locker due to how unstable it is and couldn't move until it stopped wobbling. In hindsight, it was a stupid idea and he knows it but he was just unwilling to face an angry Summer so rational thoughts could go fuck itself.

When the locker stopped wobbling around like a drunkard, Alex move quickly, pulling out his smoke bombs and tossing it at Taiyang. The blond saw the small black ball coming towards him and quickly pull his arms up to block it. The bomb exploded and thick black smoke was generated.

The smoke didn't even do it's job properly as they were out in the sky. Moving at high speed while out in the open tends to make smokebombs useless. Without even needing a second, the smoke was left behind and Tai could see clearly again. But the time the bomb bought was all Alex needed for him to take out his throwing knifes and uses them as daggers instead.

The fight started anew, this time it's on a very small locker that acts as a platform for them.

Taiyang send in fast jabs and Alex just parry them with his knifes, he made sure to use the minimum amount of force to redirect Taiyang's punches. He can't risk straining the blades too much otherwise they would break since the throwing knifes were too thin and not meant to be use for fighting in close quarters. He would have nothing to defend himself with and Alex doesn't fancy blocking armored punches with his bare hands.

With careful uses of his smokebombs to act as momentary distractions and quick jabs towards Taiyang's vitals just to force him to block, Alex was able to hold against the blond fist fighter but was slowly losing ground as Taiyang was slowly getting used to the constant smoke that suddenly erupt out of nowhere. Alex was also running out of smoke bombs and he didn't want to use the poison vial since killing him would be unadvised.

Summer, Raven and Qrow were following Alex and Taiyang from behind with another AT. It wasn't hard to convince the pilot of this ship to help them once they mentioned that the other was was being hijacked. Apparently, being told that your friend's ship was being hijack with him still on board and could potentially die could really get someone motivated.

"Hey kids, look at that." The pilot, clearly a female because of the mounts that's sticking out of her chest of her jumpsuit, said as she pointed out the windshield. Straight ahead was a flying locker with two people fighting on top. There was constantly thick black smoke erupting out of nowhere for no reason but once it's gone they could see Taiyang facing off against Alex in a very deadly dance of wits and skills.

Summer quickly move to the front to get a better view with Raven close behind. Qrow's neck was sticking out as he stretch his head out just to get a look because the girls were blocking his view. The cockpit was getting crammed but the pilot didn't mind as she skillfully kept the AT flying smoothly as it follows the escaping dropship.

Taiyang was having a hard time to land a hit on Alex as he keeps parrying his strikes and forcing him to block. He also noticed that his eyes were blue now and his strikes doesn't hurt as much as before because his Aura is working properly this time. 'Does his eyes have something to do with it?' he thought as he tilt his head sideways, a knife dart by and graze his cheeks, leaving behind a small cut and causing him to winched.

With Alex's arm outstretched over Taiyang's neck, he took this chance and lock it in place with his biceps. Alex's eye twitched as he felt his bones being crush by Taiyang's ridiculously firm muscles, causing him to drop the throwing knife in his hand and down into the earth below them, hopefully it doesn't hit anyone when it landed. He really should stop skipping Aura training and try to increase his reserves because the amount of time he keeps getting hurt is all time high. 'Just how much strength is he putting on that bicep lock of his. I'm pretty sure I just heard a crack from my bones.' Alex whined.

Taiyang was about to sent a punch towards Alex's abdomen but he already had an idea to stop him and free himself at the same time. When Taiyang was pulling his arm back for a punch Alex has already stomp onto the locker full force. The locker started wobbling again and Taiyang abandon his assault in favour of stabilizing himself so that he doesn't fall off. Alex took his chance to pull his arm free and headbutt Taiyang for trying to render his arm useless.

Meanwhile on the other AT, The four were watching attentively the entire time the two fought on their miniature platform. Qrow let out a whistle as he watches his partner having a hard time to even land a hit on Alex while he forces him to block his vitals or suffer the pain of being struck there. "Man, this is the first time I've seen someone match Taiyang in close quarter combat before."

Raven and Summer could only nod as they watch in suspense as their teammate caught the arm of they one they were chasing. During training, they would often spar against each other to find their weakness and strengths so that they could adjust team tactics to utilize them them in combat effectively. After spending two years together SRQ knew that it would be a stupid idea to fight Taiyang in CQC since he completely dominates that area through sheer strength and speed.

Even during combat class they almost never saw him struggle against any other students when it comes to fighting in close range. Only a few were able to give him a hard time and they were all in Team JNPR. Also, Tai keeps getting beat up by Juniper no matter how hard he trained to beat her. So far She remains undefeated champion for two years straight and is getting really popular among the freshmen.

The four saw how Alex got away from Taiyang's hold by stomping against the locker. Summer held her breath as she saw Alex almost falling off because of the force he used to yank his arm away from Taiyang. She let it out in relief when he managed to hold himself together and cover her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping when he rammed his head against Taiyang, knocking him off the locker. Taiyang manage to stop himself from plummeting to death by grabbing onto the edge of the locker and quickly use his other hand to swipe at Alex's legs to prevent him from stomping onto his hand.

"Wow, never thought I get to see your friend fight Taiyang to a standstill." Raven commented as she watch Taiyang pulling himself up with one hand halfway before using his free hand to block a kick that was being sent towards his face. 'He's brutal, that's for sure.' she thought to herself as Taiyang managed to get back up and started fighting against Alex again.

Alex had already pulled out a new throwing knife to replace the one he had lost and started assaulting Tai with swift slashes and stabs. Taiyang managed to block most of them but some still graze through his skin when he couldn't redirect the knife in time. Alex didn't get by without suffering some damages from Tai either, as he could feel some of his muscles and bones being strained from the punches Taiyang grazed him with. His strength is insane, not even a clean hit and he already felt like he got hit by a sledgehammer. Alex had just lost another knife because he needed to block one of Taiyang's punches instead of redirecting it and now he's down to two left. Sooner or later Alex is going to run out of options and would need to do something incredibly stupid soon.

Alex look behind Taiyang and straight at the AT that was currently transporting a crimsonette and two raven haired siblings. He had long noticed the other AT that was flying behind the one he hijacked and was starting to think that he didn't have long before being caught. Tai saw where Alex was looking and took advantage of his momentary distraction and quickly sent a jab towards Alex's solar plexus. Alex noticed the moment and uses use knife to block. It shattered into thousand tiny pieces and Alex was left with only one knife to defend himself with. Somewhere at the back of his mind, a desperate idea started to form and if he didn't manage to defeat Tai soon he would have no choice but to use it.

Back at the AT, Summer was mesmerized by the way the two were fighting, at how Alex was fighting. Tai was so and so because they've been fighting together for two years now and she saw him fought all the time. But Alex on the other hand, she never saw him fighting against someone so seriously before. They way he moved and the way he quickly uses any opening, no manner how small, effectively was awe-inspiring. There were no wasted movement, each strike was meant to incapacitate his opponent quickly and mercilessly with an expert's precision. It's almost like he's used to fighting against humans.

Summer suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy settling on her chest as she watch Taiyang fighting Alex evenly and frowned. She clench her fist as she thought that it was unfair that Taiyang gets to tangle him in a serious fight while she only gets to deal with his traps and his tendency to run away whenever he leaves her sight. She wanted a real fight against Alex, not dealing with his hit and run tactic and traps that he always employ whenever they sparred. Summer started pouting as she thought how much she could have improved in fighting if Alex just fought with her seriously. Then she sweatdropped when she saw how brutal he was when he's fighting Tai. 'Maybe I can ask him to hold back a little?' she thought unsurely.

She let go of her fist and her eyes drift back towards Alex. He seemed almost desperate to get away from her when they saw each other in the hallway. She's not that bad was she? Sure enough she was planning to give him an earful for disappearing for two years but it doesn't warrant such a drastic escape by hijacking an AT does it? 'I'll ask him why later but for now, it's time to study his fighting style so I can counter him later….he does look kinda cool when he's serious though.' Summer thought as a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks, one that Raven saw and had a cat like grin on her face.

Back to the fighters Alex decided that this has been going on for far too long and blindly rushed in, taking a clean hit from Taiyang on his sides. His Aura managed to dampen the impact but it still hurt like hell. It could be compared to that time where he got too close to an Asura Grimm and got slammed on by the edges of it swords. Alex shrug the pain off with mild difficulty before quickly turning on his semblance and elbow Tai in the nose, causing him to yelp in pain and place a hand over it by reflex.

Alex took this chance to use the throwing knife for it's intended purpose and sent to towards the thrusters of the locker with full strength. The knife managed to hit and tear through the metal and dig into the dust compartment where the fuel for the thrusters were kept. The dust caught a spark that was created when the metal was pierce through and ignited. The entire thrusters plus the dust storage exploded.

Alex had already jumped back into the hijacked AT the moment he threw the knife, leaving Tai all alone on the now malfunctioning locker. The explosion managed to knock Taiyang off and he flail around in the air in panic before he managed to grab onto the edge of the opened sliding door of the AT that was next to him. His entire body was sent slamming against the metal frame of the aircraft. Pain erupted from his body as it collide against the hard metal frame and his arm felt like it was going to be pulled out of it's sockets from the force of the pull the AT had when he grabbed on.

Summer, Raven and Qrow cheered that their teammate didn't get fling away into the sky and would no doubt be plummet to his doom. They continue to watch as Tai slowly pull himself back into the AT with interest. Oddly enough the entire chase managed to get them to Vale as they were flying around above the city with no clue what Alex was planning.

Alex walk to the cockpit where the pilot turn around, apparently done cursing his destiny or fate or whatever higher up being that was messing up his life for fun. "What do you want this time?" he asked in an irritated tone, he look less than amused about his situation.

"To take off your bomb." Alex answered truthfully while rolling his eyes. That earned a confused look from the pilot.

"Really? The chase is over? I can go home now!?" his tone started to get more excited with each pause. Alex just place a hand over the metal compartment on the pilot's chest and with a click, it came off without much of a resistance. Just as Alex pull the bomb off Taiyang entered the AT and was standing next to the door while looking at Alex who has the bomb on his hand.

"Giving up already?" Taiyang asked smugly as he walk away from the doorway and to the center of the aircraft. Alex turn around to face him, his eyes were narrowed as he studied the blond. The two stared at each other for a while, Taiyang was still tensed in his battle stance and ready to spring into action if Alex decided if he wanted another go. Alex on the other hand, was completely relaxed and placed his free hand in his pocket while the other was still holding on to the bomb, hanging loosely by his side.

"You're not giving up aren't you." he said somberly as a sigh escape his throat. He looked like a defeated man with his shoulders shagged and housing a downcast look in his eyes.

Taiyang shrugged and gave Alex an apologetic smile "Sorry bud, Leader's orders." Taiyang kept a close eye on the bomb in Alex's hands. From what he could gather from fighting him, even if it's just for a while, Taiyang knew that Alex would do anything he can just to get the upper hand. He could throw the bomb at him when his guard is down for all he knows. Taiyang rather not be caught unaware if that's the case.

Alex let out another sigh when he heard Taiyang's answer. Alex straighten his back and his expression dulled. The earlier resigned look on his face was gone and was replaced with something else. Taiyang raise a brow at the sudden change of demeanor and prepares himself for possible combat. Not that he minds fighting him again, it was quite enjoyable despite his tendency to aim for areas that most people wouldn't even think of hitting in fear of crippling their opponents for life.

"I see." Alex begins as he turn around and face the control panel with his back towards Taiyang, causing him to stare at him in confusion. He turn his head around just enough for Taiyang to see his eyes and the side of his mouth. "Then you leave me no other choice." he spoke monotonously, sending a sense of foreboding down the spines of the two who were in the ship with him. When those words leave Alex's mouth Taiyang's subconscious was screaming at him to jump ship but before he could take action Alex moved.

He placed the bomb on the control panel and turned it on, the red blinking led turned green and electricity surged through the panel, causing it to go haywire. The speedometer's glass burst open, sending shards of sharp glass everywhere and the panel started generating smoke. **"** **Warning: System malfunction detected. Please evacuate immediately."** The ship's alarm was blaring loud enough for everyone to hear despite the wind constantly rushing in and deafening everyone with it's loud howling.

The entire ship started to jerk around like crazy, sending Taiyang off his feet once more and landed on the metal floor face first. Alex was holding on to the pilot's chair while the pilot himself was screaming like a girl as the ship started falling from the sky, diving nose first towards the ground at breakneck speed. Taiyang was send to the back with a loud thunk and stayed glued there because of gravity being a total bitch to him right now.

"And that's why you'll never take me back alive." Alex declared, his eyes shone with triumph and a small smile grace his lips. "You're crazy!" the pilot shouted as he jumped out of his seat. He quickly bend over and reach for a bag underneath his chair before quickly putting it on. The Pilot promptly run out to the door and jumped out. Alex watch in amusement while the pilot pulled a string on the shoulder strap of his bag and something pop out of it. Turns out it's a parachute and the pilot managed to flip Alex the bird before the AT drag the remaining two teens out of his sight.

Taiyang manged to push himself off the wall on the back despite gravity constantly trying to pulling him back. He lift his head up and saw Alex standing over at the cockpit calmly with both his hands in his pockets. "Are you insane!?" he shouted over the blaring wind.

"I wish I knew!" Alex shouted back as Taiyang bend down to pick up his scroll before turning towards the door and tried to escape the falling aircraft.

Tried being the keyword there because Alex was not planning on letting him go. As Taiyang jumped out of the aircraft Alex lassoed him by the leg with the rope from his pockets like a cowboy. Taiyang's eyes widen when he felt something tied around his legs and the sudden counterforce of being pulled by Alex cause him swing around and slam his head against the metal frame of the aircraft again. His brain jolted inside his head at the sudden impact and knocking him out for good. If the AT could talk it would be saying 'Hitting on me again hon?'. I'm kidding, it can't talk. Or can it? Who knows, maybe the principal would add an AI in there in the future for all we know.

Taiyang was hanging by the rope like a ragdoll as Alex tied the other end of the rope to the small magnet that's in his pocket and activated it with his Aura before sticking it to the metal floor. The magnet, despite it's size, is a special kind as It was designed to be able to hold on to the weight of an entire tank without coming off of the surface that it was stuck on.

By that I mean you could stick the magnet to the ceiling and tied on with a metal chain and with a tank dangling off on the other end. It won't fall off as long as the ceiling could hold on to the tank's weight. Also, Alex used the magnet to kill someone before by mistake. That guy was standing between the magnet and the surface he wanted it to stick to. Ever seen a guy's face caved in with his eyeballs popped out of it's socket? Let's just say that it was a, gore-rious sight to see, get it? Too bad that guy didn't keep 'an eye' out for an impending magnet of doom eh? I'll stop with the puns now.

Alex watch as Taiyang hang loosely by the rope with conflicting thoughts. He could just let him hang there as the AT crash but there's no telling if he would survive since he's unconscious. He rather not kill off Yang's father just because he wanted to bring him to his leader as a tribute or something. That and the fact that killing off Taiyang would enrage Summer even more than she is now. With what he should do decided, Alex walk to the doorway and grabbed the swinging rope. He pulled Taiyang back in before placing him on the ground. Alex took the magnet and tries to fasten Taiyang on to the ground like a seat belt, grunting all the while "You're lucky that you're Summer's friend. Otherwise I would have left you for dead. Thankfully, the old man designed the ship to be able to withstand crushes from ridiculously high altitude."

Once Taiyang was secure on the ground with ropes and a magnet Alex stood back up and before heading to the pilot seat with a slight wobble because of the unstable aircraft.

Alex lean back against the comfy leather seat and place his legs on top of the broken control panel while crossing them. If he had a glass of wine in one hand and a cigar on the other, he would look like some sort of evil villain who's just done something great for his plans and is celebrating by enjoying himself in relaxation. "Well, this ain't as bad as I thought." Alex said while looking through the windshield. The ground is rapidly approaching without fail and Alex suddenly had a revelation he never had before. 'Maybe this was a bad idea after all?' he mused as he realised how stupid the entire thing was. 'Welp, you know what teenagers in my place would say?' he asked himself for the hell of it.

" _What?"_ Brain asked.

"YOLO." Alex yelled with both his hands shot up like he's riding a roller coaster as he pump out every single drop of Aura he has to enhance his personal shield in preparation for the inevitable crash.

SRQ and the female pilot's eyes widen in shock, surprise, concern and fear in that particular order as they saw the ship suddenly jerk around with smoke coming out of it's opened doors. The pilot bit her lips as she try to navigate closer to her friend's malfunctioning craft, her worry could be seen through her body language as she grip the handle of her control stick with more force than necessary, causing her knuckles to go white under her gloves.

Everyone gasped when the ship suddenly drop from it's flight path and dive nose first towards the city. The pilot had to pull an abrupt stop and everyone was shot forward, planting their faces on the windshield. When everyone got their barings back they saw the male pilot jumped out from the aircraft. The female pilot's body tensed immensely but quickly relaxed when they saw him opening his parachute. The female pilot let out a relief sigh while muttering to herself "Not let me worry about you like that, idiot." Raven and Qrow heard her and realised that there might be another reason why she allowed them to ride her ship just to save her friend. Then, something else caught their eye.

"Taiyang!" Raven cried as they saw Taiyang slamming himself unconscious because of the rope that cut off his escape. "Can you get us closer?" Summer ask the female pilot worriedly but she shook her head sadly.

"The ship's going down too fast, mine won't be able to catch up unless it's diving down like it and I don't think I can pull it back up if it's falling like that." she answered as the AT they were riding descends on it's own pace. Then, they saw Alex pulling Taiyang back in with visible effort. He had a leg planted on the door as he pull Taiyang in by the rope, his face straining as he reel in the larger male.

"Oh Monty! He's going to commit suicide and he's bringing Taiyang with him!" Qrow shouted with his hands on his cheeks as he realised what Alex was going to do only to be slapped at the back of his head by Raven.

"Don't be silly, the ship was made to withstand crashes so he probably pulled him in so that he wouldn't be turned into a bloody pulp from being crashed by 10 ton of metal." Raven corrected Qrow's assumption. The four in the AT could do nothing but watch as the hijacked dropship continue to dive down towards the town below. Soon it would crash and cause unfathomable amount of property damage or even injuries. Casualties are to be expected if the civilians were too dumb to move out of the way. Thankfully, the ship was crashing at a remote part of the city and not many people will be there. Those who where down there already started running away when the AT above them started emitting smoke. SRQ and the female pilot held their breath as they anticipate the coming crash.

 **-0-**

Alex could hear the sound of something burning, smoke entered his nostrils, causing him to cough. He opened his eyes but everything was but a blur to him. His head started pounding against his skull as he slowly regain his senses. His entire body erupted in pain as he felt the aftermath of being toss around in a metal container. His ears were ringing loudly from the crash he'd just been through. He could feel himself laying against something metallic as he plant a hand on the ground beside him.

He slowly push himself up from the metal frame he was resting against. The ringing subdued and he could faintly hear screaming and shouting, he slowly lift his head up despite the dizziness and pain that he's in. He could feel something glob like stuck on his throat so he coughed again, in hopes of getting it out. His could hear his hacking and this time the sound of coughing and was accompanied with the sound of something splattering against the metal frame. He could taste metal in his mouth as he spit the remaining blood to the ground.

Alex stayed there, blinking the blurriness away and listening to the chaos the crash generated. He saw a bunch of movement all around him but it was still too bury to make anything out. When he tried to push himself up further he felt a sharp stab on his side. Winching at the sudden pain he look down to his side and saw something sticking out of him. A small metal scrap was imbedded in his side deeply. The area around the scrap was bloodied and warm blood was dripping from the hole that the scrap created.

Alex huffed as he push himself into a kneeling position. He shook his head to rid of it's dizziness and his sight slowly returned, Alex took no time to take in his surroundings. The crashed AT was behind him, dented in so many places and already burst into flames with smoke rising high into the sky. People were running around, trying to put out the fire with whatever water they could get their hands on. Alex look back to the metal scrap that's dyed red and sticking out of his side. He lift a finger to poke it and immediately regretted it. The pang of discomfort that he felt was very unpleasant.

He could feel his Aura reserves were practically empty now and pulling the scrap out would do more harm than good as it would just give his blood more places to bleed from. He would most likely bleed out before regaining enough Aura to mend his wound. And so, with a tired sigh Alex slowly stood up, his blood dripping onto the ground and joining the small puddle of red liquid that was already there.

Once he reached full height he wobbled a bit and almost fall back onto the ground if he didn't place both his hands on his knees to stabilize himself. The sound of the burning crash site and people frantically trying to salvage the situation was still there but Alex could hear something else. The sound of an AT was approaching rapidly and Alex turn his head around and saw the dropship that Summer, Raven and Qrow were on descending towards an open area to land. Alex paled at the sight of the ship and tried to limp away to some dark alleyway to hide only to be stopped when something grabbed on to his foot.

Alex almost tripped because of it. His eyes twitched in annoyance and look down to find a hand wearing a yellow gauntlet grabbing on to his feet in a death grip. He trace the hand to it's owner and found a mildly ruffled Taiyang laying on his stomach. There's no injury on him whatsoever except patches of dirt of his clothes and face. His legs were still tied up by a rope and his other hand was rubbing the back of his head as he look at Alex while panting tiredly. Apparently the crash managed to woke the blond up and did a number on him. His Aura would be as empty as his right now and taking any damage now would mean taking it at full force.

Alex would have been impressed by his resolution to bring him in to his leader like some sort of offering, would have been anyway. Right now, with the ship Summer's on close to landing it would mean that he's running out of time to hide and the blond is delaying him with whatever strength he had left. He tried to tug his leg loose but the death grip on his foot proofs to be unbreakable. With the impending arrival of Summer, the dizziness of blood lost, the sound of chaos all around him and the rising panic that's messing up his thinking process, Alex's thoughts were starting to be clouded over by something malevolent.

" _ **He is weak."**_ Alex heard at the back of his head, it sounded cruel, uncaring and spiteful even. Alex couldn't help but think it sounded familiar somehow. _**"Kill him already."**_ the dark malicious voice resounded in the back of his head. What it suggested sounded like an easy way out, kill Taiyang so he could escape. Alex knew something was wrong when he thought of that but his thoughts were clouded right now and he couldn't even think straight. Why was he running form Summer in the first place? What is it that he's so afraid of? His mind was in shambles and the new but familiar voice that's invading his mind is not helping him at all.

Something is very wrong right now but Alex couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt like he wanted nothing more than to stab something into Taiyang's head and be done with it. He could feel a primal urge that was telling him to kill. It was never there before and was never had any reason to be there in the first place. He wanted to get away to sort everything out in his own time but his body was no longer responding to him. His mind was slowly blacking out, everything is slowly becoming fuzzy.

Alex stood there, staring blankly at Taiyang's weak and battered form. His hands twitched as Taiyang look at him in the eye tiredly with heavy pants escaping his lips. He saw Alex's hand reaching out to the metal scrap stuck on to his side. "You're god damn persistent." Alex growled at him in a sinister snarl, causing Taiyang to flinch at the sudden hostility. Alex wrap his hand around the scrap before pulling out the sharp metal in his guts without as much as a winch. His blood sprayed everywhere before becoming nothing more than a small trickle flowing from the hole in his side. Taiyang's eyes widen in alarm at the sudden act and tries to push himself up with the other hand to do something about Alex's wound. But what he did next froze him in his tracks. Alex's eyes slowly turned yellow with his iris being replaced with a catlike silts and they bore into his, it felt like he was staring right into his soul. Then, he raise the metal shard overhead and look at him in annoyance. **"Let go!"** his voice sounded like two voice overlapping each other, one was the voice he usually heard when Alex talked. The other voice sounded….wrong, in every sense of the word. It made Taiyang's blood froze and his hair stood up on the back on his neck.

The last thing Taiyang ever saw before shutting his eyes was Alex swinging down the metal scrap at him.

 **-0-**

When the AT was landing, Summer waited impatiently by the door as it slowly open with a hiss. Qrow and standing beside her calmly with his arms crossed, his face impassive while tapping his feet. Raven was standing by the cockpit, next to the female pilot and watching the preceding of the crash. Her watchful eyes took in every detail she could of the crash. She tires to search for anything moving inside the crashed AT but the smoke and flame were making everything harder for her.

When the door finally opened enough for a person to slip through, Summer hopped out, uncaring that there were still a few feet in the air and dash towards the crash site. Qrow turn around to check on his sister and she gave him a nod. Qrow quickly follows Summer through the derbies of metal and concrete.

Raven turn to address the pilot, bowing slightly in a polite manner. "Thank you for aiding us in the chase."

The pilot wave her off casually. "It's no problem at all. You kids will have to get back to Beacon on your own since I gotta pick up my friend who probably landed somewhere else."

Raven gave the pilot a sly smile "I'm sure that your _friend_ would be happy to see you after a traumatic event like that."

The pilot gave her a raise eyebrow behind her visor and smirked "Don't play that game with me young lady. Don't think I didn't notice how worried you were when we saw that blond get knocked unconscious just now,"

Raven fake gasped and held a hand over her mouth. "Why, I was simply worried about my teammate."

"Yeah, sure, whatever kid. Go get your _teammate_ already." The pilot playfully shove Raven by her shoulder while she stick her tongue out at her. Raven give the pilot a wave before hopping off the AT and landed on the ground. As soon as Raven hop out of the door the dropship immediately lift off, the wind generated by the aircraft tousled Raven's hair and made it even messier than before and flew towards where the male pilot was possibly located.

Raven watch as the AT slowly disappear into the distance before heading towards where the rest of her team went. She gracefully shift through the buzzing crowd of people who were taking pictures of the crash site after the fire was extinguished and no immediate threat was nearby.

When Raven finally saw her teammates she felt that something wasn't right. Summer's eyes were widen in fear as she froze in place with her hands over her mouth, staring at something on the ground. Qrow's face was grim as he was kneeling with one knee and his hand was holding on to some sharp object, dripping with crimson red liquid.

Raven furrow her brows when she saw it, there seem to be a piece of flesh hanging on the tip of the object. Raven continue to approach her Summer and Qrow, she planned to ask what was in Qrow's hands and why Summer was frozen in place until she saw it. Taiyang was laying sideways on the ground with his eyes closed. A peaceful expression adorn on his face; one would normally assume that he was only sleeping...if it weren't for the pool of blood on the ground and his torso was soaked with them.

Raven continue moving, her breathing hitched and her eyes dilated. She felt like a knife just pierce through her heart and her entire body was dunked into a freezing lake, she felt unnaturally cold. So very cold. Everything around her was irreverent now and they became nothing more than just noise to her. Her mouth open to say something but no sound came out. When she reached where Taiyang was she could feel something moist sliding down her cheek. Raven kneel down next to him and slowly reach out to touch him. Her friends were saying something to her but it didn't register in her mind, the only thing she was focusing was the person in front of her that seem to be in a peaceful slumber. Her hands stopped near his face, afraid that just by touching him it would proof that everything wasn't a lie, an illusion that was cast to throw them off guard, that Taiyang was really gone.

She forces her hands to move and when her hands finally rested against his face, she choke out his name. Her voice was strained and weak. "...Taiyang?"

 **-0-**

" ** _Keep moving."_** the voice said monotonously.

That's all Alex could hear as he stumble around, placing his hand on something to keep his balance. His other hand was clutching onto the hole on his side to slow down the bleeding. Everything was dark, a bit too dark to be possible during the day. Alex vaguely remembers that it was suppose to be in the afternoon yet everything is so dark right now. His eyes were bleary, his body was wracked with aching pain and exhaustion.

Everything was slowly becoming numb; He could no longer feel the pain on his stomach. His hand couldn't feel anything as they were dragged across whatever he was pushing against to keep himself up. His feet was scuffing along, only focusing on moving one feet before the other. The darkness was creeping in from the edges of his vision and he stopped moving to rest.

" ** _Keep moving."_** the voice said again in the same tone and Alex complied without thinking. His mind was slowly being covered in fog, preventing him from thinking clearly. And whenever he stop thinking, he would always following orders without question like a drone. It just seem so much easier to do what people tell him to without thinking for himself. Just like before….

" _Are you really just going to let him boss you around?"_ another voice echo inside Alex's head, accompanied by senseless buzzing that seem to be lifting the fog, even for a little bit. It was different than the one before, it sounded gentler, more caring and dependable. Alex shook his head to get rid of the annoying buzzing sound that stayed behind after the voice stopped talking.

"F...uck...no." Alex wheezed out. Losing large amount of blood could make one breathless in case you didn't know. "The other guy sounded so gay." Alex snickers to himself as he tries to move forward but all he could do was take another step before his legs buckled and he crashed onto his knees. Alex quickly place his free hand in front to stop himself from falling completely but it prove to be in vain as his arm was too weak to keep himself up. Alex's face plated onto the ground, pain assaulted his face as he let out a moan. The pain is actually welcomed as it managed to clear his head slightly form the fog that seem to encase his mind.

"Argh, damn it." Alex groan in pain as he lay still on the ground. 'Funny how all this feels familiar to me. Had this happened before?' he thought.

" _You mean standing in front of death's door? Then yes, you've been there plenty of times only for him to say you're not invited to the tea party." Brain answered. "He was kinda being a prick about it."_

'No, I mean having the other guy in my head, giving me strange ideas. It just feels so familiar somehow.'

" _ **It's just your imagination."**_ the other voice deadpanned and Brain didn't respond.

'Is this what dying feels like? I'll admit, it's different than the numerous times I walk to meet death before. No screaming, no explosions going off, no bullets flying past my head. Just silence, a peaceful welcoming silence…..I hate it.' Alex close his eyes as he felt his consciousness slowly slip away. His ears could faintly hear footsteps coming from behind. "There better be a bar on the other side." he murmured softly.

" _There's someone behind us."_ Brain informed Alex. _"And I don't think that it's Summer. Because if it is, then she would be running frantically towards us and fuss over our dying body like a worried mother and completely forget to stop us from bleeding to death."_

Alex tries to roll his eyes but failed, 'Yeah, sounds like her alright.'

He use his free hand to push himself up to meet the newcomer behind him. Before he could, he felt himself being pull up and throw onto the wall. Before he hits the wall, Alex swallowed something hidden in his mouth.

"Oof" Alex let out a breath as his back crash against the wall. Whoever was manhandling him sure is rough. Before he could slide back down onto the ground he felt his neck being pinned against the wall, chocking him.

Alex level a glare at his attacker and saw a large figure wearing a familiar white featureless mask with eyeholes for the wearer to look through and a familiar red ceremonial cloak that adorns his body. His glare intensifies and he spat out three words filled with venom. "Fucking Chaos Bringers."

Then he felt a blade entering his chest.

 **-** **0-**

"Raven. Raven!" Summer shook her partner by her shoulder to get her attention. She received none as Raven eye's were glistened with unshed tears as she stare at Taiyang's still form. Her mind must be in complete turmoil or just stopped working just by seeing Taiyang like this for her to miss an important detail. "Qrow, help me out here." Summer turn towards the tall male besides her. Qrow shrugged and gesture for her to give him room. Summer complied and let go of Raven's shoulders before moving a few steps back to give Qrow his space.

Qrow stood in front of Raven and stretch his fingers together and crack his neck before crouching down next to the kneeling Raven. She was still unresponsive as ever after muttering Taiyang's name. And so, to free Raven from the shock Qrow needed to do something that would be even more shocking than witnessing Taiyang's so called death. Qrow did something that he haven't done for a very long time and one he would come to regret once his sister regain herself. He reached both his hands out towards his sister in preparation to force his sister to think properly again.

He grab her boobs.

The result was instantaneous as Raven was knocked out of her shock and respond with her female instincts by sending a punch towards her groper's face. Qrow was K.O'd in an instant but Raven managed to get out of her shock. She blinked before noticing that her arm was out-stretched for no reason. "Wha-"

"Raven, listen to me." Summer said quickly and sternly whilst holding on to her cheeks and turning her head to face her just to get her attention before she falls into despair again. Raven turn towards her leader in confusion at the sudden tone. Her eyes were still blurry before she blinked away her tears.

"Taiyang's not dead." Summer continue on with a gentler tone. Her eyes look into Raven's gently and she place her hands on her shoulders to give her a comforting squeeze. "He's still alive." She nodded towards Taiyang's direction and Raven's gaze followed.

True to her words, Taiyang was actually still breathing faintly despite all the blood around him. Raven blinked again and noticed something that she'd missed during her flustered state. The blood was not his; There wasn't a single visible wound on Taiyang. His clothes just soaked up the blood that was on the ground. Raven let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her body when she realised that he was alright.

Now visibly at ease and her mind was working right again, another question came into mind. Raven turn her sight to the pile of blood that's still wet on the ground. Qrow woke up and push himself up dizzily while Summer stood up and walk towards the blood. No one said a word but they all knew what the other was thinking. With Taiyang unharmed then the only person the blood could come from is still missing.

"What happened here?" Summer asked at last as she look around, the sense of dread never leaving her.

Qrow walk closer to where Taiyang was and took in the scene with perceptive eyes, you could see the gears in his head turning in full speed to piece together the story of what had transpired on the scene. Not even a minute has passed before Qrow came up with a story that would explain what happened.

He snap his fingers as his eyes widen in realisation. "I've got it!" he excitedly declared.

"What? What?" Summer asked worriedly as the amount of blood on the ground was a lot, and the wound that caused this is no doubt very deep.

"Your friend chose this moment to have his period early." Qrow said in the straightest face he could muster.

In the span of a few seconds Qrow had been shot, punched, slap and punched again by the two females who thought it was funny but it really wasn't the time.

"Alright alright. Stop it already. I'll be serious this time." Qrow pleaded as he tries to defend himself form the onslaught of feminine fury. The two reluctantly stopped their attacks and stood impassively while waiting Qrow to tell them what happened, for real this time.

Qrow held up the metal scrap for the two to see. It was small but long and jagged, it seems sharp enough to cut though someone's flesh if there's no Aura protecting them. Apparently, the guy it was imbedded in didn't as the scrap was coated in bright red blood that glisten in the sunlight "As you can see, this piece of metal was imbedded in someone, most likely Alex as Taiyang is completely fine contrary to what my sister thought a few moments ago." Qrow turn to stare at Raven. She managed to refrain from blushing and continue to stare quietly at Qrow, gesturing for him to continue.

"See that." Qrow pointed at the destroyed remains of Taiyang's gauntlet. The two girls nodded as they saw what he was pointing at. "I found the scrap next to the remains of the gauntlet. So I'm guessing that Taiyang got hold of Alex and wouldn't let go. Alex decided that having an early period would be worth it if it means not facing Summer's feminine wrath and yank the scrap out of him, losing a lot of blood in the process and jab it in Taiyang's gauntlet, breaking it and causing him to let go." he finishes.

Both girls nodded as his explanation make sense. "Now on to the immediate concern." Qrow continued, getting the attention of the ladies again. "We now have a heavily bleeding guy, that's running around somewhere to hide and bleed out rather than seek help because he is too afraid of our wonderful leader here."

The entire area grew quiet, save the buzzing crowd of onlookers that were too busy to notice them. One could see realisation entered Summer's eyes as her face grew from an attentive stare into a panicked, wide eyed look with her mouth purse into a thin line. Her eyes dart to the pile of blood, to Taiyang then to Raven before something click inside her head. "Raven. We're going after Alex, do you want to stay behind to look after Taiyang?" Summer asked hurriedly as she didn't want to lose anymore time. The likelihood of her friend dying somewhere in a ditch did not sit well with her.

In the end, Raven agreed and stayed behind to wait for Taiyang to wake up before taking him back to Beacon's infirmary while Summer and Qrow followed the blood trail that would lead to Alex himself, whose most likely lost a lot of blood already.

Raven was kneeling again, placing Taiyang's head on her lap as she slowly comb through his hair with her hand while watching him sleep peacefully, waiting for him to wake up on his own. "Huh, so that's how she felt just now." Raven murmured as she thought of the female pilot.

Summer and Qrow were following the trail of blood as fast as they could. Each passing minute made the dread inside Summer felt heavier as the droplets of blood on the ground slowly became smaller. It could mean two things, one, is that he's slowly closing his wounds or two, he's running out of blood. But knowing how slowly he heals from his wounds after the Grimm humping incident Summer knew that it's most likely the latter.

"Man, how could someone so heavily injured still move so far." Qrow grouse in an annoyed tone as he keep up with Summer with ease. Summer shrugged and continue along the trail. They had to make sharp turns once in a while and eventually found themselves near an alleyway.

"Why is he so willing to injure himself just to get away from me?" Summer questioned, frustrated and is clearly unable to comprehend the thoughts of the one they were trying to find. She felt sad that he didn't want to see her at all. Qrow was thinking for a reason too but nothing came up. He didn't know much about Alex besides what Summer told them about. And boy, did she talked about him a lot. He really must have made an impression on her somehow.

When they made another sharp turn in the alley Summer suddenly stopped and Qrow had to twist his body out of the way to avoid crashing into her. "Woah! Seesh, you really need learn not to stop after turning a corner." Qrow complained.

Summer said nothing but stare wide eyed in front of her. Qrow turn to where she was looking, thinking that they found their heavily bleeding target and paused. Sure enough, in front of them was the person they were looking for. He was standing while laying against against the wall with both arms hanging loosely on his sides. There was a small hole on his left side and blood was still seeping it.

Summer would have rushed over and try to stop the bleeding and then scold Alex for being an idiot and bring him back to Beacon for him to heal completely before unleashing hell on him. Qrow would have just watched in amusement as Alex get what he deserved for making them chase him all over the place and causing unnecessary amount of property damage.

The only thing stopping them from approaching the heavily bleeding teen was a large imposing figure standing in front of Alex that's wearing a red ceremonial cloak that completely hides his body. His hand was on a dagger that's stabbed deep inside Alex's chest while the other one was holding on to a vial, that's place under the blade, collecting his blood. He turn to stare at them and they saw him wearing a white featureless mask with two holes for the eyes.

Everything about him just screams that he's a bad guy. If the dagger that he stabbed into Alex's chest wasn't prove enough then there's something seriously wrong with you.

Summer was devastated when she saw Alex. Her friend was dead, if not then most likely dying. They amount of blood he had lost seem to be enough to fill half a body. With a blade in his chest they chances of saving him through blood transfusion is greatly diminished as his heart could be pierce through and had stopped working entirely. Her eyes watered and her lips quivered as she clenched her fists to stop herself from shaking.

Qrow on the other hand was in full alert and watching the larger man intently in a fighting stance. The man was most likely a trained killer and they were just two unarmed teens who would be way over their heads if they think they could take him on. His eyes dart to the side to see Alex's condition. He was eerily still, he couldn't see him breathing at all so Qrow expected the worst. Qrow's eyes dart to his leader. She was holding on but on the verge of breaking down with her tears already threatening to leak out.

Summer fought back her tears, knowing that now's not the time to cry as Alex's killer was still in front of them. They can recover his body and mourn later. She glare at the man but didn't move. She didn't know what to do in this situation. If she was in this situation two years ago she would have rushed at the killer even if she was unarmed without any hesitation, consequences be damned. But two years of being a leader had changed her somewhat. She learned of responsibility of being one and the responsibility of keeping her teammates safe. She knew that rushing in would do nothing but get her and Qrow hurt or killed so she stayed, unable to do anything.

They had seen friends or complete strangers die before. The first death Summer ever witness changed her. Team STRQ and another team were sent on a co-op mission. That person's leader made the wrong call during a Grimm ambush and his teammate paid the price for it. When they finally got back she locked herself in their dorm and didn't come out for a few days. It took the combine effort of her teammate, team JNPR and the troll of a principal they have to coax her out. It's mostly the principal though since he blew up their room so she had no choice but to come out.

It was after she got herself together did she finally understood the burden of being a leader and that the world doesn't work like some sort of fairy tale. One wrong choice would get her friends killed. There is no knight in shining armor that will come and save you when all hope is lost. You can only continue to fight or be swallowed by the world whole. She spend countless hours training to be better so that it would never happen to her team.

The three were locked in a Mexican stareoff as they waited for the other do move first. The two teens didn't know what to do that wouldn't get them killed while the large man was collecting Alex's blood for whatever reason. Might be a fetish. Just saying.

Just as Summer was about to forgo the consequences and charge in, something happened that shocked the two teenagers.

A pair of blood red eyes leveled at the masked man and the sound of glass breaking was heard. The larger man yelled, it sounded like a beast that was wounded, and let go of the knife that was holding Alex up and he slide down onto the ground without much resistance while the larger man stumbled back with a hand clawing over his mask. The mask was now cracked with strange purple liquid seeping into them. The man was wailing like he's in agony as he try to claw his mask off but couldn't. The blood vial was already placed away.

Summer saw her chance and ran forward in full speed. Qrow caught on and pick up a trashcan lid on the side before following. Summer leaped and did a dropkick on the large man, making him stumble away further from Alex. Qrow continues her combo by using the lid as a shield and ram into him, pushing him away further. "Hope you like expired poison, bitch. That type works like acid once their shelf life is up." Alex wheezed out tiredly as he lay against the wall with his eyes slowly turning blue again. A smirk showed on his face as he watch Qrow whack the ever living shit out of the guy.

Qrow kept up the assault, pushing back the man further while Summer went to Alex's side, kneeling down on his right. "Alex! You're alive!" Summer let her tears flow from relief. Her friend wasn't dead and she didn't have to go through the pain of losing another one. Alex turn his attention away form the beating the man was getting to address the girl next to him that's currently wiping her tears with her sleeves and sobbing.

And so, after two years of no seeing each other and a painstaking chase that span a few hours and consist of property damage and a crashed ship, Alex said the first thing that came to mind "Hi." he chocked out, his blood was kinda leaving him already. He may or may not have slip in a blood pill to give him some extra blood for more time before one of the Chaos Bringers' goon stab him in the chest and completely missed his heart. How the fuck does he even miss it in the first place? It's right there, on his left side of his chest. It's not like he's moving or resisting to get away from him. Yet he still bloody missed his heart. The Chaos Bringers trains the worst assassins that it made him wept manly tears.

Summer was dumbstruck by his words. Her mouth hang opened and her eyes never leaving his blue ones. Two whole years of not meeting each other and the first worlds he said to her was 'Hi'?, well technically the first words he said was 'Oh Shit!' in the hallways but it was the one that was said face to face that counts right?

"How are you even alive!?" she managed to get out after silently gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"He missed my heart." Alex deadpanned with a weak voice, still sad that the quality of decent assassin's in the world is close to null.

"Two years! Two whole years I've been looking for you and when I finally found you unexpectedly you ran off when you see me!" Summer ranted angrily at Alex, apparently already forgotten that he's a heavily injured man that is in need of immediate medical attention.

Qrow fought against the large man with ease as he just wildly swing around his whip/sword around. The man was blinded by whatever Alex threw into his eyes so the entire thing was quite easy until Qrow had to block one of the swings of his whip/sword. The lid exploded.

Qrow's eyes widen as he stare at the remains of the trashcan lid and back at the wildly swinging man. The whip made contact with more surfaces and they exploded too, causing Qrow to have second thoughts about fighting him to be easy. Being hit by that would be painful so Qrow decided to stay back and let him exhaust himself from his frenzy.

Once he's done swinging like an idiot he just stood there, panting harshly. He quickly took out something from his pocket and pressed it. In an instant, there was some kind of blue light surrounding him and he vanished into light particles. 'He escaped.' Qrow thought as he look around one last time to make sure that he's really gone.

He slightly relaxed and toss away the broken lid before the sound of his leader ranting away got his attention. He turn around to see Summer red faced and pouting while jabbing a finger at his shoulder. Alex turn his head slowly to face Qrow. His eyes were practically screaming 'Save me.' at him while Qrow's leader continue talking with the dying man.

Realising that his leader got her priority wrong again Qrow quickly rush over to their side. "Summer I think that he's dying over there." Qrow pointed out once he got close enough. Summer, who was still reprimanding the other male stopped mid sentence and blinked. She look at Alex and concluded that sure enough Alex was bleeding more than an average person could and he's still hanging on somehow.

Summer bit onto her thumb's nail as she think of was to stop the bleeding. "That's a deep wound." she commented while looking at the hole on Alex's side and the dagger sticking out of his chest that was left there to limit the amount of blood coming out of it.

"Well, it was a very big scrap of metal." Qrow commented as he ran to the end of the alley to check for anyone nearby. "You know, since he's your friend and all, even it's only for two months, you think you can trust him with _that_?" Qrow shouted back as he reach the end of the alley to peak out to search for anyone nearby.

Summer's eyes narrowed in deep thought while Alex was drawing a smiley face on the ground with his blood. Why you ask? Because Summer was thinking. And when girls try to think of a decision, it would take a while. He needed something to do then.

'Can I trust him with this?' she wondered. 'Alex doesn't seem like the type to blurt out other people's secrets but then again, I've only known him for two months.' Scenarios of what could happen ran through her head and a grim expression fell on her face.

"Fine." she said finally after making her decision and think that letting someone die because of a secret is selfish. Summer turn to Alex who by then, already finish solving the mystery of the bermuda triangle back home and the ground on his left side was covered with mathematical equations. No, Summer didn't take that long to make her decision at all. Alex was just bored. For a dying man he sure seemed lively enough. Did he even care about the holes on him?

"Aww, I almost finished drawing a robot too." he complained.

Apparently not.

"What I'm going to do, you tell no one alright?" Summer ordered while waving a finger in the air.

Alex turn to face her. His eyes bore into her and Summer could see the gears grinding behind them. "Bribe me." Alex said finally, completely serious.

Summer blinked then facepalmed. She was actually was livid but managed to hold her irritation down. She was going to save him and all she asked was his silence but he wanted her to give him something to allow himself to be saved? What kind of logic is that?

"You're literally dying here and I have a way to save you but you wanted something in return in order to be saved!?" Summer's bullshit meter just filled instantly.

"Yes." he replied without missing a beat. Again, he was completely serious.

Summer was about to punch him in the face when Qrow came back and spoke up to stop her. "What is it that you want then?" he chip in to prevent her leader from murdering someone by accident.

"I ask that Summer not to resort to physical violence when we get back." he said, causing both of the teens blinked. Qrow thought that it was a smart move as Summer really wouldn't let him die in the first place and would get to yell her frustration out at him while Alex won't get the hit by Summer at all for all the problems that he had caused.

Summer just massage her temples and sighed. "Alright fine." she relented at last while Alex was giving Qrow a thumbs up.

"Alright but just don't tell anyone what you saw." Summer said seriously, the air around them slowly became tense as Alex wonder what it is that Summer was about to do. Then an idea came to mind and he open his mouth, only to be cut off by Summer.

"And no, what I'm about to do has nothing to do with flashing my goods at you." Summer deadpanned.

Alex let out a 'tch' and murmured softly to himself "How does she what I'm going to say next?." Since the entire area was desolated and the only other living beings were right next to him, they totally heard that. Summer actually felt proud hearing that but didn't let it show, save for a faint blush on her face while Qrow just look at him in a way that seem to be saying 'if you only knew.'

"Oh course I do. You have that face on whenever you want to say something to make people mad." Summer beamed happily.

Alex just stare at her ludicrously. "What kind of face are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, a twitch on you lips, a slight widening of your eyes and you having the look that wants nothing more than to make people flustered." Summer casually listed out the things that people would normally never notice.

Alex once again made that face as he continues. "Looks like someone has been paying close attention to me." he teased weakly.

Summer huffed and look away with a reddish hue on her face. "As if I actually want to. I'm learning your habits so I would further protect myself." she declared.

"Ow, why you gotta crush my confidence so. Now I fear I may never work up the courage to ask a girl out" Alex faked a hurtful expression.

"Oh please, you have plenty of confidence. I say you have too much and needed to be knock down a peg." Summer was smiling, it feels like they were back in the Bakery bantering with each again again. Oh, how she missed this.

"Ahem." Qrow got then attention and the two turn to stare at him awkwardly. Summer was looking sheepish while Alex had a shit eating grin on his face.

"While I don't mind you two flirting in front of me and all but am I the only one who remembers that he's dying from blood lost?" Qrow pointed at Alex's wounds. "Then again, you have been losing enough blood to fill a half a barrel. How are you even alive and so energetic." Qrow finally asked the question that Summer was wondering.

"I ate a blood pill." Alex answered and the two nodded as it made sense. The blood pill gives the consumer more blood than necessary to keep them alive when they are heavily bleeding so that there's more time to extract them to safety and bring them to the hospital. Whoever invented them saved a lot of lives with their invention.

"Alright then, let's get started." Summer clap her hands together and turn to Qrow.

"There's no one within 25 mile radius." Qrow answered her unsaid question.

Summer nodded and turn back to Alex "When we get back there's a lot of things that need to be answered Alex. Like who was that just now and why he wanted your blood." Summer fixed Alex a look that says she's not going to give up until he give her the answers.

Alex shrug tiredly. "Don't look at me. I've never met him before nor do I know why he has a blood fetish."

"Save it for later." Summer place her hands near the dagger that's still stuck on Alex's chest, unsure on how to get it how. Her hesitation was noted by Alex and he roll his eyes at her, causing her to pout. "Hey, it's not like I have any experience on pulling out weapons from other people's body. I don't want to hurt you any more than you are now."

"Aww, so you do care." Alex teased as he wrap a hand around the hilt of the dagger before yanking it out like it was nothing. Blood sprayed out of his chest, making Qrow and Summer winched at the sight.

"Oh Monty." Summer muttered, trying to fight the rising bile. _'How could someone do something like that without even flinching. It's like he doesn't even care at all.'_ Summer thought as she place her hands on both of his holes in his body.

"Here goes nothing." Summer took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she let her breath out and open her eyes, they were glowing thinly. Alex could see her eyebrows creased together as she concentrate on whatever she was doing. Alex could feel something entering his body, it almost feel like the time where he had his Aura unlocked in the bank. It feels soothing, almost like he was being lull into a peaceful rest. He could feel Summer's Aura concentrating on his wounds, closing them. Looks like he's going to be just fine if nothing happens.

" _ **I will not let you!"**_ 'Fucking jinx mechanics.' Alex thought as the other voice roared in his subconscious. Alex could feel his left hand tensing on it's own. Readying itself to strike and crush Summer's throat.

" _You will not succeed here."_ Brain interjected and tried to take control of the situation. Alex himself tried to fight back as the two voices started fighting against each other inside Alex, causing him to start spasming violently. Summer let out a yelp in surprise as Alex started trashing around in pain. Qrow quickly held him down so that he doesn't hurt himself or Summer.

"Damn! He's strong for a guy who lost tons of blood. What's going on!?" Qrow questioned his panic looking leader.

"I'm don't know! It's working as it should but this never happened before. All I was doing was closing his wounds." It shouldn't even be painful yet Alex look like he's being put through a meat grinder. Summer bit her bottom lips and forcefully continue using her ability, hoping that it could be over quickly so that Alex won't have to suffer anymore. Something was different this time. The other times Summer did this, all it took was a handful of Aura to close small wounds but this time, it's completely draining her. Her Aura wasn't even closing his wound but going somewhere else. To where she didn't know but hopefully once it's done draining her Aura she could finally focus on closing his wounds.

 _'Just what's going on right now.'_ Summer though to herself worriedly as Alex suddenly stopped moving and lay limp on the against the wall, unconscious. The draining wasn't as straining as before now and slowly became more manageable. His wounds were closing properly now and after a while it was healed completely, not even a scar was left behind.

Qrow let go of Alex and Summer slump down, resting her head against Alex's shoulder. She was panting softly and resting for now. Whatever just happened took a lot out of her and she was close to fainting due to Aura exhaustion.

"Just what is going on today." Qrow shook his head slightly.

"Add that to the list of ever growing questions that I have about him." Summer mumbled with her head still resting on Alex's shoulder, unable to get up. Qrow took out his scroll and call for a pickup. His sister and Taiyang should have already return to Beacon so he wasn't worried about them. Then he turn his attention towards his leader.

'Hmm, I feel like is should tease her about her position but it doesn't feel like the right time. Maybe I should take a picture and tease her later.' Qrow thought as he watch Summer fall asleep against Alex.

Unbeknownst to them the Principal of Beacon was standing at the edge of the roof above the three. He is still wearing his business suit and holding on to a cane in front of him. He was fiddling with his cane around his fingers while watching what had transpired below him. "Hmm, looks like we don't have to blow his brains out. Not yet anyway." he commented with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, the space beside him became a blue frizzle, almost like the air itself was being fried. It took a humanoid shape and the frizzle slowly diminished and what replace it was a person, crouching beside the principal. She was wearing black skin tight combat suit that hugs her body nicely and showing off her well defined features. It comes with a vest and a helmet with a visor that has an interface that shows plenty of data on them. She was aiming a sniper rifle at Alex's head.

"Sir? Is it really necessary to do this? If he's dead then what's the point of putting a bullet through his corpse?" the female questioned, her voice was distorted through the helmet.

The principal laughed and wipe away an imaginary tear. "Oh, the correct procedure is actually burning the corpse till there's nothing left. Putting a bullet through the corpse is just to stall for time."

The female turn to look at the principal. Even with the helmet covering her entire face the principal knew that she was looking at him like he's crazy. "Oh don't look at me like that." the principal wave at her. "If we didn't do all that when he died, you would be wishing you'd actually done that and more in the future." He said as he watch the young Rose fall asleep with Alex.

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here. But first things first." He took out scroll and took a picture of Summer resting her head against Alex's shoulder. "With a bit of photoshop skills I could make it into a picture of two couples enjoying each others presence. I wonder how the fan club would react when their idol is getting all cuddly with another male." He snickers before turning around. The female shook her head slightly and compact her sniper rifle before placing it on her back. She stood up and follow the principal.

"Sir, how are you going to deal with the aftermath of the AT crash. The reporters are going to be talking all about it." the female said.

"I have my ways kiddo." the principal just huffed and continue walking.

"You're just going to bribe them aren't you?" the female deadpanned.

"Maybe~" the principal said in a singsong voice.

"I'll never know where you even get all that money from." the female grumbles.

"Well then, let's talk about you." The principal suddenly addressed a large man wearing a ceremonial red cloak and a cracked white featureless mask. He was tied up in ropes made out of pure Aura and his entire left arm is missing, blood was still flowing from the missing stump. There were two male in the same variety of combat suits as the female standing guard beside him, only not as tight as the females. I mean, who would wanna see their dongs being shown out in the open.

"A teleportation device eh?" The principal hold out a small metal cylinder with a red button on top. "Well this will bring us closer to finding your base so I must thank you." The principal said at the larger man who was as quiet as ever.

"Not much of a talker I see." he walk closer to the man. "Tell me, why are you collecting his blood?" he tilt his head curiously at him as he held up a vial of Alex's blood. The larger man's respond was to growl at the principal threateningly.

The principal just sighed. "Looks like we're not getting anything out of him now. Alright kiddos, time to RTB. We'll deal with him once we stop the bleeding." the principal said as he suddenly vanished from where he once stood. The two men besides the prisoner just started dragging the larger man away while the female turn back and look at the three below them.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she murmured, her voice still unrecognizable through her helmet.

 **Right after Brain activated the memory recovery software**

'-Ow. I'm getting a massive headache right now.' Alex complained. 'and I still can't remember everything.'

" _Oh man up."_ Alex could feel Brain shaking his head inside him. _"Looks like most your memory got damaged so you won't remember what happened after the crash."_ Brain informed Alex.

'Eh, I can live with that, must be some crash though.' Alex tug at the ropes on him to find a way to get out. Then he heard it, footsteps and voices coming closer to the door. 'Oh crap.' Alex tries again to escape but he was too late as the door opens, revealing Summer and Raven walking in. They both stare at him and he stared back.

The room was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence until Alex broke it. "Hi?"

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere**

" **Tch, so close."** A figure completely consist of shadows mumbled as he lean back against a ruined car. His yellow eyes with catlike silts were gazing at the blood red sky, watching the black clouds floating about. He was in a destroyed city which looked like a war just took place there with plants starting to reclaim the land. He let out a long sigh as stayed there silently, plotting god knows what.

His attention was drawn away when another figure appeared a few meters away from him. It was Alex, at least he looked like Alex as he stood there, watching the shadowy figure with an emotionless face. His eyes were blood red.

" **Came here to gloat?"** The shadowy figure asked casually at the Alex lookalike. He didn't reply but stretch his arm out only for it to be repel by some invisible force.

" _Hmm, repaired and reinforced. I wonder how she did it."_ he said as he turn his attention back to the shadowy figure. _"Is this why you're so afraid of her? Because she could undermined everything you've work at for years?"_

The figure didn't respond so the Alex lookalike continued. _"You know you_ _'re_ _are no longer allowed to come out anymore right_ _? You're too bloodthirsty._ _H_ _e doesn't_ _need your expertise_ _anymore._ _There's no one for you to slaughter in this world._ _"_ he said somberly.

" **So what!? He locked me in a cage like some sort of animal after all that I've done for him."** The figure growled. **"No matter,"** he snorted. **"It's was years ago and it's not like he remembers me at all."** The figure slam his hand behind him, revealing some sort of invisible wall that ripple from the impact. **"The cage will break eventually, even if it's stronger than before."** the figure grunted. **"As soon as the girl dies, whatever she did to the cage will be destroyed and I will be free to do what I wanted."**

The Alex lookalike just turn away and started walking. _"Looks like I'll just have to work extra hard to keep her alive then."_ he slowly vanishes into particles of light.

" **It doesn't matter how hard you try, we've both know that she will die one day and I have all the time in the world."** the figure stopped leaning against the car and started walking towards the center of the invisible cage. He stare into the distance and started thinking of ways to pass the time. Then he felt something behind him and perked up.

" **If I remember the timetable right, then you should be studying right now. Sleeping in class eh? I thought you were better than that."** he suddenly said out of the blue as someone appeared behind him.

Behind him was a female, she was fully armed to the teeth and was raising her shield in front of her with her sword by her side. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at the figure.

The figure turned around and grinned, his mouth showing rows of sharp teeth. He wave his hand slightly and tendrils made out of darkness burst out of the surfaces surrounding the two.

" **Well then, Juniper. I hope you're ready to die again."** he laughed maniacally as the tendrils started attacking the blond woman.

 **A/N:** **And done. Phew,** **this chapter** **sure took a while.**

 **I** **also** **finally took down the motivation block for Fates Derailed! Welp, time to get back to work** **on the first fanfic that I've ever wrote.**

 **Also, I've never gotten so much review for one chapter before. It's kinda nice actually. Appreciate it, a lot. Now if only someone could point out my mistakes so I would know how to fix them some point in the future. Tips for writing are also appreciated.**

 **Originally, this chapter was suppose to be called Captured and escape but I figure that it would be too long so I decided to cut it in half and post the captured part first because the motivation block that halted my first fanfic was finally taken down after so many months and I want to write it ASAP…..or I could ended up playing games again.**

 **Civ 5 is really addictive but the combat is not to my liking. I really like the diplomatic aspects of the game but the combat is just not my thing. I like Total War's combat mechanics more. If only they could combine those two then it would be an awesome game to behold.**

 **Anyway, even after I cut it in half it still ended up way too long. Curse you Bullshit Pumper 2.0. I never should have upgraded you in the first place. I kinda got lazy after writing 70% of the story and may have leave out a lot of things and remove the serious mood just to make it quicker.**

 **And thus, the attempt to write a serious story failed big time. Maybe I can get it right in the future….maybe.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AK74FU2- But Summer is alive at the present. Unless you're taking about Summer during Ruby's generation then I would say fate is a fickle mistress my friend, so is my muse. But anyway, Summer's real fate is still kept hidden. She may or may not die like in Canon but we'll never know until we get there.**

 **Matrience- Thanks. I actually thought of removing it and making it a more serious one but then my brain said "Nah, not yet." and kept it for now.**

 **MrtheratedG- You'll see. You'll see *Taps fingers against each other while putting them near my mouth with a grin***

 **Lilithnocte- Yeah, I kinda forgot to reply to you in the previous chapters. Anyway, keep reading to find out.**


	6. Escape

**A/N: Enjoy and review please. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

 **Chapter 6: Escape**

"I don't know who he's been fighting but aside from a few bruises and a few days of uncomfortable aching until his Aura heals him, he's going to be just fine." the young doctor said as she deliver the news behind her desk to the worried teammates of team STRQ. Taiyang was sitting on the bed, completely awake now and his arms had ice packs on them and a band aid on his nose. He blinked and look at his teammates who were standing by his side save Raven, who was sitting besides him because she's too lazy to stand.

Summer was the first to spoke up. "So no lasting damages whatsoever?" she asked curiously. Qrow was already playing with his scroll the moment the doctor confirmed that Tiayang was fine and would heal as soon as his Aura recovers to fix him up. Raven just nods silently, her eyes were unfocus as she was still thinking about what Summer and Qrow had inform them about their encounter with the masked man.

A lot of questions keep popping up and the only one that could answer them was out cold and completely tied up in their room. Summer and Qrow were the ones who tied him up and Summer even tied up his fingers as a precaution. Raven questioned the need to go for such lengths and it cause Summer to pause. She look over the bindings of her unconscious friend and agreed. Agreed that it might not be enough to keep him in place but they really didn't have any more ropes to tie him with. She even wish she could encase him in concrete just to be sure, causing Raven to sweatdrop.

"Nope, he's as healthy as ever." The doctor said as she arrange a stack of paper on her desk and put them aside. The doctor was a young Faunus woman with black cat ears and amber eyes. Her hair is long and black that's freely falling onto her back. She wears a white lab coat over her casual ones which consist of a simple white blouse and a black skirt, complete with black high heels. She may seem a bit too young to be a doctor, in fact she's just a few years older than Summer and the gang but she had the knowledge and clearance to be one. Technically, she's only a doctor in training but she's already good enough to put a real doctor to shame.

"Well now," she said, her amber eyes turning to the entire team. "Since he's not in any mortal danger or have any serious wounds that needs to be treated immediately. There are actually people who in need of that bed your friend is occupying." The doctor said sweetly, while gesturing at the heavily injured student that was forced to sit on the waiting chair because Taiyang was taking the last bed in the infirmary. Judging by her tone she was telling them to get the fuck out in a very polite manner.

After Team STRQ was force out of the infirmary, they were walking together in a hallway. Summer was leading in front with Raven close behind. Taiyang and Qrow were walking side by side behind the ladies. They were moving silently, each deep in their own thought to start a conversation. Summer was thinking about Alex and wondering if the ropes were enough to keep him in place. But knowing him, she was pretty sure that he had already escaped and hid himself well enough and they would have to hunt him down all over again. But at least this time they know that he's living in Beacon so it's the only problem is which room he's living in.

 _'Does this mean he has his own team too?'_ Summer thought, thinking that it would be interesting to meet them and ask how they put up with him. _'He'd probably drive them crazy long ago'_ She giggle to herself as she imagine Alex's faceless teammates yanking their hair out in frustration and how much trouble he will give them if they try to force him to go out and do things.

Taiyang was busy reviewing the fight he had with Alex inside his head. He was trying to find anything that could tell him more about the mysterious friend of Summer's. The fight itself was fun in a sense. He had never fought someone as good as him in hand to hand combat before. Even though he tends to aim for parts that other people normally wouldn't and he goes for them quite ruthlessly too. He couldn't forget how he would go for the eyes with his fingers, wanting to dig them out just to gain an advantage over him.

There's also the way he fights. It's so different from everyone else that he had fought before. There's no style or rhythm to his attacks. They were always changing, always unpredictable so you wouldn't know where he'll hit next. Not to mention that they look wild and crude and leave many openings to exploit but whenever Taiyang tries to take advantage of said openings his attack were deflected or blocked and countered instantly. His ribs still hurts from that punch he receive when he tried to attack him in his openings.

 _'Strange enough, It's almost like-'_ His eyes widen at the sudden realisation. ' _It was! He was baiting me to go for those openings and I fell for them like a fool_.' Taiyang let out a quiet laugh full of mirth as he realise his mistake. He shouldn't have thought that it would be easy because he looks like a complete newbie when he got into his stance. He had forgotten the fact that even Summer had a hard time fighting against him, even if he was mostly just running away from her. Then again, he isn't Summer's friend for nothing. After all, you'll need to be able to keep up in a fight with her if you ever want her to acknowledge you.

 _'Maybe I can fight him again sometimes.'_ he thought. _'That is if Summer didn't sent him into the infirmary as soon as she got back to our room.'_ His gaze turn to his leader who had her brows creased together in deep thought. _'Scratch that, I just hope he survives whatever's coming for him.'_ Taiyang had no clue about the deal Alex made with Summer about not resorting to physical violence so he went on thinking about the medical bills they would have to pay once Summer got her hands on him.

Raven was mulling over the fact that Alex almost died and had his blood extracted by some weird guy in a mask and how no one seem to be worried about him at all. Qrow was thinking that Alex probably already escaped or will escape without fail so he wants to prepare himself for another chase just in case, by prepare he mean eating something because they had to skip lunch just so they could chase after him.

"Hey, Taiyang." Summer suddenly said as she slow down so that they were walking side by side and matching Taiyang's pace. Taiyang tilt his head questioningly at his leader. "Yeah?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. He got the feeling that she's about to ask him about their resident detainee.

His leader taps her lips with her fingers while thinking of what to say. Her eyes were focused while looking ahead while 'hmm'ing. "How was he? In a fight I mean." she decided to ask the first thing that came to mind. Alex had never fought Summer seriously before and it irk her somewhat. No matter how hard she try, he would always find a way to avoid fighting all out. Usually he would employ cheep tricks or distractions so that he could escape. Then she would be left alone in the clearing and have to hunt him down to no avail, having no idea that he already left. After he ditch her somewhere in the field or mountain that's dubbed as a training ground for people that wants to be better at fighting, she would usually find him snoring away back at the Bakery. Needless to say he would woke up with drawings all over his face whenever she found him asleep.

When she saw him fighting Taiyang with everything he had just because he wanted to get away from her she was astonished by how skillful he was. He never showed that level of skill during their spars, it's almost like he could fight against real Huntsmen if he wanted to. She then realised that he's been holding back a lot back when they were sparing. The most Summer could rank him after seeing him fight in their spars would be an average Huntsmen in training if you include the traps and tricks he usually uses.

She even took him outside Vale to see how he would fare against the Grimms to judge his potential. He didn't even last long. As soon as he got near one it pounce immediately and started humping him with glee. It would have been funny if he wasn't in danger of being crushed by the weight of a large Boarbatusk. It was only after she saved him from his potential lover did she started laughing. Hard.

Summer only acknowledge those that can hold themselves in a fight if they were planning on becoming Huntsmen or Huntresses. She didn't want to get close to them only to lose them when a mission goes wrong. The only reason why they were friends was because he had no interest in becoming a Huntsman so Summer didn't have to worry about losing him to Grimms or accidents during missions. That, and the fact that he makes great cookies. Mostly it's because of the cookies but whatever.

There's a possibility that he improved a lot after being gone for two years but she doubt it. There were times when they fought he would have that look in his eyes that makes her think that he's amused at her effort while pretending to have a hard time dodging her attacks.

"Well..." Taiyang scratched the back of his head when he think of an answer. "He's strong I guess? He could be stronger since he seem to be fighting with the spare weapons in his pockets at that time instead of his main ones." Taiyang thought of Alex's throwing knifes that he took out during the fighting on the locker. They were thin and small, easily broken when hit with enough force. They're obviously not meant to be used as a melee weapon and yet Alex managed to do just that even if they did eventually break in the end.

Summer nodded and continue to listen attentively. "I think the only reason he was having trouble fighting me was because he was force to fight me in a small area with no way out. I really don't know how good he will be if he's fully armed and has the terrain advantage." Taiyang cross his arms in front of his chest. "I can't wait to find out though, since we know that he's in Beacon we shouldn't have a hard time finding him now. Maybe I can ask him for a rematch when we do."

"He'll make you work for it." Summer rolled her eyes. "I swear you'll have an easier time chasing after Raven than him." She smirked and Taiyang blushed and quickly look away then his eyes widen when realised what she was implying. "I don't swing that way!" he shouted all of the sudden.

"Don't swing what way?" Raven took this moment to close in on them and tilt her head questioningly at the blushing Taiyang.

"Er..n-nothing, nothing at all." Taiyang shuttered, earning a confused look from Raven but she let the matter drop and asked Summer something else. "Summer, we need to talk about the masked man you and Qrow encountered."

Summer's expression turned grim as she thought about the large man completely covered in a red ceremonial cloak and donning a featureless white mask. "You'll have to ask Qrow about him. I was too busy focusing on Alex. The only thing I know about him is that he wears a mask and is covered in a cloak, not to mention that he was collecting Alex's blood for some reason."

All eyes turn to Qrow while he grew uncomfortable from the stares. "Qrow, you've fought him yourself. Anything you wanna tell us about big, cloaked and stabby?" Raven asked while Summer winched at the memory of a dagger being imbedded in Alex's chest.

"What's there to say?" Qrow shrugged. "He was blinded by whatever Alex pour into his eyes, causing him to attack wildly with his weapon that make things explode on contact. I think I was lucky because of it otherwise I would be missing a limb or two. I don't think he has anything on him that we can use to find out who he was. Alex might know but he's still out cold from whatever the heck he just went though."

"What did you do to him that would make him that way?" Taiyang asked Summer, his tone curious.

"Nothing!" Summer's hands shot up in exasperation. "I just healed him. It wasn't even suppose to be painful. It always works with no problem whenever I did it to you guys but when I tried it on him it's completely different." Summer frowned unhappily as her hands slump back down to her sides listlessly.

"How different?" Raven kept her voice low, not wanting to attract the attention of nearby students.

"It's like my Aura was being drained heavily, way too much for just two small holes on his body. Usually a heavy drain like that would indicate that he's heavily wounded or lost a few limbs but I've the only wounds that I've seen him with were the two holes on his body." Summer tries to explain to her teammates.

"So what you're trying to say is that it makes no sense that the amount of Aura that was used to heal him were equivalent to healing a heavily crippled man when he only has two small wounds to close?" Raven said and Summer nodded.

"At least we can add that to the list of 'mysteries of Summer's bloodline'" Qrow lean back and place his hands on the back of his head.

Summer had already told her team that she was from a bloodline of ancient warriors that were supposedly the first line of defense against the Grimms in the olden days.

There were stories about them, fairy tales mostly. It is said that long before Huntsmen and Kingdoms existed, a group of silver eyed warriors acted as the first and the last line of defense against the Grimms, protecting humanity from total extinction with powers akin to legendary heroes from children's story books. They were capable of feats so mind blogging that no one else could achieve them through a lifetime of training. Basically they were believe to be completely OP as fuck as the legends foretold.

The powers that they will gain also varies from people to people and it's full potential is still unknown even after generations of studying conducted by the families that have the bloodline. it's uses and effects are all cataloged and stored away, forever hidden from the world and only those from the same bloodline knows of it's existence. The powers would only manifest when the user is under extreme stress or life threatening situations. Sometimes they would die before the powers could be manifested.

Summer awoken hers halfway through her first year in Beacon during a regular extermination mission of a different kind of Grimm they accidentally stumble into a large Creeps nest. They were overwhelmed by their numbers and was forced to retreat while fighting them at the same time but due to their insane speed they retreating proved to be a waste of stamina and they chose to stand their ground and hope that they could eliminate them before they could be eliminated. After a very taxing fight that used up all their bullets and gained a cuts here and there, they finally won but Raven suffered the heaviest injury and was bleeding out. Their fighting also drew the attention of nearby Grimms and they were starting to diverge from their original route to their direction.

With the possibility of Raven bleeding out and the incoming Grimms, Summer freaked out and her powers chose that moment to manifest themselves. Raven was completely healed at a frightening pace with the cost of Summer's Aura. Then the team proceed to ran like hell while Raven, Qrow and Taiyang was confused on what just happened because Summer's semblance was not related to healing at all. They've seen her used it plenty of times to figure out what it does. Healing isn't one of it.

After they reached a safe and secure location the team started bombarding Summer with questions. Summer had to get them to clam down before explaining. She just told them what her parents told her about her bloodline and asked them to keep it a secret because there are people who wants that power for themselves. She told them that she had been kidnapped before because of it when she was younger. She also corrected the belief that they were OP as fuck by telling them that it's not true and they were still very killable as long as you know how. In short, the bloodline just sorta gave them an extra semblance that's mostly meant to make the Grimms' life more miserable.

With Summer's powers awakened, they decided to test it out to see what it could do and since it has something to do with healing they sneaked into the infirmary and let Summer test it out on wounded students that were asleep on the infirmary beds. They got caught on the first try. Miss Belladonna was less than impressed at their antics but Raven managed to get them out of trouble by explaining that Summer wanted to practice her semblance that has something to do with healing wounds on people so that she could uses them when out on the field.

It raised a few questions but Miss Belladonna finally relented when the Principal intervened, who at that time, was taking a nap in one of the beds in the infirmary and just so happened to overheard them talking. He told Miss Belladonna that he will allow them to do what they want and since he's her boss and all she decided to drop the manner and let them do whatever they planned on doing as long as they don't cause trouble for anyone. The Principal's appearance was still a mystery to everyone, especially to Miss Belladonna because she had been in the infirmary the entire time and she never saw the Principal walked in to take his nap.

With his piece said the Principal walk towards the grinning anatomical skeleton model that's wearing a blue jacket and took the jacket for himself before disappearing from their sight like magic.

And so with the permission of the Principal, the entire team set off to work. Jotting down notes and trying out various things with Summer's new found abilities. After months of testing and experimenting it turns out that she could heal everything as long as the person's alive and she has enough Aura for it. You lost a few limbs? There, fixed. You lost most your organs? There, good as new. What's that? You had terminal cancer and had only a few minutes left to live? A slap there and you're good as new. Wait, you're sterile? Welp, sorry then. Can't help you there since she's not touching your testicles. Everything would be healed, no matter how severe and even any kind of illness could be cured too.

Because of her curiosity of testing out her new found powers, Summer had healed a lot of patients in the infirmary and sometimes went to the Hospital with because of the Principal's suggestion to help out, a lot of people now knew who she was. Her ability to heal everything kind of made her famous with the hospital staffs, it's also a part of the reason why she had a fan club in Beacon because she heals everyone because she wants to even though she had her own motive that they were not aware of, not to mention that she's adorable.

Why didn't Summer heal Taiyang herself you ask? Well, after what happened to Alex she didn't want to risk it with Taiyang and want to make sure nothing is wrong and figure out what went wrong with Alex before attempting that again

"Hopefully he would he awake when we get back to our room so we can start asking him questions that we sorely need answers to." Raven said tiredly after racking her brain for a feasible answer to Alex's condition.

"I sorta doubt that he would still be there though." Summer listlessly said, causing Raven to raise a brow at her.

"Summer, you've tied him up completely, even his fingers were bound together and I'm pretty sure that we've nailed the chair to the ground too. I don't think that he's going anywhere." Raven explained.

"I know, I know." Summer still had a worried look on her face when she said that. "It's just that I haven't seen him in two years. I just don't want him to be gone again when I finally found him." Summer pouted.

Raven just pat her head dutifully "There, there. I'm sure he'll still be there." she tries to ease her worry.

"I think we just prepare for another chase just in case." Qrow whispers to Taiyang and he agrees wholeheartedly.

"Summer, Raven." Taiyang called out and the two ladies turn their head around. "Qrow and I are going to get something to eat first before we head back. You two want anything?"

"Cookies." you know who answered immediately.

"Some sandwiches would be nice." Raven replied.

The two males split off with the ladies orders and head to the cafeteria but in truth they were heading off to plan which route to cut off when Alex escapes. Not if but when, because they just had the feeling in their guts that's telling them that he will not just sit there and let Summer do whatever she wants to him, it's just the matter of time. They weren't going to let him lead them around like last time where they had to chase after him together instead of splitting up and cutting off his routes. They could lead him to a dead end and box him there, finally put an end to the chase.

With the two males gone the Summer and Raven went ahead to their dorm side by side. Each talking about random things while their minds were thinking of their own problems. Raven was glad that she could finally meet the guy that Summer talked so much about. Summer was unsure of what she should be feeling when they enter their room. But she choose not to keep her hopes up just in case they walked into an empty room with ropes all over the ground.

"You want to do the asking or should I? Raven suddenly inquired. Summer thought about it and 'hmm'd' while rubbing her chin. She thought about it and realised that Raven might be a better choice in asking questions since she always asked the right one. But somehow, Summer knew that Alex would find a way to escape and she would loose her chance to ever find out what happen to made him leave in the first place and what he has been doing ever since.

"I'll do it." Summer said with determination in her voice, "I'll make sure we get the answers that have been piling up over the years." Her eyes were shining with curiosity and a craving to get the answers that she had ever since she met him.

"Actually the questions only started piling up after we saw him today." Raven corrected her, already knowing what she was after anyway.

"Right, today." Summer sheepishly scratch the back of her neck in response and the two walked in silence. It was quiet as class was still on going but since they already decided to play hooky today and had good enough grades to be excused with only a light punishment if they were ever caught. Some students that didn't have classes during the current period could be found wandering around Beacon, doing their own business. Summer looked out the window they walked pass and saw quite a few wandering in the courtyard, sitting under trees, chatting, playing a game of chess and a Beacon staff pulling away a barrel of some odd looking liquid.

Raven decided to start up a conversation again. "What do you think that he's been doing these past two years?"

Summer thought about it but couldn't come up with anything good. "I'm not sure." she said they kept on walking, their room was getting nearer and the anxiety in her chest was rising with each step that she took. "But we're going to find out in just a bit." Summer stopped in front of their dorm's door and pull out her scroll. She place it near the handle and a *click* was heard, signifying that the door was unlocked. She put her hand on the handle and took a deep breath.

 **-0-**

Alex could only stare in the general direction that his chair was facing because he was tied to it, meaning that he could only watch with dread weighing in his heart as the door slowly opens, revealing two beautiful women walking into the room.

He gulped as his eyes registered their figures and wander over to the leader of the group that had captured him. _'Well, she's grown, that's for sure.'_ he though as he watch her walk closer.

Summer has without a doubt gotten her growth spurt and is noticeably taller since he had last seen her. Now she's just a head shorter than him. Her red and black hair was noticeably longer than before but not too long and a lock of her hair on her left was tied with a red ribbon that serve no other purpose other than being used as an accessory. Her bright silver eyes were regarding him with surprise, almost as if she wasn't expecting to see him at all. Her face was scrunched up in confusion but then relief settled in and her face softened into a small smile. She seemed glad that she could finally see him again. She was wearing Beacon's uniform and it has some dust and a few patches of blood on it, Alex's blood. Seems like she didn't have to chance to change at all.

Seeing her like this kind of made Alex feel bad for just disappearing on her like that. But it was necessary and he really had no choice.

" _Let's not forget to mention that another reason why you wanted to leave Summer was because you was afraid that your self restrain wouldn't be enough and you would one day break down and glomp Summer because she was being as moe as fuck every time she's happy?"_

' _God damn it Brain! No one needs to know that!'_ Alex screamed inside his head.

" _Well, she's certainly grown over the years."_ Brain commented while ignoring Alex.

' _Where are you going with this?'_

" _I just happen to noticed that you didn't comment about her breast size being a cup bigger."_

' _I hate you.'_

" _I bask in your hate. But seriously though, she's quite a looker now. You better hurry before she gets snatched."_

' _Are you trying to hook me up with Summer too!? The old man was enough but you too!?'_

" _What? Nonsense, you have no proof."_

' _Okay, what happened? Usually you would agree that we should keep away from her. What changed?'_

 _*Whistling*_

' _How the flying fuck are you whistling inside my head! You don't have lips!'_

" _Oh look, they're waiting for you to talk first."_ Brain smoothly changed the subject as Alex blinked before looking at the two ladies standing in front of him. Summer was in front of him while Raven was sitting on her bed. They were both watching him attentively, waiting for him to make the first move.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat but couldn't move much because of all the ropes on him. Usually he could escape and kill his captors by now but since his captors was someone he knows and is not an enemy and is also part of Plan FUBAR Remnant, he can't just kill them because he needs their kids to be born. They're going to play a very big part in his plans after all.

The silence in the room was suffocating, the stares from the ladies were not helping at all. Alex quickly think of something that would effectively break the silence.

"Hi?" he squeaked out. 'Oh great, the only thing I could think of was that? I seriously need to work on my social skills again.' Summer just look at Alex blankly before facepalmming and Raven had a hand over her mouth, faint giggles could be heard emitting from her.

Eventually Summer let her hand down and stare into Alex's eyes sharply. "We need to talk." she said in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh no, the talk. The most dreadful thing all teenagers must go though as their parents explain to them what it entails." Alex said dramatically, trying to avoid having to explain himself as best as he can while thinking of a way to get out.

Summer just look confused and tilt her head in a cutesy manner with a miniature question mark floating above her head. Alex blinked and raise a brow.

"You know, the bird and the bees." Alex tried again to get his joke across but Summer still look confused. Alex blinked and turn to Raven who's standing behind Summer now. "Is she serious?" Alex asked in bewilderment. Raven nodded grimly, telling him all he needed to know about the still somewhat innocent state of Summer's mind.

"Summer." Alex said in a serious tone.

"Hm?" She replied while looking rather confused at the situation.

"Do you know where babies came from?" Alex said while narrowing his eyes, searching her face for any sign of lying.

"Oh course I do. A giant stork delivers them when it's time." She said, puffing her chest up in pride of her knowledge.

If Alex could move his hands he would facepalm himself but as it stands, his hands are currently unavailable and so he choose to do it mentally and let out a pained groan. Summer was confused and worried at his sudden pained cry while Raven just shook her head with a hand over her forehead.

"Are you alright? You're not hurting are you?" Summer asked in concern, fidgeting in place because she felt guilty that she might be the cause of his discomfort.

"It's not your fault Summer, I think he's hurting from something else entirely. But the answer you just gave did raise some questions though. How do you know what an orgy is?" Raven asked, what Summer said about Alex's would be prank two years ago came to mind.

"Huh? Isn't an Orgy just a massive sleepover without clothes?" Summer tilt her head in confusion. Alex wanted to bash his head against something while Raven covered her face with both her hands while trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Once Raven got herself under control again she coughed slightly into her hands before continuing "Then do you know what a condom is?"

Summer place a finger on her cheek as she though about the answer. "Hmm, I think it's some sort of balloon used for filling white soap or gunk and water to throw around in a fight." Summer mused as she scratch her chin as she answers Raven with her face dead serious.

Alex was twitching in his seat and resisting the urge to get up while still tied up to the chair just so he could ram his face against the wall. Raven already gave up in restraining herself and started laughing, her laughter sounded both amused and sad at the same time. She was amused about Summer's answers and sad that she's still as clueless as ever.

Alex let out a heavy sigh before collecting himself. He started thinking that it's up to him to inform her about you know what. Resigning himself to the task he look at Summer in the eye, the curiosity emitting from them were overwhelming, before continuing "Well, you see. When a man and a woman love each other very much they- Oh screw it. I can't do it." Alex let out a painful moan when he discovered how hard it was to try and corrupt her mind when she was looking at him with those innocent eyes shinning with childish curiosity at the subject.

"This is why I don't even try anymore." Raven nodded sadly with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her many failed attempts to explain to Summer how babies came from could be seen on her face when she saw how Summer looked when Alex was trying to explain the birds and the bees to her.

Summer cough into her hand to get the two's attention. "Now then, first things first. Why did you run away when we saw each other in the hallway." Summer asked, her tone was controlled, trying to hide how hurt she felt when she thought about that particular event.

That question raised a few more for Alex himself as he couldn't even remember why he was running in the first place. Surely seeing Summer again couldn't be that bad right? Alex mull it over in his own head and try to come up with the answer. So far nothing came up. His memory was still somewhat incomplete so Alex had to come up with something and hope that they accept the answer.

"Because you're scary and I don't want to die?" he said with uncertainty in his voice, earning a tick mark on Summer's forehead.

"Alex, be serious here. I haven't seen you in two years but there's one thing that I know about you that would never change is that the only thing that could scare you is Aunt May's ladle." Summer sighed as she realised that this is going to take some time before they could get something out of him.

"Then, I don't remember." Alex answered her truthfully. "I might have a mild amnesia after waking up."

This answer also earned a tick mark on her forehead, obviously she doesn't believe him. 'Sheesh, even the truth would make her angry. There's just no way to please a woman completely. Guess Dad number three was right about that all along.' Alex thought.

Raven choice this moment to speak up, "Who was the man that stabbed you in the chest?"

"Some guy in a cult." Alex answered, earning looks from the ladies.

"Where have you been for two years straight?" Summer demanded after thinking for a while.

"In Beacon." Alex smirked, knowing fully well that he's riling them up with his short answers.

"Why was the man collecting your blood?" Raven questioned.

"Unsure myself." Alex replied truthfully in concern. His blood is just like any others why would they even steal it? Oh wait, DNA stuff. Now the question is what they are going to do with it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fight a clone of himself in the future. Or worst, a gender blended clone of himself.

" _Here's a thought. If you have sex with a gender blended version of you, would it be called insect or masturbation?"_

Alex promptly ignored Brain.

It looks like the Chaos Bringers are getting bolder. They might do something incredibly stupid or amazing, or both soon and he would need to stop them before they could. Who know if or when they will attack Beacon to get at him. Why would they need his blood though? The questions just keep piling up and the answers were close to zero.

Alex and his partner were still no closer to finding their headquarters and the old man is busy with politics to be able to help them much. They've searched almost everywhere, in mountains, in forests, cities, towns, kingdoms and there's not even a sign that there's a group of people who wanted to destroy the world.

The few times they could find any members of the Chaos Bringer is that they predicted where they might be through information obtained from previous members that they captured and interrogated and ambushed them. Most of the time they would kill themselves instead of being caught or just vanished completely but some times Alex would get lucky and incapacitate them before they could and bring them back to the old man for him to extract whatever they could form their brains. The other few times that they found them was by pure luck and they stumbled upon their operations by chance and wrack havoc upon them before capturing any that's still alive.

"Why did you even leave in the first place." Summer was pouting at him, her eyes were looking at his hurtfully. She realised that he wouldn't give them a proper answer, either he didn't want them to know or didn't trust them enough to tell them. Thinking about the latter made her feel sad.

" _Crap, moe meter rising. Quickly! Avert your gaze!"_

With Brains warning Alex quickly switch to staring at the ceiling instead, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Raven. "Personal reasons." Alex muttered.

Summer huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, if you want to play it like that then fine. We have all the time in the world now and you're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, a beeping was heard throughout the room and everyone's gaze turn to the source. The beeping originated from Alex's pocket and everyone's expression in the room varies. Alex's eyes were widening as he forgot about his scroll and he didn't locked it. Summer was curious and had a devilish smile on her face as she slowly approaches to grab the scroll in Alex's pocket. Raven was watching in amusement as Alex slowly goes pale when Summer was rummaging through his pocket for his scroll.

After a few moments Summer exclaimed "How can someone's pocket be so deep! it's like it's a completely different dimension in there!" earning a confused look from Raven.

"I just have very deep pockets." Alex said, feeling offended that no one appreciates having deep pockets anymore.

"I could stick an entire arm in there!" to prove her point Summer's arm was shoved inside Alex's pocket and not even a bulge appeared in his pants. _'Oh, if only they knew how they looked from an outsiders point of view.'_ Raven thought while smiling.

"I have _very_ deep pockets." Alex put emphasis on the word 'very'. His scroll stopped beeping, signaling that the call that he received had ended but Summer was still looking for it anyway. After a few more minutes she finally found it and pulled out a very old and damaged scroll. It looked like it's been though hell and back with all the scratches and cracks littered all over it to show. Even it's interface had some scars on it. Summer raise an eyebrow at the sight of the scroll. It looked like something only a veteran Huntsmen would have after years of wear and tear.

She stood up and walk over to Raven and showed it to her. They both whispers something before glancing at the tied up male and turn back to each other and started whispering again. After they were done talking about womanly secrets Summer turned around and turn the scroll on. Apparently, the caller left a voice message because Alex didn't pick up the call. They look on their face seem to be saying that they're going to ignore other people's property and privacy and listen to it despite the look of horror on Alex's face. Maybe it's because of Alex's look of horror that encouraged them to listen to the voice message.

Summer was smiling smugly at him and held it out for Alex to see as she slowly descend a finger down towards the play button, wagging her eyebrow all the while. Raven just shook her head at her leader's antics but open her eyes to listen for the incoming message.

" **Playing last received message:"** A female robotic voice spoke up from the scroll, followed by a soft beep before another voice started talking. It belongs to a male, most likely a teenager that's younger or the same age as them.

"Hey, dude. You've totally missed the fun at the strip club. Where were you anyway?" he said in a cheerful tone and the message ended.

Alex paled as knew that the voice belongs to his partner and the fun at strip club part was about the raid in said strip club that they were planning on today but he overslept and decided to skip it, then he ran into Summer and everything lead up to where he is now. But he wasn't paling about missing said raid. He's paling because he's certain that the ladies would take it the wrong way. Also, Alex might have underestimated the exact extent of Summer's growth spurt.

She had apparently shot up several dozen feet and is tall enough to tower over him. Her eye colour seemed to have changed as well, from the bright silver to what appeared to be glowing red backlit by all the flames of hell that suddenly appeared behind her, hiding Raven from sight behind it. Also, there seem to be clouds appearing inside the room that's swirling ominously above them. Lightning was crackling from the clouds above as Summer slowly cracking her fingers in preparation for something.

"Alex, you better spill what you've been doing so far right now or I swear I'll make you talk." Summer smiled at him sweetly, somehow Alex managed to see the visage of a Hannya floating behind her, laughing at his plight.

'I should be safe because of the deal right?' Alex gulped as lightning flashes again above them and the Hannya slowly grew larger.

" _You do realise how many loopholes she could exploit from that right?"_

'Shit.' Alex cursed himself for not thinking about it. To be fair he was loosing a lot of blood and wasn't thinking straight back then.

'How am I getting out of this one now? Save me Brain!' Alex begged.

" _'Plan bullshit: Kidnapped Edition' coming right up. Uploading data…."_

"Alright, alright I'll tell you everything! But only you can hear it so Raven has to leave." Alex relented, looking resign and causing Summer to blinked at his words before the entire room suddenly returned to normal and Summer was back to her normal size again. 'How the heck does she do that in the first place?'

Summer raise an eyebrow at Alex's request then narrowed them in suspicion. She suddenly spin around and hook Raven by the shoulder with her arm and drag her a few feet away from Alex and into a corner. They started whispering to each other with their backs facing Alex while he just look on curiously but his hands weren't being idle at all and had already began moving, trying it's best to break the binds.

"He's planning something." Summer whispered to Raven.

"What makes you so sure?" Raven whispered back.

"It's just a feeling that I get whenever he did and most of the time I was right about it. Saved myself from traps and pranks whenever I get them too." Summer turn her head around to look at what Alex was doing and saw him staring at them while smiling innocently. Now the suspicion that she had earlier doubled and she turn back to face Raven.

Raven also turn around to see what Alex was doing but only saw him staring listlessly at the ceiling. She turn back to Summer with a look that seem to be saying that 'You're thinking too much.' before she spoke. "Summer, there's just too much questions left unanswered. I'm going to leave you two alone so you could get some answers out of him.

"Then we're doing exactly what he wants us to do." Summer said, exasperated that her partner didn't believe her. "I mean, look at him." Summer pointed behind them with Alex's scroll and they both turn around to look at the person Summer was pointing. Raven saw Alex just sitting there, looking resigned and ready to spill everything just so he could get out and moving again. What Summer saw was different because she had been in his presence long enough to pick up the signs. A small twitch in the fingers, his legs tensed and a nonchalant look plastered onto his face. He look like he's ready to bail at any moments notice.

"He looks as shady as hell right now." Summer declare what she thought of him right now, missing the mock hurt look Alex got when he heard that.

"I'm suspicious about his request too but we need answers. If leaving him alone with you would make him talk then that's what we're going to do."

"He looked like he already has a way to escape and he couldn't handle us both at the same time and needed to separate us for his plan to work." Summer tried to reason and get Raven to stay while a faint 'I'm not shady, am I?' from echoed from the background.

"Summer, you're just begin paranoid. And don't think I haven't notice that you've only been asking things that's only about him and had nothing to do with the man in the cloak." Raven said, giving Summer a pointed look. Summer look away feeling embarrassed, "I was curious." she defends herself.

Raven leaves the corner and walk towards the door. "Listen, I'll be outside just in case, we're on the third floor and the bulletproof windows are locked so he can't get out that way so you two should just talk things out between each other, okay?"

"Raven!" Summer cried, Alex was mumbling in the back 'Maybe it's my clothes. I am covered in blood after all.' as Raven walked out the door and locked it, leaving Summer and Alex alone in the room.

Summer just stared at the door, unsure of what to do while Alex was working his way out slowly. When he saw her turning around he stopped and look at her nonchalantly. She pointed a finger with Alex's scroll still in hand at him while narrowing her eyes at him. "You better not try anything funny." Alex just smiled innocently as she slowly approaches and stood a few feet in front of him while keeping him in her line of sight.

' _Keep him in your sight, keep him in your sight, keep him in your sight.'_ Summer was reminding herself the most important rule when dealing with Alex. "Well, we're alone now. You better have a good explanation for everything or I swear I'll-"

Alex interrupted her by suddenly generating sparkles all around his face while flowers floating around him and put on his most sincere look on his face. "You've gotten more beautiful over the years." he said in an honest and awestruck tone, it wasn't hard because it was true.

Summer's face immediately turned redder than a ripe tomato and quickly look away with her hands covering her face, dropping Alex's scroll in the process. "W-w-what are you saying all of the sudden!" she shuttered while feeling the heat reaching her face. Then she heard the sound of the door closing before blinking in her hands. She let them slide down and look down to find that Alex's scroll was missing. She let out a resigned sigh before slowly turning around. She saw what she expected, an empty chair with ropes littering all around it.

Without further ado, she quickly sprint to the door and yank it open, just in time to see Raven trying to open it herself with her hand reaching out to the handle.

"How did he even get away?" Raven couldn't help but questioned as she saw her leader opening the door after Alex ran away from her.

Summer blinked and then blushed as she remembered the exact words that he said to get her attention away from him "I got distracted." Summer replied meekly, not meeting the eyes of her teammates while her face was still as red as ever.

"How did he get away from you in the first place?" Summer asked without looking back at Raven.

"He yelled 'Boo' when he ran out and scared me since I wasn't expecting him to escape so soon." Raven deadpanned. "I was stunned for a second and apparently it was enough for him to get away."

Summer sighed again with her head dropping but she quickly straightened herself. "Which way?"

 **-0-**

Alex was running with everything he have, his hands were busy getting rid of the remaining loose rope that's still clinging onto his body. 'Oh thank god. I'm still alive!' he mentally cheered as he did a sharp turn and started running down the stairs there.

He was debating on what to do right now because he never planned on being found by Summer for that matter. He could always run but Summer knows that he's in Beacon because of the uniform that he wore and it won't be long before she finds which room he lives in, or worst, the Principal rat him out and tell them which room that he lives in just for laughs.

He should start packing but there's just so much stuff that he didn't think he would be quick enough to take them all away. He estimated that it would take a whole week just to get everything away from his room. He really doubt Summer would need that long to find him.

Alex ran down the corridor that would eventually lead him to a stash that he had hidden long ago. His eyes dart around to see if there was any sign of Team STRQ and so far there were none. Deciding not to jinx himself by saying something he shouldn't he remain quiet and continue running towards his emergency stash.

Soon, Alex stopped in front of a wall right around the corner, hands on his knees and panting heavily from all the running. He took a deep breath and look around to see if anyone was around then, he peek out of the corner to see if anyone was coming his way. Once Alex's satisfied that no one was around to witness what he's about to do, he turn to face the corner and quickly yank a small portion the wall off.

What Alex just opened was one of the many type of secret compartments hidden all around the school for various reasons, build by you know who, who's probably already found out that Alex was discovered by Summer and started up his shipping plans again. The one that Alex opened is a preservative storage, which he quickly opened the door to after placing down the fake wall.

The insides were made of metal with shelves to put things in there. The surface of the metal were coated with a special mixture of Dust that require an expert's blending, otherwise it wouldn't work. It's main purpose is to, like the name suggested, preserve things inside. It works very well and you could place anything in there for centuries or till the end of time and it would remain just as fresh as it was first placed in. Very useful for preserving corpses, not that anyone did it in the before mind you. That would be very annoying to clean later. If Alex didn't knew better he would think that time actually stopped in there.

He move some of the stuff away to find the thing that he was looking for. Since Summer's on his tail, he would need it if he ever wanted to get away if she ever got him cornered. A glint of light caught his eyes and he quickly took out the object that was emitting it.

In his hands was a normal sized round jar with some odd looking metal lid, it wasn't an ordinary jar as it is completely tinted in black, hiding the contents from view. It was also created in a way so that nothing can leak out from it, not even smell so Faunus couldn't use their enhanced senses to find it. Alex stared at it, its black form that was reflecting light with it's surface.

'Never thought the day would come where I might need you at all.' Alex thought in amusement while a small smile on his face as he remembered the words he said when he place the jar inside the compartment along with other things.

" _With any luck, I would never see you again but who knows, maybe the future generation might find you by mistake and you would be able to accomplish the duty you were created to do."_

That was two years ago. Since he only needed one he could leave the rest for the future generations to use. And so, Alex quickly opened the jar by twisting the metal lid. It came off with a small 'pop' and Alex stuff his hand in to grab what he needed before putting it in his pocket. With the item he needed obtained, Alex close the jar and place it back inside the compartment. He stood up and closed the door to the compartment before he pick up the fake wall piece and covered the entire thing perfectly. Now no one will be able to tell that there is something hidden behind this wall unless they discovered it by pure luck or someone told them about it.

Alex's ear twitched when he heard footsteps approaching. He peek out the corner again to see what's making that sound. He immediately regretted that decision.

Coming his way was Summer, her expression was a mixture of anger and embarrassment when she saw him peeking out of the corner and she started running full speed towards where he was. What's worst is that she's coming at him alone and not with Raven, therefore Alex concluded that she was probably informing the rest of her team about his escape and they were probably going to ambush him somewhere in the school. He could hide inside the compartment but there isn't enough time, plus he would have no way to close the fake wall once he's inside.

Biting back a frustrated yell, Alex turn around started running again, hoping that he doesn't run into the rest of her team.

The bell suddenly rings, signifying the beginning of the chase and the end of a period. Students started filing out of their classrooms, giving Alex more trouble on navigating through them. He wouldn't be able to blend in with him with his bloodied uniform so that idea was already tossed of the window.

Summer was also having trouble getting pass the horde of students so Alex didn't have to worry about her catching him anytime soon. Summer herself was pushing through the students while Alex was slipping through the small gaps that he could find. Both were having a hard time getting through the corridor but Alex was starting to gain distance between him and Summer. A small grin appeared on his face as he was starting to reach the end of the crowd the end of the corridor but was faced with a new problem. Which way to run to.

He could turn left and head to the cafeteria or turn right to the workshops. Both have their own advantages and disadvantages when trying to escape through them. If he went to the cafeteria, he would most likely run into more students and gets delayed by trying to get pass them. If he picked the workshops he would encountered less people but a lot of machinery and parts laying around could cause him to slip and fall, wasting valuable time trying to get back up. Not to mention that there's always some oil spills to make running harder than it should be.

After making a choice, Alex turned left and run like an angry Hannya was after him, which was technically true but instead of a Hannya, it's a girl that's pouting adorably and waving her hand in the air and telling him to stop. That is much worst than facing an angry Hannya for Alex.

 _'My God! Could today get any worst!?'_ he thought to himself.

" _Jinx detected."_ Brain informed Alex.

'Fffff-' Alex's swearing was interrupted when he barge into the cafeteria's double door. The first thing that he saw was Qrow and Taiyang both with their scroll out and on the interface was Beacon's building layout. They were busy making notes and pointing out potential escape routes that Alex will take when he escape when suddenly, they heard a large 'Bam' as the double doors swung open with great force and they turn their head towards the source. They were undoubtedly surprised when they saw a teen covered in dirt and dust while wearing bloodied clothes with holes in them standing at the doorway with his eyes widen and his mouth half opened. The three males just stare at each other, unsure on how to react to this situation.

Taiyang and Qrow didn't expect him to escape so soon right after they caught him. Alex didn't expect to encounter anyone from Summer's team in the cafeteria and he didn't expect them to be planning on cutting off his escape routes already.

" _Jinx activated."_ Brain announced.

A sudden ringing coming from Qrow's scroll interrupted their stare off and Alex started to run down the cafeteria and heading towards the door on the other side, leaving the two males still sitting on their seat in surprise. Taiyang quickly got up, pushing aside his chair and causing it to fall to the ground before he ran after Alex. Qrow answered his call as he got out of his seat to follow Taiyang, moving pass a table with a few students seating on them. One of the student with gray hair and starting to sport a gentlemanly mustache on his lips asked another gray haired student sitting by his side that was reading a newspaper and had a mug of coffee on his hand.

"Do you think that something's wrong with Barty today?" Peter asked Ozpin as he look at the green haired student sitting on his other side. He was shoving food into his mouth with an occasional twitching here and there. His eyes were widen and bloodshot behind his glasses. When his mouth wasn't filled with food he would be muttering incomprehensible mathematical equations and tapping his fork on the table rapidly.

Said gray haired student took a sip from his cup before he turn to give the hyper energetic man next to Peter a glance before returning to the newspaper that he was reading.

"Nope." he replied and popping the 'p' before he silently continue to read the news as if he ever saw a nearly insane man next to his friend.

"Hello?" Qrow said into his scroll as he was nearing the door that Alex and Taiyang bolted out from.

"It's Alex, he's-" Raven's voice came out from it.

"Escaped. Yeah, we know." Qrow replied while rolling his eyes as he open the door that Alex and Taiyang ran through and got into another corridor, he saw Taiyang still on Alex's tail and follow suit.

"What? How?" Raven questioned, Qrow could hear faint footsteps, tapping away on the ground rapidly coming form his scroll, indicating that Raven was currently running. To where he didn't know.

"We just ran into him, or rather, he ran into us when we were at the cafeteria." Qrow explained and quickly twisted to the side as he was forced to dart around a student coming his way before continuing on track.

"Hmm." Raven begin thinking on the other side of the call. "Where's he heading now." she asked.

Qrow watches as Alex made a turn to the left that would eventually lead him to the courtyard. It would be a repeat of what had happened this morning if he reached there and just thinking about made Qrow feel annoyed.

"He's heading towards the courtyard again." Qrow said, the annoyance in his tone was clearly palpable for everyone that heard him.

"Don't worry I'm already there, I can cut him off and lead him somewhere else." came Raven's reply.

"Oh thank the all mighty Oum. I wasn't looking forward to another chase in the sky." Qrow cheered happily as he finally caught up with Taiyang and they ran together side by side.

"You two just keep on him. There's a dead end that we could lead him to on the second floor with only way out is by jumping through the window." Raven informed the males. "I'll go and call Summer and tell her about it."

"Roger, roger." Qrow replied in a fake robotic voice.

"Got it." Taiyang said as he suddenly increase his speed.

 **-0-**

Alex had been running for a while now, to Team STRQ he would look like he had some sort of plan to get away form them by taking abrupt turns and paths to gain distance between them but in reality Alex had no clue what he should be doing or where he should be going right now. He lost track on how long that he's been running. Most of the places that he tried to run to would already had a member of Team STRQ waiting for him and he would need to make a sharp turn to run another way.

Right now the one on his tail is Summer and she's panting heavily while still keeping up with him. Normally it would be fine since he had higher amount of stamina than her and could outrun her if the path is long enough. But right now he's running out of places to run to and he's effectively running towards a dead end in a corridor with Summer still on his tail.

'I could always jump out the window.' he mused as he slide himself into a stop once he reached the end of the corridor with no way left to run to and head towards the nearest window and yanked it open and place his hands on the stool, in preparation to jump. He stopped and his eyes widen when he saw the rest of Team STRQ standing right below him. Raven had a smug grin on her face while she waves at him. Taiyang had a rope in his hand and was tugging it for Alex to see, silently telling him what he planned to do with it to him. Qrow had his scroll ready and was going to record what's going to happen with glee.

Alex blinked at the sight of the three and blinked again, hoping that they would be gone when he finish blinking.

They didn't.

The footsteps coming near him signifies that his time of running away is up. Alex sighed the sigh of the damned before pushing himself off the stool and turn to face the wall that's blocking his escape. His back was facing Summer as she quickly skidded to a stop a few meters in front of him.

Summer wipe the sweat off her brows with her sleeve as she tries to catch her breath. She was smiling happily to herself at the accomplishment her team and her managed. After spending minutes trying to get Alex to go where they wanted to by blocking the path he wanted to go and forcing him to change directions they finally herd him to the dead end that they wanted him to be.

"Your time has come Alex. Just give up already." Summer pointed at him with a faint air of dramatic lingering around her as her cloak was flapping in the air behind her while she was grinning happily. Alex dropped his head at her excited tone and turn around lazily to face her. He suddenly stopped halfway with his head turn towards her directed. Summer could see that his eyes were wide with his eyebrows almost shot up into his hair as he placed a hand over his mouth in shock. His body turn to face her and he just stood there, eyes wide open with a hand over his mouth while the other was holding the elbow of the other hand. When Summer look closely she could see a faint tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

Summer raise her eyebrows at his sudden shock. "What?" she demanded while pouting, thinking that he wasn't taking her seriously.

Alex didn't grace her with an answer and chose to look away with his hand still covering his mouth. He was visibly forcing himself to look away yet his eyes kept returning to her like it's attracted by some sort of natural magnet.

Summer couldn't help but feel confused at his actions and followed his line of sight and look down at herself. She then realised why the uniform wasn't never meant to be used when fighting or training and they had to change it to their combat wear when they had to fight during combat class.

Summer and Alex had put a lot of effort during their chase and when one runs like their life is on the line, they tend to work up a sweat. When one sweat a lot their clothes would soak them up. The males wouldn't have much trouble because they had blue vest covering most of their upper body while the females' vest somehow doesn't cover their chests. She was also wearing a white shirt underneath and when white shirts gets wet they tend to stick to the skin and became transparent, giving people a clear view of her assets and her bra.

Her hands immediately covered her chest as she glared heatedly at the now whistling male with her face flushed red. Alex decided that it would be smart to keep his eyes from meeting hers for now. They just stood silently in their position, unsure of what to do in this situation.

" _Ten lien to anyone who can guess what colour her bra is."_ Brain announced suddenly.

 _'Not helping.'_ Alex groan mentally.

Summer decided that this has gone on for long enough and started stomping towards Alex with an arm still covering her chest, her other was reaching out in order to grab him so she could drag him back with her. Alex could only back away with each step she took. In just a few steps Alex found his back touching against the wall. He could only watch as Summer slowly approaches, with her eyes staring into his sharply, trying to find any sigh of tricks Alex would use to escape. her body was tensed and ready to leap into action the moment Alex make any sudden movement.

" _Use the force- I mean, use the thingy that you picked up before."_

The so called thingy that Alex had in his pocket would only work on Summer and, if it was actually carried over through genetics or maybe it's just something she would like regardless of genetics, it would work on Ruby as well. The object in question was made for one purpose and one purpose only. To distract Summer and when she's born, Ruby as well.

Alex slowly took out the object that he knew would prevent him from being mauled by Summer between his fingers and place it in front of him. He silently thank the past him for coming up with the plan and making it possible in the first place and made multiple jars and kept them scattered all over the school just for this type of situation and would be handy to access whenever times are dire.

Summer saw the object and force herself to a stop, almost tripping over herself as she did so. Her eyes widen and covered her mouth with her hand before she could let out a gasp. Alex slowly shift the object towards the window, and pull his arm back into a throwing position.

Summer realised what Alex was planning to do and her eyes widen even more and had a hint of betrayal in them. "You wouldn't dare!" her voice was laced with panic as she bend her knees in preparation to tackle Alex in order to stop him.

But she was too late.

"I'm desperate." was all Alex said before he threw the cookie out the window. It shot out into the sky and continue on flying towards the ground. Summer quickly jumped after it, ignoring Alex all together. If Summer was a Faunus Alex was certain that he could see a tail wiggling excitedly on her back as she chase after the cookie like an adorably little puppy.

Alex heard a crash and let out a sigh of relief before sliding down against the wall. "Whew. Crisis averted." he exclaimed while wiping sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"What the heck!?" Taiyang's voice was heard from the window.

"Summer! What happened?" Raven's confused and worried voice followed.

"I got it on camera." Qrow announced loudly.

"Summer, did you just abandoned hours of hard work of chasing after Alex and the rare chance of cornering him with no way left to run just for a cookie?" Raven's voice was one of astonishment.

"Hey! I haven't eaten his cookies for two years! It's perfectly reasonable!" Summer tries to defend herself and Alex heard Raven gasped.

"Argh! My eye! Why are you attacking my eyes!" Taiyang screamed in pain.

"Woo hoo, go sis!" Qrow cheered as flashes was heard.

Alex came to a conclusion that Summer had her hands on her hips when she was defending herself and it gave them a clear view of her chest. Raven decided to protect her modesty by attacking Taiyang's eyes so he couldn't see what he wasn't suppose to and in turn it amused Qrow enough that he started taking pictures of them instead of Summer.

Feeling worn out from today's activity Alex decided that he heard enough and needed to get moving before they find him again. He look down at himself and saw the mess he was in. His clothes are shot to hell with the blood and holes. He briefly wonder if it could be fixed but he was feeling rather lazy right now so he pretended that there's no way to save his uniform and decided to toss it into the incinerator later….unless it would spontaneously combust itself like his tie when he throw it on the ground and save himself the trouble of walking to the incinerator.

'I think a hot shower is in order once I get back to my room.' He thought to himself as he pushed himself up and stretched started his arms behind his back before he starts to run again, all while making sure that he doesn't leave behind any trail that Team STRQ could use to track him with.

As Alex ran up the stairs he never noticed a pair of jade coloured eyes watching curiously from below the stairs as he quickly ascend to the next floor.

 _'Now how am I suppose to touch him without looking like a weirdo?'_ she thought to herself as she watch his figure disappear into the next floor.

 **Elsewhere**

A figure stood inside a rundown warehouse. He was wearing what appears to be a red coloured ceremonial cloak with golden lining adorning it's edges. He wore a white featureless mask with two holes for his eyes to see through. He had his hood down and you can see his short spiky hair. On of top his head was a pair of pitch black wolf like ears, twitching at every little sound the warehouse generated.

He was standing in front of a large mirror that was placed there beforehand, staring into it and taking in his appearance. He tilt his head and his reflection followed. He stood there, eerily still as metal groaning in the background was heard, his ears twitches when he heard them.

"How do I look?" he suddenly ask out loud before turning to look at a decapitated head that was placed on a stool next to him. The blood was still leaking form it's neck and onto the floor.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I look cooler in black." the male said. The decapitated head's only response was suddenly rolling down from the stool because of a sudden stray wind blowing through the holes in the warehouse and pushing against the head. It rolled past the male and stopped a few feet away from him. He bend down and pick it up by it's short blond hair. The head belongs to a male, it's mouth was wide opened with it's eye's turned upward. The male just toss it behind him and it landed into a pile of corpses that was behind him before he walking towards it and away from the mirror.

The pile of dead bodies was placed in the center of the warehouse, it was placed in a way that seemed to stack themselves up. A large amount of blood was still pooling from underneath them. The bodies all wore the same clothing, a red ceremonial cloak and beside them was a stack of masks, neatly placed there. The state of the bodies were beyond what a normal person should look like, some were maimed, some were torn open, seemed to be tickled to death and some had holes in them.

They were tortured before they were killed. The torturer did a very thorough job as some the victims looked like they were put through a meat grinder and couldn't even die until he decided to end them himself. Some still have the expression of pure horror etched onto their faces as they die.

The male stopped in front of the pile, staring at it casually as if it was a normal sight for him. A sudden sniffing caught his attention and he slowly walk around the pile of corpses, making sure his shoes doesn't touch the blood on the ground and stain it with them.

As soon as he walk past the small pile, he saw a dozen men and women all tied up, each wearing the same cloak as the ones in the pile but without their masks. They looked scarred from what they had witnessed, dried tears were present on their cheeks and a few had even wet themselves. Some had vacant stares on their faces while others were visibly crying. Most had their hopes of ever escaping crushed ruthlessly by the male as he instantly decapitated the head of the guy who tried without even looking.

He stopped in front of one of the tied up woman. Once he was in front of her she started shivering in fear and her tears started leaking down her cheeks. Her sobbing increase in volume as the male crouch down to face her.

The male didn't say anything. He just watches as the woman cried as quietly as she could, waiting for something to happen. His ears twitched again when a small beep was heard from within his cloak. He stood back up and started walking away from the female and she shagged in relief. He quickly reach out to the mask and took it off.

"How the fuck do you people even see through this crap." he shouted as he toss the mask onto the floor, it shattered into pieces upon contact with the cold, hard ground, making the captives flinched at the sound. "No wonder why no one could shoot straight when they're wearing it."

The male was no more than a teenager, he's left eye is crimson and the right is blue. He also had no idea that each mask was tailored to fit the person it was given to. "Man, who even design this stuff." he complained as he lift both arms to stretch the cloak and did a spin with it on.

Suddenly feeling itchy from the fabric, he quickly took off the cloak and toss it down with the mask. He wore a pair of black jeans, a red dress shirt with a black vest complete with a black tie and black combat boots. "Fuck, these things are itchy. And you guys have to wear it everyday!?" he asked in bewilderment as he turn to the people that were still tied up.

They didn't respond, they were too afraid to. The teen just narrowed his eyes at them, causing some who saw it to flinched. "You know, if one of you just talked I would've let you all go free already." the teen sighed as he ruffled his hair with one hand before the beep was heard again.

"Huh, odd. He never calls or message me unless something happened or unless he wants something, which is very rare." the teen mumbled as he took out his scroll before reading what's on it.

 **[Mors: I need your ass over here.]**

The teen tilt his head in confusion at the sudden request but replied anyway.

 **[Reaper: I'm busy.]**

He place his scroll down and walked back to his captives before his scroll vibrates with a beep again, signaling that he got a reply. When the teen read it, he suddenly had a coughing fit and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets.

 **[Mors: I'm naked.]**

Once he finally recovered from the shock he quickly type in what he was thinking.

 **[Reaper: Dude! I don't swing that way!]**

 **[Mors: Me nether, but since _someone_ accidentally discharged experimental fire Dust inside my room and tossed it inside my wardrobe because he panicked and leaving me with only a few sets of clothing left. Thanks to that I'm currently out of clothes to wear.]**

 _'Oh. Oops.'_ The teen thought sheepishly as he scratch his cheek.

 **[Reaper: Sorry.]**

 **[Mors: Apology will be accepted once you bring me my clothes that's at Tim's. He should have finish repairing it already unless something came up.]**

 **[Reaper: What about your other combat set?]**

 **[Mors: It's being washed right now so I won't be able to wear that unless it dried.]**

 **[Reaper: Can you wait? I'm almost done here, might take half an hour though.]**

 **[Mors:….]**

 **[Reaper: If I remembered correctly your uniform survived the fire. Why don't you wear that instead?]**

 **[Mors: It spontaneously combusted when I toss it onto the floor.]**

 **[Reaper: Oh…. Now I know where the excess Dust went]**

 **[Mors: What are you even doing anyway?]**

 **[Reaper: Getting information to find you know who.]**

 **[Mors: Oh, him again. What's he up to this time?]**

 **[Reaper: He's division has been trafficking Grimms somewhere and you know how he gets with his _experiments_.]**

 **[Mors: Looks like I know what we've going to do later. Just finish up and get me my clothes]**

 **[Mors has logged out from the chat]**

The teen shove his scroll back into his pocket and stretched his arms and making his bones pop. He turned around and noticed that he was being watched by one of the captive. He smiled innocently at him and it send a shudder down their spine. The teen just lift his arm into the air before a the area around his hand seem to crack open.

The crack suddenly expanded and a hole took it's place. The teen just casually place his hand into the void while still smiling at his captives. "Well, looks like we've going to have to speed things up a bit since my partner is in a bind." he said as he slowly pulls out a chainsaw sword from the pitch black void. With a click of a button on the hilt the entire blade lit up in flames and started spinning.

The teen's face dropped into an emotionless one with the fire lighting up his visage, his heterochromia eyes were reflecting the dancing fire in his hand. "I guess we never 'saw' that coming now did we?" he let out a humorless chuckle from his own pun. The captives started squirming in order to escape, some just burst out crying and one fainted.

 **Alex's room**

Alex is currently wearing nothing more than a towel that's covering his privates. He had already took an hour long shower because he fell asleep in the bathroom. His hair was still dripping with excess water that he couldn't bother to dry. In his hands was a broom and a dustpan which was being used to clean up the ashes of his Beacon uniform. The damn thing combusted the moment it made contact with the ground. He just thought that he was lucky that it didn't light itself on fire when he was still wearing it.

Once the ashes of the clothing and the forgotten tie was swept up and dumped into the trash can underneath his desk, Alex figure this would be a good time to start moving his stuff just in case you know who started looking for his room.

He may also need to start planning for the immediate future but not before finding out why the Chaos Bringers are stealing his blood. _'Oh crap, I forgot to tell him about that.'_ Alex thought as he wonder if he should inform his partner about it.

 _'Nah, I'll tell him later. Not like he would let his guard down and let himself be ambushed.'_ Alex though as he pull out a luggage bag from under his bed and place it on the desk. He look at the small sized bag and scratch his head in though. _'I'm going to need a bigger bag. Scratch that, I'm going to need a truck if I'm ever going to fit everything hidden behind the walls.'_ He let out a sigh as he turn around and took a stride towards his bed and fall face first onto it.

Alex close his eyes and enjoy the moment of peace that he has right now because he knows that soon his life would be hectic once his room was discovered by Summer and these moments of peace would be hard to come by.

His to do list keeps getting longer and longer for some reason. There's still things to prepare before he could launch his plan, might take years to get everything together before he could even start it. And there's still a possibility that it might fail so he would need to take precaution for that too.

The Grimms are starting to take the forms of video game enemies because someone has been meddling with their evolution and shit. The one responsible for it was the Principal's ex-friend who was also the founder of the Chaos bringers. They will need to find a way to stop it or reverse the process.

Then there's the Chaos Bringers, completely focusing on god knows what and getting members from god knows where. They were no closer on finding their home base and no closer on finding out where they get their members. Attempts to track them always ended up in failure as they would disappear once they've reached far enough and hidden from sight. At least he now knows how others felt whenever he disappear from their sights now. It's almost like they just pop out of nowhere and disappear in the same way. Hopefully they could figure out how they are doing it soon.

There are also the Maidens that they Chaos Bringers are after. Alex and his partner have only found one and she is in a region that Alex wouldn't dare tread unless he wants to be turned into a frozen ice cube. He's too weak against the cold and he's pretty sure that the Winter Maiden doesn't like unexpected visitors. He's pretty sure the Chaos Bringers doesn't know that she's there yet but they will in time. He would need to ensure her safety somehow or if failing that, bring her to Beacon.

After ensuring the safety of all the Maidens, Alex needed to get rid of the CB's first if he ever wanted his plans to even have a remote chance of succeeding. Having an evil organization that's planning on taking over the world for themselves can do a lot to derail most his progress.

Then there's the problem here in Beacon. Summer had already found out about him so he guess hiding from her any longer would prove to be a moot point now.

 _'Will I even survive long enough to begin stage one of my plans?'_ Alex briefly wondered. _'Do I even want to go with the plan anyway?'_ he started to question the need for something like Plan FUBAR Remnant. A lot of things would be changed and since he never really watched the second and third season he really don't know how much it would change.

Alex let out a groan into his bedsheets, all the doubts are starting to pile up over the years. Then he remembered the amount of confusion and frenzy the plan would bring and how utterly fucked canon would be if he chose to go though with it. He let out a smile as he thought of that. _'Maybe I should see it through till the end. I've already started, a bit of a waste of I just stop now.'_

Alex's line of thought was interrupted when he felt a sense of foreboding settling on the bottom of his stomach. He pushed himself up and wanted to reach under his pillow to grab the spare handgun there but his door was busted down immediately, stopping him in his tracks.

"Alright! You have no where left to escape Alex. Just give up and save me the trouble of hunting you dow- Kya! Not again!" Alex turn around to see a very red faced Summer that's trying to cover her eyes but her fingers were parted just enough for her to see through. Standing attentively beside her was her partner, Raven, who seem to be studying him with a very hungry glint in her eyes. Alex couldn't help but feel that he's being violated by her eyes.

"Again?" she just asked with an amused tone.

 _'Well, shit. Any bright ideas?'_

" _'Plan Bullshit: Covered in Towels Edition' coming right up."_

 **A/N:** **False alarm on the removal of the motivation block on Fates Derailed. It was a trap and** **I fell for it. The wall** **suddenly re-erect when I tried to walk over the line.**

 **Also, I two questions. Whats the normal length of a chapter suppose to be? And do you want the next chapter to be about what happens next or for me to show Jade going around _touching_ people, in a non sexual way of course, just to see what happens in the future?**

 **Heh, touching.**

 **Anyway. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Is it any better than the last or it's actually getting worst. I've also acquired a plot bunny that just won't stop hopping around in my head and I can't wait to write it down so the next chapter for Initiate plan FUBAR Remnant won't be out so soon. I'll give you a hint on what the new story would entail, medieval stuff.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bunny to shoot down. *Clocks shotgun***

 **Review:**

 **MrtheratedG – Maaaaaybe?**

 **Lucifer Daemon – Hmm, good idea. But not enough information for me to work with.**

 **Janus – Well, first things first. Thanks for reviewing. Secondly, it's been two years for him and a lot of things had happened so he might mellow out a bit from his original personality. As for parings… well… you'll see… eventually…. so wait until then.**

 **Infernus est in animo –** **Hmm, First, what do you mean by he's** **conditioned like the guy in bioshock.** **Second, what have you predicted about Alex and Third, how does one read from objective stand point. I'm still not very good at writing stories so I would really appreciate your advises and tips if you could spare any.**

 **Guest – Request granted.**


	7. I suck at naming

**A/N: Please review after reading. I need to know people's opinion on this.**

 **Chapter 7: I am bad at coming up with names for titles.**

"Heya Tim." A teen with different coloured eyes greeted a gruffy looking man that's reading the newspaper behind a counter. They were inside a small wooden building where plenty of cloths, silk and other clothing material were being hanged on racks.

The man look up from his reading material and reveal a normal looking guy, he looked so normal that you wouldn't even notice him even if he were standing in front of you. There's nothing that stands out on his face and he look so plain Kinda like a background character.… maybe it's because he is a background character.

He notice the teen standing in front of him and place the paper away. "For the last time kid, my name is not Tim. I don't get why you and your partner keeps calling me that." he sighed as he got up.

Grey shrugged and place both his hands on the counter to lean on them. "I'm here to pick up the clothes that was sent here for repairs." he said.

"Oh course you are. Why else would you come to a tailor shop for." the man rolled his eyes and walk to the door in the back.

"Oh, and my beanie too." Grey shouted to him as he disappeared into the other side of the door. Grey push himself off the counter and spun around to lean against it and placing his elbows on top of it. "Hmm, I feel like I totally missed out on something fun on Alex's expense." he mused at the gut feeling that he's been having for the entire day.

The door that Tim disappeared to opened again and the gruffy looking man walked out holding a bag in his hand. He move to the counter and place the bag there. He push it towards Grey and he accept it with a nod. Grey hold it near his face and peek inside.

"Hey! Where's my beanie?" he asked as he look up. Tim just grunted and toss something black at the teen from his pocket. Grey quickly grab it before it could hit the ground and promptly put it on, hiding his wolfish ears with it.

"I just don't get how you two can get your clothes all torn up like that in such a short amount of time." Tim shook his head as he sat back down behind the counter. "It's not even a week yet and I've already fixed five sets for both of you. It's like you two keep going into meat grinders on purpose."

Grey had the decency to look mildly embarrassed as he scratch his cheeks. "Why Tim." he suddenly said in mock hurt and place both hands over his heart. "Are you saying that you don't want to do business with us anymore? I thought we were your most loyal customers."

"At first you were. Now I'm starting to get annoyed on how fast you both can go through them. Seriously kid, just invest on more durable clothes already. I need a break from fixing jackets and vests and I'm sure I've seen enough black for a while." Tim wave Grey off casually. "I'm just glad that I don't have to fix your underwears."

"Yeah, about that. We kinda think that it's too embarrassing to ask you for that so we just toss it away and bought new ones instead."

"..." Tim just stare at the teen in his shop with an unamused expression. "Kid, have you ever heard of Dust weaving?" he suddenly asked.

"Er...no, can't say I have."

"It's like injecting Dust into your clothes to give it various effects. Next time you two come over with destroyed clothes I'll give them a durability boost free of charge, whether you want to or not so that I won't have to see your face everyday."

"Why are you trying to get rid of your most loyal customers Tim?" Grey fake sobbed and wipe away a non-existing tear from his cheek.

"Because I'm sick and tired of cleaning away the blood you two always left behind." Tim deadpanned and pointed at the puddle of blood where Grey was standing that originated from Grey's clothes that looked like it was bathed in ketchup and they were still dripping like he just got out of a downpour. There was a blood trail leading from the shop's entrance to the counter and a few bloody hand marks on the counter where Grey touched.

"Oh, oops?" Grey shrugged. "Guess I should change before I go meet him." he said to himself as he look at his bloodied clothes/

Tim just shook his head and pulled out a bucket filled with water from beneath the counter. "Thanks to you two I always have to close shop early otherwise people might get the wrong idea from seeing all the blood stains. It's my shop's policy not to ask any questions so I won't bother asking why you two were always caked in blood every time you came by but seriously, at least change before you came in." Tim complained.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that next time. Anyway, thanks for the repair service, just put it on Alex's tab." Grey said as he turn around to leave, creating a new trail of blood with the path he took. Tim just look at the mess he had to clean grimly and sighed as he got to work. "He's going to forget about anyway, isn't he." Tim grumbled.

 **-0-**

After leaving the shop Grey decide to take his sweet time to go back rather than using his semblance to teleport himself there, he simple use the airship that would head to Beacon. He did change his clothes of course, into a completely new set that looked just like the last one, only without blood. He's not dumb enough to walk in a public area covered in them after all.

Once he boarded the vehicle he noticed that there wasn't a lot of people in it. It's quite normal considering that only students would have business in Beacon and only those who were on missions would leave the premises during the weekday.

There was someone there that caught his attention however. A male that looked no older than twenty with short white hair, gray eyes while wearing a red sleeveless shirt, long brown pants with a blade belt and brown boots. His look wasn't the thing that caught his interest however but it was the air around him. Grey could tell that he has killed before and killed plenty of times too. _'An Assassin? A shitty one too. Can't even hide the aura of a killer that he has.'_ Grey snort to himself. The man seemed bored, looking out the window in to the vast kingdom that looked smaller while they were in the air. Grey could still see the people there moving around like ants from where he was standing.

 _'Why's an Assassin going to Beacon?'_ he thought to himself as he look away from the man so that he doesn't look suspicious. _'Oh well, not my problem. The old man wouldn't let anyone harm his students anyway while they're in his School.'_ Grey's eyes wander back to the window and watch as the ship slowly take him to his destination, his would often note what the man was doing but other than that he remained where he was.

 _'Shit's getting weirder and weirder each day. First, someone was trafficking Grimms somewhere, then Alex lost his clothes and now an Assassin going to Beacon and he doesn't look like he's an ally. '_ He sighed as the ship slowly approach Beacon. _'Oh well, at least I'm getting paid to deal with them'_

 **-0-**

Grey lost sight of the assassin after the ship landed and got off. He made a mental note to tell Alex about him later and slowly walk towards the academy. The sight of huge building greeted him like an old friend and he promptly enter it without a care in the world. His outfit might get a few stares but that's about it. To outsiders he would look like someone who has business in the school instead of a student.

Once he reach where he needed to go Grey was standing in front of Alex's room. He was pretty sure his partner would be annoyed that he took so long to get here. He expected to see him standing there looking pissed at him, maybe even point a gun or throwing some knifes at him for taking way longer than he has to.

When Grey was reaching out to grab the doorknob he noticed that it's broken. He raise an eyebrow at the sight but thought nothing of it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a sight that he never though he would see in his lifetime. He was so sure that he was hallucinating at first and he even tried rubbing his eyes to see if what he saw would disappear.

It didn't.

He saw two beautiful women in his room. There was a red haired woman sitting on Alex's bed that's munching on a cookie happily with one hand while her other hand was clutching on to a black jar against her chest like it's some sort of precious treasure. Grey can't decide if he should call her beautiful or adorable considering the cookie crumbs near her lips made her look like a happy child who just got what they wanted. There was also a buxom, raven haired woman that's sitting on the only chair in the room while talking to the only male there that's leading against the wall while replying her questions with extremely short answers. He's also only wearing a towel just in case no one pointed it out.

Grey was gaping at the sight of his partner interacting with the female. Never in his life could he imagine her partner talking to a girl willingly. All those times when one tries to approach him he would vanish without a trace. It was mostly during stake outs in bars or casinos were where it mostly occur. A female would try to approach him and he would find a way to shot down their advances or just plain disappear when they blink or something.

Heck the only time Grey saw Alex approach a girl on his own was because she was a target and it was to slit her throat. Yet here he is now. Talking to a girl, without slitting her throat.

' _It must be the end of the world!'_ , Grey concluded and quickly look out the window. ' _Nope, no giant meteor falling from the sky. So not the end of the world then?'_ he thought unsurely before returning his sight back to his partner who was still replying very short answers to the Raven haired female. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It hurt.

 _''Praise the all mighty Oum! It's real. This is not a dream! Alex is talking to a woman by himself without trying to kill her. I'm not sure if I should celebrate this new found discovery or throw away the belt first.'_ Grey was feeling rather proud for his partner as he thought he would live the rest of his life as a hermit or something. Hell, he was even half convinced that he was gay and even wore a chastity belt just in case.

"Who's he?" the raven haired female asked after finally noticed the person standing right outside the door. She seem to be observing him with her eyes as sharp as a hawk. Grey didn't like it one bit. For her and her friends sake she better not dig too deep into his business or things will get real ugly, real fast. But first things first.

"Dude! You never told me you were having a threesome!" Grey exclaimed loudly with a grin as he walked in without a care in the world. The red haired girl stopped eating and clock her head to the side in a questioning manner while the raven haired female just looked amused and then annoyed. Grey could tell with just one look on the red haired girl's face that she had absolutely no idea what he just said. Did she not know what a threesome is?

Grey was about to explain what a threesome entails but Alex and the raven haired girl was shooting him looks that was telling him to stop. That and the fact that the girl was making a chopping motion on her lap and he felt his lower region being threaten so he wisely shut up and survey the newcomers instead.

The one on the bed was watching him with interest while still nibbling on the cookie but not with the same observant look of the raven haired female, she just simply looks curious at his sudden entrance. The raven haired female was still studying him but other than that she didn't do anything else. Somehow Grey had the feeling that she's going to be trouble if she starts to snoop around.

His eyes turn towards the other male in the room and saw him raising a brow, silently asking him why he took so long. But if you translate that action completely into words that it would have at least four insults and a couple of swear words in them. Ah~ the power of partnership. It allows some interesting ability to know what the other was saying even when they're not. So far he hasn't do anything to show his displeasure of being made to wait like shooting him and whatnot. Must be because there are these lovely ladies present.

Grey just shrugged and tossed the bag in his hands over to him. The two ladies watch as the bag soar in the air straight towards Alex without it's contents spilling out. Alex reach out and grab it before simply nodding towards Grey while putting a hand in front of him to flip him the bird, using his back to block the gesture from the ladies as he walk into the bathroom, presumably to change. Being in a towel all the time is rather chilly after all.

They heard him lock the door and with him gone the girl's sole attention was focused on him and while Grey wasn't showing it, he was feeling rather overwhelmed by the sheer amount of curiosity emitting from the silver eyes of the red haired girl. He could see the stars shining in them for Monty's sake.

Just when he blinked the red haired girl was no longer on Alex's bed but was standing right in front of her. What the heck? She moves just as fast as Alex when he wanted to get away from other females. Her wide shining eyes were staring into his. Her hands were place under her chin while she was bouncing with energy filled by her need to know. She was a head shorter than Grey so he had to look down while she had to crank her neck up.

"Are you his partner? How did you two meet? What's he like most of the time? How many times did he made you want to pull your hair out in frustration? Why are you eyes' colour different from each other?" Her questions kept coming like a machine gun set on auto. She was asking so much that it made her look like a giddy child. Her turning herself into a chibified form didn't help to derail that notion either. How the heck was she even floating right now.

Grey took a step back with his hands place in front of him to keep the girl at bay. "Woah, woah, woah. Clam down miss." He said, smirking in amusement at the girl's behavior. That seemed to have worked as the girl blinked before realising that she was intruding in his personal space. She quickly backed off while covering her mouth with her hands "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get too excited and forgot about things like personal space." she quickly apologized and bowed.

"It's alright." Grey tries to get her to stop bowing. "But who are you two, I didn't know Alex has friends." Considering the fact that he hasn't force them out yet they might as well be. The last time he tries to enter uninvited he got shot at….a lot. Maybe he's just kinder to woman?

The girl's mouth was an 'O' shape as she seem to realised that she never introduce herself yet. "My name is Summer, the girl over there is Raven." she jab a thumb over towards where Raven was sitting. She gave a slight wave before returning to her observation.

"Ah, it's a wonderful name" Grey said benevolently "But where are my manners. My name is Greyson Rain but you may call me Grey." he did a polite bow with his right hand placed behind his back while his left one placed on his waist. He then took Summer's hand hand brush his lips against her knuckles. "Pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady such as yourself." he said in a gentlemanly fashion while still bending over.

He look up to see a heavily blushing Summer that was spluttering unintelligible words while her eyes were wide and her eyebrows shooting up her hairline. You could see the mass confusion and embarrassment on her face. Grey never thought that he could get such a heavy response. He totally just found someone new to tease since Alex never react much to his teasing at all.

His eyes dart to the side to see what the reaction of the other female, Raven, was looking at Summer's reaction with amusement if the quirking of her lips was any indication. Grey straighten himself and place both his hands in his pockets. He noticed that Summer was still a spluttering mess. Odd, normally the shock or embarrassment wouldn't last so long unless… she's never been hit on before hasn't she.A wild smile appeared on his face. _'_ _Oh this is pure gold_.' Grey thought to himself with a smirk. ' _Think of all the fun I could have in the future._ _'_

Without any warning, the room was filled with a strained tension so heavy that a bird would drop to the ground immediately. It was then followed by a odd sensation that only Grey could feel, his body suddenly became alert at the sudden change of atmosphere. His eyes widen a fraction of a millimeter, sweat started appearing on the back of his neck and he could feel it sliding down his back while his heart rate quicken. His hands were balled into fists inside his pockets and his body was tensed like a bowstring being drawn.

Summer and Raven didn't noticed the odd feeling permeating the air because it wasn't targeted at them but Raven seem to be feeling something but couldn't tell what it was judging by how she was looking around for something. Neither did they notice Grey's odd behavior because he looked like he was just standing there. Summer didn't because she was still busy burning a bright red while Raven was too far to notice the small changes on Grey's body and Grey himself didn't let his sudden alertness show.

Grey could feel his blood pumping through his veins, singing a chorus for him, telling him to fight the cause of the feeling that he's having right now while somewhere, deep in his mind where it was mostly suppressed through years of fighting, his primal instincts were telling him to run away from the source and never look back. He quickly crush both of those feelings with ease.

He could feel that sensation again. He felt it once before two years ago when he first met Alex. They were both trying to kill each other because of a certain misunderstanding and the old man had to step in to prevent them from killing each other. Back then, they were doing everything they could just so they could end the other's life.

Alex's bloodlust was rolling off him like a tsunami while they were fighting. But besides that heavy feeling of his bloodlust Grey could feel something else, he could feel the blade of The Grim Reaper's Scythe being placed on his neck just like it was right now. He haven't been on the receiving end of Death's Scythe for a while now.

He wondered that if it was a trick of the light or he was simply just seeing things but he swore he could see a skeletal figure draped in a black cloak with it's boney hands was holding onto the staff of the Scythe just like back then.

At times he would wondered who would have won if the old man never step in to stop them.

Grey slowly turn his head around with his hands still in his pocket, his grin widen till his sharp teeth were showing when he saw Alex standing right outside the bathroom door. He was wearing a pair of black long cargo pants and a black shirt and a jacket was tuck underneath his arm.

But seeing him wasn't what cause Grey to grin like that. It was his eyes. It was the exact same one that he saw two years ago. Right before they tried to kill each other. Blank yet sharp and completely focused on his target. The eyes of a killing machine. It was making Grey itching to fight him again.

He saw it most of the time when they were deployed. Alex would have those eyes everytime he started killing. Man, woman, children who were being controlled, none were spared. He killed them all with frightening efficiency and showed no remorse in doing so, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. He was also the reason why there was barely any survivors on the enemy side whenever he's deployed. They only reason they were spared was because they needed them alive.

This was one the reasons why he was called Death after all.

Grey had problems with him killing the children though. They fought over it before and his answers were 'It's simply more efficient to kill them than finding a way to save them.' Alex said it in a way that sent a chill down Grey's spine. Alex was more machine than man everytime he becomes like that. It was like some sort of switch was flipped and his emotions were cut off. Grey like to call it 'Combat Mode'. It to allow Alex to make the most ruthless choices without a second thought and follow through with it without a shred of emotion and to be frank, it was starting to affect Alex in ways that he never noticed himself even when he's no longer in 'Combat Mode' and it was starting to worry Grey to a degree.

 _'Odd'_ Grey thought to himself, his grin diminishing into a thin line. _'I've_ n _ever seen him so worked up before._ _'_ Grey saw that Alex still haven't moved from his position and the bloodlust was still coming off from him, concentrating into the figure of the Grim Reaper that's targeting Grey while the other two in the room was mostly unaffected. Raven finally noticed where the unease she was feeling came from and turn her head towards Alex. Her eyes narrowed while her body seemed tense.

Grey himself seem to be ready to spring into action himself as Alex doesn't seem to be willing to calm down. _'Just what the heck got him so_ _agitated_ _anyway._ _'_ Grey was having trouble finding out the cause of the sudden bloodlust that Alex was emitting. Normally Alex would be very hard to rail up and would shrug off things people would normally get angry at. Heck, even losing an entire arm doesn't seem to faze him all that much. He even made a joke about it by saying 'Hey, meet my girlfriend.' It would have been funny if his stump was sprouting blood like a fountain.

Summer chose this moment to finally snap out of her stupor and finally noticed that Alex had already came out of the bathroom. "Oh, Alex. You're back." she greet him happily with a small wave, seemingly forgetting the blushing mess she was just moments before.

And just like that, as if as switch has been flicked, the tension filling the air was gone like it was never there in the first place. Grey relaxed a bit when the feeling of death looming behind him was gone and he saw Alex was no longer looking at him with those eyes of his and emotion was returning to his face as he move towards his desk. His eye no longer have that cold, calculating look of someone who would blow up a building simply because it was easier than to enter and find specific targets who might run away when they noticed something was wrong. Not to mention that the building was filled with civilians too.

"You could have told me that your partner was coming over." Summer said as she move closer to the male, hands place on her hips while looking at him. Alex toss the jacket over to the desk.

"Well, you could have told me that you were planning on visiting." He shot back, turning his head over slightly, looking mildly annoyed for some reason. Summer just huffed and look away while crossing her arms. "If I did then you would have escaped again."

"Of course I would." Alex turn around to face Summer. He had a face that seem to be saying 'Why wouldn't I' as he raise an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that what sane person would do? Run away from danger instead of facing it head on."

"Oh, so I'm dangerous now?" Summer said, sounding offended as she turn back to face Alex. Grey wisely decided that it would be best if he step away from the two and he did so without hesitation. He took a step, and another, and another and he keeps stepping back until he was next to a sitting Raven who was watching the proceeding between the two. They both regarded each other with before returning their attention back to the other two.

"Considering that you were chasing after me for an entire day and it ended up with me being stabbed by a slab of metal, yeah. I guess you kinda fit the bill for being dangerous." Alex shrugged nonchalantly, while looking smug before leaning his hips against the desk and placing his hands on them as support.

"That was your own fault. It wouldn't have happen if you didn't crash the AT yourself." Summer pointed an accusing finger at Alex. "Just why did you even do something like that in the first place!?" her voice was laced with worry and anger. "You could have died! Taiyang could have died!"

"Oh please, Taiyang's too sturdy to die. Besides he has the type of armor that would keep him alive no matter what." Alex claimed while pursing his lips to the side.

"He wasn't even wearing any armor. He was in his uniform for crying out loud." Summer reminded him.

"Of course he has. It's called plot armor." Alex gave a casual wave of his hand when he said that. Summer pause, looking confuse. "What's plot armor?"

"Never mind." Alex said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways, just because you found out where I live doesn't mean you could just barge in without any warning. It's not polite." Alex chided childishly at the girl while waving a finger at her. Grey snorted at what the hypocrite just said. _'Says the guy_ _who_ _always break down my door without any warning whenever he came over.'_ he thought.

"Well, you should've locked the door in the first place." She said while swatting away Alex's finger.

"But I did." he turn to gesture at the doorknob and at the padlock on the ground where it lay broken before turning back to face the girl in front of him. "And you broke them. Just like back in the bakery where you barge in without any warning and saw me changing." Alex reminded her as he place a hand of his cheek, a smirk appearing on his face. "I thought you learned your lesson already back then. Or maybe you just wanted to see me naked again." he teased, raising an eyebrow at her.

Summer turn bright red yet again and wave her hands frantically in the air. "Ack! That was an accident! How was I suppose to know that you were changing." she squeaked before she blinked as she remembered something and she clench her fists in front of her "We've agreed not to bring that up anymore!" Summer growled threateningly, or would have been threateningly if she wasn't pouting and blushing heavily with cookie crumbs near her lips, giving everyone the impression of a ripe tomato that was sneaking in cookies when no one was looking.

"Correction." Alex stated while crossing his arms. "My exact words back then were 'Eh, I won't talk about it for now.' as in I would bring it up later. Now could be considered as later." Alex smiled innocently.

Summer's eyes widen and she stomp closer to where Alex was standing and pointed a finger in front of Alex's face, their body was barely touching. "You tricked me!" she accused.

"No I didn't. You just never noticed what I was implying back then." Alex shrugged and turn his head away to let out a small 'heh' while grinning with his eyes half lidded.

"I was too busy trying to get out to noticed." she defends herself as her finger started jabbing at Alex's cheeks. Alex was still have the same grinning expression on his face and ignoring the finger being pushing into his cheeks while letting out a 'heh' every so often while Summer was still jabbing her finger into him and trying to defend herself heatedly.

Grey chose this moment to lean over and whisper to the woman next to him. "Is it me, or are we being ignored right now." Raven was sitting on Alex's chair backwards while resting her head on her arms as they were placed on the rail. She glace over to regard Grey for a moment before returning her gaze to the other two who were still shooting back and forth heated remarks.

"Welcome to the club I guess." Raven finally said as she shrugged. "They did this before when we first entered. I was completely ignored while they shot back and forth until he decided to distract her with her favorite food."

"Huh." Grey softly exclaimed, bringing his hand to his face to rub his chin in thought. "Never thought I'd see the day where he would be talking with someone else besides me."

"Oh? You're the only one that he talks to then?" Raven latched on to the topic with glee. She thought that maybe she would have better luck getting something out of Grey instead of Alex.

"You got cookie crumbs on your face." came Alex's voice.

"Nay, he talks to the old man too but that's about it. I've never seen him talking to other people unless he really have to." Grey started leaning against the wall. Raven suddenly shivered at the mention of the Principal. She suddenly lost interest in asking about Alex if it has something to do with the old man. There's no way she's going to get involve with him again, not after what happened when she went to ask for Alex's room.

Grey noticed that Raven was shivering in the corner of his eyes when he mentioned that old man. It didn't take long to figure out the cause and he let out a sigh. "Another victim of his pranks eh?" he asked and she flinched, giving him the answer to his question.

"I can get them off myself." came Summer's reply.

Grey's opinion of the old man was that he's an unstoppable force of randomness. He managed to take down both him and Alex at the same time and was the one responsible for training them both. Needless to say, he wasn't the principal for nothing. But age was starting to get to him so he wouldn't to able to fight for long. He could last a while in a fight but any longer than that he would be having a hard time because his stamina isn't what it used to be.

But his old age isn't stopping him from pranking people though. Being his apprentice means that you would get twice the amount of pranks that he would normally do to other people. Grey had to learn how to sleep with one eye open after everything that the old man put him though.

"Sure~ that's why you waited until I have to clean your face for you. Honestly, you're just like a kid." came Alex's light-hearted reply

"It's alright, you're not the only one who's been pranked by the old troll. You won't be the last either. I doubt the old man would stop trolling even after he died." Grey said somberly, knowing full well that the old man would keep on pranking people even after he kicked the bucket. Either as a ghost or by the shit ton of things prepared before his deathbed.

Raven just nodded but she had a faraway look in her eyes, no doubt thinking back on what happened to her.

With Raven currently indisposed due to prank trauma, Grey turn his attention back to the other two who was still busy talking to each other to notice him and Raven. Alex was still having no problem on making Summer mad or embarrassed while she was trying to get back at him with no luck at all. But there's something that Grey noticed that cause him to widen his eyes in surprise.

Alex was smiling. It was a genuine happy smile. Alex had somehow produced a handkerchief from somewhere and was wiping the crumbs off Summer's cheeks. Said girl was squirming under Alex's motherly care while trying to resist being clean.

Grey slap both his hands on his cheeks with his mouth wide open. ' _Holy crap! Alex's actually smiling because he's happy!'_ Grey shouted inside his own head. For the past two years that he had known Alex he never saw him smile because he was happy before. Sure he'd seen him smile, but that was because he was amused and nothing more. And yet here he is, actually happy because of what? Because he was teasing the girl?

"You take that back!" Summer cried once she got free, face still as red as ever as she started pulling on Alex's cheeks. "I'm not a kid!"

"Neva." Alex replied haughtily, but the word came out wrong because of Summer while ignoring the fact that his cheeks were being stretch way longer than it normally could.

 _'He's totally enjoying this.'_ Grey noted. _'The girl might be able to keep Alex from walking towards a dark path.'_ He narrowed his eyes at the angry looking red head before his eyes dart to the side and noticed that Raven still have that faraway look on her face and he elbowed Raven out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Huh? What?" Raven questioned as she quickly turn to Grey who had elbowed her.

"Do you think we should do something about them?" Grey pointed at the two that somehow turned the shouting match into a chase. Alex was running around in circles with Summer close behind and was swinging a giant paper fan that came out of nowhere. Alex was still shouting things at Summer while she was shouting something back. Thankfully the room was big enough for their chase otherwise there would be a lot of broken furniture in their wake.

"Hmm." Raven hummed. She was keeping her eyes on the two as Alex dodge and duck under the swings of the paper fan with ease. "You know." she begins gleefully. "They kind of look like they are having a lovers spat right now."

"Do a lovers spat usually ended up with the male being chase around the room with a paper fan?" Grey asked curiously, unsure of how relationships works because he's never been in one before.

Raven shrug with a small smile on her face. "I dunno. I've never have one before." A ring suddenly came from her pocket and she reach into it. She pull out her scroll and turned the screen on. There was a message and her eyes dart over the contents quickly. Grey got curious and lean over to peek but before he could Raven put her scroll back inside her pocket. She push herself up from the chair and Grey quickly retreated back to his original position.

Raven gave Grey a brief glance before she walk off. "Summer." She called out and the girl stopped what she was doing and turn her head around. She had finally managed to catch Alex by his legs and causing him to fall face first onto the ground and was standing on top of him so he doesn't escape with the paper fan raised overhead, ready to swing down. Alex sag onto the ground in relief when Summer stopped.

"Yeah?" she tilt her head questioningly at her partner and lower her arms to the side. Alex was trying to crawl away from her but Summer lift her leg up and stomp onto his back without even bother to look down. "Ugh." Alex's arms shot up as a response before he slump down onto the floor again.

 _'Pff, what will our enemies think when the Mors that they were so terrified of lost to a girl that looks as moe as fuck.'_ Grey's shoulders was shaking from the suppressed laughter.

"We need to go. An urgent mission just came up and we were picked to deal with it." Raven explained move to the door. Summer's ears perk up as she head that. "What's the emergency then?" she asked as she got off Alex and he spun around to see what's going on.

"An Alpha Griffon was sighted near a town and they want us to take it down before it could do any damage." Raven opened the door and stood there waiting for Summer to follow. Summer shift her gaze between Raven and Alex who was still on the ground, pretending to be dead in hopes that she wouldn't do anything to him.

Sensing that Summer isn't moving at all, he open one eye to look at her and saw her hesitating on what to do. Alex let out a sigh before he help made up her mind. "It's not like I can move everything out of my room in just a few hours so you don't have to worry about coming back to find everything gone and me missing again."

Summer just stare at Alex with narrowed eyes. "You're going to tell us what happened this afternoon one day right?" she asked in a stern tone.

Alex thought about it for a while. Grey could see him contemplating the risk of telling other people what they were doing. It might ended up with them taking it well or it might end up with the girls bodies in a ditch somewhere. Alex let out a tired sigh before shrugging. "Maybe?"

Summer nodded and took a step back. "Fine, This conversation is not over." she said as she point a finger at him with her other hand on her hips. Then she walk to where Raven was waiting before turning around "I better not come back and find you gone you hear!" she said and turn back to run to the doorway and stop in front of Raven.

"So, what's the town that we're going to?" Summer asked.

"Blackwall. You know, the one that just recently erected the huge black walls a few months back." Raven answered her leader's question.

Summer gasped as she place her hands over her mouth. "I hope Amber's okay." she said worriedly as her thoughts drift back to the little kid that they met during their last visit to Blackwall. Amber had been such a sweet little thing, giving them a tour around the small town that's rapidly expanding. Though she did trick them into buying sweets for her.

"So we're going to deal with the Alpha ourselves?" Summer's brow crease together as she thought of the incoming fight that the would have. A Griffon would mean that it's airborne and the only one that has the range would be Taiyang's lazers.

"Don't worry, Team JNPR will be providing backup for us there." Raven tries to soothe some of Summer's worries of not having enough range attacks to deal with the problem. Summer nodded before she rush out of the door.

Raven move out of the way while shaking her head slightly with a small smile on her face as Summer pass her. "See you later." she gave a small wave to the males that's still inside the room as she walks away from view.

Alex push his torso up with both of his hands before facepalming himself. Grey noticed that he had a very tired and resigned look on his face. He could tell that Alex was thinking about a lot of things that lead up to this moment and situation that he was in. "What is going on with my life?" Alex asked with a sob to no one in particular.

When he finally move his hand and look up to the door that the ladies walked out of he saw half of Summer's head peeking over the door and staring at him intently with her narrowed silver eyes while emitting a 'Jiiiii' sound from where she was leaning over.

Alex raise an eyebrow at her before he smirked "Why, Summer. I have no idea that you lack so much faith in me. It wound me so to see such distrust." Alex said in a mock hurt tone while quivering his lips at her.

Summer just stick out her tongue and pull down her eyelid at him childishly before running away again, her footsteps got fainter until Grey and Alex couldn't hear it anymore. The room finally became quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the noises the students were making outside.

Alex slump back down onto the floor like a defeated man and raise a hand towards the door. "Grey, close the door please." Grey push himself off the wall that he was leading against and move to close the door like his partner requested. He step over Alex who was still on the floor and didn't seem to be willing to move at all and continue onward. Grey swing the door close but the knob was broken so it couldn't be closed properly. To fix that problem Grey look around for something to block the door but couldn't find anything to substitute as a door stopper. And so, he left it like that and turn around.

Grey saw that Alex has already gotten up without even making a sound and was leaning over his desk with both of his hands planted on it. The desk lamp was turned on and illuminating what's on the desk. A map of the Vale was placed there and it was filled with markings and highlights. "What happened today?" Grey finally decided to ask as he started walking over.

Alex let out a sigh and drop his head at Grey's question. "A lot of bullshit Grey, a lot of bullshit." he somberly answered before lifting his head back up and turn it around to look at bed behind him. The sheets were covered with cookie crumbs and a few wet patches when Summer cried as she ate Alex's cookies that she missed so much. "I'll need to change the sheets later." he murmured before sighing again. "Somehow I get the feeling that my room is going to turn into some sort of gathering place for Summer and her friends in the future."

"So, can I come over more frequently?" Grey asked with a grin as he stop a few feet behind Alex.

"No." Alex answered humorlessly with a deadpan expression before returning his attention to the map on the desk again. His eyes were darting from corner to corner, searching for something that only he knows what it is. His fingers were tapping against the wooden desk, creating a rhythmic tapping sound.

"You know, if you stick a cigarette in your mouth, you would have a 'trouble with mid-life crisis old man expression'." Grey couldn't help but point out while looking amused when he saw the face Alex was making. Alex stood straight and started rubbing his face with his hands. "I'll wouldn't be surprised if I have gray hair by the end of the year." he said exasperatedly before dropping both of his hands to his side.

"Report." Alex ordered without turning around to look at Grey. With that one word the entire atmosphere changed. Grey no longer looked amused and drop his expression to a blank. He stood straight and his feet a shoulder width apart with his hands on his back. Grey knew that the time for fun and games were over and it's time to talk business.

"Information gathered from the captives indicates that the Grimms were being trafficked to the peak of . Seeing that it was _his_ cell, there's no doubt that he would be there doing his so called experiments. Though why he wanted Grimms is still unknown." Grey relay what he found out form the people that he tortu- interrogated from.

Alex move the map on his desk away and pull open the drawer. He ruffle though what's inside before taking out a giant roll of paper before spreading it out on the desk. It was the map of Remnant. His eyes were resting on the stop where was. "Tch. Why does it always have to be some place cold. Why can't it be a nice hot, sandy desert for once." Alex mumbled as he continue to stare at the spot where was located, hoping that his glare could be enough to burn though the paper.

was a very high mountain where the peak is at eight thousand five hundred meters. It was almost as tall as from Alex's world and as you could tell, the peak is covered in snow and a very cold place for anyone to be at.

"But from what I could find out from the grunts there seem to be an underground bunker there for the Doc to live in as he continue his experiments. And it would be reasonably heated so that it could be liveable." Grey concluded.

Alex silently thank whatever God that exist in this world for small miracles and pick up a pen inside the drawer and a notepad and started writing things down. He wrote a few lines before he continue asking Grey. "What of the grunts that was captured."

"Properly disposed of." Grey answered naturally.

"The bodies?" the sound of the pen scribbling continued.

"Nothing left to be found." Alex tear the page he was writing on and stick it next to the part where was on the map. He place the pen on the desk and move to grab the chair that was placed far away than it was suppose to be because Raven was using it.

"How are you Aura reserves." Alex asked as he place the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Still at sixty percent." Grey answered, still standing on the exact same spot without moving an inch. Alex lean back against the chair and place his legs on the table. He started tapping the side of his cheeks with the pen as the started thinking of a plan to assault the underground bunker.

The room was silent save for the tapping of the pen against Alex's cheek. Grey was waiting for Alex to come up with something so that they could start preparing for the mission. Alex was thinking for ways to handle the situation. An underground bunker would only have one or two routes to enter and exit or maybe more. It would be heavily guarded and most of all it would be freezing cold on the mountain.

"Rest up first. Then arm yourself for the upcoming mission. We're going to assault the base two hours from now and bring whatever you think is necessary. There would most likely be traps and we wouldn't want to be caught with our pants down."

"What do we do about the people in the bunker?" Grey knew that Alex would most likely kill them all because they were working for the enemy but he still asked anyway. Alex never really like leaving loose ends that would come back some point in the future and stir up trouble.

"We elimina-" Alex begins but stop himself from finishing as he narrowed his eyes at something he just thought of. "No, we go in quietly. Then we find out what _he's_ up to and sabotage it. We can leave the grunts alone. For now we rest and prep ourselves for the infiltration so go get some shut eye." Alex finished.

Grey's eyebrow shot up to his hairline as he couldn't help but feel shocked at what his partner just said. _'_ _No kill everyone in sight?_ _This is- this is odd.'_ he thought to himself. Normally Alex wouldn't even bother to spare anyone because they would report back to their leader and they would know more about them then he'd like. _'What changed I wonder.'_ he mused as he started walking away from Alex and towards the wall on the side. He lift his arm up and gave it a small wave.

As if responding to his command, the space around the wall cracked opened, revealing a dark, empty void that could be used as a doorway to wherever Grey wanted to go.

 _'Ah~'_ Grey smiled softly as he found out the caused of Alex's sudden change. _'The girl did more than I thought.'_ Grey turn his head around to see what Alex was doing. He was busy writing down scenarios on how the infiltration could go. Then he would compare one to the other to see which one would have a higher success rate and improve on it to get an even higher success rate.

 _'The girl really might be the only thing that's keeping Alex human.'_ he thought sadly as he walk into the portal and vanished inside the void. The crack on the wall slowly repairs itself, closing the hole that Grey walked through and leaving behind the smooth wall that the hole appeared on. Alex himself was busy working on ways to keep him and his partner both alive during the mission.

He firmly believe in Murphy's law that If anything can go wrong, will go wrong in the most spectacular way possible. He wanted to reduce the amount of things that could go wrong and fuck him up in the ass because of his oversight. But in the end, he knew, deep down in his heart that his plans will go wrong anyway. But it didn't stop him from trying.

 **A/N: Kudos to those who could guess who the assassin was. I already gave you his description and all. He does play a** **very small** **role in season 3 but** **he didn't do anything much… in fact he didn't do anything at all during his screen time besides being...still…. T** **hat's about all I could tell you** **and that is already a lot of hints** **.**

 **Anyway, I tried to swap quantity with quality** **so this chapter doesn't have a lot of words like the previous ones** **. Not sure** **how that** **worked out though. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Is it better or worst than the previous** **ones** **.** **I'm leaning towards worst since I really can't get into it for some reason.**

 **Can someone help come up with Team JNPR's semblances? I have no idea what powers to give them.**

 **I** **also need someway to increase my vocabulary because writing a story and using the same words over and over again really makes it dull. I want to spice it up a bit. Anyone know how to increase one's vocabulary?**

 **W** **ell then,** **with all that said and done with, it's** **time to work on my other fics.** **Please have a nice day.**

 **R** **eviews:**

 **TehUnoman – Nah, that's just an Undertale reference.**

 **Blu3 Fir3 – Thanks for reading it.**

 **Matrience – You're wellcome.**

 **Zeldawolffang – Thanks. I wish I could do better though.**

 **Greyson Rain – As long as you're not participating.**

 **Blu3 Fir3 –** **A** **shockingly sudden change in opinion. I have failed you. I'm sorry.**

 **Xxwarlovexx – Thanks. Ship who? Raven and Taiyang? Of course I would ship them, Yang wouldn't be born otherwise.**

 **Randomanimelover13 – One, trade secret. Two, I'll remember not to repeat things if I can. Thank you for pointing it out and the advice you gave me.**

 **Lucifer Daemon – Not enough information to create sibling for main casts. I suck at making OC's D:**


	8. A glimpse into the future?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap, please review after reading.**

 **Chapter 8: A glimpse into the future?**

Right after leaving Alex's room Summer and Raven were moving down the hall together in a brisk pace. The mission that they receive was listed as a high priority one and the sooner they complete it the better. Right now they were heading back to their room to freshen up since Summer was still covered in patches of dirt from their previous hunt for a certain male.

Speaking of Summer, Raven turn her head around to look at her partner. She looks like she's in cloud nine right now. There seem to be sparkles generating from her smile as she happily skip towards her room, humming a happy tune all the while. One might ask why she was feeling so happy at the moment and as someone who's been with her for two years, all Raven needed to do to find out was to look at her hands.

Raven noted that she was still holding onto the black jar filled with cookies. How and when did she even sneak it out of Alex's room without her noticing she would never know. At least Summer managed to get something good out of the meeting with Alex and it didn't end up with them having to chase him around again.

Speaking of Alex, despite being a student himself, he seem to be given a luxury that the rest of the students didn't have. He has two whole room all for himself. The wall between the rooms were removed so that the rooms would connect with each other. It looked more like an apartment than a dorm. Raven was undoubtedly surprised when she saw the room. Summer on the other hand was surprised to see Alex mostly naked and from what Raven could gather, this wasn't the first time Summer saw him this way. Then she realised that he has a bigger room than she does and got incredibly jealous.

It has it's own decent sized kitchen too, and a king sized water bed, which Summer found out after trying to pounce on Alex with his blanket to get him to cover up his top but missed and landed on the bed instead. Summer immediately laid claim to it and hogs the entire bed all to herself. Then she was about to start asking questions but Alex threw the black jar at her and it kept her distracted.

But despite having a bigger room than everyone else, the entire place looks rather lifeless and bland. His room was spartan, there was nothing placed around the room that she could use to tell his personality, no decorations, no items left lying around and no textbooks could be seen too. Somehow, Raven had the feeling that the room is more than meets the eye. It's like there's something there, so carefully hidden but yet blend in so well with it's surroundings you'll need to pay extra attention to notice the things that were out of place.

"An alpha Griffon was spotted loitering near the south-west of Blackwall. So far it made no move to get closer to the town but the citizens are starting to feel unease with the creature nearby. Team STRQ were requested to eliminate the target with Team JNPR as backup." Summer read out loud the contents of the message in her scroll. "Uwah, it looks serious if they're sending two teams for this."

"Well, Griffons are pretty annoying to fight against since they have the strength of an Ursa, the charging speed of a Creep and the endurance of a Beowolf combined." Raven explained to her partner. "Not to mention they tend to stick to the skies and wouldn't come down unless they're heavily injured or they feel like it. We would to find a suitable area to ambush it, preferably someplace with a lot of things to hide behind to block against their feathers."

"Ah, yes. The feathers." Summer said with annoyance in her tone. If Raven remembered correctly, Summer's cloak got torn because of a Neavermore's feather when they were trying to exterminate it. It died a painful death afterwards by the hands of an enraged chibified Summer.

"Why can't it be something on the ground instead of a flying one?" Summer whined sadly, the thought of having to fight an airborne enemy was starting to dampen her mood.

"Hmm, true. Most of us are more of a close ranged fighters except for Taiyang as he's the only one in the team who could deal massive damage in both melee and range." Raven was already starting to think of ways to overcome their range problem but having Team JNPR with them should make things easier since Nate is the best range support they had ever known. "Oh well, if worst comes to worst, we could always retreat and try again later."

"But Raven. What if the Griffon decided to attack the town after we retreated because we made it angry." Summer asked grimly. "It might take too long for us to reach it in time to save everyone."

Raven noticed that Summer was starting to feel worried about the situation. If the Griffon managed to reach the town before they could get there, there's bound to be casualties. "The town has it's own defenses but it's not enough to kill an alpha, not yet at least. It might be enough to hold out until we get there." Raven told Summer in a comforting tone.

Then she saw Summer going into deep thought. Her eyes were starting to go unfocus and her arms were crossed in front of her chest with her finger tapping against her bicep. "Maybe we could throw Alex at the Griffon as bait." she wondered out loud, she looked like she was really considering it and curious to see what would happen.

Raven blinked at the absurd plan that her leader suggested, she face Summer with her eyebrows creased together and her lips pursed into a thin line as she try to figure out why her leader suddenly wants to murder Alex for no apparent reason.

"Summer, I know that you're still mad at him for disappearing for two years and making us chase him all day after being found but I don't think getting Alex murdered would help us at all." Raven let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples since she couldn't figure out why Summer suddenly said that.

After hearing what Raven said Summer quickly shook her hands and head. "That's not what I was thinking!" she exclaimed. "Sure I'm still mad but that doesn't mean I want him dead. Not after everything we've been through to find him today."

"Then why throw him to the Griffon?" Raven couldn't help but ask.

Summer gave a sheepish smile and pokes her fingers together as she try to explain the reason without sounding insane. "Well, it's just that Alex tend to attract Grimms for some reason. Whenever he got close to one, the Grimms would instantly drop what they were doing go after him instead so I thought maybe the Griffon would land just so it could get a piece of him." _'Or maybe it might just drag Alex up into the air with it.'_ Summer added as an afterthought. _'we might need a net just in case if it did. I'm sure he'll be fine if we didn't. This should be counted as light punishment compare to what I want to do to him for disappearing for two years after all.'_

Raven on the other hand had a revelation about the male. Her eyes narrowed in concern as she carefully tries to piece together what to say to Summer about her friend. "You do realise that the only reason someone could attract Grimms was because they had negative emotions in them right?" she asked.

Summer stopped mid step, thinking about what Raven just told her. "Huh, I've never thought about it before." she murmured before continue walking. "But he didn't seem mad or afraid that I was dragging him by his feet towards the forest back then. He was sulking at first but he got over it and went along with me on his own." she stated with her lips purse to the side with her head slightly tilted to the side and her arms crossed together. What could have cause the Grimms to be attracted to him in the first place was now a question that was added inside the list of mysteries about Alex. At least she knows where he lives now and could visit at any time.

Unless he decided to pack and ran away.

"HeyRavenyougoaheadfirstI'llcatchuplaterbye." Summer jabber out before turning around and ran back towards Alex's room in a blur, leaving behind a trail of smoke from where she once stood.

Raven was surprised at the sudden departure and could only watch as her leader vanish before her eyes and leaving behind a bunch of smoke that's strangely shaped like Summer that's about to run back towards the way they came. Raven let out a sigh, unsure of what to think of today's event.

She didn't know what to tell Summer about Alex. The information she got on him when she went to search for his room number didn't do anything to help ease the suspicion she has on him, in fact, it only made it worst.

She could tell that he has blood on his hands, his partner too from the subtle signs that they body did unconsciously but she had no other prove to support her claim. And that repressing feeling that Alex was giving off back then just confirm her suspicion that Alex had killed someone before. Her instincts were telling her that she was going to die and she wanted to run out of the room ASAP and pull Summer along without looking back. Even though it was best of she had left the room immediately the moment Alex started giving off the feeling of impending doom, she somehow managed to remain seated.

Raven couldn't bring herself to tell Summer about what she think of Alex. She's too innocent to suspect people and telling her that she suspected Alex to have committed something unsavory before would only make her sad. And if you've seen how she looked like when she's sad before you would do anything in your power to prevent that from happening.

Raven just watch her friend disappear into the distance with a headache of a problem building up. Alex's secrets could hurt Summer in some point in the future and while he didn't seem to be keen on letting people find out about it there's still a chance that it would be revealed. She didn't want Summer to feel the shock and sorrow when she found out that Alex had killed people before. From what she could tell, they were great friends despite Alex's hidden side and all the fights they have. Faced with this dilemma, Raven was unsure on how to handle this situation and could out let out a long sigh.

"Geez, why is he so hard to find. I'm pretty sure he went this way." Raven heard a female complain out loud from behind her. Turning around to find the source of the whining Raven saw someone that only she had met at the beginning of the year by accident. She was busy musing with her sight set on the ceiling while walking forward, uncaring if she would bump into anyone in front of her. She had the notebook that she usually carries around with her and was tapping a pen against her lips as she lost herself in deep thought.

"Jade." Raven called out with a small smile on her face, the woman with white crown braid hair and jade coloured eyes blinked at the sudden call of her name. She quickly snap her head back down and saw Raven standing in front of her.

"Raven!" Jade happily called out as she started running towards her. Raven saw Jade rushing towards her and prepares herself for the incoming missile since for some reason, Jade usually gets intimate with the people that she knows and would glomp her friends whenever she sees them. Why she did so, Raven would never know but it wasn't harmful or annoying and she just listed it as one of her quirks.

Jade came to a stop a few away and lunch herself at Raven, their bodies collided into a hug as Raven grimaced and her knee buckled as she tries her best not to be knock down by the sheer force generated from Jade's leap. Despite being smaller in size, Jade rammed Raven with the force of a moving car. Raven learned that this only prove that one should not judge their opponent by their size. Jade is a Huntress-in-training after all, even with her small size she could most likely beat up most people who make fun of her height.

During the moment Jade made contact with Raven, she never noticed the albino haired female's eyes go hazy for a brief moment.

 _ **Static**_

A blond haired female with lilac eyes was sitting on her bed, her blanket was pulled up to cover her legs with both her hands place on it and her back was resting against the wooden frame of her bed. She was in a wooden room, it was rather spartan as there was nothing decorating the place except the flower vase placed on the nightstand beside her bed. Placed inside the vase was a few sunflowers that looked like they were placed there not long ago.

The blond's hair was cut short, just below her shoulders, her eyes were half lidded as she stare outside the window with a crestfallen expression on her face. She seem to be unresponsive to the man who had just ran pass her door that was left slightly ajar.

The blond just stared lifelessly at the crow outside her window before it suddenly flew away. With a small sigh she turn her head back in front and close her eyes to rest.

The sound of her door closing got her attention and she turn her head around to see who had closed it. She saw a man with black jeans with a red dress shirt, a black vest over his shirt and a black beanie on his head. He had his back turned towards her as he locked the door before turning around to face her with a smile. Lilac eyes met Crimson and blue ones and the blond's only response was to raise an eyebrow at the man, obviously used to this kind of situation or merely couldn't find it in her to care about it.

"Well, I'll be blunt. You look like shit kiddo." The man just scratch the side of his head as he took in the sight of the blond female, unsure of what to say about her current state.

"Language." the blond automatically replied without any spirit. "Uncle Grey, how many times have I told you not to appear into other people's room with your semblance like that?" she let out a sigh before turning her head back in front, staring at her hands instead of her visitor.

The man, named Grey just let out a shrug even though she wasn't looking at him anymore and took a few steps towards her. "Man, what happen to all your joyful attitude." Grey said to her and she didn't reply. He suddenly pull out a wooden chair out of nowhere and place it next to the blond's bed, facing her. He promptly sat down on it and place both his hands on the armrest, his weight creating a low creaking sound as the wood take in his weight.

The two remained silent as time slowly passes. Grey was waiting for the blond to open up while she just wanted to be left alone but she knew that telling him that would only make he do the opposite instead and stay even longer then he planned. Grey knew what she was thinking but he was a patient man. He could wait for the whole day for her to speak up, at least he thought he could. Then he got bored and spoke up first.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

The blond suddenly seemed miffed at the man's question. "What happened? What happened!?" she practically shouted out, her eyes turned a bride shade of red as her hands grip onto her blanket tightly. "I dunno Uncle, why don't you tell me!" she snapped at the man as she turn to face him, her eyes were glowing brightly and the man seemed unfazed by the girl's outburst.

"Where were you anyway!?" She screamed at him, "You knew the invasion was going to happen that's why you keep telling us to train harder just in case you couldn't stop it. You always seem to be there to save our group from trouble but when we needed your help the most you weren't there! Now Blake's gone, Weiss had to leave because of her dad, Penny and Pyrrha are- are- they're dead." The blond finishes softly, losing her earlier momentum as a tear slide down her cheek. Her eyes turn back into it's original colour as she look back down on her hands while she fight to keep her tears in. She realised that at some point during her shouting she had torn her blanket slightly with her grip. She quickly loosen it and her blanket drop back onto her lap. She took long calming breaths to stop herself from getting any angrier otherwise she would just lash out at the man next to her again. The room simply fallen quiet again.

"I couldn't be everywhere at once Yang." Grey said after a while of silence. The blond just weakly turn her head to face him. "Trust me, I've tried to help. I really did." he said somberly, as he slump down further in his seat, his hands interlocking as he place it near his lips. "And I just had a rude wake up call that there's someone else more dangerous than me and my partner out there."

Yang didn't say anything so Grey continued. "You're mum's probably hunting down Adam right now for hurting her precious little girl." he informed her. "He's probably going to be beat to the inch of his life and had his testicles crushed before she shove him down a meat grinder."

Yang raise and eyebrow at that. "Mum is?" she asked in surprise, unsure of what to think about her mother as they only met once and their chat had been...most enlightening to say the least.

"Yeah. Anyway, moving on. How did your fight with Adam go? From what I've heard it went rather badly." Grey regarded Yang seriously, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Badly is one way to put it." Yang mumbled. "I saw him stab Blake and I lost it. I remember charging at him without thinking and was outclassed terribly. If you've never beat the way to control myself during my rage into my thick skull I would have lost an arm or a leg instead of my hair when he attacked." She lift a hand up to touch the tip of her hair that's touching her shoulder. "Then he stabbed me in the gut and nearly severed my spine." she let out a frustrated sigh as she pull away her blanket, revealing her legs.

"Now I'm a cripple who can't even move or feel the lower part of her body. I'm starting to think that losing an arm would be better than my ability to walk." she let her hand down and massage left her leg, completely unable to feel any sensation on her leg at all.

Grey stare at her in surprise and let his hands down. "I'm surprise that you're not mad about the loss of your hair. You seem to care about it a lot and the last time I pluck a strain out you punched me into the wall, twice." he reminded her in a humorous tone before he had a nostalgic look on his face as he think back to a time where the blond in front of him was still a kid and he accidentally pull out a strain of her hair. At least the nurse was hot.

"I'm just burned out Uncle. Losing my hair, losing my friends and losing my ability to walk. I've been screaming and crying for a while now and it didn't get me anywhere. I just don't know what I should do anymore. I don't know what I _can_ do at all, not when I'm like this." Yang gesture at her legs which was lay out on her bed, completely still.

Grey pull himself back up because at some point during Yang's tale, he kept sliding down the chair until he almost slide off it. "Well, if you've lost an arm then I would've made a pun about you needing a hand." Grey replied and was holding a prosthetic arm that came out of a hole next to him, a hole that was never there before and it quickly closed, leaving nothing behind. Yang let out a small snicker at that but quickly lost her smile again.

"Oh well, seeing that you don't need it I guess I'll just store it away." Grey toss the prosthetic arm behind him and another hole appeared to eat it up before vanishing. "I'll admit, comforting people is not a skill that I'm very good at nor was it necessary before." Grey let out a shrug on his seat before he scratch his head. "So, what do you wanna do after you finish sulking?" he asked bluntly.

Yang look out the window as she thought about that question. Grey waited patiently for her to give him the answer. "I don't know if there's anything I can do." she answered softly. "And please don't eat inside my room, or at least share it with me." She turn around and gave Grey a pointed look. Grey just froze with his mouth wide open and a burrito placed in his mouth and was about to bite down.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Grey apologized but Yang could tell that he didn't mean it. Instead he just took out another burrito from that hole of his and hand it to her. Yang accept it without a fuss and started eating it, making sure that it doesn't drop on her bed.

After she took a bite and finish swallowing it Yang turn to face Grey once more and asked the question that has been on her mind the moment he appeared inside her room. "Why are you here uncle? I know you well enough to tell that this is not a simple visit just because you heard that I was injured."

Grey let out a gasp and place both hands on his heart in mock hurt. "Why Yang, can't this old man visit the little girl that he'd known since she was born without any ulterior motives?"

"Uncle, if this was a normal visit you would have left the moment you'd confirm that I was still alive and breathing." Yang narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to flinch. "Okay, I'll admit. I might have something I wanted to give you but I can't figure out how to tell you without sounding like a crazy person." Grey lift his hand up to massage his temples, Yang could see his wolf ears twitch underneath his beanie, Yang saw it happen enough time to know that it means he's somewhat distressed right now.

"You mean more crazy than usual?" Yang couldn't help but quipped as she took another bite from her burrito, earning an 'oi' from the male and he started sulking in his seat. "Take your time Uncle, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Yang said with a small smile.

"Since when did you get so mature." Grey muttered out with a huff. "Anyway, what you wanna do in the meantime while I think of a way to give you something that would no doubt make you look at me like I'm crazy." He asked warily.

Grey could tell that Yang was thinking about it, she even reach her hand to play with her hair but stopped as she remembered that it was no longer as long as it used to be before flopping it down next to her. They stayed like that enveloped in silence while the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of the birds outside the window.

Grey waited for what he thought was a few minutes before Yang finally said something "Hey Uncle." she began after she finish her food.

"Yeah? And stop calling me Uncle, it makes me feel old."

Yang ignored him and continue on "Remember how you used to tell me and Ruby stories of your past adventures when we were younger?" Yang asked in a nostalgic tone.

Grey perked up at that and grinned brightly. "So, you want to hear how we blew up council room with the old farts still in there to honor the previous Beacon headmaster because he likes to blow the room up for fun?

Or how we got involve in some wacky portal experiment where we were ordered to sabotage it but something went wrong and it created a wormhole where my partner got sent to the past while I got sent into the future and had to go undercover and pretend to be an assistant teacher for Beacon for a few months and had to endure your constant flirting. Though I must admit, I had no idea who you were back then but you keep reminding me of Raven for some reason." Grey let out a smirk when he heard the choking sound emitting from Yang.

Yang was chocking on her saliva when she heard what Grey just said, her eyes widen and she turn to gap at the male next to her while pointing a finger at him. Her mouth was opening and closing without making any sound. "Don't point at people, it's rude." Grey chided her while looking smug.

"You're Professor Ash!?" Yang couldn't help but feel horrified. To think that she was flirting with Uncle Grey all along when the so called assistant teacher was introduced during the start of the year. It just feels so wrong that she wouldn't even put it into words right now.

Grey just reach out and lightly push Yang's jaws close so that a fly doesn't get into it and chock her to death. He lean back against the chair with the smirk still on his face and prop up his hand and rest his head against his fist. "Oh, all the adventures we had back then." Grey let out a small laugh as he remembered the time where he got dragged into the messes that Team RWBY and JNPR usually get into. "It was fun while it lasted, then my partner found a way to get both of us back into our own timeline." He told her cheerfully. Then he scowled as he remembered the death of Pyrrha. She was his friend too, her death saddens him to a degree but he was used to the feeling of losing close friends. It comes with the job after all.

"No wonder why you suddenly had to leave one day."

"Ah yes, yes I did. Anyway, I'm guessing that you're not asking me about the stories because you want to hear them ya?" Grey drop the cheerful tone he used just now, the thought of Pyrrha's death sombers his mood.

Yang blink at the sudden change of subject but nodded. "I wanted to ask about your partner. You usually deflect the question or try to change the subject whenever I brought it up when I was younger. Can you tell me why?" She asked curiously.

Grey purse his lips to the side as he scratch the side of his head, Yang noticed that his ears were twitching underneath his beanie again. It told her that Grey was really thinking about this instead of just deflecting the question like he used to. Eventually Grey just gave a resigned sigh and turn his gaze upon the blond in front of him. "What do you want to know about him?" Grey asked tiredly.

"Your partner, you told us about the adventures you both had but you never once mentioned his name." Yang questioned. All those time in the past when she and Ruby was still small, they would glomp at Grey whenever he came to visit because of his interesting and out of the world stories. They could never tell if he was being serious or if they were made up but they enjoyed it all the same. But there was one thing that Yang noticed during his stories, whenever his partner was brought up, his name was never mentioned and it got her curious.

"Ah yes, about that. Have your father ever told you a bedtime story about how the Grim Reaper is always lurking around the corner and you need to be good kid or he'll come for you?" Grey answered her question with another question.

Yang nodded, she remembered it well. Her dad used to tell her that story whenever she asked him to. "Fear the man cladded in black. For as long as he's still alive, no one in Remnant is truly safe." Yang repeats the last line of the story. She didn't know what to make of it back then. Her father told her frightening things that the Grim Reaper in the story did, they horrible ways he killed his victims because they were criminals or the lowest scums in the world. She, being someone who wouldn't believe in things like fairy tales, dismissed it entirely as something that parents tell their children to keep them in line.

"And that would be my partner." Grey informed her with a smile. Yang's eyes widen and let out a loud 'Eh!?' at the information that she was given. "Your partner is Remnant's Grim Reaper!? I thought it was just a story to keep children in line!"

"Yep, that was his plan alright. Become something so feared that no one would dare try to commit any evil." Grey grinned before his face fell into a sad smile. "At least it used to be his plan. He changed after what happened to-" he clicked his tongue as he realised that he almost said something he shouldn't.

"What? What happened?" Yang got curious when Grey suddenly came to a halt.

Grey quickly wave his hand in front of him. "No, nothing. It's better off that you didn't know." he hunch over and place his palm over his mouth while resting the elbow on his knee. His other hand was tapping against his other knee. He seem to have realised something but he didn't say it out.

Eventually he let his hand down and lean back on the chair. "Anyway, his name is Alex. Not sure if it's his real name or not since I never asked and yeah, he's as strong as me or maybe even stronger. I'll never know since we never fought it out to see who would be the last one standing."

"I see." Yang murmured before she realise something, her hand tighten into a fist as she look at the man in front of her. "Then where was he during the invasion. He's your partner right? Then he should have known about the invasion too and If he's as strong as you claim then why didn't he help us during the fighting." Her voice was strained, Grey could tell that she was angry at the fact that someone as powerful as him wasn't there at all to help during the battle of Beacon.

"He's dead Yang, he's been dead for a while now." Grey let out a self-deprecating sigh. "Now the Grim Raper walks the earth no more and people all over Remnant can rest easy knowing that he wont suddenly appeared to reap their souls. That is unless we don't tell them that he's gone anyway."

Yang didn't know what to feel after hearing the fate of Grey's partner. She could sympathize with Grey because she knew the feeling of losing a friend and at the same time, she felt shocked that someone as powerful as Uncle Grey was killed. She had seen Uncle Grey fought before and needless to say she was awestruck by how strong he was. She doubt she could be as strong as him even if she did train for a long time. Then a thought hit her, who could have killed his partner in the first place? Her grip she has loosen as the thought went through her mind.

"How did he die?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows. The only thing we found was a lot of blood, his weapons and gadgets were all destroyed and littered all over the place and the only body part that we found was his arm that was still holding on to his weapon. The rest of his body was gone, the bastard must have dragged it away, for what I'll never know unless I hunt him down." Grey let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"I'm was trying to find his killer before the invasion happened but I had no luck, not even a trace could be found. Then he showed up in front of me all of the sudden during the battle of Beacon, that's why I can't help you back then. He was keeping me busy, even when I fought with everything I have it still wasn't enough for me to get away. He seem to be focusing on keeping me in place." Grey let out a tired sigh. "Anyway, Alex's dead because of him and he's still on the loose. After this I'm going to have to go back to hunting him down. He's too dangerous to be left alive. I doubt I could kill him with conventional means since Alex couldn't so I need to start planning for the upcoming fight."

"You'll win right? There's no way you could lose. You're one of the strongest Huntsmen in Remnant." Yang asked in a hopeful tone. Uncle Qrow and her dad was one of them too but Qrow's usually busy or too drunk to do anything about it and her father would most likely be fighting something else.

"I dunno kiddo. Alex was one of the strongest too but he fell in the end. I suspected that his 'condition' played a hand in his death but other than that, I don't really know." Grey cross both his arms on his chest and slide down the chair a bit. He stared at the ceiling as he continued "The guy that I fought during the battle was insanely overpowering. I'm entirely certain yet but I think he can steal semblances after killing the original host."

"What makes you think that?" That perk Yang's interest as she tries to adjust herself into a more comfortable position.

"He was using Alex's semblance, along with a few others that I can't pick out." Grey growled out before gritting his teeth as he glare at the ceiling. Yang flinched as the anger emitting from the man, even though it wasn't directed at her, she could feel the hate he had for the person he fought during the battle. "Now we have an extremely dangerous man loose in the world with the most terrifying Semblance in existence. The only silver lining was that he can only use one of the Semblances at a time...or maybe he was pretending to only be able to use one at a time."

Yang knew what Alex's semblance was, Grey had told her and Ruby about it plenty of times during story time. She felt unease knowing that someone else out there now has the ability to bypass Auras and go straight for the kill.

"Well then, I've wasted enough time here." Grey suddenly spoke up and his hand reach out to his side. A hole appeared and his hand took a dive into it. Yang watch with interest as it was always amusing to watch Uncle Grey pull out strange things out for no reason.

When Grey's hand pull out of the hole it disappeared and Yang took in what was in his hand. It looked like a syringe and a round gauge at the end of it. Yang blinked before recoiling back in fear at the sight of the needle. Grey raise an eyebrow at the sight before sighing. "Seriously? A needle? Yang, you fight monsters made of darkness for Oums sake." _'I knew this would happen.'_ he added mentally.

"Get that thing away from me." she hissed with her back arched like a cat but she couldn't get away because her legs can't be moved at all. Her eyes were glaring daggers at the needle, hopping that she would somehow develop telekinesis if she tried hard enough and sent the needle away with it. But alas, she didn't and could only try to back away using her hands. "What is that thing anyway!?" panic was evident in her voice as she asked that.

"Aw come on. It's not even that big." Grey grumble as he stood up and cough into his hand. "*Ahem* This, is what my partner called a Stimpak. It was designed by the previous principal of Beacon to heal people on the fly when they can't make it to the hospital in time. But since he's dead and took the secret to make these things with him, there's only a limited amount left in existence." Grey started explaining and placing a hand oh his hip while waving the needle around in circles with the other.

"It could heal just about any wounds ranging from gashes, holes, broken bones and guess what, severed nerves so you can get your legs back. The only thing it can't heal is severed limbs and- Oi, get back here." Grey shouted as he noticed that at some point, Yang had yank opened the window and tried to crawl out of it, dragging her useless legs with her.

"You're crazy I tell you! There's no way a needle could do all that!" She yelled as she half her body was already out of the window. She let out a panicked gasp as she felt herself being dragged back in. "NOOOOO!" she wailed, her hands grabbed onto the edges of the window as Grey tried to pull her back in. "It's not the needle, it's the substance inside the syringe that could do all that. The needle is just something to poke a hole in you so the substance could enter your bloodstream." Grey told her.

"Dad! Save me!" she shouted as she heard the poke a hole part but she lost her grip and was pulled back onto her bed. She quickly spun around and tries to scramble away to the end on her bed only to be stopped when Grey put a foot down to block her escape route. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. You just need to jab it into your abdomen like you're committing seppuku."

"Dad!" she yelled in fear.

"Taiyang already left. Why did you think I pick this time to come over?" Grey let out a smirk as the younger girl grew more distressed. "Oh alright. Fine." Grey decided to throw her the bone and place the Stimpak at her nightstand before sitting back down. Yang managed to clam down a bit as the needle was no longer in Grey's hand but her eyes still dart towards it from time to time.

"This is what I mean by you'll look at me like a crazy person." Grey huffed with his arms crossed. "Anyway, the Stimpak could heal your lower half so that you'll be able to walk again. Whether or not you want to use it is up to you."

"Just like that? Just inject whatever that is inside me and I'll be able to walk again? No strings attached?" She couldn't help but sound skeptical as she stare at the syringe at her nightstand. ' _That little thing do some something like that?'_ She thought with uncertainty. Uncle Grey usually brings odd things over and they would always work the way he said they would then maybe the syringe would actually heal her like he said.

"Pff, of course not. That would be too good to be true. There's always a price for something Yang." Grey let out a humorless laugh as soon as he finish, making Yang unease. Yang gulped before asking what she wanted to know.

"How does it work? It doesn't just magically heal you or something right?" Yang pointed at the offending looking needle that seem to be emitting some sort of bloodlust on her nightstand.

"Eh, something about doing something in a cellular level, I don't really know. Never paid any attention when the old man explained it to me." Grey shrugged in a carefree manner.

"What's the price for being healed?" Yang nervously asked.

"You go bald instantly." Grey answered without missing a beat. There was no humor in his tone and no smile on his face when he said that. It was like he was just stating a fact.

Yang was glued to the spot, terror-stricken. Her face was slowly going paler than it normally possible and sweat was pouring down her face as her eyes, dart to the syringe and to Grey. Her thoughts were muddled and the going thing that appeared in her head was the words 'Go bald' echoing over and over again.

When Yang finally snapped out of her sputter she shook her head to get rid of the image of her being bald and eye Grey carefully, trying to find any sign of him lying or just kidding around. There weren't any. "Y-you're kidding right?" She shuttered out weakly but Grey shaking his head grimly at her shattered any hopes that it was just a joke.

Yang's at a lost right now. Here she was, being offered a way to regain her ability to walk but she would have to go bald in order to do so. Sure, being able to walk again is fine and dandy but losing her hair in the process? That's something she would never consider.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ruby is heading towards Haven right now." Grey said, as if he was stating the weather.

"What!?" Yang shrieked.

"Qrow might have let slip that the one responsible for Beacon's downfall could be found in Haven." Grey casually mentioned.

"He did what!?" Yang shouted.

"Anyway, now you have to choose, your hair or your sister. She's probably going to get herself killed if you aren't there to help her ya know."

"Tch." Yang clicked her tongue as she was presented the options before her. She could use the Stimpak to regain her legs but go bald in order to go help her sister, or she could ignore the Stimpak and quite possibly let Ruby go through what she was planning alone. She didn't even need to think. Yang reach out to grab the Stimpak on her nightstand while thinking that she could wear some sort of bandana or beanie like Uncle Grey to hide the fact that she's bald and wait for it to grow back.

"Oh yeah, you lose your hair forever." Grey suddenly added and Yang's head snap towards him with a speed that would normally give people whiplash, she stared at him with her eyes as wide as saucers while her jaw was threatening to dislodge from her mouth. "Why do you think I wear a beanie for? Fashion?" Grey raise an eyebrow with his head tilt slightly.

"Argh! I don't care anymore!" Yang quickly stab the needle in her abdomen and injects herself with whatever it is inside her. When she pulled the needle out there wasn't even a hole there to show that she had just stabbed herself with the needle. She quickly place her hand over her head, fearing that her hair would start dropping like flies but it didn't. A few minutes passed and her hair still remained in place.

Yang slowly turn to face Grey and saw that he has a shit eating grin on his face, it didn't take long for her to piece together the puzzle. "I hate you." Yang deadpanned.

"Aw come on, I need to have fun once in a while too ya know." Grey playfully slap Yang on her leg, causing her to winch.

"Ow, hey! That hurts!" she growled at him before blinking. "It hurts? Oh my gosh! I can feel my legs!" she exclaimed as she massage her legs, feeling the pressure of her fingers pressing against it.

"I wouldn't recommend moving just yet. It's not a miracle cure and it will need some time to fully fix your nerves." Grey informed her while waving a finger at her. Yang was too excited to reply and continue trying to move her legs despite the warning Grey gave her. Seeing that his words are being ignored Grey stood up and whack her on the head with a balloon hammer that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Ow, hey!" Yang pouted at Grey but her eyes when she saw that there's blood on the chair that he sat on. "Uncle Grey, you're-"

"Hurt? Yeah, I noticed. I've just crawled out of the rubble that I was buried in after all." Grey scratch his head before he noticed Yang's worried look and went to ruffle her hair, earning a growl from said girl. "Don't worry about me kiddo, it'll heal in time." He said as he turn around and walked away, Yang could see blood seeping out of his clothes on his back. His wound must have reopened somehow when he was here.

"Anyway, I'ma go raid Qrow's beer stash, want some? It might take a while for the Stimpak to work it's magic since nerves are the hardest to fix." Grey asked as he opened the door.

"Aren't I too young to drink." Yang question, sounding amused at the fact that someone would let an underage person drink alcohol.

"But has that stopped you before?" Grey turn his head around while a smirk.

"Nope." Yang replied while popping the 'P'.

Grey left and Yang turn her attention back onto her legs. A smile grace her lips as she feel the determination building up inside her. There's a lot that needs to be done and once she's able to walk again the first thing she's going to do is to hunt down Ruby and give her a scolding for leaving on her own.

All of the sudden a can dropped from above and landed on her hands. Yang blinked before looking up and she saw the hole that was usually created when Uncle Grey uses his semblance. It vanished without making a sound and Yang just shrugged and open the drink.

She took a deep gulp before she realise something. "Hey! This is apple juice." She never notice the snickering outside her door. Grey took a sip of the can of beer that he stole from Qrow's stash before waving his hand and opening a portal. He walk in and found himself standing on top of a snowy hill, overlooking a dead forest. There was a man standing there, watching over a group of kids that's trekking along the dirt road while holding on to a cane.

"So," the man started as he turn his head around. "She made her choice huh?" Grey nodded as he walk towards the edge of the hill.

"Yep, how's your end Qrow?" he asked.

"They're doing well all things considered." Qrow said as he watch the kids moving silently along the road. "Wait a minute." he sudden said before turning to face Gray. "That's my beer!" he shouted while pointing a finger at the can in Grey's hand.

"Pff, you have like a whole crate of them hidden away. Lighten up." Grey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now all we have to do is to inform your sister about Yang's choice." Grey sighed as he took another gulp form the can.

"Oh yeah, I gotta go. Need to keep close watch on the kids and all." Qrow quickly said and he instantly leap off the cliff as soon as he finished. Grey saw him turn himself into a crow and flew off. "Oi! Get back here you coward! I don't want to face her alone!" Grey shouted while waving his arms animatedly but the crow just kept on flying away towards the kids on the ground.

Grey let out another sigh before chucking the can over his shoulder. He gaze over to the miniature looking kids in the distance before he took out his scroll and dialed a number and place the scroll next to his ear. There was only a beep before the person he called picked up.

"Raven, you're daughter's doing fine. I already gave her your Stimpak." Grey reported into the scroll as he sat down on the edge, dangling his legs in the air as he watch the kids on their journey. Ruby was waving her arms in the air animatedly while talking to the other three.

"And?" Raven's voice came from the other side, there was some static but Grey could hear what she said just fine.

"She made her choice. She's joining the plan." Grey told her.

"I see." Grey could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I wish she wouldn't get herself into danger like that." she sighed over the scroll.

"Well, she's your daughter. What did you expect? Staying at home and being a good housewife?" Grey snorted.

"There's no need to take a jab at me Grey. You know I do this for a reason."

"You're right, sorry. I'm just annoyed right now. Looks like things going along like he said. Fucking bastard predicted everything, even to the point where the invasion would happen." Grey sighed.

"He is someone who has plans within plans after all. He probably went to fight the Death Knight knowing full well he won't survive the fight and planned ahead, leaving notes for us to pick up where he left off." Raven told him.

"Well, he didn't need to die and leave everything to us!" Grey growled loudly.

"You already know that he stopped giving a damn about staying alive back then right? The only reason he bothered to stay around was to ensure things wouldn't ended up so badly." Raven told him "Besides, we don't even know if he's really dead yet. There's no body to confirm it."

"Well, he better be dead or I'll shove down a ten inch steel up his ass if he's still alive. And now the enemy has his Semblance to use which makes things even worst." Grey push himself back up. "I got to go. Things to do, a fucking bastard in armor to hunt down, you know, stuff." He cut off the call and place his scroll in front of him. A file was opened and a bunch of words appeared. "Just what the heck does FUBAR stands for." Grey grumble as he read the title of the file 'Plan FUBAR'. "Monty damn it Alex, you can be just as random as the old man sometimes." Grey close the scroll and shove it down his pocket before leaping off the cliff himself.

 _ **Static**_

Jade let go of Raven, hiding surprise and curiosity from what she saw well through plenty of practice and took a step back. "So Raven, what are you up to today? I haven seen you at all." Jade asked curiously, placing both her hands behind her while rocking her on her heels back and forth as she watch the ravenette. She was resisting the urge to write down what she had learn because it's rude to just start writing things down all of the sudden.

"Something came up and me and my team had to deal with it first but it took longer than we thought so we decided to skip class for it." Raven informed her, leaving out largely of what they were doing the entire day because she didn't need to know about how they were spending the day trying to catch one slippery friend of Summer's.

Then he escaped and they had to chase him down all over again but he got away this time and Raven had to go ask the Principal for his location, something that she really don't want to do again if she could help it.

"What are you up to this time? Not getting into any more trouble I hope." Raven interrogate Jade with a sharp eye, causing her to shrink and poke her fingers together. "It was just one time!" she tries to defend herself.

"I counted fifty-three since we first met at the beginning of the year." Raven replied as she roll her eyes. "Jade, you manage to get yourself buried in coffee beans the last time I saw you." she tried to remind her.

"There was a hole in the bottom of the bag." Jade claimed, although Raven didn't believe her because she saw how she got herself buried in the first place. She never asked why she was carrying a bag of coffee three times her size in the first place though.

"Sure, lets go with that." Raven smiled. "What are you doing now though?" she asked curiously, she wanted to follow her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble again but she had a mission to do so it'll have to wait.

"Oh, I was just trying to find someone that I've I met today." Jade told her as she put her hands on her hips. "I kinda ran into him this morning and I've been looking for him ever since." Jade let out a sigh.

Raven perk up and let out a sly smile on her face. "Oh? Could it be love at first sight?" she teased as she place a hand over her mouth. Jade blinked as she registered what Raven just said. Then her face slowly became red from the neck up. "What! No! Heck no!" Jade furiously denied as she wave her hands in front of her. "Why would you say that anyway!?" Jade mock glare at Raven with her hands clench in front of her while shaking them up and down.

"Well you did said you just met him today and you've been looking for him ever since. Why else would you be so determined to find some boy that you've just met?" Raven smirked as Jade pouted. She can't just tell her that she wants to see his future again to see if he knows anything about the Death Knight. He was the only one that seem to know what's going on in the future and judging by what she saw just now when she hugged Raven, that Alex guy knows too and has taken steps to deal with him, even if he did died in the end.

"There's just something I need from him." Jade was still pouting, her hands were grabbing on to the edge of her skirt.

Raven place a hand on her hip while her other one hang loosely by her side. She raise an eyebrow at her while still smirking. "What could you possibly need from someone that you've just met. It's not like he dropped something and you want to return it to him. Even if he did you could have just gave it to a teacher and let them return it themselves, no need for you to go through so much trouble yourself."

"No he did not but why I wanted to meet him again is my own personal reasons and it has nothing to do with love." Jade purse her lips to the side while darting her eye away from Raven's.

"Very well, I won't pry into it too much." Raven told her and Jade visibly sagged in relief. "But do tell me what happens afterwards, I'm curious on how it turns out." Raven added with a smirk.

"Raven." Jade whined.

"Oh yeah." Raven slam her fist into her palm as she remembered something. "Was that why you were in such a hurry this morning? You ran into my partner and ran away without even apologizing."

Jade had a confused look on her face as she tries to remember exactly what happened this morning since she was too busy trying to rush back to her room to find her notebook. First, she crashing into a male, unknown name but is somehow the only one so far that knows more about the Death Knight and is plotting something. Then she ran into someone and saw her grave with her daughter and the guy from before visiting.

"Oh." Jade let out. "Oops." She stick her tongue out slightly as she knuckle her head. Deep inside, Jade was unsure whether or not to help prevent Raven's partner's death. She didn't know how she died in the first place and to find out it would require some investigation, or just frequent contact with the girl. She would try anyway since Raven had been very helpful to her ever since they met. What kind of friend would she be if she let her friend's friend died while she could potentially stop it.

All the sudden the two ladies heard someone calling out Raven's name. Jade look over Raven's shoulders while she turn her head around. They both saw a crimsonette running towards them while waving her arms at them.

"Raven~" She called out happily as she stops next to Raven. "Why are you still here?" she asked curiously. "I thought I told your to go on ahead without me."

"You did." Raven answered her. "But I met up with a friend and we chatted instead. Besides, I need to make sure you didn't run off somewhere else."

"Oh please, it's not like I can be distracted so easi- Oh who's this?" Summer asked while looking at Jade with interest, completely forgetting what she was going to say to Raven in the process.

Jade realised that she was the girl that she ran into this morning. "Hi there, my name's Jade. Sorry for running you over this morning." She apologized while bowing towards Summer. Summer look at her quizzingly, unsure of who she was. The entire day had been rather heretic and a lot of things happened. Summer racked her memories in search for the time where she had met this girl in front of her.

Then it hit her. "Ah." She claps her hand together. "It's alright, really." she wave both her hands in front of her in order to get Jade to stop bowing. Jade straighten herself and ask something that she already knew because she saw it on her tombstone. "What's your name?" she asked with a strained smile, neither girls notice it.

"My name's Summer." She replied happily "Nice to meet you Jade." she held out a hand for her to shake. Jade thought this would be a great chance to see if she could find anything from to future to prevent her death and reach out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jade's eyes went hazy the moment her hand made contact with Summer's but it went unnoticed.

 _ **Static**_

"I'm. So. Bored." A slightly older looking Summer whined as she stare into the ceiling of her dorm, it was empty save for her, indicating that her teammates were out. She was laying on her bed while hugging a Beowolf plushy. She lazily turn her head to the side to look out the window. There was a snowstorm and the entire area outside was covered in white, fluffy snow. She can't wait for the snowstorm to subside so that she could go out and play in the snow but right now she has nothing to do.

Raven and Taiyang were out on their date and she didn't want to impose on them. Qrow's busy flirting with other girls so she can't drag him for an adventure. Ozpin and the gang were in the library studying, Team JNPR had already left on their mission and Jade was in Vale before the storm arrived. The airships aren't flying because of it so she can't go to Vale and waste time there.

Now she's stuck in her room, left with nothing to do. She could try to improve her weapons or do maintenance on them but there's nothing left to improve and she had already done her maintenance like five minutes ago, for the sixth time, blindfolded. She's that bored right now.

"There's nothing left to do." she sighed as she rolled to her side. Everyone she knew is out right now, leaving her alone to her own device. She could go to the training room but it would most likely be jam pack with students that are stuck in Beacon during the blizzard. She didn't feel like being in a crowded place right now and since she's one of the popular people in Beacon for reasons she still can't figure out. They would most like stare at her as she train. The stares make her feel uneasy.

Maybe she could go prank people like she used to….hmm, pranks… hang on a minute. She completely forgot about one person in particular that might still be in Beacon. There's still her prank partner in crime that she haven't look for yet.

She quickly jump off the bed and toss her plushy over her shoulder, it was spinning wildly in the air before it landed onto her pillow like a boss. Out of nowhere, a pair of sunglasses dropped and landed onto her plushy. Now it looks like a badass Beowolf plush.

Summer quickly ran out of her room and down the hall, avoiding a few students milling about before stopping in front of a door. She tried to twist the knob but it was locked. She stopped to think about what to do to gain entrance to this room in particular. She could break down the door but she had already done so plenty of times this month and breaking it down again would be pushing it. She could try lock picking but she was no skills in that area. Summer was in a bind right now, she can't break down the door and she has no clue on how to pick locks.

She started walking around in a circle while musing for a way in. Through the window perhaps? But he usually kept it tightly locked and the glasses are bulletproof so she can't break in through there. Go one floor above and drill a hole to enter? No, she didn't know who lives above this room and she surely can't just blow up a hole in their floor.

Then she remembered something that she was given by her partner in crime's other partner. She quickly ran back to her room, ransack her drawer to find said item before running back. She didn't even break a sweat when she stood back in front of the door once again. She look at the item in question that's in her hand that glint under the light due to it's metallic surface. The key in her hand looks oddly shapes but rather cool too. She remembered Grey handling it to her for some reason. He never told her why but he was grinning when he did. Oh well, at least it's finding it's use now.

Silently giggling to herself, Summer stick the key into the keyhole, slowly and steadily, in a non-sexual way, and twist it. She heard a click and she smiled, knowing full well that she has been granted access to his room. Without further ado, she push open the door as quietly as possible and peek inside.

It was completely dark, the curtains were closed and the lights were turned off. There's nothing to indicate that there's someone present in the room...except for the giant lump under the blanket that she could make out barely. Summer quickly sneak in and close the door behind her.

Soon she move towards the lump under the blanket as silently as she could. She grinned ferociously as she taps her fingers together. The lack of lighting gave her face an unnatural shadow covering her eyes. She was emitting some sort of 'fufufu' sound as she slowly stalks closer to the lump on the bed. To be frank, she looks like some sort of perverted old man right now.

Once she's close the distance between her and the lump. She immediately took off into a leap and landed on top of the lump, earning a painful grunt from it. "Alex~" she cheerfully call out. "Stop lazing about, it's two in the afternoon for Monty's sake" she chuckled as she feel the person underneath the blanket move.

"No, it's too cold to leave the blanket." Alex groaned painfully. Summer slide down until her feet was touching the floor again and push herself up, then she tried to pull the blanket off Alex.

"Come on, get up. Let's go pranking like we used to." She beamed happily as she tug on Alex's blankie. She could feel Alex's resistant as he kept his blankie on a tight grip, trying not to let any holes appear so that cold air may enter his well covered fort.

"No." he yawned tiredly "I wanna hibernate until it stops being so cold." Alex whined as he yank the blanket off Summer's hands. Said crimsonette straighten herself and place both hands on her hips while pouting.

"Alex, you're not a bear. At least keep me company until it stopped snowing." Summer tried to use her puppy dog eyes on him but Alex had his eyes closed and was under the protection of his blankie, thus Summer's attempt was rendered completely useless. Summer pouted again as she starts to think of a way to get the lazy bones moving.

Alex started mumbling something but it was muffled because of the cover he was under. Summer tilt her head when she heard something coming from Alex. "What?" she asked curiously.

Another muffled answer come out but it was still too hard for Summer to make out anything form it. Summer lean in and place her ear her where she assume where Alex's mouth was and ask again. "Speak up, I can't hear you like that." she grumbled irritatedly.

"I said fine." Came Alex's grumpy voice as he lift the blanket up and his hands shot out, in a swift series of movement Summer found herself completely locked in place in bed with Alex. She was resting her head on his arm while he uses his other arm to drape over her side, locking her in place so that she can't get away.

Summer blinked as her brain was trying to process what the heck just happened to her. A few moments passed before she realised what kind of position she's in and her face instantly grew red. "This isn't what I meant when I said keep me company!" she shouted as she tries to free her hand to whack Alex but he prove to be a master of locking people in place, Summer had no chance to escape at all as she continue to wriggle her way to freedom but her effort proves to be futile since she couldn't even get Alex to budge. She tried to use her legs to kick instead but Alex was ignoring it like a pro.

"Let me go" Summer pouted while looking up to face Alex, her face's colour was starting to resemble a tomato.

"No." came Alex's tired reply as he seem to pull Summer closer instead.

"Eep." Summer let out as she felt her body press against his. "Why not!?" she demanded as she squirm in place.

"You're too warm, don't wanna lose you." Alex mumbled sleepily. You would think that Summer couldn't get any redder but you were wrong. Steam seem to be emitting from her head as she process what Alex just said.

"W-wha?" Summer let out s soft breath but the only response she got was light snoring from the male. Summer pouted again. "Stop pretending to be asleep." She cried embarrassingly but Alex still didn't respond. After a few more tries on escaping she eventually gave up. The redness on her cheeks subsided into a faint red tint as she let out a huff before cuddling closer to the male, resting her forehead on his chest in the process.

"Alright fine. You win this time." she mumbled as she close her eyes and stopped moving as much. She thought about how she could have use her time to do something more productive instead. But somewhere in the corner of her mind, a voice was telling her that this wasn't so bad at all. The faint sound of Alex's breathing and heartbeat slowly lulls her to a peaceful slumber. Soon she doze off while her hands were clutching on to Alex's shirt. Alex chose this moment to open his eyes to check if she's really asleep. Seeing her snoozing away with a small smile on her face caused him to let loose a smile himself before resting his chin on Summer's head nuzzling it before going back into his nap. The warmth from her body made it frighteningly easier to do so and he drift off without any problems.

….

…

….

Raven opened the door to Alex's room with ease since it wasn't locked while Taiyang was following close behind. After their date they had returned to find their room empty. They had expected to see Summer pouting angrily at them for leaving her alone and bored for the day but to their surprise, she wasn't in. They decided to find her themselves and spend some time with her to make up for it but she was nowhere to be found.

They had tried every possible location that she could have gone to but none of them had a girl with black and red hair there. They had been searching for Summer for a while now but couldn't find her and it was starting to worry Raven. Summer's scroll was turned off so they couldn't call her or use the GPS to track her down.

But Raven suddenly remembered one simple thing. If you're unable to find the cookie lover, look for the guy who makes the cookies. Alex would normally know where she would be. It's almost like he has a sixth sense to hone in on her location so he would know when to bail from his spot. She wouldn't be surprise if he had made some sort of tracking device specially for finding Summer since she likes to wander off without telling anyone.

Once the door was open Raven walked in with a stride to look for any signs of life in the room. The entire place was dark and she had a hard time seeing things. Then she spotted a large lump on the bed and walk towards there, Taiyang followed dutifully.

As soon as she got close enough she started to call out. "Hey Alex, sorry to wake you but have you seen-" Raven paused in her sentence once she got close enough to see what's on the bed. She purse her lips into a thin line to keep herself from giggling. Taiyang noticed that she stopped in her sentence and walk up to ask.

"What's going-" his words were silenced when Raven quickly place a finger on his lips.

"Shhh." she warned and Taiyang tilt his head slightly in confusion. Raven pointed at the bed and his sight follows. His eyes widen in realisation and his mouth opened into a small 'o'. "Let's go somewhere else shall we?" Raven asked with a smirk and Taiyang nodded, smiling himself.

But before they left, Raven took out her scroll and took a picture for teasing material later.

 ***Flash***

 _ **Static**_

"Jade, why are you ginning like that?" Summer asked as the girl she shook hands with started smiling for no reason.

"Oh, no reason." Jade replied nonchalantly as she let go of her hand but internally, was squealing like a highschool girl. She was by no means any closer to finding out how Summer died but by the Oum, if by saving her means that she gets to see more scenes like those that she would do everything in her power to save Summer just so she could ship them. They just looked so cute together.

The male also happens to be the one that she's been looking for. Could he be the same Alex that had prepared to face off against the Death Knight? Oh, she couldn't wait to find out. She needed to write it down ASAP.

A sudden realisation hit her, if she follow Summer around then she would most likely encounter Alex herself and would have a higher chance to use her semblance on him. And thus, a plan started forming inside Jade's head.

"Well then, I'm kinda in a rush right now. It was nice meeting you, hope to see you again." Jade said quickly and ran off, leaving Summer and Raven in the hallway looking confused.

"Is she always like that?" Summer asked her partern.

"You'll get used to it eventually. Come on we still need to get ready for the trip to Blackwall." Raven nodded her head towards the other end of the hall and started walking, Summer nodded and quickly follows.

They both move down the hallway quickly, passing by a white haired male with gray eyes. He seem to have his sight set on the retreating back of Jade. Without as much as a sound, he follow the albino haired girl.

 **A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review after reading because I need to know what people think of it.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be focusing on my other fics for now so this one won't be updated for a while. Sorry to those that actually wants to see this updated. But the bunnies must be shot down with extreme prejudice...nah, they're too cute to be hated and shot. I'm not going to shoot harmless animals too. That would just be cruel.**

 ***Throws knifes and it landed next to the bunny***

 **Holy Fuck, it's got a knife! Kill it! Kill it!**

 ***Bang***

 **Welp, that's over and done with. I'm also telling you guys that I'm going to be busy playing Dark Souls 2 while I'm at it in preparation for Dark Souls 3. The only reason why this came out so slowly was because I keep on being distracted by the game. And now with everything I needed to say delivered….*Ahem* Bring it on you glass looking pansy. I bet you can't kill me without calling any of your friends to help you. You can suck on- and I died. Again. *sigh* Alright, I'm fighting him offline this time.**


	9. Notice

**Hey ya'all.**

 **If you're expecting an update for Initiate Plan FUBAR Remnant then I'm sorely going to disappoint you with this.**

 **I'm actually here to inform you that the entire fic is being recycled. In another term, it's called a re-write I suppose. Basically, this fic's plot (Not that it actually had one in the first place. In hind sight, it's probably a bad idea to write a story without first thinking of a plot to follow and just write what ever comes to mind. Hence why this isn't being continued anymore) is being reused in another fic.**

 **It's called Roses Can't Bloom In The Dark.**

 **Some scenes may be familiar because it's being reused. And since I've already told you about it so don't complain when you read familiar scenes in the other fic. It might be reskined but it's still basically the same.**

 **Anyho, I'm sorry if anyone here was actually looking forward for an update for this fic but it's dead. In fact, I just held a funeral for it just yesterday. All my other fics showed up to mourn for it even though they might be one of the reasons why it died in the first place.**

 **Welp, thanks for reading and hope you have a nice day.**


End file.
